Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Do you believe in the multiverse? Well, I never thought of it much. But after a certain event...I do now and let me tell you. It's real. How you might ask? Well...i travelled through it and ended up in one of my favourite shows. Transformers Prime. But with no way out and cut off from my home I must join forces with the Autobots and bring down Megatron and the Decepticons for good.
1. Travenlin'

**Hello and welcome to the first story on this site.**

 **And if you haven't guessed it yet. It's a Self-insert story. Now hear me out on this, when it comes to Self-inserts and Transformers, there isn't that many. I've looked really I have.**

 **I should let you know that this might look similar to hockeynut178's story "Things that weren't supposed to happen".**

 **I am by NO MEANS stealing his work, or any of the work of other writers on this site. I only use them as either a starting point or a skeleton to let my work grow from there. I hope i don't get any negative feedback from this but it's how i make my original stories. These writers i find inspire me i repeat INSPIRE me to use them as a template and branch off and form my own ideas.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Also hockeynut178...like i said I'm not copying you, I hope you see my the point i'm trying to say. I really love your work I really do.**

 **Well enough outta me. So Sit back, fasten your** **seat-belts, and enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way. As much as I'd like to but I don't.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Travlin'**

When it comes to watching the classic G1 Transformers franchise it never gets old when you're a Transformer Fan like me. I wouldn't call myself a Transfan like other people, but I am a major fan of the franchise, as well as my brother. I was walking home after I decided to just go for a stroll before the rain comes in and soaks the entire neighbourhood. I've been thinking about what it would be like to have actual living Transformers in the real world. But hey, a guy can dream can't he?

I checked my phone to see the time and I saw it was almost 3:00. If I was any later Mum would probably kill me if I wasn't home. We all know how Mums are like. As I neared the boat ramp I heard a strange noise behind me, as it was generating a gust of wind as well. I turned around to see an unforgettable green portal.

Me: "Is. Is that, a Ground-bridge?" I said shielding my face from any dust that could get in my eyes. I stared at it for roughly a minute but nothing was happening. What's the deal here? But then I thought of something that was the most bat-shit crazy idea at the time. "Man I'm going to get in so much shit for this". I said to myself as I slowly walked towards the Ground-bridge as the light got bright and brighter until I couldn't see, with only white clouding my vision, then it was followed by black.

* * *

I was getting my vision back as I woke up on…dirt? Ok whoever knocked me out better have an explanation for whatever the fuck is going on here, I stood up and saw there was some and I quote some vegetation around with some trees and a road nearby. It actually reminded me of the very first scene in Transformers Prime.

"Great, first I see Ground-bridges then I wake up in the middle of nowhere. Fucking perfect". I muttered the last part. I then heard a car coming, I could probably hitch a ride. And ask where I am. I sharpened my vision and saw a Red muscle car heading my way. It seemed like a Dodge Viper but I wasn't too sure.

Wait…Red Muscle car…horns on the bonnet…with…the Autobot Symbol on it?

"Cliffjumper?" I said in a tone just loud enough for the bot to hear me. Well this isn't good now isn't it? As he heard me he slammed his brakes giving the road good tire marks. He then reversed until he was right in front of me.

"How do you know my name fleshy?" He said with all seriousness.

"Look…" I looked around at the trees that I think were big enough to hide him. "Follow me, then we'll talk. I'd rather not draw attention". I said.

"Ok. Your call". He then drove in the trees and then transformed into his robot mode which was like his appearance from Transformers Prime. "Ok before I answer your question, I wouldn't head that way you were going if I were you, and we need to get away from here ASAP". I said pointing in the direction he was going before. "Why? And what's ASAP?" He asked with curiosity, while kneeling down to my level to make eye contact. "It's short for As Soon As Possible, oh where are my manners? By the way names Connor, it's really an honour to meet an Autobot". I smiled.

"Well, you already knew my name, but you can just call me Cliff". He said as I shook his finger. It's understandable due to the size difference. He scanned our surroundings to make sure no one was looking or nearby. "Alright, hop on in". He said as he shifted back into his vehicle mode opening the driver side door, letting me climb inside.

"Ok like I said, I wouldn't recommend going the way you were going. Best thing I can do to keep you alive". I said pointing to the direction he was going before if I hadn't showed up. "Why is that? Doesn't look too bad besides the bland scenery around here". He asked with a little humour on the side, causing me to look at the radio so see that's where his voice was coming from. "Well let's just say and if memory serves right me right, there's a whole bunch of cons in that direction along with the Nemesis, they'll rip your spark out. Oh and another thing, when Arcee contacts you, just keep this a secret between the two of us for now, until I can figure out a way to introduce myself". I explained while planning ahead.

"Ok, then. But how do you know so much about me, and how do you know about Arcee anyway? Also know about our technology and terminology. We are supposed to be "robots in disguise" and I would know if my cover was blown". He asked.

"Well it's a long, and I mean long story. I'm not from this dimension, and this one I'm in right know is fictional. It's from a T.V series called Transformers Prime. And the reason from me knowing about all you guys, is that there's different types of Transformers 'universes' is because the franchise is based around different movies, books, cartoons, games you name it". I stated going into detail of everything I know from the franchise. "So what about-" Then I heard something beeping which caught him in mid-sentence. "It's Arcee". He said.

"Just answer it, and don't tell her I'm here, I'll explain a little later ok?" I said reminding him of my plan. "Sure". He replied, as Arcee and Cliffjumper were talking I did my best to stay quiet and not let her know I was here. It only went for roughly two or three minutes. I then explained what 'was' supposed to happen. Let's say he was pretty down when I explained it. "So…what you said back there with the Cons…" He said with a sad expression. "Yea…it's a one way trip. Your spark gets extinguished by Starscream himself. But there's another thing to it as well. That is if you want to hear it". I said. "What is it?" "…" I was struggling with my words as I didn't know what to say to him. "It's ok. I can take it. Just tell me". He reassured.

"Ok, what you hear, you can't unhear. Anyway when you offline, you come back as…a Terrorcon, then you get sliced in half by Megatron himself. Then it leaves Arcee Heart…well, spark broken if saying it right". I said sadly. "Oh. I guess, that's pretty heavy. But…scrap". He said with a surprised/shocked expression. "Yea. Sorry mate". I said looking out the window. "Hey, on the bright side you saved my aft, and I get to fight Cons for another day. So thanks Connor. I owe ya". He said lightening up the mood.

Me: "Well, thanks. Besides when I saw the events happen, I felt like that I just got ripped off, I mean you barely made an appearance. And I'll tell ya now my friend Michael was pissed". I said explaining my feelings toward that turn of event.

"Well you know what I say. Mess with Cliffjumper…" He started and knew what he'd say next.

"…And you get the Horns".

"…And you get the horns".

We said in unison.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Sorry man it was too good to pass up". I chuckled along with him. "Alright, alright. Hold on a moment, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine". Within a minute or so a ground-bridge opened in front of us and the next minute we're in the Autobot base. Cliff cleared his throat to let me know to hop out, showing it was the nicest way to let me know, without letting Ratchet know I was here…yet. I opened up the door and then closed it after stepping out as Cliffjumper transformed. I got a glimpse of Ratchet as he was working on the computer monitor. I looked up at Cliffjumper telling me to be quiet as pointed to the hallway which was 200 feet away in my perspective. After all we did want this to stay a secret until he could explain all this to his friends, about my story of coming here.

"Cliffjumper!" But our plan wasn't going to happen as I heard the all too familiar sound of Peter Cullen's voice. 'Oh boy, I'm in deep shit now'. I thought in panic. I turned around to see the one and only Optimus Prime. If there was anything to describe how big he was. He'd put two story buildings to shame, maybe three. "Who is this?" He asked mentioning me. "'Alright, go ahead and tell him' Hi, my name's Connor sir. You might not know about me, but I know you". I said feeling a little intimidated by his height. I mean Its Optimus Prime! Why wouldn't you? "Hello, Connor, you are correct, I don't know who you are. How much do you know? Please answer truthfully, how much do you know". He asked kneeling down to my height. "Well, where to start, you're Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and before you became a Prime, you were a data clerk if my memory serves right. Does that answer your question?" I said in a way of respect and truthfulness.

"Yes it does". He said in a surprised tone. "I also know a lot more than that". I said rubbing the back of my head. "I see". He said as he stood to his original height. "Look, don't blame Cliffjumper for anything he might've done wrong, we ran into each other out on the highway somewhere". I explained. "It's alright Connor, Cliffjumper's not in any trouble. But he has brought you here. But however he should've kept his cover, in doing so". Cliff was about to respond but I beat him to the punch. "It was my fault for that. I isolated him near some trees so he wouldn't be seen. So your cover was just as important to me as well". I explained. "I see. Very smart thinking Connor, in keep Cliffjumper hidden". He said to me. "It was the least I could do". I replied. "Although, I want to talk with you somewhere private so we can discuss your story". He said lending his servo down for me to hop on, and I complied. "Believe me Optimus, he's got quite the story to tell, he save my life. Without him I wouldn't be here today". He said to his CO. "Understood Cliffjumper". He said.

* * *

He walked through the hallway with me on his servo, until we reached to what seemed like his quarters. Never thought I'd be here in my life. It was as larger than the aircraft hangers you would see at airports. His quarters would put them to shame I can tell you that. "Connor, I can tell you're an honest and innocent young human. What's troubling me is your knowledge of our technology and our species that your planet's knowledge, doesn't exist". He said as he placed me on his desk and sat down. "Well, like I said to Cliff, it's a really long and unbelievable story. The thing is I'm not from this reality". The response from Optimus was one that I thought he'd wouldn't believe me, but he simply just nodded in understanding.

* * *

After roughly two hours of explaining where I came from and I told him the differences between both our realities and what I knew about this on in particular. I warned him that I'd only tell him information that will come when the time is necessary, if I tell anything before it might go way out of my control…we don't want that now do we? "And that's how I ended up with Cliffjumper, then was introduced to you". I said finishing my story. "I see. So, you must need a place to stay until there's a proper way to get you home". He stated. "Yes, that would sum it up". I replied. "I'll contact Agent Fowler, we will work something out". He said as he leant his servo down for me to hop onto, then placed me on the ground. "I wish to introduce you to my team, due to these turn of events". He stated as he rose to his full height. "Love to but, could it possibly wait, I think I want to find a place to get settled into and get myself composed. I really don't want what happened between you and Cliffjumper again. But with a much, different result". I replied. "That's understandable. I'll contact Ratchet to give you a check-up so that you're not harmed in any way". He said.

"Of course Optimus". I walked out of quarters and walked through the base to get acquainted with my surroundings, I then heard someone mumbling, without a doubt its Ratchet. I then walked into the room all too familiar from the series and walked up the stairs and then found the Medic himself. "Hey Ratchet, you wanted to give me a check-up?" I asked. "Yes, yes". He said turning away from away from whatever work he was doing at the time. What he's working on, I dunno. "I want to see if transferring through dimensions has any effect on your body. Which I'm still find hard to believe this happened". He said going through his tools. "Wait, you mean the effects or the traveling? Because you lost me there". I asked with confusion. "A bit of both". He replied, fair enough. A green light went up and down my body scanning every inch of it, but next minute he was done scanning for, whatever might've latched onto me while travelling. "Seems like you all fine, but I'll need to take a blood test to be sure. Can't be too careful". Is hand then changed into a needle that was, well let's say it was bigger than ordinary ones. "Ok, then". I said with uncertainty took my jacket off then rolled up my right sleeve. "Just hold still now. It'll be over before you know it". He reassured. I waited for the needle to come, and I felt it but it was just like any other needle. Except it was a bit bigger in size so it left quite the hole in my arm but nothing major.

Me: "Well, that wasn't so bad I guess". I said as I pulled my jacket back on. "Well you didn't run away from the needle which quite surprised me". He said turning his attention away from the sample and to me. "Best to get it out of the way right?" I shrugged. "True enough. You're done, you can go now". He said turning his attention towards the computer with my blood sample. "Ok then". I said, then walked down stairs, then something immediately caught my attention.

" _Ratchet, can I get a Ground-bridge to my co-ordinates?"_

'Shit, that's Arcee!' I thought in panic. The Ground-bridge came life as I saw the portal open up. I quickly ran near Ratchet's foot trying to hide from the Femme that would come in. It was a good thing Prime told Ratchet that I didn't want to be found out just yet by the rest of team Prime. He signalled me that he'd play along with my concealment. I then heard the sound of a Motorcycle's engine roll in and then knew Arcee had returned. "Ratchet do you know where Cliff is?" "SAFE". He replied. I peeked around the corner to see her walk off down the hallway out of sight. I sighed so that she didn't hear me just in case.

'This was going to be a long few days'. I mentally sighed.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter done and dusted. Like I said back up there I own nothing, and I don't steal any other peoples work.**

 **Anyway leave a review on how I'm doing if you feel inclined to, it helps me out a lot.**

 **Well that's it Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 28/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	2. Outta sight, outta mind

**Hey Guys, I'm sure you spotted this up here Now like I said in the Update back in the last chapter, They're going to be more organised. Here it is if you missed it...**

 **(Update: 28/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Outta Sight, Outta Mind**

I walked through the hallway looking for Cliffjumper's room. Why? Because if I stayed there I can stay out of sight and not get spotted. I continued walking, and walking until I found his room. The reason how was before I told Optimus about my story I saw him walk in before we reached his quarters. But there was one small but simple problem.

"How the hell am I going to get in?" I said to myself. Yea, I really didn't think this one all the way through. Sure Connor, go to cliffs room and wait there simple, but how the fuck do you get in?! I was cut from my thoughts as I heard the sound of Pedes approaching. I looked around but there was nothing to hide behind, the hallway was empty. The only thing I could see was the doorframe. Wasn't the best choice but it was better than nothing. I hid behind the frame and waited and hoped that whoever was there didn't see me. Because I really didn't need this right now. I looked around the corner and saw Cliffjumper. Thank. God. "Psst. Cliff". I whispered.

"Connor?" He said in the same way looking around. "Down here". I said as he looked at the door frame. "Connor what are you doing here?" He said with seriousness. "I was trying to get into your room to hide, that way I didn't have to hide behind Ratchet all day". I replied. "Here get in quick". He said as he unlocked his room allowing me to get in, before sealing it shut. "Ok, now I feel relieved". I said. "Look, you could've just told me you wanted to hide. Would've been simple". He said to me while kneeling to my level. "Yea you were in SAFE at the time. But I'm glad you weren't Arcee, she would gone crazy if she found me". I said. "I hear that. She probably will, I mean she can get mad but she-"

"Cliff, you in there?" Shit! "Scrap". We quietly whispered. "Yea, hold on!" He called back in response. I didn't need to be told twice to hide, I decided to hide under the Berth, simple enough. When I got under I saw some scrap metal and an Energon cube that was as bright as day. 'Man I never knew Cliffjumper was messy'. I mentally noted. I quickly went past some of the scrap metal and hid. Little did Arcee now I was hearing in on their conversation. "Hey Partner. Need something?" He said casually. "Just curious about something. When we were talking through the com, you seemed. Distracted. Something wrong?" She said with her arms crossed with a little concern in her voice.

"That? I was distracted because there was a lot of things going on all at once on the road. But other than that I fine, no need to worry. Traffic am I right?" He lied with a chuckle. As I decided to zone out of their conversation I back up a bit more, to only place my hand on the Cube that was near me and felt it numb my entire arm when I touched it. When I looked at it I saw it went black for a second or so then light up back to its original blue colour. I remember Evan doing something similar thing and I'm sure it didn't end out well with him doing the same thing I did. 'That's not gonna be good is it?'. I mentally said with worry while looking at my hand and saw nothing changed. I shrugged it off for the time being since Arcee was still here, and was backed against the wall but still remained hidden. After what seemed like an eternity both bots walked outside leaving me alone in Cliff's room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

As Connor was trying to stay outta sight from a certain femme. Agent Fowler was currently heading towards the base to pick up some boy who had been taken in by Cliffjumper, as he had been told all the details of what happened in the past few hours. He at first thought he should take the boy into custody. For his protection but Prime said that and Optimus quoted him "I'd be a lot safer with someone who can evenly fight a Decepticon. No offence to the military but it's just my opinion and I'm standing by it". It seemed that this boy had an open mind and was hard to convince otherwise.

* * *

 _(Flashback, roughly 2-3 hours earlier)_

 _"So explain again why this boy wants to come back Prime?" Fowler_ _asked out of curiosity._ _He gladly accepted to let the kid stay with the bots due to the boy having his own opinion. He'll admit he had guts from what he said._

 _"It was his wish that he would be introduced to my team at a later date, and he also hold valuable information that could help in the future"._ _He explain with the all too familiar calm tone._

 _"Alright, I'll be over there by 1500 hours to pick him up so we can find a place to stay for a couple of days. Also try to keep him out of trouble"._ _He said._ _"Of course Agent Fowler". The Prime_ _said as he hung up a second after._

* * *

(Present, My pov)

As I was still barely hearing Cliff and Arcee's conversation I took the liberty of finding another hiding place in case they came back in, for unknown reasons. Instead of hiding under the berth, I found another place under Cliff's desk. I went up to my new hiding spot I listened to what appears to be the last of the conversation. "Is there something your hiding from me Cliff? If there is you can tell me. Besides it's not like you're not going to take on Starscream head on". She said rhetorically. 'Oh, Arcee you have no idea how somewhat right you are'. I mentally sighed. "Look, if there's something I was hiding I will tell you in time just not at the moment. Besides a lot happened today on the road-" And~ I zoned out again. I really didn't need to go in full detail of what they were talking about anyway.

"Well, just let me know when you need to talk ok?" She said then, from what I heard she was walking away. I looked at the door and saw it was cliffs legs that were present and felt a wave of relief wash over me as I came out of my hiding spot. "Sheesh man ever heard of cleaning the room a bit? It looks like a mini junk yard here. I mean you still got a cube of Energon there". I said while climbing onto the desk. He looked under the berth and pulled the cube out. "Huh I wondered where this went". He said while taking a swig finishing the whole thing. "Dude. The Fuck. You know here that's been right?" I said with an expression to match. "What? Energon never goes bad that quick. It's cool". He said without care. "Yea well when you finally start purging your tank don't say I didn't warn ya". I said in defeat, then sat down with my legs crossed and sighed.

"You ok?" He asked taking a knee. "Yea, just, I'm starting to feel homesick. I haven't taken to account that what my family back in my universe will be worried sick about me. And I are them as well, why do feel homesick easier than others?" I said as I felt tears flowing down my face. "Look, I know what it feels like to be homesick, believe me I know". He said coming down meeting me at my level. "Yea. You lost your home, I still have one to go back to. That's if I can. Best if I didn't dwell on it now". I said calming myself down. Then before we knew it the Proximity Sensor came on. Must be Agent Fowler. "Proximity Sensor?" I asked. "Yea, I'll check it out. Stay here until I say it's safe ok?" He said leaving the room. "Ok, can't really go anywhere anyway". I said to myself quietly.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

The elevator door opened to reveal Fowler himself with all eyes…well, optics in their perspective, on him.

Fowler: "Uh…afternoon everyone…" He said in a little discomfort. "Prime, forgive me for being early, things went quicker than I expected". He said looking at the Autobot leader. "What things? I haven't heard anything. Did I miss something?" The team's Wrecker asked in confusion. "Me neither". Arcee added her statement to Bulkhead's. "One of the old pipes has sprung a leak in one of the rooms. He said that he could shut the water off in that section of the base". He said to his troops. The others shrugged it off and went back to their posts. The prime then guided Agent Fowler to the hallways so that they were out of hearing range. Fowler then spoke up. "Thanks for the save Prime". He sighed in relief. "You're welcome". He replied. He was about to speak again until he got a com-link from Cliffjumper. "Yes Cliffjumper?"

" _Connor's in my room, he's a little upset about something, it's personal so I won't say for his sake. I suggest you tread lightly when you talk to him"._ He warned.

"Thank you Cliffjumper, your comment is noted". He replied.

* * *

(My Pov)

I was currently looking at my phone's pictures as I saw one with me and my brother when we went Go-Cart racing. 'I miss you little brother, you'd be dyin' to be where I am'. I smiled at the last part. I then heard the door open to reveal Optimus along with Agent Fowler himself. I tucked my phone away and climbed down to ground level. "Hi Optimus". I said as I landed on my feet on the ground. "Hello Connor. I have someone to introduce you to, although you may already know him. I present to you Agent William Fowler, our Liaison for the United States Government". He introduced.

"Good to meet you son". He said offering his hand. "Good to meet you too sir". I said while shaking his hand. "Damn son, the grip you got. Didn't know you had muscle on ya". He said. "Heh, guess I don't know my own strength". I said sheepishly. "I never knew you were from Australia. What's it like down under?" He joked. "Well, it's a nice place actually, considering we don't always wrestle Crocs back where I'm from on a daily basis". I chuckled. "Fair enough. C'mon let's get you settled in Jasper somewhere". He said as we walked out of Cliff's room and made sure we weren't spotted by the others that don't know about me…yet, then went up the elevator. Then I just remembered that he flew here by helicopter. I never liked flying, but I guess a helicopter would be better than a plane any day. I guess…and then there's that part in Darkness rising where Fowler gets taken by Laserbeak. "Thanks again for doing this. I know you must have a handful on your plate at the moment". I said. "It's no problem son. Besides the Cons haven't been sighted in 3 years".

"Megatron's coming back. And then all hell breaks loose. At least I can help when the times come". I said. "Well, as long as the bots are around we won't be going down without a fight". He said with confidence. "Yea. True about that". I replied. When the events of Darkness Rising part 2 come into play, I'll need to think carefully of what I do. The only one who has been in this situation before is Evan. And man did he make a heck of a story. But I guess I'll have to wait when the good times roll in. Then that's where thing truly begin for not just me, but for all of this universe as well.

* * *

 **Hey there I hope you're enjoying the story. Now like I said I don't copy people and make it my own work, I don't roll like that.**

 **I made a draft of this story already and just working on the finishing touches and making sure I have everything I need before putting them up.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **I'll see ya next time!**

 **I'm out!**


	3. And it begins!

**Hey there and welcome back. And here is the 3rd chapter of Transformers Prime Gate Crasher.**

 **I forgot to mention something back in the last two ANs, I would like to say go to hockeynut178's fanfiction "Things that weren't supposed to happen"**

 **It's a good read and I recomend you go over and have a read of it and show him some love.**

 **Well with that out of the way enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 And it begins!**

It's been roughly half a week since I came to Jasper Nevada, Fowler was able to give me an apartment, along with a credit card with a steady flowing bank account. I let him know that back where I was from that I had one back in Australia. I was currently walking through the streets of Jasper until I saw a familiar face. And that familiar face was none other than Jack Darby Himself. He seemed to have just gotten off his shift. Not only that I also saw Arcee parked in the car park. Which means I only have a few minutes to get to the bridge and observe the fight. It's not every day you get to see Autobots and Decepticons clash in a fight in my world before your very eyes.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Arcee take off down the road with the Vehicons on tow.

"Scrap". I cursed under my breath. I gotta pay attention to what's going on! I ran looking for the bridge that would take me to the right place. I ran as fast as I could and due to me being the lucky prick that I am. I found Raf playing with his remote control car in the drainage system. I then sat under the bridge and waited for Arcee and Jack to show up and watch the events unfold. Then the next thing I know I hear the sound of a motorcycle above me and saw Arcee jump off the bridge and land near Raf.

"Whoa". The young genius awed. "Uhh, you have no idea". Jack said with an exhausted look on his face. 'Jack you don't know the half of it yet'. I smirked. I then saw the two Vehicons racing down the hill then transform in mid-air and land in the storm drain. Arcee then changed form as well and got into her battle stance.

"It ends here Cons!" She said. Arcee then charged at the two Decepticons who began to open fire at her but knowing how bad their aim is she'll defiantly come out on top. She dodged all of the shots with such grace, and then jumped and kicked one of them in the face sending him down to the ground. The Con was down but not out. Arcee dodged another shot from the first one and kicked it in the face as well. But the first one she knocked down had gotten back up but Arcee was had it coming. She sent a barrage of punches that would definitely hurt on the receiving end. When Arcee threw the last punch but the Con didn't go down, instead he charged his blaster and fired it three times. She dodged two of them with some kind of gymnastic move, but she wasn't so lucky when the last one had hit her.

Unaware by anyone that I was still watching from my hiding place, and couldn't help but winch at the hit that Arcee took.

'Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark'. I thought. The second I finish thinking, I saw Bumblebee drive off the bridge and transform in mid-air like the Cons then landed on one of them. As the second one tried to make a move Bee hit the Con that hard it created sparks. He took a step back to make a crunching sound. He then looked down and saw Raf's RC car flattened under his foot. He apologised with the too familiar beeping sound. While I was watching this I couldn't help but think, why do they always, always make Bumblebee a mute or like this anyway? I mean we're kinda getting a little sick of it. I mean in the Robots in Disguise 2015 version he could talk. But other than that it's just the same. But my thoughts were snapped out by the sound of a horn blast come from my direction. I turned and saw Bulkhead come up behind the other two Autobots and transformed. But knowing the Decepticons always run like the cowards they are they then high-tailed it out of there before the fight could continue.

"What took you so long?" She said with an annoyed tone. "Traffic". Bulkhead simply shrugged. The Autobots then sped away leaving just me at the scene. I waited another roughly 2-3 minutes just to be safe. I then walked back to my apartment to call it a day. I wanted to get a good night sleep so I can introduce myself to the rest of the Autobots when the time comes around.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

It had been an hour or so since the fight in the storm drain as Bumblebee and Arcee where explaining today's recent events to Optimus. "The Cons would've been scrap metal if wasn't distracted by the human". Arcee finished. "Human?" The Autobot leader said with weariness in his voice. "Yea, a teenager". She replied. _Two boys_. Bumblebee said raising to digits. "Two boys?" Optimus said with less worry and more surprised, and a little bit of confusion. No way it could have been Connor. "The second one must've caught us in action, I dunno I was a little busy at the time". She motioned toward Bumblebee. "If the Decepticons, are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be in grave risk". Prime said wondering whether it could've been Connor or someone else entirely.

* * *

 **Well another chapter completed. Like if you've enjoyed the story and please leave a review on how I'm doing. I'd like to know if you're enjoying it so far. Like I said in my RWBY fanfiction, a little love goes a long way.**

 **With that said I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 28/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	4. Explanations and Introductions

**Why hello there! Transformers Prime Gate Crasher is back again.**

 **Before I go on I would like to make a quick shout out to a certain reader who gave me the will to get another chapter posted. I don't want to say their name due to me respecting their privacy, but you know who you are ;)**

 **But enough outta me let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Explanations & Introductions**

We were currently heading to the Autobot base by helicopter. To say Fowler was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed…like always. But it won't be like that for long. Most of the time. I was currently going through on how I should introduce myself to the rest of team Prime in my head. Their reaction to someone not being in this dimension and knowing quite a bit about em would be crazy, insane and not to mention thinking that I would be a spy for Megatron. For whatever reason that last one may be. We finally landed on top of the base and exited the helicopter then walked towards the elevator.

* * *

(Inside the Autobot base)

"And since you know of our presence, we fear the Decepticons know of yours". Optimus explained to the newest additions to the base, that being Jack, Raf and Miko. "Got it, see any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go know?" The older of the three said with uncertainty. "Are you insane?! I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I won't let you or anyone else to shatter it". Miko threatened to Jack.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions". Prime added. "Optimus, with all due respect the children are in as much danger in here as anywhere". Ratchet said stepping in the conversation. "Children?" Jack said aloud in an offended tone. "They have no protective shell, if they get under foot they'll go…" Ratchet Paused thinking of the right term. "…squish". He said while lightly stomping his foot, making the kids lightly flinch.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step". As Optimus finished an alarm went off throughout the base. "What's that?" Jack asked. _Proximity sensor, it's from up top._ He said pointing towards the sky. "Proximity sensor, someone's up top". Raf translated. "It's Agent Fowler". Ratchet said bitterly. He noticed Connor was with him hopefully the others didn't notice on the monitor. "I thought we were the only ones who knew about you guys?" Jack said a little disappointed. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated Liaison to the outside world. He tends to visit when there are issues, it might not be best to meet him at this time". Prime said with authority in his voice, the humans understood and went to find someplace to hide.

* * *

(On top of the Autobot base)

"Son". He said in a not offending tone. "Yes?" I replied. "Can you stay up here until I give you the all clear?" He asked. "Sure, take your time". I answered. "Thanks". He replied then walking into the elevator, and the door shuts sending him down below.

* * *

I've been waiting for Fowler to come back up and give me the go. I went on finalising my introduction until I heard something break from down below. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening don there. Or my foreknowledge for that matter. 'I bet that'd be Bulkhead smashing Ratchet's stuff'. I thought in amusement. Where the walls of the base really that thin for me to hear or something? I bet the kids were laughing at that as well. I mean mainly Miko but you all know what I mean right? then something hit me, knowing me being here could have drastic consequences for the choices I make, and I if I screw it up it'll go FUBAR before I can say it. I then heard the elevator and saw Fowler walk out and gave me a thumbs up to let me know it's all good. I nodded in reply and walked in the elevator and rode down to the main level. When it reached its destination, I walked out of the lift and saw all the react faces of all the bots as I walked up to the railing and leaned on it with a foot resting on it.

"What the-?" She said turning her attention and everyone else's to me."Wow thanks for the warm welcome you guys". I chuckled breaking the tension. "Before you all go crazy and wonder why I'm here let me show you". Taking a page from Evan's book. "Ok. Arcee you're partners with Cliffjumper, Ratchet's the team medic, Bumblebee lost his Voice to Megatron himself during the battle of Tiger Pax, Bulkhead is the mean green wrecking machine, and Optimus Prime is…well…Optimus Prime, pretty straight forward there". I chuckled at the last part. When I finished as all the bot's mouths (Except Optimus, Ratchet and Cliffjumper of course) were all wide open in surprise. I then remembered the newest additions in the team. "Oh, right I forgot the newest additions, didn't I?" I said as the three humans came out of hiding. "Miko, it the glorified troublemaker-"

"Hey!" She called.

"What? I said glorified". I shrugged in amusement as Bulk and Bee chuckled at this along with Cliff. Me: Raf Is the young genius who can surprisingly understand Bumblebee here, and last but not least Jack, the guy who can't talk to girls and was the first to know of team prime's existence by meeting Arcee". Cue dramatic silence…and… "My name's Connor, it's a pleasure to meet you all". I said with pride while standing up straight with my hands in my pockets. Optimus then decided to clear things up "This is our newest edition to team Prime, he knows what our pasts and future hold, but don't ask him about the future, it could cloud our judgement, and have drastic consequences". Then there was a 5 second silence then-

"WHAT?!"

Everyone but Prime, Cliff, Ratchet and I said in unison.

"I kinda had that reaction coming, but rest assured it's the truth". I said scratching the back of my head. When everyone's settled down I got down to the summary of Darkness Rising part 1-5. "Ok I'll make this simple, you know who is back and he's packin' a whole lot of dark Energon. Due to my presence being here it may have changed some events in this universe. I'm more than willing to give you the jump on Megatron while I can still tell you the outcomes". The only thing stopped me from continuing was an alarm flaring off in the base. "Optimus, we've detected a large Energon mine". The CMO said. Optimus looked at me, wondering whether they should bother. "If you plan on going make it quick, go in, get the Energon, and get out. You don't wanna be around when the damn place detonates". I said. Without giving too much away. "Autobots, roll out!" He called as we watched the bots drive through the ground-bridge, on their way to the mine. I wished em luck. Due to me having being present in this universe I don't know what will happen.

"What just happened?" Miko asked as I walked up to the three other humans of the group. "I transported them to the designated co-ordinates via the ground-bridge". Ratchet replied not really answering the question given. "What's a ground-bridge?" Raf asked. "Uh, Raf, did you not see the giant Green Swirling vortex? It's pretty much a scaled down version of a space bridge, but unfortunately the bots don't have the resources or means for intergalactic travel…they're stuck here". I said simply. Ratchet just stared at me with optics wide open. "Correct me if I'm wrong Ratchet". I asked simply. "No, he's precisely right. However I constructed the ground-bridge to enable travel anywhere on earth". He responded.

"Whoa. Does it work for humans?" Raf asked. "Naturally". The medic replied. "You mean I could just shoot over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked in amazement. "Within moments". Ratchet answered again. 'Wait for it'. I thought. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. The three of you". He said to the others and not me since I was already here before it all started. And was Optimus's choice. "Ratchet, we have an old human saying that is, "don't bite off more than you can chew"". I said smugly, but little bit threatening.

* * *

It's been 15 minutes roughly since Prime and his team left for the mine. The thing that concerns me most is Cliffjumper, I really don't know what will happen to him since he didn't die in the Darkness Rising part 1. I just hope he's ok. "Hey Connor. You ok?" Jack said snapping out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yea. Yea I'm ok, I was somewhere else". I replied. "There's something I wanted to ask you". He asked, with a little hesitation I his voice. "Alright, shoot". I shrugged. "You said this world is fictional, right? So what do you plan to do when certain events come round?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and then gave my answer. "Well, jack to answer that I'll just have to find a way to make things easier when they do come round. But the thing that concerns me is Cliffjumper". I said looking at the bridge. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Let's just say things can go wrong horribly and you won't have time to process what happened".I sighed "Well, let's hope they can make it out ok. Besides Optimus is there with em". He said on the bright side. "Yea, you and me both". I said.

* * *

(Energon Mine, normal pov)

The Con's knew that Autobots would come to the mine for the Energon that they desperately needed. As soon as the Bots came in, Megatron ordered to surround them and shoot to kill. The firefight prolonged as Optimus's team advanced through the mine to reach the centre of the mine, most of the Cons went offline but the remaining ones retreated to the Nemesis for departure. As it all seemed clear Starscream was the last out but made sure that the Autobots would never get their hands on the Energon they mined.

His laughter caught everyone's attention.

"Prime, I'd stick around but I'm squeamish". He said. "Oh no ya don't". Cliffjumper yelled. He aimed his blaster at Starscream only to miss at every shot. Starscream returned fire and hit him square in the chest to stop him from shoot him. Cliff felt the blast hit him but it wasn't enough to offline him, he was sent onto the ground clutching the wound he recently been given, with Arcee at his side. The seeker then transformed and armed the bomb he'd been carrying. He dropped it into a pile of Energon giving him the window of opportunity, to exit the mine. "The whole place is gonna blow!" Bulkhead called. "Autobots, Roll Out!" Prime rallied.

* * *

(Autobot Base, My pov)

I was currently talking to Jack about this world and everything I know. But not to spoil or give away anything that will come in the future. But our conversation was cut short when the ground-bridge opened. And saw all the bots drive through within the safety of the bases interior. "That was a little too close for comfort". I said. When I saw Cliff transform I saw he got hit in the chest and feeling weak. He tried to stand but nearly fell as Bulkhead supported him. "What the heck happened to you Cliff?" I said with worry. "It's nothing too bad. Really, Argh. I'm fine". He reassured. But failed. "I beg to differ mate. By judging by the hole in your chest it could've hit your spark if you weren't careful. Who did that to you Vehicons?" I asked him. "Starscream got a shot into him. He was lucky". Bulk answered for me. "Starscream". I gritted while my hands turned to fists. "When I get my hands on him. I'll tear that smug look on right off his face plate". I said with anger, but not enough to scream it.

"Bulkhead get him to the med-bay stat!" Ratchet said. "I'm fi-" Cliff was about to argue but I cut him off. "Cliff, you're not fine. Simple. I hate to be flat with ya but it's true. Just…get Ratchet to patch you up. We can talk about this later". I sighed. Ratchet was surprised, along with all the other bots as I said that. "Uh, well you heard him". The CMO said helping Cliff to the med-bay. I can't believe Cliff almost died in there. I mean he was supposed to be dead before the kids got here. I'll have to let Arcee know that, best if she knew what went on when Cliffjumper picked me up. "Uh Optimus? I hate to bug but, no bars". Jack said showing his phone which caught my attention. "A security precaution, the silo walls prevent unauthorized communication". The Prime replied before Jack spoke up again. "Well not to be extreme, but if I don't call my Mom like right now, the cops will start searching for me". He then leaned forward to ask if he had done anything wrong. "Have you broken a law?" He asked.

"No he hasn't". I said as the four of them looked at me. "It's 10 pm, it's their curfew. Nothing major". I said simply. "Hmm…earth customs, I haven't considered. But we are still responsible for your safety. Bulkhead accompany Miko home…" He said to Miko's excitement. "Awesome! My parents are gonna freak!" She said excitedly. "Just give him one more second". I said as I walked up next to her. "And maintain surveillance in Vehicle form". Optimus finished. "Curb side duty, got it".Bulk acknowledged "Aww". She whined. "Sorry". I smiled.

"Bumblebee, you will watch over Raf". I looked over to the two as they smiled as I knew that Bee would become Raf's guardian. "Arcee-" I thought about what's she'd say since Cliff's not dead but wounded, and she didn't get the Dark Energon on her hand. "-you will accompany Jack". He finished. "Alright". She sighed. Optimus then turned to me which made me a little uneasy. "I'm guessing who to send me home huh?" I guessed. "That is correct, due to Cliffjumper being confined to the Med-bay leaves only you without a guardian for the time being". He said but jack being the good mate he is stepped in. "Optimus, he can stay at my house. As long as you don't mind sleeping on a couch. I'll have to convince my Mom to let him stay". He suggested. "Well I've slept on worse conditions. I'll manage, thanks Jack". I smiled. "Bumblebee, take Connor to Jack's home as your location is closer than Bulkhead's". Optimus called to the scout. I headed down the stairs and hopped inside Bumblebee in the driver's seat as we drove off to Raf's house. As we exited the base Bumblebee spoke up.

 _You know, you don't have to be in the driver's seat to make it look like you're driving._ He beeped. "Raf?" I asked him as to what Bee said to me. "He said you don't have to be in the driver seat to make it look like you're driving him". He translated. "I know, it's just I know how to drive, not only that but it's not every day you get to be in the driver's side of an Urbana 500 muscle car, let alone that it's a transforming robot as well". I chuckled as I patted the dashboard. "You know how to drive?" Raf asked. "Yep". "How old are you?" He asked. "19. Why?" I asked. "Man you're three years older than Jack. What's it like in Australia?" He said. "Heh, Funny that Fowler asked me the same thing, and I said it's a nice place, and we don't wrestle Crocs on a daily basis". I chuckled. "Well to be honest I never met anyone in Australia before, and you're the first". He said. "Well, just to let you guys know that 'we don't all talk like Crocodile Dundee mate'". I said while putting on a terrible Australian Accent that made Bee and Raf laugh. I think that we're all gonna get along just~ fine.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that the last chapter was short, I hope this makes up for it. The way I see it, Cliffjumper got little to no screen time in the series, and he only made** **an appearance later in the show in a flashback episode. To be honest I felt that if I kept him alive I'd be doing the character justice...unlike the Michael Bay movies that killed every well known character or just have them disappear!**

 **I hope the last knight will be forgiving. (Don't let us Transformers fans down Bay, I MEAN IT!)**

 ***sigh***

 **Sorry about that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until then see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 28/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	5. Just when I got comfortable!

**Heyo, welcome back!**

 **Now, for RWBY Remnant Games, I'll hold it where it is at the moment until i can get more drafts up and running. So I'll be doing more Gate crasher until then. Now as for this fanfic I'll post every weekend, I have work and life I'd like to get to, every now and then. So every weekend I'll post another chapter up or possibly two. But no promises on there.**

 **Well enough rambling outta me, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Just when I got comfortable!**

When Raf was dropped off Bee and I went over to Jack's where we'd meet him Arcee. We didn't talk much on the way since I couldn't understand the scout like Raf can which never fails to surprise me. It took us roughly another ten minutes to get to Jack's since the ride to Raf's was 30 minutes from the base. We eventually made it there, Bee pulled up near the drive way to let me out before Heading back to Raf's.

I didn't have time to say a word as a car pulled in the driveway. "Cons?" Arcee said as she pulled out her guns. "No it's Mom". Jack said after running towards his Mum. "Arcee, transform now". I said quickly. She complied by turning back into her motorcycle form in the nick of time. "Hey Mom…Hehe...don't freak out I can explain". He said. In panic. "Can you?" June said with an all too familiar mother tone, as she walked up to me. "Jackson Darby I've told you to tell me when you have friends over after Curfew. What's your name?" She asked being the nice mother to me, and scolding type to jack. "Uh, Connor, Mrs Darby". I said shyly, but politely. "That and Australian accent? I'll be honest that's quite rare here in Jasper". She said in a surprised tone. "I'm not sure why it's a big deal. I mean it's kinda funny how you Americans react when an Aussie is involved in conversation". I chuckled, which June did as well. "Yes well it's quite rare like I said to have you here in Jasper. But back to the matter at hand is that bike yours?" She said motioning to Arcee.

"No Miss". I said politely. "Do you need a ride home. I'm more than happy to". She offered. I think she's confused about the motorcycle in the Garage. If it doesn't belong to me it must be Jack's. "I asked Jack If I could stay the night here. My Folks are out of town and Mum said I could stay with a friend". I lied. But she'll learn about the Autobots soon. But not about me. Maybe. "I see". She said glaring at Jack. "Jack…you bought this Motorcycle didn't you?" She asked. "Look Mrs Darby Jack was only trying to help. Really. But the bike Jack has a good explanation for all this, trust me he's a good mate". I said trying to take some of the heat off him. "Can you excuse us I need to have a talk with my son about this?" "Sure". Jack couldn't respond as he was pulled into the house closing the door that lead to the house. "Well, that went well. At least things can get anymore awkward can they?" I said to no one in particular. "You know you just jinxed it right?" Arcee said as a matter of fact.

"True". I shrugged. I thought it'd be best to tell her now since we're alone. "Hey Arcee, can I tell you something?" I asked with a timid tone. "Ask away". She said as she turned her front wheel in my direction. "'Ok, here we go'. I bet you're wondering how I got involved in this, well this concerns Cliffjumper". I sighed. " What does Cliff have to do with any of this?" She asked rolling towards me. "Well, he's the reason why I got involved. I woke up just outside of Jasper and saw him driving on the road. I caught his interest and told him everything I know. But I planned on telling you like I am now". I explained. "You're the reason why he's distracted when we were talking over the Com. You wouldn't happen to be near our conversation would you?" She said wheeling a little closer in suspicion.

"Ok just give me a reason to explain first. Yes I did hear you and Cliff talking in both conversations, on the road and near his room. The reason for that is because I wanted to get settled in and wait until everyone was present to introduce myself. When you were talking with him near his room I tried to hide there because...well, I had to wait until you met Jack". All that was going through my head right now was if she was going to be mad at me or anything like that. "Well that explains many things about you. Why are you willing to help anyway? You could've just walked away and never saw us again". She asked. "Just so you know what I'm about to say is completely crazy but I've told Cliff and Optimus about this. Feel free to not believe me but it's the truth. Plus it wouldn't be normal knowing that you're kind is out there and here". I said as I stated the last part with a shrug.

"I'm listening". She said. "This world is all fictional, back from where I'm from. As you could see from back at the base I knew all of you just by seeing you. Even in Vehicle form. That or I can just look for the Autobot insignia". I shrugged again. "What did Cliff and Optimus think about all this?" She asked getting back to the topic of her partner. "They took my word for it. Besides I did warn you about the mine didn't I?" I said suggestive tone. "Yea, I'll give you that. I owe ya one. But I should've seen Starscream hit Cliff with that shot". She said. "Look there's something about Cliffjumper that you should know. It's…really, really heavy stuff". I said, in a really timid tone. "What is it?" She asked. "Are you sure you want to Know? Because I said the same thing to Cliff about this and well, was shocked about it". I suggested. "I want to know. It depends on what you have to say". She said wheeling back to give me some space. "Ok, what you hear, you can't unhear. If I wasn't there when Cliffjumper picked me up…" I stopped and put my hands over my mouth and had my eyes shut trying to think of what to say. And really struggling.

"Connor, its ok, just let me know". She said trying to calm me down. "Ok…he…gets deactivated". I said as my voice cracked a little, when it came out, I could tell Arcee was lost for words. But she need to know. Everything. "He finds an Energon deposit, untapped until the Cons come in and surround him, along with their ship the Nemesis". I said. "Well, he would've called for backup if that were the case". She said as if it were nothing to worry about. "Let's be honest, he doesn't call for back up. But when he did. It would've been far too late. The team was scattered across different time zones". I explained why it wouldn't work. "It seem you have more to tell". She said. "Yea. I'm telling you because you're my friend Arcee. And you deserve to know. But what happens when he's offline is pretty fucked up and scary". I said. "What is it?" She asked want to know more. "His corpse would've been brought to the very mine you were just at. He would've been revived but not in the good way".

"What do you mean?" I look back at the door where the mother and Son are talking. Man June and Jack have been talking a while now. But back to the main topic. "Megatron shoves a shard of Dark Energon into his chest bringing him back to life…as a Terrorcon". "Oh…Cliff". She said with what seemed to be sorrow. "I'm sorry Arcee. But I really wish the outcomes were different when I saw it. I really do". I said with the same feeling she did and looking away. "Well, for all that's happened so far. Thank you for being there…and warning him". She said with a little brighter mood. "Thanks. Coming from you. It means a lot". I smiled. "Also, don't blame yourself for the things you couldn't prevent. No one is blaming you Arcee". I said in a comforting tone. "It's something I can't help after what happened with Tailgate, I can't". She said in a quieter tone. "There was nothing you could've done. Although…he'd want you to stay strong, no matter what. Besides the people we lose aren't really gone. As long as we remember them, in here". I said tapping the side of my head. "Thank you Connor. For making me feel better. Feels nice now that it's off my chassis and I have someone to talk to about it". From the tone of her voice I could guess she had a smile with it.

"What are friends for Arcee?" I smiled. "Someone's coming". She said as she moved back in her previous spot. Then what seemed like an eternity June and Jack come back in. "You can come in now, I'll show you everything in case you need something". She said in a motherly tone. "Thank you". I said politely. We all walked in, but I stayed behind to get the light and garage door. Before I turned the light off I looked over to Arcee and mouthed 'goodnight' then closed the door behind me.

* * *

When morning came we were woken up by none other than Arcee herself. Well jack was but I was still asleep until he rolled me off the couch I was on. And I gotta tell ya it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Arcee then dropped me off at the base and sped off with Jack. I walked in the Med-bay and saw Cliffjumper lying on the berth. He turned his head and saw me enter. "Hey Connor how've you been?" He asked lightening up the mood. "Ok I guess. Look I wanted to inform you that I told Arcee about if I wasn't there when you found me". I said. "How'd she take it?" He said with a look of curiosity."She took it well. She was shocked to hear about it. But she thanked me for being there and warning you". I said looking up at him. "Well looks like you got on her good side". He smiled. "Yea, I don't need to know what her bad side is. Because it's already there when she's pounding Cons to bits". I chuckled. "Yea sure is". He said as he re-adjusted his position on the berth. "How bad is it?" I asked.

"Doc says I'm lucky that it missed the spark chamber, but the damage it did to my systems is a pain in the aft". He groaned. "Yea well, you know. Doctor knows best right?" I smiled. "Yea. Hey I'm gonna recharge now ok?" He said. "Sure. Get well soon Cliff". I said as I walked out. "Thanks". He smiled.

* * *

I walked out of the med-bay and saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee pull in at roughly the same time. All of which transformed to let their charges out. Optimus explained what he was doing as he was going to take Ratchet with him. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing but babysitting is another". She stated. "Seriously?" I said with a raised brow. But was ignored. "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war". She added.

"My Pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" He said with annoyance. "He's right, I mean he doesn't look that old! I mean c'mon". I added my two cents. "Thank you! I'm glad somebody doesn't see me as old". He said aloud. "For the moment it's just reconnaissance". Optimus assured her "Then why do I hear and edge in your voice". She asked sceptically. "Arcee much as changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt". He said before looking in my direction, which made me wonder. "I don't wish to disrupt anything that may happen. But what could we expect?" He asked me. "Well, have you noticed the effect of Dark Energon?" I asked which I got a nod in response. "Well, you can expect to see it again real soon". I said to him. "That is all I ask. Ratchet Bridge us out". He said to the CMO as the bridge spun up and sent them to their destination, before powering down.

"Ok chief. So, uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked. "Bee, you're with me, we're going scouting. Bulkhead you're in charge". Arcee stated. "Well, just don't want be around here with us huh Arcee?" I said with a smug look on my face. "Don't push it Connor." She glared in my direction. "Alright, alright. But you know I'm right". I said as I walked up the stairs and stopped midway and put my hands up in mock defeat. She shook her head then changed form and drove out of the base with Bee in tow. Ugh, I know I'm not gonna like what happens next. "So…what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked. "Are we echoing other people's jokes today?" I mused. Then I heard the all too familiar sound of a guitar chords being strummed…courtesy of Miko of course.

"How about band practice?" She asked casually. "Argh, Miko careful, my ears aren't that good as everyone else's". I said. "What, can't handle that Connor?" She replied looking up at me on the upper level. "Uh, I don't know if I mentioned. But I actually went temporarily deaf for 3 days straight until my hearing was restored. So unless you want be going through that again give me a warning next time ok?" I explained non-harshly. "Oh. Sorry". She said sheepishly. "It's ok. Just warn me ok?" I said twisting my finger in my ear. "To follow up on your question. We're not a band". Raf stated. "What are you anti-social? Come on Raf. Can you play anything?" She said walking up to him.

"Um, keyboard?" He said pulling his laptop out. "Laptop and symbols. Good. Jack?" She said towards the second oldest of the group. "Sometimes I mess around on the Harmonica?" He suggested. But it wasn't Miko's taste. "Does it look like I do country? Just, run around in fake blood and jump around screaming". Really? "What about you Connor?" She said turning to me. "Yea, I don't play anything, unlike my brother. I can be manager or something". I shrugged, without any care. "What do you want 50% of the cut?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Well I was gonna say 25 but since you're offering". I smirked. "Whatever, Bulkhead, percussion, go for the big industrial sound! D.I.Y! We're a band! Just gotta learn the songs. This one's a Ballad: My Fist, Your Face!" She said happily. Then there's the cued electric guitar sound blasting out the amplifier. Good thing I saw it coming and had my fingers in my ears to block it out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulkhead said stopping her. "Come on! Can't handle raw power?" She pouted. "No Proximity sensor". He Answered. "Fowler. Hide guys!" I said as they hid behind Bulkhead's foot I then saw Fowler walk through the elevator doors with…well let's just say I know what his reaction would be if I remember correctly. "PRIME!" He then turned to notice me. "Oh. Connor. Didn't see you there". He said honestly. "Fowler". I said in greeting. "Uh, Agent Fowler…he's not here. Nobody's here, except me, and Connor of course". Bulk stuttered a little. "Well first off I heard that a bot was injured and raced as soon as I could. I was hoping to give my condolences and see him". He said. "Cliffjumper's recharging. Best if you didn't disturb him at the moment. But thanks for the get well message". I stated. "Well thanks son. Second where's Prime? Wait don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall!" Seriously? I really had to zone out because this was just getting boring to be honest. Doesn't he trust the Autobots or something? "Since when you were you bots electric?" Uh oh. Then I saw the kids walk out from behind Bulk with the expected reactions I saw on them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jack asked sheepishly. "This doesn't bode well". I muttered. "1 civilian was hard enough but 4?" Folwer said aloud. "Fowler if I may they have every right to be here. Trust me". I said. "Ok I really need answers Connor. Come with me. Bring the others with you". He said. "Look me you can, but leave the kids outta this". I said.: "Alright we'll discuss this back at the base. C'mon". He said as I followed. Bulkhead was about to protest but I held up a hand to him not to worry. "It's fine Bulkhead. I'll be ok". I said as I walked to the elevator and the door closed behind me.

* * *

(On top of the Autobot base)

"You better have a good reason for those kids being there". He said. "I told you, they have every right to be there". I replied. He simply shook his head and we entered the helicopter and flew off from the Autobot base. "Sir…Agent Fowler I'm in route from the Autobot base with a civilian. I'll brief you in person". He called through the comm. 'This is gonna be a long day'. I thought as I looked out the window.

* * *

(Decepticon Warship, Nemesis)

" _Agent Fowler, I'm in route from the Autobot base with a civilian. I'll brief you in person"._

"Autobot Base eh?" Starscream said with an excited tone. "Humans…always the weak link. Fetch me this Fowler and civilian. We'll get him to brief us instead". Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak who then proceeded towards the given co-ordinates.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

About 20 minutes after Connor left with Fowler and alarm rang throughout the base. "It's an SOS, from Fowler!" Bulhead tried to type on the console. But he was no Ratchet. After a short time the SOS stopped transmitting. "Did you trace it?" Raf asked as he, Miko and Jack looked worried. "Location scan was incomplete. Oh well". Bulkhead shrugged. "Oh well? Seriously?" Jack said in disbelief. "Fowler's a jerk". Bulkhead said like it was a fair enough reason. "Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons have him and…Oh man! They got Connor too!" The oldest teen came to realisation, which made Bulkhead even worse.

"And they know you're location. Our location". Raf suddenly realised. "And who knows what the Cons will do to him and Connor. Connor also knows what will happen in the future. They'll get the info outta him!" Miko added. "But we lost the transmission. They could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued. "Maybe I can narrow it down". Raf said getting everyone's attention.

* * *

(Nemesis, My pov)

Mother of Christ! How did I miss this!? I mean I should've known that would happen! Anyway. We were brought to the Decepticon warship and we were dropped in front of none other than Starscream himself. That Fragger. "Welcome Fowler, you too boy". He said calmly. "You treat all your guests this nice?" Folwer said dusting himself off. 'He's gonna get it. I can tell' I mentally sighed. "Any friend of the Autobots…" Starscream started. "Autobot? That one of them coin operated wash my own car places?" The agent said…for I dunno what. Starscream then spoke up.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be hmm? Apparently, no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humour. Well since you won't talk perhaps your young friend will be more accommodating?" WAIT WHAT?! "Lock him up, and make the boy…comfortable". He smirked, I saw a Vehicon take agent Fowler out of the room. Another Con came and tried to grab me. But I jumped out of the way and ran from the room. But my luck as short lived as I was caught by God damn Soundwave himself. He picked me up and brought me close to his visor.

"Sup Soundwave?" I said in a smartass tone, then managed wriggled out of his grip enough for me to bring my feet up. "Let me just-" I then kicked his visor making a crack to my surprise. "-rearrange-" I said as I continued stomping on his visor. "-your face!" I said as I made the crack on his visor bigger that it was as pretty visible. With that he tightened his grip, but enough to stop me from doing it again. He then moved me back in the room and chained me up leaving me with Starscream. 'I need to be strong. In order to buy time for the Bot's to get to me, I know they will'. I thought, while panicking a little.

* * *

 **.**

 **(Update: 28/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	6. Chewed up and spat back out

**What's goin' on you scrumptious bootyflakes and Welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate crasher!**

 **Last time I was capture along with Fowler by Laserbeak and brought aboard the Nemesis. Will i survive, will the bots make it in time?**

 **Well ya gotta read to find out.**

 **With all the feedback i've been getting i just want to say thank you soo much. it means so much to me and with that i bless you with another chpater**

 **Well i won't take up your time, lets roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Chewed up and Spat back out**

I was hung up from the chains that Soundwave put me in and I was then "greeted" by Starscream as he came up in front of me. "Now, boy. I have one simple request that will save your family and yourself from the pain of grieving". He said. I simply just said nothing. "Tell me the location of the Autobot base". He continued.

"…" I just looked down at the floor. I mean. I'm here on the nemesis. I'm probably not going to make it out of this. All I could think about was my home…and my family. "Looks like another silent one. Like Soundwave". He looked away and muttered the last part. "Bring me the prod". He said to a nearby Vehicon which made me look up. 'Not good' I thought while sweating bullets were running down my face.

* * *

(On the road several Miles from the Base's location)

During their Patrol Arcee and Bumblebee got a Com signal from Bulkhead. " _Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"_ "Loud and Clear Bulkhead". She replied. " _I have a situation…"_ "Bulkhead, their children, humans! Just do whatever". She sighed. But what Bulk told her next made the two bots stop in their tracks in the middle of the road. "Your where?! She's where?!" She said in a furious tone. But what happened next got to her. "CONNOR IS WHERE?!" She screamed. Ok she ain't furious now…she was full on pissed!

* * *

(Autobot base)

Raf and Jack swept every inch of the base and couldn't find Miko anywhere. They now assumed she went with Bulkhead. "What should we do? Bulkhead might not even realised she followed him".Raf asked in worry in which Jack responded. "Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have". Raf went over to the console and inspected it. "Those are their Co-ordinates. Their destination is still locked in". He said. Jack then decided to go on a course and sighed. "Um…you're in charge". He said as he ran for the bridge. "In charge of who?" Raf rhetorically shouted. He knew there was no point in arguing, so he caught up to Jack and went with him. " _Arcee to base come in"._ But no response came. " _Jack?! Listen up you need to bridge us back! Hello!?"_

* * *

(Back on the road)

Arcee sighed in annoyance before turning to Bumblebee. "Bee. Metal to the pedal". She said as they sped off to Bulkhead's Co-ordinates.

* * *

(Nemesis Brig)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I roared in pain for the 4th time maybe. I was left panting and coughing like I went on a marathon. Mother Fucker that kills! "I'll ask you nicely one last time. Where is the Autobot base?" The Seeker comander demanded. "Augh". I groaned in pain. "You are really driving my patience boy". He snarled. "There's one thing that we learn being imprisoned". I said weakly, he waited for his answer with an optic ridge raised. "Never tell anyone. Anything". I said. I then felt something, like a fire burning up inside me, it felt like determination I think. Then the prod he was holding glowed an Energon blue then he struck me in the chest. "GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "As I imagine. Energon and human nervous systems don't mix". He sneered maliciously as he continued his torture. After the prod was removed I was starting to lose consciousness. Then through all the pain I let the darkness take me…for now.

* * *

The bots managed to get to Bulkhead's co-ordinates and found out that their charges were all ok. They just had to find Bulkhead and Miko then rescue Connor. "Appreciate you opening the front door for us. But storming the Decepticon ship wasn't on the activities list". She said kneeling in front of them. "Tell me about it". Jack said. The group of four then ran down the hallway to look for their friends. As they were near a corner she told the rest to wait as a precaution. She spun round the corner thinking to be Con, as it was really Bulkhead.

"Friendly!"

"Hello!"

They said at the same time blasters drawn. "Brought the Humans huh?" She sighed to the big green Autobot. "You try getting them to stay behind!" He said as he held Miko in his servo who was trying to look innocent.: "We need to find Fowler and Connor and get the kids out". She ordered. "Uh." Jack said getting everyone's attention.

"Fowler's in the holding area". Jack and Raf said in sync.

* * *

(Nemesis brig, My pov)

"Wake up you pile of flesh!" Wow. And I thought Megatron had anger issues. "Ugh, what the?" I groaned. "I'll ask you one last time". He said prepping the prod. "Where is the Autobot base located?" He demanded."Ugh". I pulled my head up as I heard something outside the door. "Would someone find out what's going on out there?" He ordered the Vehicon to check it out. "That'd be my rescue, right on time. When they come in…" I said as I moved my head forward for emphasis. "Your fucked". I smirked. "My dear Connor. You know the Autobot's abandoned you yes?" Oh no you're not playing that mind shit on me. "What if I told you, *Coughs*...the Autobots will win?" I said. "You're threats don't scare me boy". He snarled. I just smiled at this. "You don't know it yet Starscream but you've already lost". I smirked with my pride. "Is that so?" He said with a smirk.

"I know so". I groaned. "When the Decepticons destroy the Autobots, I'll make sure to offline them. One. By. One. I think I'll start with that wretched, Arcee". That made me snap. "You lay your contaminated digits off my friends or I'll make you regret it you walking junk pile!" I snapped. "Oh really?" He said turning around. "Damn Right!" I said through my teeth. "What can you do-" He was interrupted by a sound that something was transforming, he turned around and was shot by a blue beam of electricity.

* * *

(Normal pov)

Starscream saw where it came from but was interrupted by the door opening revealing the Vehicon he sent outside. "Well?" He asked. The Con fell lifeless onto the ground, revealing Bumblebee and Bulkhead weapons drawn. Starscream pointed his weapon at Connor. "Not so fast". He smirked. He then felt a tap on his head. He looked up to see Arcee with her weapon drawn on him as well. "I wouldn't". She glared. "Oh but I might". He said keeping his smirk up. Everyone stood there in a standoff. If even one of them pulled the trigger, it would mean that all hell would break lose. The Bots needed to be careful where they fire. One miss fire and it could hit Connor. "Now, Connor and I would take our leave". Starscream said to them. "You're really pathetic you know that, Starscream? Did you really think that my friends wouldn't come for me? You're really blinded by greed pal". He smirked weakly.

"How dare you-" He didn't finish as he the imprisoned human distracted him from the Autobots. When the Bots saw the opening they fired on him, but made sure to not hit Connor while doing so. Starscream managed to get away regardless if he had the human or not. He just didn't want to be scrapped. "By the All-Spark Connor!" She shouted as she turned to him. Once the others heard her they got a good look at him. He was battered, bruised and had some been bleeding all over him. He was being held up by chains on his left hand. But what they saw on his other arm shocked them. On his arm they saw something that was impossible to see.

It was an EDK Techvolt.

* * *

(Flashback)

As Starscream turned his back on Connor was a big mistake. Connor's rage transformed his right arm into the Cybertronian weapon, breaking the chains on his right arm and fired the beam of electricity at his Decepticon captor. He fired until the weapon became empty and dropped it at his side feeling weak again.

* * *

(Flashback end, My pov)

I felt someone taking my chains off my wrist and holding me carefully. I focused my vision and saw it was Arcee holding me in her arms. I felt myself heat up a little as I was in her arms. I've always liked Arcee, but my mind was going blank. "Scrap kid. What've they done to you?" Bulk said in a low tone. _No one like you should have to suffer the way you did._ Bee said in sad sounding beeps. "I didn't tell him where the base was". I said as tears started going down my face with a weak smile. "That's good Connor. You did really good". Arcee whispered with a sad smile. "You look beautiful in the ice and snow". I smiled. I then felt I was getting tired by the second and fell asleep in Arcee's arms…letting rest take its place, and I more than welcomed it.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Arcee was taken back from what he said. She wasn't sure if the others heard it…but she did. She still had to get him out. If there was any time to get Connor and the others out it was now. Bumblebee transformed into Vehicle mode and opened the door. Arcee gently put him on the back seat of Bumblebee. They sped off to get the others as soon as possible and get off this ship. As soon as they found the other humans, Bulkhead jumped over them and changed form, smashing the Vehicon that had spotted them to the ground. He then transformed again as Fowler and the kids immediately climbed in.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

It took a good half hour until they reached the base. Bumblebee opened his door to let Arcee carry Connor. Fowler had brought out a gurney to rest the young man on. When the humans of the group saw him, they thought of him as if he was dead. But he was lucky to be alive as Bulkhead explained it to them. Then that's when they saw the Cybertronian tech attached to him. They still don't know how that got onto him, they might've thought that the Decepticons did it to make him scream in pain. Everyone couldn't believe what they heard. Connor being tortured and was so close to death by Starscream's hands. Cliffjumper didn't take it well. He said he'd Offline him for doing something so cruel to his friend. Bumblebee moved to the Ground-bridge controls and allowed Optimus and Ratchet to be transported back. Ratchet saw all the commotion and wondered who'd been injured, to him everyone was fine. Arcee couldn't say anything, how could she?

She showed him what happened, he and Optimus were lost for words to see someone like Connor who could've lost his life out of interrogation. Everyone started to blame themselves for Connor's incident, it seem to go on for hours but it was merely minutes. Still none of them were giving up for their faults but something stopped them.

"It's my fault". He croaked out. Everyone looked at him to see Connor with his eyes open and breathing, showing signs of life.

* * *

(My pov)

"Connor no one could've predicted what could've happened-" Prime was then interrupted as I glared at him. "You don't understand Optimus". I said with tears in my eyes. "I should've seen it coming, I knew that Laserbeak would go after Fowler and take him prisoner, I failed to see that. I got careless and forgot to see it coming". I finished as I felt the tears from my eyes go down my cheeks. "If I didn't leave Bulkhead and the others none of this would've happened to me. Guess I saved Fowler the trouble and pain". I smiled lightly. "I would've taken you're place Son". He said cheering me up putting a hand on my shoulder. "Either way, I would've been the one they'd torture. They saw me as younger and weaker". I summarised. I then looked at my arm to…what…the? An EDK Techvolt! "Ok. Someone better start explaining how I got this on me because I'm starting to panic". I with a shaky voice.

"I thought the Cons put that on you to make you suffer. I still have no idea how it got on you". She said standing near the guard rail. "Wait a minute". I said as I felt the strange feeling in my arm that the weapon as attached to. "I wonder". I muttered. I concentrated on my arm thinking about it changing back to my old one, and the next thing I knew it transformed into by human arm within seconds! Everyone was shocked to see me do something like this. I think Optimus was as well. I couldn't tell. "When Starscream got me angry. I think I made this out of pure rage I guess. It busted my chains and fired it at him until the clip inside ran dry". I said remembering what happened back in the Decepticon brig.

"I never thought I'd see one of those again". Ratchet said. "Wait. Hold on. You know what it is? I mean I can understand that all of you have different types of Cybertronian firearms and all. But I remember this from a videogame I had". I said. "And what would that Video game be?" Bulkhead asked out of curiosity. "Transformers Fall of Cybertron. And if anyone doesn't know what it is, not naming any names here, it's an EDK Techvolt. Capable of electrifying enemies and chaining it to multiple nearby targets". I finished. When I looked at everyone all eyes/optics were on me. "What? I may not have used it in the game as much but it doesn't mean I don't know it". I shrugged.

"But how did you make it? It's impossible to do". Arcee asked. "Well that's the million dollar question isn't it?" I chuckled. I then turned to Optimus and Ratchet who had been battered for one reason. "I'm guessing you two had faced Megatron's undead legion?" I asked. "That is correct". He said with a sorrow in his voice. "Zombies? You guys get to fight Zombies and I missed it?" Miko said as she stomped her foot. "Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you". Prime said to the wrecker. "Won't happen again Optimus. I promise". Well that's horse shit ain't it? I looked down at my arm and looked closely. I saw small blue electronic veins? Or is that my blue veins glowing? Either I'm seeing things or that's…possibly Energon going through my bloodstream.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed today when are you going to get it through you're thick skull!" Jack growled. "And to top it off, Connor looked like he came out of a warzone!" Say what? "Whoa, whoa Jack what are you doin' man? Don't dump you're point on me". I said defensively. "Um, Jack? We were all almost killed, you me Raf and Connor nearly died by the looks of it". Miko shot back. "Why are you guys using me as an example?" I said to no one in particular but I went on deaf ears and Audio receptors. "Well, if this was an average day for the Autobots. Then I don't want to be a part of it". He said. 'Horse shit'. I thought while hiding a grin. Optimus then spoke up to get the older teen's attention

"Jack. Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk. But all of human kind". I need to cut in here for a minute. Me: "Optimus look at me". He did. "What if the others had been in my situation? If you guys had been any longer I would've cracked. Starscream would've killed me if he didn't get results, he would've used Fowler when he was done with me". I said with my eye's never leaving contact. "I understand what you are trying to say Connor. Jack we will respect your decision if you wish to leave". He said as the Ground-bridge came to life with Ratchet at the controls. Jack was about to walk off but stopped and faced us. "You coming Connor? I could take you to the hospital and get those wounds checked". He asked me. "Sorry Jack, I'm in it for the long run. Besides…I plan on helping the bots. Sorry mate. Also I don't think the doctors would react so well now that I'm, what I think the bots call, a techno-organic, am I getting that right?" I said to the bots who nodded in response.

"Raf?" He turned to the young genius. "I'll be ok Jack. I'll see you in school". He said. Jack then walked near the ground-bridge, but stopped and looked at Arcee. "I know, I know you don't exist". He said. "Don't make me hunt you down". She barely said. When he was through the bridge Ratchet shut it down and everything was silent for a full second. But then I broke it. "He'll be back". I said aloud as that got everyone's attention. "You sure Connor? He was pretty sure of himself". He asked. "Trust me Bulk. I bet my new abilities on it". I smiled.

* * *

It was roughly 9pm at the Autobot base as I was getting inspected by Ratchet as to how I got the new abilities I have now. Ratchet scanned be several times but still had no explanation. "This doesn't make any sense. When I took your blood yesterday it was fine". He said rubbing his helm. "Well you want to double check? Because before Jack left I saw my blue veins glow. Either I was seeing things or it maybe have something to do with it". Ratchet then took another dose of my blood and checked for himself. When he searched, not even 5 seconds he discovered something that got his attention. "What in the name of Primus?" He said. "What? What's the matter?" I asked. "One moment. Optimus, get the others in here quick. It's Connor. I think I found out about his abilities, you must see for yourself". He said on the Com.

"Well, what did you find?" I said a little timidly. "You'll know when they arrive". He replied. When the others arrive along with Miko and Raf Ratchet Showed one of the samples of my blood. "This is when I took Connor's blood the first time he came here. It all seems normal". He then showed the recent sample he took. "This is the sample I recently took". It showed that something else other than red and white blood cells. It showed that there was pure Energon in my blood stream, and that the cells had circuit markings on them, freaky, but cool, but still…freaky. "Please tell me I'm imagining this, and how the hell am I not dead yet?!" I said a freaking out a bit.

"No I'm afraid it's real. Somehow the Energon is within your bloodstream and it's adapting, instead of poisoning you". "Ok, so in what way is it adapting?" I asked. "Well, have you noticed you recovered very quickly? Normally when Energon has been in a human bloodstream it would put them in the hospital for over a month. You recovered in over an hour". He said. "Come to think of it, when I sat up on the gurney I felt like I just went into a two on one sparing match in martial arts". "That's not all. Your human brain is acting like a Cybertronian CPU. Like when you managed to change your arm back from the Techvolt. Not only that, but your physical changes are being affected as well". he said explaing things further. "Like what?" I asked."For example your ability to recover from all the Energon Starscream prodded you with, and also heal yourself is one. The ability to think a lot smarter and your body is getting stronger as well".

"So, for that last one, the Energon is either controlling or has become the lactic acid in my muscles, allowing me to become more fit?" I said explaining the best I could. "Yes". I added. "Ok I guess but how does it explain when my arm became the EDK and was all metal?" I asked how that something metal which was able to be constructed from something made of skin such as myself. Though Optimus spoke up for this one. "You'll be surprised of what Energon can do Connor". He said. "Well I'll have to give you that". I shrugged.

"In order to make sure nothing bad happens you'll need to take a small amount of Energon daily. Weekly at the latest". Ratchet said. "Alright then. I'll make sure to get a routine going if that's the case". I said hopping off the berth. "So, we done?" I asked. "Yes you're done. But don't think you can do whatever you want with those weapons attached to you". He warned.

Me: "I'm not that irresponsible!" I said back as I walked out of the Med-bay. I walked to the Ops centre and sat on the couch to process what just happened not 10 minutes ago. I wondered what weapons other than the EDK Techvolt I could use. Only one way to find out. I looked around and saw no one was in sight. "What Ratchet doesn't know, won't hurt him. I mean I'm not going to go firing anywhere I want within anything breakable". I muttered to myself while rolling my eyes. I then brought out the EDK Techvolt and then thought of a Photon Burst Rifle. When I imagined it took the Techvolt's place. To be honest I was expecting it to be heavy and weigh a tonne, but it was surprisingly light. It wasn't heavy or weightless it was like it as built for me. "Awesome~!" I said in pride. If I can do something like this I might be able to help the Autobots in a fight…one thing at a time Connor. "I wonder if…" I started. I then made a Path Blaster appear switching out from the Photon Burst Rifle. "I'll be hanging onto this". I said to the giant pistol on my arm.

"Enjoying yourself?" I heard a voice.

"Gah!" I de-generated the Path Blaster and turned to see Arcee with her hands on her hip-plates. "Uh, hey Arcee. Uh I totally wasn't generating my weapons on my arms from one to another". I said rubbing the back of my head. "Relax, you're not in trouble". She smiled. "Oh thank god". I sighed in relief. "Found a gun you like?" She asked with a smile. "Yes I did actually". I said as I brought out the Giant Hand cannon. "You have that as well?" She said in surprise. "What a Path Blaster?" I asked. "Yea. You know that's Optimus's weapon of choice right?" She said getting closer to the handrail. "I was wondering if it was one of these. They look so similar but never the less I guess I was right". I said inspecting my equipped weapon. "You knew what weapons we have?" She asked. "Well. No I only know Optimus's weapon as it looked like the Path Blaster from the Fall Of Cybertron game". I stated.

"How many weapons do you have?" She asked yet again. "Well I managed to construct this, the EDK a Photon Burst Rifle and that's it". I said deconstructing my gun from my arm and putting my hands in my pockets. "You're pretty much packing an entire armoury wherever you go. If only we had more bots who could. It would give us an advantage". She said. "Yea. It feels like I just hit the tip of the Ice-Berge of what I can do. If I can do all this…I could help fight alongside you guys". I said bringing up the suggestion with a shrug. "You know how much of a risk that is? What of the Decepticons know about your powers? It's a grave risk of putting you on the front line". She said. "I know I understand. It's just I really want to use my new powers to help. It's all I want". I said in understanding. "You're not scared about having our lifeblood in you and being able to create Cybertronian weapons?" She asked see that I'm not really fazed by it. "You'd think that but…it's not so bad actually. I mean, us humans always wanted to have powers and be in a world of their own". I smiled as I leaned on the handrail.

"You have quite the imagination don't you?" She smiled. "Yea. Oh by the way. Thanks for busting me outta the brig. I owe ya one". I said looking away shyly. "No problem. How are you feeling by the way?" She asked with concern in her voice. "Getting better, still aching throughout my body. Feels like a million needles went through me. I don't like the acupuncture very much. I don't plan on trying it". I stated. "Well at least you're not getting shot at Cons on a daily basis". She smiled. "Does getting prodded by a Taser count?" I said with amusement. "Alright hot shot". She smiled back. Seems like I rubbed off on her. We chatted after a while before the clock reached 10pm, Bulk and Bee dropped Raf and Miko home, I bet after what had happened to me, they're going to be even more watchful than before. Arcee was true friend and gave me a ride back to the hotel. The ride was rather quiet as I was tried to stay awake during the trip. But we eventually reached our destination.

"You can head back to the base and Recharge, I'll be ok". I said. "You sure, I mean what if the Cons-" "No, nope, you deserve a good recharge. Besides I'm no completely defenceless am I?" I said mentioning my powers. "I'm just not so certain". She said. "It's about me being tortured isn't it?" I said softly. "Yea. I can't bare that happening again. You nearly died in my servos today". She said with scared tone. "Hey". I said softly as I knelt down and faced her headlights. "If it will make you feel a lot better. You can stay here. Like a guardian should. What do you say?" I smiled when I finished. She thought about her decision for a few moments but then finally came made up her mind.

"Alright. Thank you". She said, I pulled myself closer to her and rested my forehead against the front of her Alt. mode. I didn't know where all this was coming from with everything I'm doing. But I just went with the flow it, besides that's what good friends do…they look out for each other. "You're welcome". I smiled. I stood up and walked into my apartment, before I did I stopped in the doorway and faced Arcee. "G'night Arcee". I smiled. "G'night". She replied.

* * *

 **Hello my lovley jublies and thank you for reading and making to the end of this chapter.**

 **With the positive feedback I've been getting from a certain person of this story. You know who you are ;)**

 **I wanted to get this up just for you my friend and all those who waited for the next chapter to be up. Well looks like things are getting real interesting, next chapter will be the final part in Darkness Rising, then we offically begin season 1 baby! WOOO!**

 **(Update: 29/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**

 **Man, sorry I had to get that last bit out. Anyway leave a review on how i'm going so far, until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	7. Frontier

**I"M BAAAAAAAAACK! What's up Mechs and Femmes, and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate crasher, now last time The Bots got me and Fowler off the Nemesis and now Jack has left through the ground bridge. But after a check up I found out I had pure energon flowing in my veins and I'm Techno-organic.**

 **Here is the final Chapter in the Darkness rising Arc. After this Volume 1 will officially start**

 **Now that's that, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Frontier**

The next morning I got up and walked outside to see Arcee waiting for me. She said she was going to see if she can get Jack to come back. I simply replied and asked her to drop me off at the base first. We travelled to the base to see everyone there except Jack of course, just doing their thing, minding their own business. That is until Miko saw me. "Hey Connor, can you show me what kind of weapons you have?" She said excitedly. "Their call weapons for a reason Miko. Not play things". Ratchet called while on the console he was on. "Relax Ratchet, I'm not going to keep them loaded, and try not to blow anyone's head off". I said. He then mumbled something I couldn't understand. Must be Cybertronian or something.

"So how do you know about all the weapons you have anyway?" She asked. "Well they're based off the game Transformers Fall Of Cybertron. I know I can create a few of them by thinking of them, and picturing them in my head". I explained. "I wish I can do that. Think you can tell us about the different universes there are?" She said. "I don't know, maybe we'll see". I smiled in amusement. "Optimus I've pinpointed Megatron's spacebridge high above earth's atmosphere". The CMO said the last part in a depressed tone. "Wait, can't you just use the ground-bridge?" She asked. "The Ground-bridge has limited range. If it's stretched too far it could send us scattered across the stars". He explained to the young teen. "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but if the Bridge can send us on the other side of the world. Couldn't it work with our atmosphere?" I asked. He pondered the thought for a moment before answering. "Well, when you put it that way it could, but it's not close enough". He said. "Just get the guys as close as you can Ratchet". I said with my hands on the hand rail.

"With Megatron in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Getting to the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him". Optimus declared as we then heard a horn come from the entrance of the base that got everyone's attention. We then saw Arcee with none other than Jack with her. "Hey guys guess whose back". He said meekly. "Told ya so". I said to Bulkhead. "Well I'll be. You showed me wrong". He smiled. "Autobots, prepare to roll out". Prime said.

"Where to Optimus?" Arcee asked as she transformed. Miko then answered her question "The Final Frontier dude". She said in an epic voice. "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there". Jack said. "They don't…really". Raf replied , Jack then turned his attention to Arcee. "Be…Seein' you?" He said to her, who gave a 'see you later' response. She then turned her attention to me. "I'll try not to get myself in trouble. But no promises". I chuckled lightly. She gave me a smile and nodded. I then walked over to Ratchet before they could leave. "As soon as they make it through the Ground-bridge find an alternate way of destroying it". I said quietly to the medic who nodded in response. Ratchet then turn his attention to Prime. "Optimus if you leave me on a planet teeming with humans and a dimensional traveller I'll never forgive you". What the hell man? "What are you talking about? I'm standing right here". I said without care. I swear I could've sworn I saw a smirk or smile on Optimus's faceplate."Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!" He called as he activated his battle mask. All the bots, the exception of Ratchet and Cliff drove through the ground-bridge and off to the Space-Bridge.

* * *

As the bots left we could hear everything that was going on. And I gotta say it feels weird not knowing what's going on. Not looking from the screen's perspective I mean. We saw the team's life signs and whatnot on the monitor Ratchet had been observing.

" _Don't look down…or up…or left"._ Bulk said to himself. "Bulk, you ended up doing all those things didn't you?" I asked in amusement. " _I'd like to see you try and come out here Connor"._ He replied. "Alright I'll shut up". I said putting my hands up in a mocking defeat, even though he couldn't see them. " _So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to reanimate Cybertron's dead. Right Connor?"_ Arcee asked me. "Yea. That you're right about Arcee". I said with worry in my voice. " _And since we don't possess of disabling the space-bridge. Nobody gets in or out"._ Optimus ordered as I knew they'd cock their blasters ready for anything that the Cons would throw at them.

After a short time nothing happened.

" _What are they waiting for?"_ Arcee asked. "Glad you asked Arcee, Optimus is there anything that was resorting to a dish or something on the Nemesis? Because if there was. That would mean Megatron needs a remote targeting system". I said, everyone just looked at me like I was mad. Seriously guys? "Uh, Knowing that this is Darkness rising part 5 isn't that hard to remember you know. I mean c'mon I thought we established that I got the foreknowledge?" I said simply with an added shrug. " _You are Correct Connor, their interstellar Navigation System has sustained serious damage"._ Optimus replied which made Bulkhead smirk.

"You can Thank Bulkhead for that". I smiled. _"Glad you're admiring my handy work Connor"._ The Wrecker chuckled. "Any time buddy!" I smiled again. "Don't the Decepticons know where their home planet is?" Raf asked. "Naturally. But Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target, their aim must but astronomically precise". He scoffed. "From what I know of earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet that is powerful enough to reach Cybertron". He said. "Don't be too sure Ratchet". I said adding my opinion. "What about a bunch of radio telescopes linked together? Like the giant sizeray in Texas?" The young genus asked. "Zib, tib, bab at! That's not child's play". He said which me and Raf roll our eyes. " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, Contact Agent Fowler to alert the Array staff of the security hazard"._ Optimus ordered.

"No need Prime". Fowler said as he just walked in the room. "Man talk about dramatic timing". I said with my eyebrows raised. "What's the situation?" He asked. "Want the long version or the short? Basically we got the team up in earth's orbit on a Decepticon Space bridge and Megatron is packing a lot of Dark Energon, to raise Cybertron's dead, bringing an army of zombie Transformers through the said bridge. But if we can stall them by getting the dishes all the way in Texas out of alignment we have a chance". I explained. "And the short version?" He asked with an uncertain brow raised. "The short version is that if Megatron gets his undead army through. We're boned". I stated. "I'll make the call". He said but I stopped him."Don't bother". I said. "Why?" He asked.

"Soundwave is already on the scene, and the way I see it. The only way to get this done is to get inside the building". I said as if on cue Raf slammed his hands on the table where his laptop was sitting. "He's right the Firewalls are too thick". He said as he turned away from his laptop. "See?" I shrugged. " _You said the Decepticons were there already. It's too great a risk"._ Optimus told us. "Optimus you said it yourself. It's more than the safety of four humans". Jack stated in which Miko chimed in as well. "Yea. If the Cons win, we're fragged. Along with everyone else on our planet!" She exclaimed. "This might not be my home. But it's still earth. If I go down I'm not going down with my tail between my legs. I'm going down fighting, taking as many Decepticons with me". I said with no fear whatsoever. " _Raf?"_ Optimus asked. "I want to give it a shot". He Raf answered. "Don't worry Optimus. I'll make sure that they're in safe hands, and won't get hurt". I said as my veins on my arm glowed. " _Connor what did I tell you? What if the Cons learn about your powers? I can't bear to think if you get captured again"._ She really cares about me that much?

"Arcee. I know you're worried. But you need to let me take this chance. You remember what I said right? People like me, we may want to be in a world of our own and have what I have. We're willing to help anyone in times like these". I smiled reassuringly as I saw her signal with her face on it. " _But…what if it happens again?"_ She said worryingly. "I won't let it happen again. For my sake…and yours". I said with determination with my smile kept up. " _…Be careful. If you don't I'll scrap you myself"._ She said lightening the mood with the last part. "That promise…I can keep". I chuckled.

"Oh just marry her already!" Miko groaned. "UWay to kill the mood huh Miko?" I said in an annoyed tone. "If you kids think you're going to a military where the Decepticons are your crazy. I'm coming too". Folwer said. "I'm coming too". We looked in the direction of the voice to see Cliffjumper leaning on the wall for support. "That's a no Cliff. You stay with Ratchet at the base. Besides one hit in your current state it would mean the end of ya". I said as I took a few steps towards him. "You're not going unprotected". He protested. "Who says we aren't?" I smirked as I pulled out my EDK Techvolt.

* * *

(Decepticon Ship, Nemesis)

"Surely Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something". Starscream suggested.

"Really, Starscream?" The warlord said sarcastically, he then slammed his servo onto a button on the console in front of him. "CRUSH THEM!" He ordered. Then dozens of Decepticon flyers flew out of the hanger bay towards the space-bridge. Well outnumbering the Autobots in numbers. But the bots weren't scared because of how many there were.

"Well, here comes the welcoming committee". Bulkhead stated said.

* * *

(Giant Sensor Arrays, Texas)

We came out of the Ground-bridge and found ourselves just outside the building. And I gotta tell ya I felt like my head was scrambled by a power drill. And a grenade went off in my stomach. "That's going to get getting used to". Jack groaned. "Too right mate". I replied. "I really shouldn't've had those doughnuts for breakfast". Fowler groaned. "Not the smartest idea huh?" I chuckled. "Hey, where are the guards?" Raf asked taking in the surroundings."Soundwave probably". I muttered to myself. We walked through the hallways to find the room just like in the episode. The dishes were locked onto Cybertron, but Raf undid them. I'm surprised that he could do something like this for someone his age. After another 3 minutes or so I felt that something wasn't : 'Wait a minute'. I thought then it hit me.

I looked in the reflection of the monitor. And saw the huge chord. It was Soundwave. "Guys move!" I yelled as I pulled Raf out of the way from Soundwave's Chord, so he could continue his work. Miko then tried to hit it with a fire axe but it was just merely handed to him. I then heard Jack call to Miko about what she did. "Hey Soundwave!" I called. The chord then snapped its attention in my direction. "Remember me!?" I taunted moving my hands in a 'Bring it on' gesture.

It got ready to strike at me as I stood my ground. It was like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Little did he know I had a weapon ready just for a situation like this. The chord struck at me fast. But I was faster. I commando rolled forward, transforming my arm into a Gear Shredder at full charge and grabbing onto it then sawing at it to make him feel pain. He flung around the room, to and fro but I let go and my arm shifted back to normal. The chord then exited the room but we made haste we saw Soundwave just about to fly away but looked to see the five of us. I still saw the crack I made on his visor earlier, I'm surprised he still has it.

Miko pulled out her phone and took a photo of Soundwave. I shielded my face so he didn't get me as he took a picture of his own. But the others weren't fast enough as I was. He then turned and transformed into his Predator Drone form and flew away. "Why is he leaving?" Miko asked as she looked up. "He cut the hard wire, the dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good". Raf answered kneeling next to a cut wire with the Axe wedged in it. "We're done here. Let's get bridged back". I sighed.

* * *

When Ratchet Bridged us back to base I explained what happened. He was kinda pissed that I used my powers against soundwave. But I told him I was protecting them, he seemed to calm down once he understood why. He dropped the subject as purple blips came on the screen bringing our attention to the monitor. "Optimus I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a particular energy signature". He called. " _Dark Energon…Ratchet we must destroy the Space-bridge. There's enough live Energon flowing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it"._ Optimus said sadly. "Optimus, I must say that the space-bridge is our sole hope of returning to Cybertron. Are you sure it's destruction is our only option?" The CMO asked. " _I'm afraid so"._ His leader replied.

"Then by all means…" He said. "Let us light our darkest hour". 'Let us light our darkest hour'. We said/thought in sync. Ratchet then looked at the schematics that Raf handed him to destroy the Space-bridge. " _Ratchet we're in position"._ Arcee said through the com. Ratchet then instructed them on what to do.: "Arcee, pay close attention. Follow the line from the flow regulator to the Energon pump, there should be a valve". " _I see it"._ She replied. "Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you have to do is reverse the current". He instructed. " _Current Reversed"._

"YES!" Fowler said as he fist pumped the air. "Right?" He motioned to us, but mainly me, they simply shrugged, I nodded. "I'll ready the ground-bridge". Ratchet stated as went over to the controls bringing the Bridge to life. "Optimus, the ground-bridge is ready and waiting". He said over the com. " _Autobots, jump"._ Optimus commanded as he appeared through the portal along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee…who held Arcee in his arms who was unresponsive.: "We almost lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two". The Medc said as he stiffened. "Arcee?" Jack asked. "Really Jack? There are other Motorcycles in the world". She smiled faintly. "But you were my first". He smiled back. "And you told me to stay outta trouble". I said lightening the mood. "I'm still going to scrap you myself…like I said". She smirked faintly at me. "I'll hold you up to that". I smirked back at her.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked. "Not even he could survive ground zero". Optimus answered. "Optimus, if we both know Megatron like we do. He's seems to come back after something like this". I said to him but it just filled him with uncertainty. "PRIME!" We all looked over towards Fowler to see him near the elevator. "I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me. I owe you one, you too Connor". He smiled at me before the Elevator doors closed. "At least he said thanks for once which is surprising". Cliff said to all of us. "He'll be thanking us more than once. I guarantee it". I smiled. "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked sadly. "No. I think Connor has the appropriate answer". Optimus stated as everyone had their eyes/optics on me.

"After all we've been through in the past week. I doubt we'll be finished any time soon". I smiled.

* * *

 **Well that's the first Arc done and dusted, like Megatron.**

 **Now I'm going to leave this fic here for the moment so i can work on my RWBY story and get more drafts up and get them ready for the story.**

 **While I'm doing that leave me some ideas and review on how I'm going so far and how i did with the first Arc. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 30/7/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	8. Vermin

**Well, well, well, we're back with some more Transformers Prime Gate Crasher. Now as in regards for RWBY Remnant Games, one of my biggest chapters is currently underway and in construction. Just give me some time and I can get it up before you know it.**

 **Now last time we helped the Autobots destroy the Desepticon's space bridge in earth's orbit.**

 **Now we've eventually made it to Volume 1 of Transformers Prime**

 **I won't take up anymore of your time. Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Vermin**

Everything has been quiet ever since Darkness Rising has passed. Other than the fact that Skyquake was reactivated like I knew he would. Optimus and Bumblebee were sent over stop him. Although Optimus tried reasoning with him but it was no use. Once a Decepticon was loyal to Megatron there's little to no possibility of him or her switching sides. When they got back they told us that off lining him, was the only way to stop his tyranny. I couldn't blame Optimus for trying to reason with him. I mean there's always goodness in people and Transformers. Right now I was on the road with Cliffjumper since he wanted to stretch his legs…or wheels in his case since he was released from the Med-bay. I decided to go with him since I have nothing better to do today.

"So Cliff, how does it fee not being on the berth 24/7?" I asked. "I feel like I can take on anything. Besides sitting around doing nothing can be boring. Besides, it's not fun being confined to the Med-bay when you could be putting dents in Cons". He said. "Well I'm glad you're back in action and ready to kick some tailpipe". I smiled in amusement as I leaned my feet on top of the dashboard. "Let's head back to the base. As you humans say it, I'm going to catch some Z's". He said. "Sure thing man". I replied. "Hold on, Optimus's calling". He said as he opened the Com channel. " _Cliffjumper, is Connor with you?"_ He asked. "Read ya loud and clear Optimus. What's the problem?" I asked sitting up straight. " _Ratchet has detected an Escape pod in the Arctic, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are standing by to retrieve it. I am unsure if we should recover it"._ He stated. "Personally I'd leave it. It could result in you and Arcee almost off lining. But since I'm here, keep it frozen under heavily armed guard until we can figure out what to do" _._ I suggested. " _Understood, we shall keep it frozen until further notice. Prime out"._ He said as the Com link cut off. "What do you think I could be?" He asked out of curiosity. "I'd rather be wrong. But let's just say it anything but good news". I said simply.

* * *

We arrived at the base to hear Ratchet explaining to Optimus about when their internal scans turn blue, system failure is imminent. Then on cue Bulkhead Bumblebee and Arcee drove in their charges and changed to their bipedal forms. "Ugh. Shouldn't they be in school or something?" Ratchet sighed in annoyance. "It's Saturday Ratchet. No school. Sorry buddy". I smiled in amusement.

"I wasn't expecting a carpool. What gives Arcee?" Jack asked. "Tag team Jack. My turn for exploration duty". She replied. "Well too bad, it's a beautiful day for a ride, I'd hate to make you feel guilty for leaving me inside". He said trying to go with them. When he said that I felt something stir up inside me. Dunno what it was but it came in a brief second or two. It might be nothing but with my condition and biology. It might. "Arctic exploration duty". She rephrased amusingly. "Inside where it's warm". He said changing his mind. "Hey Arcee, if you find any frozen metal out there in the snow. Don't try and lick it with your tongue. Otherwise it will get stuck on there until you can thaw it out". I said in amusement, with my hands on the railing. "Now why would I do that?" She replied in a sceptical tone. "No reason". I said in a sing-a-long tone with my hands behind my head. I was about to walk away until she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and held me up to her face. "Hey!" I called. "I mean why would I do that, when I get you to do it for me?" She smirked in amusement. "You wouldn't". I said squinting my eyes. "I would". She squinted back with the smirk on her faceplate". "No. you wouldn't". I said looking away. "Look you'd better get going. Don't want to keep you here longer than you have to". I said dropping the subject. "Finally admit defeat do you?" She smirked still. "No. I just don't want to keep Optimus waiting". I said as she put me back down.

"The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow". Raf said excitedly. "I would invite you to join us Raphael, but the conditions are much too extreme even for us Autobots". Optimus stated "I understand". The young genius said slightly disappointed. Optimus went for the portal but turned to face him. "But, I will bring you back a snowball?" He said trying to lift the boy's spirits. "That would be awesome!" Raf said excitedly. Optimus went through as Arcee was about to enter I called out to her. "Head my warning Arcee! Remember that!" I called out to her with my amusement making its return. "Don't make me pull you though here". She smirked yet again while walking backwards facing me. As soon as she passed the Ground-bridge faded but returned a second later.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked the medic. "Something took out power to the ground-bridge". He stated.

'Oh no, I hope it's not what I think it is'. I thought, before running to prepare for the worst.

* * *

(Normal pov)

"What could've happened?" Jack said as everyone was confused about the Ground-bridge. "Did you finally blow a fuse? Oh wait you always blow fuses". Miko laughed which wasn't helping the situation. "Where's the fire extinguisher Ratchet!?" Connor said as he was searching through the medic's supplies. "It's kept up stairs. Why would you need a Fire extinguisher? Nothing has blown up yet". He answered indicating to the Ground-bridge. "I know. Wheeljack or Warpath usually do that kind of thing. Bulk would know that".The Techno-organic said as he grabbed a nearby extinguisher off the wall near under the stairs and went back to the supplies he was digging through as he finally found what he was looking for. "If this problem is what I think it is. Then we're going to need a lot more extinguishers. Where are the others you keep at the base?"

"There's 3 in the med-bay with a bot sized one as well". Ratchet replied as the young man bolted at high speed which surprised him because he knew he'd run a lot faster with the Energon in him, but he was getting faster. He then walked out with two of the extinguishers in one hand and the other on his left shoulder. "Why the rush of getting all of them?" He asked. "Because I hope to God or Primus in your case that I'm wrong. Because what you guys brought back from the arctic has brought some unwanted visitors". Connor said. "Bumblebee, get the bot sized extinguisher would ya mate?" He said catching his breath. _Sure thing. _ He beeped jogging to get the said extinguisher. "What do you mean by unwanted visitors?" Bulkhead asked.

"Do you want me to say?". He replied with a question to the green mech, Bulkhead nodded in response. He was sure of himself. But Connor wasn't convinced. "Sure you won't panic?" He asked again to be sure. He nodded again. "I think we got ourselves a Scraplet infestation". He said flatly. When Bulkhead got his answer he began shaking like Connor thought he would. The other bots were now got Goosebumps as Connor would put it. Including Bumblebee who heard what he had to say. "You ok Bulk?" He asked sceptically. "Of course why wouldn't I be?" The green wrecker asked shaking nervously. "It's because I know what Scraplets do to you guys. And I gotta say it's not pretty". Connor shuddered. "Ratchet can you contact Optimus and Arcee, we might have some time before things get worse". He said as Ratchet quickly did so.

"Ratchet to Optimus Do you Read? We have a situation". He said but all he got was static, which caused him to slam his servo on the console. "Scrap! The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link systems. If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the base to a scrapheap". He stated to every bot, human and in between present. "I say we bug outta here. Let em keep it!" Bulkhead shouted in which Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper agreed with. "Seriously? While Optimus and Arcee are freezing their Afts off in the Arctic? I don't know about you but I'm going on a bug hunt". Connor said while cocking his EDK. "Connor is right, evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the Ground Bridge back online Optimus and Arcee will perish". Ratchet explained "They…will?" Jack said scared of the thought that the weather could so something to a bot like Optimus or Arcee.

"Bulkhead you never run!" Miko said to her guardian. "Miko you haven't see these things devour a Transformer. Bulk and I have, trust me I saw an Insectacon that was very unlucky". Connor said to her. "He's right, they pick you apart from the inside out, and going for the small, juicy bits first…fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit until nothing and I mean nothing is left. Not even your optics!" He said as he shuddered as he spoke. "Well don't give me Nightmares or anything Bulk". Cliffjumper said. If he were human, he'd be sweating bullets. "Tell me about it, these things are just like Piranhas of Cybertron". Connor pointed out running a hand through his hair.

"You have to let us help". Jack said frantically. "We're not made of metal". Raf added. "Well…most of us". Miko said turning all attention to Connor. "What?" He shrugged, when they eyed his gun it all clicked. "Oh. Right". He said. "Typically I find your fleshiness to be the least inviting quality. But it would appear to be an advantage under these circumstances". The medic pointed out. "I have a plan. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, use the extinguisher and your guns to make a defensive perimeter around the bridge, Kids use the extinguishers to help them out. Ratchet get the ground-bridge fixed, once you get Optimus and Arcee's Co-ordinates locked in get ready to get them through. Bulk you're with me we need to check on the pod". Connor barked out the orders as what they're going to do, everyone didn't argue or question what he had in mind.

* * *

(My pov)

Bulkhead and I walked through the corridors with our guard up making sure none of those vermin come out of hiding too early. When we got to the vault we heard water dripping saw the escape pod in the middle of the room. "Bulkhead light". I said bringing out my EDK Techvolt. Bulk shined his light upon the pod and saw it was empty. With a big ass hole in the middle of it. Oh Primus, or God forbid how it was able to be thawed, I'll never know. "Yea just as I suspected. A Scraplet trap". I sighed. "An empty Scraplet trap". He rephrased while still shaking."Noted". I was cut off by the sound off blaster fire coming from throughout the base. "C'mon we gotta help the others. Move!" I said as we ran as fast as we could to the ops centre and saw a swarm of Scraplets being swept off by the bots as the kids used the extinguishers to freeze them. But the Scraplets found Bulk and started chowing on him. I brought my Techvolt into my other hand and started electrocuting the lot of them. The beam was chained to not 3 or four but roughly 9 or 10 at a time. As we were clearing them I was keeping my beams going as I fired one and reloaded the other. But to keep firing wasn't my problem, the Scraplets found a new and more juicy and tasty meal on their menu.

Me.

I saw the hoards started ditching the bot they were trying to consume they were launched at me. Some of them bit my weapons and felt the buzz saw-like fangs drilling into my metal parts. The pain was excruciating. I then felt like the need to play a trump card. I summoned all the Energon within me and built up as I could. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I roared as a Shockwave erupted from me as all the Scraplets in the Ops centre were fried, smoking and crackling with electricity. Everyone then turned their attention to me and saw that I was bitten on my weapons and my skin surprisingly. "Damn. How'd you do that?" Cliff said getting up on one knee. "I've been…practising on the roof of the base. But it takes a…while for me to recharge between uses". I said between pants. "You've been practicing without me kno-" Ratchet said before he collapsed due to the all the bites from the Scraplets. "Look you can bitch about it when we get the Scraplets to move house and get Prime and Arcee home". I said.

 _Ratchet you've repaired everything but why won't it work?_ Bumblebee beeped before collapsing. "What was that Bee?" I asked. "He asked why the Ground-bridge wouldn't work". Raf translated. "Wait. The Energon lines! I remember there's a leak in the line. Fix that and we get ourselves a fully working ground-bridge". I said as I snapped my fingers. "Of course! But I don't think I can reach it". The medic groaned. "Don't worry we've beat em. Besides if there's any more Connor can just use his shockwave again". Miko said as if it were that simple. " Miko did you not hear me? It needs time to recharge after uses. Besides a concentrated blast like that takes longer. Those Scraplets were the scouts from what Ratchet said in the episode. Many, many more are coming. And I think I'm also on the menu". I said as I collapsed on my knees, causing Jack and Miko to help me up and careful not to get any energon on them.

"You ok?" Jack asked wide eyed. "I'll live". I grunted in response. "Great now what?" Bulkhead groaned. "Kids. You have to repair the line. Since you're not made of metal or partially metal like me or the bots". I ordered clutching my shoulder where a Scraplet bit me. "If we do get the Bridge up, what about Optimus and Arcee? The Scraplets won't leave until they chew us down to the last part of metal. And adding those two would be in as much trouble as we are". Cliffjumper stated. "We need bait". I replied. "Where are we going to get bait?" Ratchet asked rhetorically. Me: "You're looking at him". I jerked my thumb to myself.

"Have you got a death-wish kid?!" Bulk snapped in surprise. "You got a better idea? Besides the way that the hoard attacked me is because that my parts peak their interest of being the best there is on their menu". I said looking at my palm and saw my mixture of Blood and Energon smeared with it, before clutching my shoulder again. "Ok we got the bait set but where do we lead them?" Cliff asked. "Simple, open the bridge at Prime and Arcee's location in the arctic. From what happened the subzero temperature froze them on contact". I answered. "Alright. One stop shopping!" Miko cheered. "Yea. Look Optimus and Arcee are running out of time. You guys head over and fix the line I'll stay here with the bots". I panted. Raf and Jack got the tools and everything and all three of them and went to the leak where the Scraplets are. I sat down and leaned against Bumblebee to rest.

"How did you make a concentrated shockwave without damaging us or anything else in here?" Ratchet asked curiously. "Like is said I've been practicing. Putting my powers to use…thinking I could help you guys out". I replied. "What if the Cons know about-" Bulk started as I interrupted him. "I know, I know Arcee told me the same thing. I can't just sit around and not use my abilities to help. I can't stand for that". I said. _You sure about you're decision?_ Bee asked. "Translation?" I asked. "He said are you sure about your decision?" Cliff said for him. "I'm certain". I answered, looking them all in the optic to make sure I was being serious. "Y'know Arcee is gonna be pissed when she hears about all this right?" He said while he was leaning against the wall of the base next to Bulkhead. "Well shit". I said as I leaned my head back against Bumblebee. I really didn't think this through. We were interrupted from our thoughts as we heard the whirring of Scraplets coming for us. "Ratchet, Open the ground bridge now!" Jack yelled while running with the others back in our direction.

"Ground-bridge, activated". Ratchet said before collapsing. "Bait". I muttered under my breath. I then generated an Energon recharger. I haven't tested this yet. But now's a good time as any. "Well time to nutt up or shut up". I said to myself as I retracted the recharger and activated it. Feeling the stimulant Energon coursing through my body and my strength returning I ran near the bridge and got the Scraplet's attention. "Hey! Who want's dessert!?" I called to them. As soon as they saw me I ran through the portal and ran as fast as I could. When I reached the end I saw Optimus and Arcee struggling to get through. "Guys hit the deck!" I shouted as I dived into the snow. "Christ its cold!" I yelled as my voice was muffled by the frozen ground. When I stood up I saw the whole bunch of Scraplets lying in the snow. I remembered that they just bounce off Prime and Arcee when they come through. "Ok, let's get you two home shall we?" I smiled as I guided them though the ground bridge.

* * *

Everyone was in the med-bay getting treated, by us of course because Ratchet was a little…ok massively banged up by the Scraplets. "Report bio-circuitry status". Ratchet said to us. "Levels are rising". Raf replied. "Excellent. Raphael, keep close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko check Bulkhead's interface patch. Connor same with Cliffjumper's". He told us."It's steady". "Looking good". "All clear". We all stated one at a time.

"Perhaps you should get some rest old friend. You've save quite a few sparks today". Optimus recommended to Ratchet. "It…wasn't all my doing". He said mentioning us. "We were just fortunate that this infestation happened…on a Saturday". Ratchet sighed at the last part. I then heard Miko scream that made me cover my ears. "What is it? Another Scraplet?" Jack said he and Raf readied their extinguishers. "No a spider get it off, get it off!" She said in panic. "Mother of god!" I groaned as I pulled out a Scatter Blaster (FOC) and fired two shots into it. "Is it dead?" She asked peeking through her fingers. "No, he just shrugged off my shots and is crawling away to bite you in the ass later". I said sarcastically. "I have arachnophobia you know". Whatever you say Miko. "Well all's well it ends well right guys?" I shrugged.

"You said it buddy. But you try and being chomped to pieces by Scraplets". Cliff stated. "Uh, hello! Scraplets managed to bite my flesh and let's just say I'd rather go through that then be nothing but lunch for a Hoard of Scraplets". I retorted pointing towards the bandages Jack applied to me while we were recovering. "Also you should've told us you were practicing your powers alone". Ratchet said in the manner we all know.

"HE WHAT?!" Good going Doc, right when Arcee was there.

"Shit". I muttered. "Told ya". Cliff said casually. "Thanks, I can see that". I said sarcastically. "Care to explain Connor?" Arcee said sitting up on the berth. "Ok Arcee, before you walk over here and kick my ass let me explain". I said with hands up. "Is there something you haven't been telling us Connor?" Optimus said with a stern tone. "Ok I trained to use my abilities behind your back so I could get stronger and possibly help you guys out in the long run". I said as I hung my head. "Connor your actions could've put you at risk". He said with the same tone. "I know Optimus. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I can't just lay here and not do-oh my god I'm acting like Smokescreen". I said with my hand on the side of my head in realisation. "However. I'm curious of what you did when you were dealing the Scraplets". He said.

"I used a concentrated shockwave that was aimed at the Scraplets and the Scraplets only. If I didn't do it the injuries would've been a lot worse and you would've been out there a little longer". I said. "Connor. I'm grateful that you managed to save the other Autobots from more severe injuries, I am willing to provide you with the proper training to help control your abilities. However, you must commit to your training if you are to fight alongside us. Remember not to hide anything like this again, if the outcomes were different it could've been disastrous". He stated. I…couldn't believe it. He let me train to use my powers better. He even gave me a chance to fight the Decepticons. "I'll make sure I'm ready Optimus". I said. "Very well. When everyone has recovered you can begin your training. Everyone will train you to become capable of fighting the Decepticons". He stated. "Of course Optimus". I nodded.

"I guess we owe ya for that little shockwave you did. Could've been a lot worse if you weren't here". The recker stated. "Trust me Bulk. You have no idea". I sighed leaning against the birth Arcee was lying on. "You and I are gonna have a talk after I've recovered". She said to me with a small frown."I hear ya". I said sliding down and sitting up against the Birth.

* * *

 **Well...I think we can all agree that everything is starting to look up for me and Team Prime. wouldn't you agree?**

 **Other than that There's nothing much to say. Huh...Why do i get the feeling I'm missing something?**

 **Oh well, it'll probably come back to me in the end. Well until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 1/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	9. Something new I can do

**Hello Mechs and Femmes and welcome Back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher. Now last time we had retrieved an onject in the Arctic and turned out to be a Scraplet trap and had almost reduced the base to a scrapheap. Including me due to me having the synthetic part of my half-human life.**

 **Now this might seem a little short but i bless you with not one, but TWO chapters! **

**Before we begin, I don't own any of the song that are present in this chapter, or others to come.**

 **Now with that outta the way, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Something new I can do**

It's been a week since the Scraplet infestation and everything is back to normal. Except the fact that some of the base's systems have been munched on by the Scraplets…it's been driving Ratchet nuts ever since they started eating them. Right now I was watching Raf and Jack play video games while Miko and Bumblebee were watching with me. When it comes to things like this I either watch or just leave myself to my thought for every once in a while. I then decided to go to the roof of the base, of course letting the guys know where I am. I went to the elevator and walked in after the door closed behind me. I then stared off into the distance and saw the landscape of Jasper Nevada. I then realised that I was standing where Cliffjumper's grave should be. Not that it mattered or anything now. I sighed to myself and pulled out my phone and went through the various songs I had on it. When I was satisfied with what I selected I sat down and began to sing.

 **(Now playing: Whispers in the dark-Skillet-Comatose)**

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **.**

 **Despite the lies that you're making**

 **Your love is mine for the taking**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To turn your tears to roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

 **I will be the one that you run to**

 **My love is**

 **A burning, consuming fire**

 **.**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **.**

 **You feel so lonely and ragged**

 **You lay here broken and naked**

 **My love is**

 **Just waiting**

 **To clothe you in crimson roses**

 **I will be the one that's gonna find you**

 **I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

 **My love is**

 **A burning, consuming fire**

 **.**

 **[Chorus x2]**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **.**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **.**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **.**

 **No**

 **You'll never be alone**

 **When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

 **Hear the whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark**

 **Whispers in the dark [x3]**

* * *

(Normal pov, Inside the Autobot base)

Since some people around here where enjoying themselves with their video games and others were working to fix a busted system in the base, Arcee was wondering where Connor was. "Bee, you seen Connor anywhere?" She asked. _He said he was going to the roof to think. About what, I dunno._ He beeped. "Alright I'll make sure he's not practicing behind our backs like last time". She reminded herself.

She then took the elevator up and found Connor by himself sitting near the edge looking out in the distance. But what caught her audio receptors was that she heard music and he was singing. What he was singing she didn't know, but it seemed somewhat sad, and he was expressing himself in some way that only he would understand. She decided to hear him sing a little more, to satisfy her curiosity.

 **(Now Playing: Day of the Dead-Hollywood Undead-Day of the Dead)**

 **Connor: [Charlie Scene:] Hold on, Holy Ghost Go on, hold me close Better run, here we come It's the day of the dead**

 **[Johnny 3 Tears:]**

 **We come from a world of oblivion, bad dreams. I got all I need strapped right to my hamstring I'm not really bad, I'm just made up of bad things I'm really not a mad man, the voices keep asking. Born with a soul that don't wanna be saved, Every time I look around I see what a fiend made. Every time I die, I hope they digging up my grave. An undead one like the flag that I wave I'm not afraid to cry from this cocaine sickness, I'm not afraid to die, let the good book witness I ask and give none, nope, no forgiveness. The day of the dead and you're on our hit list. So come all you misfits, Bitch, you're on our hit list.**

 **.**

 **[Danny:]**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **Go on, hold me close**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **So long to the ones you know**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **.**

 **[Charlie Scene:]**

 **This is exactly what has to be done, it happened so gradually, It's like I magically happened to be the phantom that cannot be Lets this dagger cut jaggedly While you're gasping so rapidly While you gag on this rag I see you all laughing so happily. It's okay to get startled and be afraid of the dark I'll just wait here to swallow your soul and tear you apart And I've already started, there ain't no saving your heart This is the day of the dead, this is ain't no day in the park. Here I come, here I come, grab your guns and crossbows. And run, better run from the skull and crossbones The fun has begun, yeah, it's hard to swallow When I'm done, I ain't done, cause it's hell that follows Now get ready for sorrow,**

 **Cause it's hell that follows.**

 **.**

 **[Danny:]**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **Go on, hold me close**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **So long to the ones you know**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **.**

 **[Danny:]**

 **When the ashes start to rise. And the moon falls from the sky. And a thousand candles burn into the night. When the angels softly cry. On the flames below the sky. Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I?**

 **[Danny:]**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **Go on, hold me close**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **Go on, hold me close**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **So long to the ones you know**

 **Better run, here we come**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **.**

 **[Charlie Scene & Danny:]**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **Hold on, Holy Ghost**

 **It's the day of the dead**

 **(End Song)**

When she heard him singing she decided to head over and talk to him, she then snuck up, trying not to disturb him from singing, to get his attention. But when she got close enough she then started seeing undead Cybertronians being cut down by someone. It looked like Optimus, but something was different. His colours were Camarone green and Silver, his shoulders and forearms were more box like and his shoulders has what looked like smoke stacks from a truck. He had the Prime's Weapons to match for sure, but the swords were more bulky and were a completely different shape. Although his back was turned he looked like Optimus's twin brother. If Megatron wasn't his only brother.

She couldn't move or do anything, all she could do was watch. How is this happening? Is Connor doing it? How is this possible? When the last Zombie was cut to pieces. Another wave started to shamble its way to the Prime look alike. He then changed his swords into Path Blasters, then the music changed it was more up-beat and was…moving.

 **(Now Playing: My Demons-Starset-Transmissions)**

Connor: _**M**_ _ **ayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me and wash away my colours. Wash away my colours.**_

The bot then charged at the undead Legion, blasting them one by one, piece by piece. He then changed his left gun into his hand, grabbed one by the head and blasted its arms off before blowing its head off by shoving his gun into the spark chamber.

Connor: **_Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay. We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'Way, away, away. Save me if I become, My demons._**

He fired many shots into them and all were aimed at the head off lining each into its respective target. They all backed off and stopped attacking and cleared the area, making a huge space where the unknown Mech was in the middle of.

Connor _: **I cannot stop this sickness taking over, It takes control and drags me into nowhere, I need your help, I can't fight this forever, I know you're watching, I can feel you out there.**_

As he said that last line he looked to the starlit sky.

Then out of nowhere a huge Undead Cybertronian was twice the size of the grunts he fought came into the centre of the 'arena'. He then charged at the mech with the intent to kill.

Connor: **_Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay. We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'Way, away, away. Save me if I become, My demons._**

He then fired a couple of shots into its optics and then transformed into a Green truck. It definitely wasn't Optimus, the truck was different, and it didn't have a nose like Optimus's as where this one was flat. It rammed into the Zombie's leg and the giant came toppling down. He then transformed into a Jet that was huge, probably bigger than or just as big as Megatron's Vehicle mode.

Connor: **_Take me over the walls below, Fly forever don't let me go I need a saviour to heal my pain when I become my worst enemy, The enemy._**

The jet then took to the sky then nose-dived right at the behemoth firing lasers and missiles at it, creating a cloud of dust in the process. When the dust cleared the giant Undead Cybertronian was nothing but scrap metal and was no more, and standing on top of it was the Unknown Mech was standing victoriously.

Connor: **_Take me High and I'll sing, you make everything ok. We are one in the same, you take all the pain away._**

He sang in a whisper.

The mech deactivated his battle mask he turned in her direction and gave a warm smile, which made her go wide eyed for a minute and smiled back for unknown reasons. It felt right to do so. even though it was just an illusion. He then looked into the starlit sky and sang.

Connor: **_Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay. We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'Way, away, away. Save me if I become, My demons. Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay 'Kay, Okay, Okay. We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away, 'Way, away, away. Save me if I become, My demons._**

 **(End song)**

When Arcee got a better look she was right, it looked like Optimus, however the helm's side parts were smaller as well as the front, his head was silver instead of blue. His optics however were, a very unique and unusual colour, instead of identifying the type of Mech, Blue for Autobot and Red for Decepticon. They were brown. For some reason he seemed familiar, not because he looked like Optimus. But in a different way, she couldn't put her finger on it. Then a second later it all disappeared wondering what happened.

"Arcee?"

She then looked down to see him standing up and looking at her with the shyness she knew from him. "C-Connor. Uh, how did you do that?" She asked. "Well, I only recently discovered it yesterday when I was just singing up here by myself to express myself. You didn't see the one with the Terrorcons did you?" He said with a timid tone. "I did". She simply stated.

* * *

(My pov)

Oh. Damn, she saw all of it. How am I gonna explain this to her? "Why did the Mech look like Optimus?" She asked. "Well, when it comes to favourites you and Optimus are there at the top but picking favourites was something I was never good with. Don't tell the others I said that". I quickly added the last part. She was actually taken back from what I said, but quickly recovered kneeling down to me. "I'm really one of your favourites?" She asked. "Y-Yea. Don't take it the wrong way or anything". I sighed. "Its ok, I'm actually kinda flattered to be honest". She said looking away from me…bashfully? "Well, no worries". I replied.

"I…was actually impressed with what you did, making the illusion and all. Who was that fighting all the Terrorcons by the way and why did he look like Optimus?" She said before asking the question. "You mean you, liked it?" I said looking away shyly. "Liked it? I Loved it". She smiled. "Uh, well thanks Arcee. And to answer your question he's based off Optimus, the only thing different is that he takes the appearance of many different Optimus Primes from different universes and cannons". I replied back. "What gave you the inspiration to do all that? I mean I know you wanted to help us fight the Decepticons but, I'm curious". She asked. "Well, you see when it comes to Transformers, people like me always imagine either being one or seeing their own creations duke it out and…well, the fighting should give you a very clear answer". I chuckled lightly.

"Still have quite the imagination as always". She smiled. "Yea. Are you gonna tell Ratchet about this?" I asked. "Well I was at first. But I'm letting it slide". She stated. "Why?" I asked scratching my head. Normally she'd do it but I'm curious myself. "I want to know what else you can do with that new trick of yours". She smiled. "Well I'll see what I can think of". I smiled back.

* * *

When Arcee and I headed back down into the base Miko was tuning her guitar and noticed us walk in together. "So, what were you two doing up there?" She asked. "Connor just found out he can do something new, he can make illusions when he sings, I think that's how it works". Arcee said rubbing her chin. "Can you? Can you show me? sing some rock and roll, or rap or-" "Miko". I interrupted. "I'm still wondering how I can do it but-" I then came up with an idea. "Can I borrow your guitar for sec?" I asked. She was hesitant but complied as she handed the instrument to me. Through my eyes I did a complete scan of Miko's Guitar and all the knowledge and everything was all know in my head, as if I knew how to play. "Mind if I play a song? Might help make an illusion". I said. "Ok, I'll get the guys". She said as she took off.

 **(Now Playing: Transformers Devastation-Autobot's Theme)**

This was one of the songs I always wanted to play. I decided to make a tribute to my Cybertronian friends as I then made an illusion for demonstration. I made my surroundings nothing but Cybertron itself. I then made a red cube appear in front of me then it split into several pieces, making them all swirl around me leaving trails of red wherever they go. Then the pieces formed a huge Autobot insignia above my head. I then looked around (While playing) to see Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the kids watching me. Well Miko did send for them to come and watch. The insignia flipped around to the Decepticon insignia then it went back to Autobot, then spun rapidly then shot up into the air then the two symbols split apart leaving two shooting stars. One Red, one Purple. They both crash on earth leaving separate flashes of light on different parts of the planet. Then the illusion showed Cybertron and Earth together then they faded out, ending the illusion.

 **(End song)**

"So…how was that?" I asked. The looks on their faces, besides Arcee's where just jaw dropped. "I thought you never knew how to play guitar" Miko said. "I didn't until now". I said as I handed her Guitar back. "Well with that aside. In my opinion it was pretty cool that you can do that". Bulkhead said. "Well I only discovered it yesterday when I was singing on top of the base. Arcee says I have quite the imagination". I smiled. "He does. I've seen it myself". Arcee confirmed.

"I think the only way for me to do it is if I have music playing, playing an instrument or something along those lines". I suggested. "Can you do other things besides that? I mean different illusions and all". Jack asked. "Yep. And Arcee was there to see it herself". I replied. "It's like seeing a movie without 3D glasses". Raf said. _Or watching a holographic projection without a projector. _ Bumblebee added. "Huh, when you put it that way it is". I said with a finger on my chin.

"It's almost curfew. We'll see you after school tomorrow Connor". He said motioning Arcee to come with. Before she did I ran up and decided to get her attention. "Arcee can talk with you for a sec before you leave?" I asked. She nodded and we went past the corner and made sure no one was eavesdropping on us. "Hey, can we keep the illusion of the Terrorcons between us? It's kinda personal, and…yea". I asked timidly. "Sure thing…" Then then kneeled down so she was at eye level. "…it'll be our little secret". She smiled. "Thanks Cee". I smiled back. She then walked out of the corridor and she and Jack sped off out of the base.

* * *

 **Heya guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, but don't stop. There's still another one waiting.**

 **Well? What are ya waitin' for?**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 1/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	10. Two faced deception

**Hey guys good to see ya here from the last chapter.**

 **Now I won't take up any of your time. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Two faced deception, something new everyday**

It's been half a month now with the infestation, and I was currently testing out a new ability that I think might come in handy. It was the Hover-slam ability. For this one I didn't need to go into SAFE to test it. All I needed was to just get in the air and it would work, I could worry about the slamming later. On my legs I was wearing the Striker legs from FOC. I needed them so that I can use the Hover-slam. I walked out of SAFE in some casual clothing and not the sweaty workout ones I use for training and into the part of the base where everyone was located. "Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band". He then typed a few commands on the console. "It's an Autobot identification beacon". Ratchet said aloud getting everyone's attention.

"There are other Autobots out there?" Jack asked. "Sure is, when Cybertron went dark, it probably was the last solution they'd take. Although Cons are known for baiting traps with false beacons". I said. In response Arcee looked at me. "Why do I get the feeling you knew what was going to say?" She said with one of her brows raised. "I am the one with foreknowledge". I winked in amusement, she just rolled her eyes in amusement."Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost omega-1. Identify yourself". Optimus said to the now not so unknown vessel to me.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades". Said a certain favoured Autobot said over the comm.

"Wheeljack? You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?!" Bulk said excitedly. "Bulkhead? Is that you? What's with all the security?" He asked. "The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How quick can you get here so you can even the odds?" He asked his old friend. "Sometime tomorrow, if I put the metal to the pedal". He said, before he was cut out. "Wheeljack, I only know him from reputation. Bulkhead can you verify his voice imprint?" Prime asked the former wrecker. "He's 1000% the real deal Optimus". He replied. "We're sending landing co-ordinates now, have a safe journey". He said to Wheeljack. "See you soon buddy, I promise to give you a proper welcome". Bulk added. "So, who's the boyfriend?" She asked, making me shake my head at the little joke. "Oh. Me and Jackie go way back". He said as I stepped in. "You and Wheeljack were part of the Wreckers, weren't ya?" I said in amusement. "Glad you did you're well informed, Connor, besides the Cons are gonna wish they never found us". He said slamming big green fist into his palm.

'You might not know it Bulkhead…actually you don't. But Makeshift will sneak his way into the base without anyone knowing. Anyone but me'. I thought.

* * *

As the next day came rather quickly, we watched Wheeljack's ship approach the landing zone. "You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked. "Maybe he'll stay. Hmm. Have to find his own human though". Miko said. "Ground-bridge cycling up". Ratchet said activating the ground bridge. "Wait for it". As I said that the whole thing buzzed out and then came back online as Ratchet bashed the console. "Blasted Scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation". He then turned to me. "You knew didn't you?" He said mentioning the bridge. "Dude look who you're talking to". I said simply.

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked confused. "Can't risk giving the Cons the keys to our front door mate". I said simply. "Connor is correct, we can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship". Optimus said. I then looked over to Miko who was looking at Bulk pacing the base. "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!" She exclaimed. "Oh you're gonna love Wheeljack! We were practically brothers! And tonight we're gonna party!" He said fist pumping the air. "Sweet!" She cheered before the alarms went off. "Bogies! Closing in on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee reported. "Con Scum!" Bulk cursed at the monitor.

'So it begins, as soon as "Wheeljack" enters through the Ground-bridge he'll be fooling everyone. Well…all but me though, I'd better start planning on what to do to with Makeshift…the Battle of Dark Mount Pass will do it'. I smirked mentally. "Open the ground bridge Ratchet we're missing all the action!" As Bulkhead said that the portal came to life. "I'll prepare sickbay". Ratchet said. "Who for, the Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" Bulk laughed as Bumblebee and Arcee followed him through the Ground-bridge.

'Just gotta act natural when Makeshift comes through, when he's shown around through the base, when he does I'll take Bulk's lines in the episode'.

* * *

We've been wait for roughly five minutes since they didn't take long to pick up Wheeljack/Makeshift from the landing zone. Starscream's smart I'll give him that. But not smart enough since I'm here. He made a big mistake in interrogating me, a real big mistake. The ground-bridge then came to life bringing our bots and the imposter along with them. Then as expected the ground-bridge then sparked out and then shut down causing Ratchet to curse at the damage the Scraplets made a while back. I walked away from the situation keeping my distance from Makeshift that way he doesn't seem suspicious. But he doesn't suspect a human from a different dimension to know what will happen next. Then Optimus came into the room and greeted Wheeljack/Makeshift.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege". The disguised Makeshift said. 'Dirty deceiving Con!' I screamed in my mind while acting natural. "Likewise soldier. What have you to report on your long journey?" Optimus asked. "Been bouncing from rock to rock, looking for signs of friend or foe. Now I've found both". He said to look towards Bulkhead. "We are few but strong. We have grown and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold". Optimus said. 'Huh, he missed a line but since Cliffjumper's still alive. Although he might be referring to the Space Bridge I helped them destroy'. I thought in realisation. "I would be honoured". The Non-wheeljack then was pounded on the back by Bulkhead. "Then let's get this party started!" He said as the former wrecker chest pounded his 'friend'. "Oh joy". Ratchet said sarcastically.

'No argument here'. I thought bitterly in reply.

* * *

(Normal pov)

Miko was playing her guitar while 'Wheeljack' and Bulkhead were lobbing with the rest of the gang (Besides Ratchet) were watching. "So what's that about?" Jack asked Arcee. "It's called lobbing. Favoured pass time on Cybertron. Especially among Warrior class". She explained. After a small while when he witnessed Raf and Bumblebee doing the robot, of course. He then realized something. "Where's Optimus?" He aksed. "Went for a drive. Primes don't party". She replied. "What about Connor?" "Well, he was here a minute ago. I'll go looking for him. Back in a second". She said as she went to go looking for the Techno-Organic. She assumed he'd be on the roof of the base where she found him last time. But he was nowhere to be found. She then went down to SAFE…but nothing. She was starting to worry a little, where could Connor possibly go?

* * *

(My pov)

Me: 'As soon as the time comes I'll make sure he gets what he deserves'. I thought in my head. I was walking back to the Ops centre of the base until I heard someone coming, I activated my Cloak, (I had been practicing to use like my hover slam) and leaned against the wall to see who it was. As soon as the figure came around the corner, I then relaxed and turned my cloak off as the figure turned out to be Arcee. "Hey Cee". I greeted. "Hey. Where have you been? I was worried". She said kneeling down. "I was just thinking. But since we're alone, there's something I need to tell you". I said as I motioned for her to come closer, and then I whispered in her audio receptor. As soon as I finished what I said to her. Her optics went wide and fit it all together.

"You mean Wheeljack-" She said before I finished for her"-is really the Decepticon Pretender Makeshift. I got an idea on how to deal with him. But you need to trust me on this one". I said. "What are you gonna do?" She eyed me with uncertainty. "It'll come, but can you just trust me on this?" I asked with my eyes pleading. "Alright. I trust you". She sighed. "Thank you Arcee". I smiled.

* * *

We came back to the Ops centre and found 'Wheeljack' and Miko walking away. Bulkhead was, as he'll say in a minute when I ask him Outta Sorts. "Something wrong Bulkhead?" I asked. "Yea just out of sorts I guess". He said with uncertainty. "Don't tell me your…jealous". Arcee teased. Even though I told her act like it like she did in the series. "That Miko's making a new friend? C'mon". He then looked back where the two left off to. "Something…something is just not right about Wheeljack". He said. "Look Bulk it happens people, and bots change over time". I said the last part to Arcee. "Not Jackie". He said stubbornly. 'Let's see…', I thought. "Hey Bulk you remember Dark Mount Pass right?" I asked.

"Yea what about it?" He asked looking down at me. I need to ask Wheeljack something. When he comes back of course-" "When who comes back?" We then saw Makeshift/Wheeljack walk back in the room with Miko. Good. "Bulk was just telling us about you guys back the day. Like the Battle at Dark Mount Pass". I said. "That's heck of a story". "Yea. Tell it". I said like Bulk did in the episode. "Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off-roading!" Miko said. "Miko Stay outta this". I said. "Easy Connor." Arcee said to me. "I'm not sure-"

"Tell it!" I ordered.

"If you really want to live in the past Kid fine". Here we go. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Cons were viscous, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal". He then turned to Bulkhead. Them me, then back to Bulk. "Is that how it happened?" He asked.

"Yea…that's exactly how it happened". Bulkhead said. "But". He then turned back to me. "Bulkhead wasn't there". I said threateningly, causing everyone to look in our direction. "He already left the wreckers to join Optimus. But you would've already knew that if you accessed Wheeljack's public service record". I said which cause Miko to speak up. "Connor, what does that have to do with-"

"Miko!" I called as I shoved her out of the way for me to be grabbed by Makeshift. "CONNOR!" They shouted. "Stay back or I'll squeeze him to a pulp!" Makeshift warned. "Decepticon coward! Let the boy go and face me!" Bulk roared at him. "Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come". He said. "IS there a real Wheeljack!" Jack asked. "*Grunts* yea, Screamer's got him on his warship *Grunts*" I said trying to get my arm free. "Which reminds me. He'll be here any second to wipe the floor with you Makeshift!" I smirked.

Makeshift: "What are you gonna do about it?" He smirked at me. "THIS!" I shifted my arm to the EMP shotgun and fired 2 rounds into his right optic. Causing him to scream in pain. But he still held me, and had both my arms constricted. "Argh, a techno-organic huh? Starscream will be pleased to hear". He said as he typed away on the ground-bridge controls. I then saw his optic I shot was now red instead of the deceiving blue. I then spat in his optic to show I wasn't as scared of his kind anymore. "He made a mistake of torturing me, and you made a mistake of walking in these walls asshole". I smirked. The portal opened and I saw Wheeljack slam into Makeshift, which left me thrown in mid-air, but luckily I was caught by Bulkhead. We then saw the real Wheeljack look at us. "He's the real deal guys". I reassured.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink gets through". He said. "My words exactly". 'Well his but ya know'. Ratchet closed the bridge but Makeshift got back up, he and Wheeljack circled each other. "Ugly is mine". Wheeljack said wanting to do this alone. "Softened him up for ya". I smirked. As the two fought everyone was watching the wrecker and the pretender clash with swords creating sparks all over the place. "Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf said adjusting his glasses. "I lost track". She said. "Makeshift lost his right eye. Look for that". I said. A second later Wheeljack then came out on top knocking him unconscious for the second time. "You hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash". He said to the CMO before motioning towards Bulk. All yours buddy". He said. "Hold on a sec". I said as generated a Det-pack in my hands and placed it on the grenade that would go off. "All good". I said giving the thumbs up. Bulkhead then picked up Makeshift's body and then lobbed it out the other end of the ground bridge before it closed. "Nice lob". He said, Bulkhead smiled in response and then Wheeljack looked at me. "What did you put on the grenade anyway?" He asked.

"A simple Nucleon Det-pack". I smirked, and then he smirked back. "I like the way you think". He replied.

* * *

It's been a few days since Makeshift infiltrated and failed at discovering the location of the base. I told Wheeljack what I knew and had Optimus to back me and prove it. Bulkhead had to help out as well. "So what you plan on doing Jackie?" I asked. "Well now that my ship's repaired. I'm itching to know what else might be out there". Miko heard and stopped playing and run up to him. "Wait, you're leaving?! Why?!" She said a little upset. "Unfortunately". I sighed. "Because some bots never change". Bulkhead said.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here". Optimus said to him. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back". Bulk said giving him a gentle fist pound. "Hey Connor". He called to me. "Yea buddy?" "You gave scream a run for his money as you humans say. You would've made a heck of a Wrecker in my book". He smiled. "Thanks mate". I smiled back.

* * *

(At the Jackhammer)

We were at the Jackhammer, Wheeljack's ship to say farewell. I bet it would be hard for Jackie and Bulk since they haven't seen each other in sometime. I can't blame em. "There's room enough for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours". He offered joking at the last part. "Who knows what's out there? Some of the old crew?" He offered. "Sounds like fun Jackie. But my ties are here. With them". He gestured to us. "With her". He finished with Miko. Wheeljack nodding in understanding then turned his attention to Miko. "Anything happens to my favourite wrecker. I'm coming after you". He joked. "I'll take good care of him. Say cheese!" She said as she took a picture of both of them.

"Also Connor". He looked down to me "Yes?" I replied. "Keep up what you're doing. I know you're gonna be an awesome Autobot soon". He smiled. "Don't you worry about me Jackie boy. But promise me something". "Yea?" He said. "Find any friendlies on your trip, be sure to send them our way. We can use all the help we can get. Ok?" I smiled. "You got it kid". He smiled before entering the Jackhammer, then taking off into the sky. But knowing what happens…he'll be back very soon. I couldn't help but smile at how far we've come.

* * *

 **Well, there it is two chapters filled out and hope to satisfy you guys for a little while when I'm working on my RWBY story. Just so ya know, It really comes in handy when you have drafts ready to go.**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, leave a review on how I'm doing and like I said. A little love goes a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 3/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	11. Convoy

**Hey Mechs and Femmes! Sorry about the total mixup with the chapters. This was supposed to go before the speed metal chapter. For all those who noticed I Apologise.**

 **With that outta the way, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Convoy**

"PRIME!"

Fowler's voice rang throughout the Autobot base. The Bots, the kids and myself were all together as it was the weekend. Fowler's call came in just as Optimus and Arcee were joining the others in the main chamber of the base. "PRIME!" He shouted again as Ratchet activated the video communicator. "Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-?" Optimus asked before Fowler cut him off. "What else? Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinance! But not before they blew me out of the sky!" He explained in frustration. "Again?" Miko chuckled. "He has a habit of that happening huh?" I amused.

"They tried to smash and grab for the Dingus". He stated ignoring my comment. "The what's it?" Arcee repeated in confusion. "Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka DNGS". I explained. Fowler nodded before pushing a button on his end to show the DNGS strapped down. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing". "'We're slowly killing our planet, even in this world. But back on topic.' You couldn't think of a better name?" I pointed out to everyone. "Better suggestion on a better one Connor?" He said a little annoyed. "I'll drop it". Like it's hot. This made Ratchet scoff. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" He asked. The Cons tech would leave the DNGS for dead for sure.

"I'm guessing to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the one next door!" He revealed. "Uh…did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" The young genius suddenly asked nervously. "I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DNGS through to its destination before the cons come back for it!" He said. But Optimus had to intervene. "I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through a Ground Bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the Ground-Bridge vortex…and harm all 50 states and beyond". Optimus expalined.

"That's a sobering thought". I muttered to myself. "Got any better ideas?"Fowler asked with a hit of desperation in his voice. "Armed Convoy?" I suggested which made everyone including Fowler look at me. "The episode convoy was one of the favoured ones I know. Anyway I got a plan to get the DNGS to safety". I said. "Oh Really?" Fowler said with a brow raised. "Dude? Dimensional traveller who knows future events standing right here". I re-clarified. "Anyway, since I know what happens I can step in without messing things up. Hopefully". I said. "Are you absolutely sure?" Arcee asked.

"Uh…95% sure? Look if we have Optimus carry the DNGS in the trailer, Bulkhead and Bumblebee can escort him on the road. While Arcee stays inside with the DNGS in case the doors open up. Which they probably will". I replied. "What about me?" He asked. "Sorry Cliff, you weren't in the episode. But just act escort with Bulk and Bumblebee". All was silent when I explained the plan. "Well?" I suggested. "Are you sure it will work?" Optimus asked. "Certain. I got more info. But for now just head for Fowler's location and lend him a hand before they come back. But I'll let you know not everything is a Decepticon problem". I said. I would warn them of MECH but they'll know soon enough.

"What do you mean by that?" Cliffjumper asked. "You'll know soon enough". I replied simply.

* * *

It's roughly 11 O'clock and I was watching the Autobot signatures on the screen including Cliffjumper's which made me feel a lot better since he's still alive. I rubbed my eyes to get some sleep out of my eyes, the reason? I have been feeling a little different than normal. It comes in episodes but I'm unsure if I should take this to Ratchet…but if it gets worse I should do so.

" _Watch your rear-view"_. Oh crap MECH. That means they're already on the scene. I gotta speak up. " _Feel a little constricted without the use of my fists here boss"._ Bulk said a little too eager. " _Remain in Vehicular form unless absolutely necessary, or until Connor's call"._ Optimus ordered. "Guys, you'll know when to drop you're cover". I said through to them. " _A whole team of Cons…"_ Fowler said seeing a helicopter above them. "What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilising a cloaking technology". Ratchet said in confusion.

"It's not the Cons. But that doesn't mean we won't send them a message. Guys, disarm only, and watch each other's backs out there". I said.

"What do you mean they're not Decepticons?" Cliff said with a little irritated but mostly confused.

* * *

(Normal Pov, Convoy)

One of the cars drove to the side of Optimus, then a human stood from the sunroof and aimed a rifle at Fowler.

"Pull over!" He called.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Folwer said shocked to see who's been tailing them. "It seems your guess was right Connor, our assailants are not Decepticons. They're humans". Optimus said.

* * *

(Autobot base)

"Human!?"

Everyone called but Connor in surprise. "Oh please taking on our bots they're roadkill". Miko cheered. "That's all that they're gonna be if they don't back off". He said rather darkly. Catching everyone by surprise. "Uh you ok man?" Jack asked carefully. "Fine". The techno-organic shrugged off returning his attention to the screen.

'Something's different about Connor. It may be nothing but I'll keep an eye on it just to be sure'. Ratchet thought.

* * *

(Convoy's Location)

" _Everyone, get those vehicles off you to buy yourselves some time and distance. The further the better. And don't be afraid to get a little rough…and I mean a little"._ Connor called over the com channel. "Who are these guys?" Fowler wondered out loud. " _People who don't know when to but out of someone else's business. Including ours"._ Connor said with that dark tone in it.

* * *

(Autobot base, My Pov)

I pulled out my phone to check something and found that I still had seasons 1 to 3 of Transformers Prime still on here. I can give us a major advantage over our enemies. "Prepare to initiate phase 2, five miles south you'll reach the rendezvous point". Ratchet said to the convoy team. After hearing that I went over to Raf and figured I'd stay one step ahead of MECH. "Raf can you get the train's co-ordinates for me? also get the com channel for Fowler". I asked. "Uh sure what for anyway?" He asked with curiosity. "I think it's time for me to put my Foreknowledge to very good use". I smirked. "Sure, give me a sec". He said before typing a few commands on his computer. And the next second later he has the co-ordinates ready to go. "Done". He said looking at me. "Ok standby to put them in the Ground-Bridge". I said. I ran back over to see what I missed. I then overheard Silas and Fowler talking to each other through the com channel.

" _Special Agent Fowler, you live a charmed life, walking among titans"._ The leader of MECH stated. " _Well why don't you come down and I'll introduce you"._ Folwer replied. " _In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DINGUS might have vanished into thin air, without a trace"._ Silas said. I built an audio fin on the side of my ear, looking like Optimus's, I then checked my voice so he wouldn't recognise me in the future.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Silas". I said in the voice of Ghost from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, which everyone looked at me and then realised I was actually talking to him. I told them to be quiet so I can talk. " _Who is this? Identify yourself!"_ He demanded. "My name is not relevant at the moment. But I can tell you this, any harm that comes to my friends it will have very disastrous consequences for you and MECH". " _Is that a threat-"_ "It's a guarantee. We'll meet each other in the future, I can assure you. Oh and by the way if you try to trace my signal don't bother you won't be able to, but right now I suggest you turn tail and run while you still can". I threatened further. He can't trace my signal since I'm in the silo walls.

" _Can you back that up?"_ He asked. "If we meet face to face we will. But until then…go fuck yourself". I said as I terminated the transmission. I then had everyone looking at me as if I was mad. "What?" I asked simply, we were then interrupted by Fowler calling out on the radio. " _Prime! Do you read me? Prime!?"_ Oh no Optimus! "Optimus is down!" Miko panicked. "MECH's gonna grab the DNGS, We need to think of something". He said desperately. "No need. Raf!" I called over as I leaped down to the ground level.

"Co-ordinates are set!" He called over to me. "For what?" Ratchet asked. "The train, if I can get on there and stop them from getting it we'll be in the clear". I said to the CMO. "You can't be serious?!" He said flabbergasted. If MECH wants the DNGS they gotta get through me to do it". I said with fire in my eyes. "Wait up I'll give ya a hand". Jack said running down the stairs. "Ratchet spin up the bridge". I called and he did causing the green portal to come to life. "Ready buddy?" I said to Jack. "As I'll ever be". He replied before we went through ground-bridge and the next moment later we were on the train with the DNGS right in front of us. "We're in". Jack said to Raf via his phone. " _I read you Jack, the Cell phone com-link patch works"._ He replied back at the Autobot base.

"Raf, change the fork in the track up ahead". I said with my fingers on my audio-fin on the right side of my ear. " _Alright, I've changed the tracks brace yourselves"._ He said. Then we felt the train take a swerve to the left as I hit the wall causing me to use it for support. We then took a look outside and saw that it didn't do much…even I knew that. "Augh man". I groaned. "How much did that give us?" Jack looked at me.

"10 seconds at most. I think Miko was right about him losing his touch". I said scratching my head a little. We both looked up and saw the hole being cut right in the roof. I took the rifle and inspected it. Through my eyes I scanned the rifle and was given visual images like I did with Miko's guitar. I took the clip out and checked the ammo, I put it back in the gun and cocked it aiming at the hole in the roof. Jack looked astonished at what he just witnessed. "I did the same thing with Miko's guitar. Grab the axe". I said and he went and did so.

As the hole was finished three MECH soldiers saw us and they had weapons ready to go. I fired a warning shot signalling them to back off. "That was a warning shot, the next one's going right between the eyes! If I were you I'd turn around. I won't miss a second time!" I said very darkly. But a few seconds later the soldiers went on their expected retreat, we both looked out the side of the carriage and saw a missile go past our heads. "Damn it! They took out the tracks". I said."Ratchet, MECH has blown the tracks, you need to bridge us out of here!" He said in desperation.

'That won't work'. I thought to myself.

* * *

(Along-side the train)

" _Optimus, Jack and Connor are on that train and MECH have blown the tracks!" R_ atchet called.

"I'm on my way! Maximum Overdrive!" He then sped off to the train's location.

* * *

(Train's location)

"Think we should jump? I mean I could shield us from the fall you know". I suggested. "At 90 Mph?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Being a nuclear sausage or a train pancake take your pick". I deadpanned. "What were we thinking volunteering for this?" He moaned. "Well I really should have an exit tactic before situations like these". I said to myself. "Well at least we're in this together". He sighed. I looked out the side of the carriage and saw Optimus in the distance. "I dunno, we still got a whole 2 seasons to finish and we ain't cutting to commercial break just yet. Look!" I said as he leaned out and saw the very familiar red and blue truck rush past us. I looked to see Optimus in front of the train and saw him stopping it with all his might. Until we come to a stop I hold onto the wall and Jack to keep us stable and from toppling over.

" _Optimus are you and the humans…intact?"_ Ratchet asked through the com-link. "You ain't getting rid of us that easy Ratchet". I breathed through the coms. We then saw the chopper Silas in it. Knowing what his motives were before they even happen. I took the rifle and fired single shots at it, surprising Optimus and Jack. I kept firing to suppress, not enough to hit the pilot but enough to get him to back off. As I heard a click I dropped the rifle on the train car and stepped off the train. "I will not be doing that again anytime soon". I exhaled.

"Connor, what happened?" He asked kneeling to face me and Jack. "What do you mean?" I said looking him in the optics. "You sounded rather…dark when you spoke, and the way you were talking to Silas". He said trying his best to describe what he was saying. "Oh. That. It's just that MECH has really been on my nerves for some time, and just the things that they do for the most advanced tech, no matter who get caught in the crossfire. And I don't want them taking any of you apart and using you for their purposes". I said looking down frowning. "I see. With your foreknowledge however, will give us the advantage, you won't need to worry". He said with a little smile,never in my life would I make Optimus Prime smile like that.

"Ok. Thanks". I smiled back. Knowing how much I put my life on the line like that, it's all for a very good purpose, but knowing what happens before it happens it's like a curse and a gift. But hey, like I said, I'm in it for the long run. And I know we'll win. For sure.

* * *

 **As I said back up there, I apologise in advance for not putting this in order. So to make up for it i put in an extra chapter, and a third chapter for a little something for you guys to enjoy.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated and** **restructured up to current writing standards).**


	12. Burn rubber!

**Welcome back Mechs and Femmes to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Last time we HAd Wheeljack come to earth only to trick the cast besides me and reveal it was Makeshift. However the real Wheeljack escaped and toosed out the pretender like last weeks garbage.**

 **Now as for those who read My RWBY Story, not my crossover, I need to take a break from that for the time being due to me having a hurting head at 11 o'clock at night that time. I'll get back to it in due time.**

 **Without further delay, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Burn Rubber!**

All was normal at the Autobot base at the moment. I just finished practicing a new ability that was easily recognised as the Sonic Pain wave. Knowing that this was Bruticus's ability in the game, I thought that if a much concentrated shockwave would replicate it. I then pulled out my phone and started listening to some Nickleback for a while until the rest of the kids to show up. I got a Glimpse of Cliffjumper walking in and then motioned for me to take the headphones off so I could hear him.

"Sup man?" I asked. "Have you seen Arcee lately? I thought she'd be here by now". He said rubbing the back of his helm. "Don't ask me, I've been down in SAFE all day training. Besides I know she can take care of herself, you of all bots should know that". I said to him. He then shook his head which made me even more confused. "Are you still denying it?" Huh? "What?" I asked. "Dude! Seriously? I knew you were blind but really?" He said adding more to what he's trying to say. "Get to the point!" I said. "You got a crush on Arcee!" He smirked pointing a digit at me. "What, why would you even think of that". I said hiding my blush. Sue me, I got a crush on the only Femme Autobot here. Don't judge me or a book by its cover! "Don't even try to deny it. I know you do". He said with the smirk on his faceplate.

"Fine you got me I do ok! And if you even think about telling anyone…I'll kick your aft myself. And I'll do it". I said threateningly. "Whoa, take it easy. I never said I was going to. I'm not that kind of friend. But Miko might". Don't remind me. "Yea. Look this conversation stops now. But it ain't over". I said as I put my earphones back on my head.

* * *

I was in the ops centre of the base and saw Arcee walk in. Looking…how do I say this? Plain. "Hey Cee do anything interesting today?" I asked. "No why?" She said. "Oh I dunno, maybe a little drive concerning you and Jack. Maybe someone else?" I narrowed it down. Then she got the picture I was painting for her. "You know about…that?" She asked nervously. "Cee, c'mon". I said gesturing to all of me. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, but I'll give you a warning. Fail to follow it, we'll have a problem on our hands. By we, I mean Optimus". I stated simply. "Alright. Make sure Jack gets it. Right now I'm hitting the wash racks". She said before walking off. I then saw Jack and the others walk up. Jack wasn't feeling like himself and that I knew it had to be Vince. I mean all he does is pick on the weak to make himself look tough…but to be honest it just makes him look like an asshole.

"Alright Jack what did ya do?" I asked without sugar coating it. Jack knew he couldn't lie to me because I pretty much had foreknowledge on my side. "Raced Vince with Arcee". He admitted. "Look I'll give you a warning not to do it. Fail to meet those demands, Optimus will hear of it". I said seriously. "I'll make sure of it". He said. No you won't but hey, I can't say I didn't warn ya.

* * *

The next day I was running late to meet the bots as I waited for Cliffjumper to pick me up. I was told that Ratchet was Recharging. I then saw Cliff drive near the foot path and allowed me to get in, closing the door behind me. "Dude where've you been! I was waiting for 3 hours. 3 hours!" I said. "Could we not. Please?" He groaned. "Anyway what's up at the base?" I asked curiously. "Well when I got back from Patrol the only ones in the Ops centre were Bulk Miko and Raf. Arcee's told me to go get you, she said she was busy with something, I dunno what. "Where's Bumblebee and Jack?" I asked with a brow raised. "Uh…" You didn't.

"Cliffjumper. Tell me where those Idgets are now. And don't try to lie to me". I asked sternly. "Alright, alright I was told not to tell you-" He gave in but was interrupted. "And look where that got you". I interrupted. "Anyway, they said they were going to the something called the circuit. It was a racing thing I dunno". He said. "Know where it is?" I asked. "Of course". He replied. "We have to stop them from doing so". I said. "Why?" He asked. "Knockout's gonna be there. Unless you have a counter argument". I said. It took him a minute to think about it but it came to him. "Buckle up". He said before changing gears and flooring it down the road.

* * *

The night rolled in and we eventually made it into a huge drainage system. I mean in the episode it was the perfect racing track. No one will know of it and it doesn't put other people in danger. Well…besides the drivers anyway. We cruised through the various cars that were being showed off to other people, we kept looking and looking but weren't any sign of em. "See them Cliffjumper?" I asked. "I see em". He replied. "Where I don't see them anywhere". I said still looking. "Up ahead. Next to that Muscle car there". He said. "Which one numb nuts". I said to him which was a stupid question to ask because there several of em. "Up the front dummy". He retorted as we pulled up next to them. "Jack!" I called to him. Then Bumblebee's other window rolled down to see a very nervous Jack Darby. And I wasn't pleased. "You know what you did right?" I asked…even though we all know the answer.

"Connor I can explain-" He started. "Who's this your boyfriend?" Vince snickered. "No Cockbite, you can say I'm like his big brother. As for you, you're just a dog that's all bark and no bite. Who people like me rather not waste time with". I said with a threatening face. "What did you just say?" He said. "Shut up and piss off. Jack When this is over you and I are defiantly having a talk. Hear me?" I said pointing at him. "Alright". Jack sighed as he rolled up his windows, and I did the same.

"Big brother huh?" He asked with curiosity. "I'd rather not talk about it at the moment, I'll tell ya some other time. Right now Knockout should be here, find him and take him out before he can do anything that'll put people in danger". I stated. "You know. Wheeljack was right. You would make an awesome Autobot". He said in the form of a smile. "Thanks buddy". I smiled back.

 _Circuit drivers, are you ready?_

Here we go.

"Cliff, mind giving me control for this once?" I asked. "Why?" He wondered curiously. "I plan on making Knockout's day a living hell". I smirked. "You can drive?" He asked surprised. "I drive manual but Automatic is way easy". "Alright. Show me what ya got". He said that made me smirk.

 **(Play Ignition, TobyMac, Portable Sounds)**

 _Make it mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in 5…4…3…2…1!_

All the cars sped off towards the track, Cliff and I weren't worried about racing or beating anyone, we were more concerned about Bumblebee and Jack. Arcee's gonna be pissed. I knew how to drive, since I had my licence back home, but driving Cliffjumper was completely different from driving my car. Due to Cliff's form being an automatic transmission I didn't need to worry about gear changing. Not that I would suck at a manual or anything. Anyway we were close to Bee and Vince's car to keep them both safe, (Even though I loathed Vince but still), I then saw a familiar red sports car with recognisable decals on the side rushed past the both of us.

"I think we found our target Cliff". I said. The next second later Knockout started firing at Jack and Bumblebee. "Not on my watch you prick!" I said. I then jerked the wheel (Or Cliffjumper's) right into Knockout forcing him to skid and drift to get him back on the track. He then tried to do the same but I hit the Accelerator briefly causing him to miss us and then sped up again to ram his other side, causing him to skid again. "You'll pay for scratching my paint Autobot!" Knockout seethed. "Keep tryin' Decepticon". I muttered. He then tried again but I hit the brake instead causing him to miss again then floored it and rammed Cliff's Grill right up his Aft. "Right up the ass shitbird!" I called. "You tell em' buddy! Man you can drive!" He said to match my excitement. "Thanks, get Bumblebee to contact base so that we can get the rest of the guys here to help, patch me through as well". I said.

"Way ahead of ya". He said.

 **(End Track)**

* * *

(Autobot base, normal pov)

Raf and Miko were playing their game with Bulkhead watching them. Not long after, Arcee walked in and noticed they were 2 bots and 2 humans short. She had her suspicions. "Has anyone seen Jack or Connor?" She asked. The kids froze at that question. Miko then answered weakly and nervously. "Not…since we last saw them". Although she wasn't convinced with her answer, and just confirmed her suspicions. "Jack's racing isn't he?" She glared. "Just this once?" Raf confessed nervously. She then turned her attention to Bulkhead who was trying not to look at her in the optics. "Did you know about this?" She asked. "No…Maybe…a little?" He said with a digit gesture. They then received an incoming transmission from Bumblebee.

 _Guys I got a major situation, I'm being chased by Knockout!_ He beeped urgently. "You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf repeated. "Isn't that the Decepticon Doctor?" Miko questioned. " _Guys mind bringing back up if you have the time?"_ He semi-yelled. "Connor where are you?" Arcee asked. " _Cliff and I are with the other two Idgets who thought it would be a good idea to race without me or Optimus knowing"._ He said aiming the last part at Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Jack. " _I was pressured into not telling ok!"_ Cliffjumper added.

"Why are you with them?" She asked. " _Well like it or not Cliffjumper here hid that info for me and now we're trying to get Knockout away from Bee and Jack"._ He stated. "Bee, do not engage, your first priority is to keep Jack safe. Connor do what you can to get Knockout off them". She ordered. " _Sure thing, I can assure ya Jack's in safe hands Cee"._ He replied. "Until I get my hands on him". She muttered.

* * *

(Circuit, My pov)

As we trailed Knockout who as shooting at Bumblebee. But I decided to do some shooting of my own, and it was Decepticon target practice. "Cliffjumper, hold 'em still". I said opening the window and fired concentrated bursts from my Photon Burst Rifle. I managed to land a few shots in, and I bet he was pissed, not only does he have scratch marks to worry about but he has to deal with bullet holes as well. I then saw Bee drive off the track and onto the street with the Decepticon following suit with us as well. As we caught up I remembered what happened next… "Cliff off the road & onto the dirt now!" I said and he didn't question me. What we then saw was Knockout spinning out of control as we drove past him. "Slick". We smirked in victory.

We followed Bee and jack under the bridge and hid from Knockout. But knowing what's going to happen can be a royal pain in my ass. I rang Jack's phone that way we could contact each other. "I think we lost em Jack. For the time being anyway". I said. " _Hope so"._ He replied. But our hiding was short lived until an all too familiar Muscle car showed up, revealing Vince. " _Oh you gotta be kidding me!"_ Jack said through the phone before hanging up. "Vince you dickbag!" I quietly cursed. "Darby!" He said getting out of the car. "Vince! You have to get out of here, ok? You win Congratulations! Now Go!" He trying to wave him off. But failed.

"No start and back-up, loser, we're finishing this race!" He demanded angrily. "Get lost asshole! Now!" I said. "This doesn't concern you, but if you want we can settle this right here right now!" He said screaming the last part as he was snatched up by Knockout. Jack ran up the hill with me getting out of Cliffjumper and following suit. "My god what was the one thing I told you". I said pointing at him. "Not to race without you knowing. I thought you knew this was going to happen". He said.

"Well you ignored me, which you did make you learn a valuable lesson. It's not about just impressing the girl you like, it's about standing up to the bully Jack!" I said. I really didn't have time for this. "Help's on the way". He said. And on cue Arcee and Bulkhead came over the bridge with Arcee really pissed at her charge. "Jack we need to talk". She said with her hands on her hip plates. "Later, right now. Knockout's got Vince. He probably mistook him for Bumblebee's human partner. I'm not Bumblebee's human partner. Look. It doesn't matter why they took him Vince is in trouble!" He explained.

"Oh well tough break for Vince". Bulk said getting glares from everyone. "Bulkhead!" Jack and I said in sync. "What? I hear the guy's a jerk. You said so yourself Connor. He's a self-centred-Cockbite!" He defended dumping the stares on me this time. "Hey you all feel the same so don't deny it!" I pointed to all of them. It was true. They'll admit it they have had the mutual feeling. "Look the guy's innocent and if he wakes up he'll learn about you guys. Even though I loathe the guy". I sighed at the last part. Arcee sighed and saw I was right and changed into her vehicle form. "Hop on". She said as Jack complied. I got back with Cliffjumper and raced off after Knockout.

* * *

As we reached the storage facility I told Cliff that what was going to happen next. I told him to wait until Knockout escaped the facility and that gave us the chance to chase him down. We let the others know of the plan and they agreed. Cliff and I laid in the shadows and waited for our moment to spring into action, while the others went in like the episode predicted. Not long we then heard the sound of steel smashing steel, endlessly sounding in front of us. Then Knockout floored it down the road with Arcee on his roof.

"Punch it Cliff!" I said as he then shot down the road. We got close to Knockout but Arcee lost her balance and was giving chase like us. Allowing Knockout to speed up ahead of us. Then I heard the sound of a Horn going off. Then out came Optimus as he rammed into knockout sending him into the ditch. " _Optimus, Knockout has a hostage"._ She said over the com. "Understood". He replied as he walked up and ripped his door off and pulled Vince out before tossing Knockout aside. Add a ripped door to his repair list while we're at it. That's gonna leave a mark. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" knockout said angrily. Cliff and I drove up and the window rolled down.

"Well maybe next time you should think twice about fucking with the Autobots Tin-head!" I taunted by giving him the bird. With the rest of the Autobots caught up with us Knockout decided to cut and run due to the sheer numbers. "Optimus this is my fault". Jack admitted. "We must get this boy to safety. Explanations can come later…from all of you". He said gesturing to his troops Bumblebee whined something along the lines of "We're so busted".

'I can't help but agree Bumblebee'. I thought to myself. We all started heading back to base while Jack was dropping off Vince back to his car. I can't help but feel sorry for Arcee, Bumblebee and Jack. But hey we came out fine and all but, when we all get back to the base I'm gonna re-watch all the episodes on my phone so I know what we're dealing with in the future.

* * *

(Autobot Base)

When Bumblebee and Jack returned, they we're ready for what Prime had to say. "I want an explanation now". He ordered. Not that they could deny it, but they didn't know what to say. "Optimus if I may". I spoke up, having everyone look at me. "You have something to say Connor?" He asked, I nodded in response.

"The thing is, a few days ago, Vince challenged Jack and Arcee to a race. The reason? Jack wanted to impress a girl at his school called Sierra. Don't ask me what they're like because they're just side characters, but in a nutshell Vince is and I quote what Bulkhead said earlier "A self-centred Cockbite", and Sierra is just as forgetful as of not knowing Jack's name even though they're in the same class. Anyway, I thought I wouldn't have to tell you because I thought that Jack would learn his lesson, but he didn't". I said glaring at Jack, who was looked away in shame before continuing on." Anyway, as I got picked up by Cliffjumper this afternoon, I found out he hid the information from me. Due to me knowing the episode 'Speed Metal' Knockout was gonna be there and we helped keep Bee and Jack safe until help arrived. I can assure you, I was going to tell you but I've been busy with some stuff of my own and you weren't here at the time". I explained. Optimus then turned to the kids, Bee, Cliffjumper and Arcee.

"Is this true?" He said sternly. They all nodded in response to this. "I am very disappointed in all of you, you let pride get in the way of your judgement. Not only that you kept this to yourselves and never told me about it. Connor I'll let you choose how this will end". He said putting the spotlight on me. Causing me to be surprised. "Why me?" I asked confused. "You gave off a warning that there would be consequences of their actions. That and you seemed to take charge of the situation". He explained. I thought about it for a moment as I looked at the guys who were nervous about what I would say. "I thought about it and made up my mind". I said. This got them even more nervous.

"I say…let them get off easy. I think they learned their lesson. A light punishment or something". I then turned to the group. "You should be thankful guys. You had this talk coming sooner or later. Actually it was sooner when I think about it". I stated. "Very well. It is late, and you all have school tomorrow. I would suggest you all go home. We'll discuss this tomorrow". He said as everyone was now departing. "Connor, may I have a word with you?" He asked, I nodded in response and waited for everyone else to leave. "I wanted to know how you're training is going for a start". He asked, in not a way he'd normally talk, what's up with that? I bet there was more to this. "Well it's coming along great. But I'm still getting there, I assume there's more to it than that is there?" I asked. "There is. I have given it some thought, and have been given permission form Special Agent Fowler to permit you to stay at the base". He stated. "Wait, to stay here? As in…live here? Am I getting that right?" I said just to be sure. Optimus nodded to confirm my question. "Uh, I mean no offence, neither am I complaining but. What made you come to this decision?" I asked.

"For me to come to this decision was your progress in your training. I wanted to make it seem fair that every member of the team had their own room". He stated. "You really think of me as part of the team?" I asked softly, not really believing his words. "Of course. You may not have your humanity as much as you did before you came here, for all of us in our opinion if you may, that it would be safer here than at your apartment". He said. "Well I don't know what to say but…thanks Optimus, makes feel real welcome here". I smiled. "You are most welcome my friend. We'll have everything ready for your stay, Agent Fowler has agreed for your move in a days' time". He replied with a smile. I walked down the stairs and went to look for Cliffjumper to drop me off at my apartment, but I had to ask him one more thing.

"Do the others know of this?" I asked as I turned my head to face him. "Not as of yet. But I wanted to address it when you move". He replied. "Ok then. G'night Optimus". I said walking off. "Good night Connor". He replied walking off as well.

* * *

 **Well, there we are another chapter completed. I don't think that there's anything else to say.**

 **Anyway leave a review on how I'm doing and let me know what you think of the story so far. Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	13. Predator and it's prey

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate crasher! Now I wanted to post this chapter to apologise for not putting the episodes in order and want to make it up to you guys.**

 **This is chapter has had a certain someone excited for it. I won't say who, but you know who you are. ;)**

 **With that outta the way, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Predator and its Prey**

Right now being out in the forest is an…interesting experience. Aside from Jack complaining about the bugs. Me? Well due to me having iron like skin they couldn't touch me.

"I'd really wished I packed some bug spray, the mosquitoes on this recon are the size of vampire bats, and they drink about as much blood". He complained as he squashed a bug on his arm. "Quite the outdoors man aren't you Jack?" Arcee mused. "You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit. I may not have stinger proof metal skin like you two. But I can use my multi-function pocket knife, and fire starter to cook up some deep fried mac n cheese". Hmmm. "Pfft, really that's cute Jackie". I smirked before bringing out my Scatter Blaster. "I can just use my Scatter Blaster's Fire Blast attachment to cook up a fish within a minute". I boasted. "You came prepared by the looks of it". She smirked. "You just had to make me look bad didn't you?" He sighed in defeat.

"Well I guess you can say I'm a…" I then pulled out my Gear Shredder. "…buzz kill? Eh? Eh?" I said with my brows going up and down. They both groaned at the joke I made. It was usually like this but hey, you don't use it you lose it. "What? That was good and you both know it". I said. "That's odd". She said as I retract my weapons. "What?" I asked. "Ratchet's satellite's scans were accurate, but subterranean Energon deposits don't make this kind of surge". She said. 'I'm really gonna regret this later on…I just know it'. I thought to myself. We kept walking until we came to a huge path of destruction. That I knew it was a certain Decepticon ship.

"Crash landing". She stated. "Bot or Con?" Jack asked. "Con". I said causing the two to look at me. "Who is it?" She asked. "Let's say it's not pretty". I said pulling out my Path Blaster and cocking it. We watched Arcee walk into the ship to inspect it. It took was 10 seconds and then she was out. We ran over to her and I could tell that she was locked in some sort of trance, it was the past catching up to her. "Arcee what's wrong?" He asked with urgency.

"I know whose ship this belongs to". She then glare at me. I had it coming. "You knew didn't you?" She said with…venom in her voice? "Yes I did. But-"

"That's it, Base I need bridge. Base do you read?" She asked but all of it was just static. "Scrap the com links dead. The ship has to be blocking our signal. Wait here". She said but we didn't comply after that. I looked over and saw the acid still eating away the stump it was on. Arcee then changed form and then we were holding onto dear life as we were swerving through the woods but we eventually came to a stop. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, only for Arcee to tell us to wait here. Again. "Ok first you shut me out and now you're ditching me?" He said. "I'm here too ya know". I said a little left out. "No Jack you're a kid, you two only came because this was 'no risk'. Well one of you knew". She said glaring at me with the last part. "Augh, man Arcee, I'm coming with-"

"No, this isn't your business". She interrupted. "Uh, person who knows future events standing right in front of you two". I said getting a little pissed. "You're still a kid Connor, both of you are". She said. "Uh hello! My life as a kid was gone as soon as I walked through that portal back home!" I called getting close to her face. "You don't know what I've been through, you just don't". She said doing the same. "You're right I don't know what it's like. But I know what it's like to be tortured by a Con, hell my life turned upside down because of a choice I made!" "This still doesn't change anything". She said not budging. Next thing you know I wasn't myself.

"Stop being so stubborn on revenge. It's only getting the better of you!" I retorted. That got to her. "How do you know anything about losing anybody?!" She raised. "I lost my Mum, Dad, Sister and my brother by walking through a fucking supposed to be non-existent Ground-Bridge!" I counted with my fingers before yelling back. "That was your choice. Not mine! Besides did you not even care for them when you stepped through!" She yelled back. "Leave my family outta this Arcee! It doesn't involve them". I glared.

"I lost my partner to that monster and I'm not letting her get away with it, she needs to be destroyed and I'm-" "KILLING ARACHNID WON'T BRING TAILGATE BACK!" As soon as I said that I clasped my hands around my mouth. Shit. "Stay here and I mean it". She glared before driving off. "Mother of FUCK!" I yelled. "Uh, did I miss something or?" He said with uncertainty. I looked at him and just shook my head as I looked away. "Never mind. Let's find Arcee". I sighed.

* * *

We were able to follow Arcee's tracks and huge footprints, I guess that's how Jack found her in the episode. I dunno, anyway we kept going until we found a clearing. "That's gotta be where she is". I said out loud. We kept going and we eventually found her fighting with her nemesis. Arachnid. We both headed down the cliff carefully, but Jack nearly lost his balance and cued the rocks to blow our cover and caused the femmes to look at us, giving Arachnid the chance to strike by striking Arcee in the face and then pinning her to the wall. We ran to her side and tried to get the webbing off her. I could do it easily with my built in blades, but I didn't want Arachnid finding out. I turned around to see the Spider herself make her advance Arcee manage to get one of her arms free and blasted her causing her to be knocked to the ground.

"I thought I told you two to wait for me?!" She yelled. "Well Jack being curious and all, I may be mad but at least I know when to help my friends in times like these". I dead panned. "What he said, partners don't ditch partners". He said trying to get the webbing of my help. But it was no use at the moment. "Get this through your head, you're not my partner or partners you're both a liability". She said getting pissed again. "I take offence to that". I added. "I don't believe you, I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid Arcee, and you're never afraid". He said. It took a few seconds for her to process what he just said. Maybe a flashback moment?

"You're right Jack I am afraid, afraid of losing you. Both of you". She said looking at him, then me with worry. "You sure have trouble hanging onto your partners don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. It will be much worse when both of them are broken". Arachnid said regarding me and Jack. "Slap a muffler Arachnid!" I said facing her. "Well aren't you a feisty one? At some point you really have to ask yourself Arcee, is it them, or is it me?" She said aloud. "Do you get it now guys, she's not interested in me, she hunts endangered species, and she's on earth that means humans, you guys. RUN!" She shouted. Jack and I had to listen to her and we ran up the hill and got some distance between Arachnid and us. But I'll make sure that bitch get what she deserves for what she did to Tailgate.

And that's what I intend to do.

* * *

Night had fallen and we got some distance between the spider and us. Remembering what happened in the episode would leave me one step ahead of Arachnid. I had one of the most stupid plan, I have ever thought of when I was running for my life. "So what's the plan?" Jack said between breaths. "I'll hold of Itsy bitsy. Get to the back of the ship. Find Energon, light the fuse, run away". I said simply. "She'll kill you Connor! Have you even finished training?" He said. "Got a better idea?" I said getting irritated. He knew I was right one has to play being the bait while the other was saving our asses so we can live to fight another day. He's right my training ain't finished but at least I know to defend myself. "Be careful". He said. "I will. Now get going!" I said, before watching him take off.

I turned around to see Arachnid coming for me I ran as fast as I could with her right behind me. I then turned around to make a stand. "Well isn't this cute". She chuckled evilly. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine". I said sarcastically. "Tell me what came to your head and think this was a good idea". She asked. "What gave you sudden interest?" I said standing my ground. "Curiosity". She simply stated. "Use your imagination". I replied. "On another note, I saw how you were with Arcee". She smirked even more.

"I dunno what you're on about". I said. "Don't lie to me boy. You envy her don't you?" She asked. "You may be feared by many. But not all of them. Not me". To be honest I was half lying to myself. "Care to back that up?" She chuckled. I then reached for my Phone from behind my back and hit the play button, letting the music play.

 **(Now Playing-Blow me away-Breaking Benjamin [Start at 18 seconds])**

"I do actually. Two words. Think slow!" I said as I tossed an EMP grenade as it was able to blind her for a few seconds giving me time to run back, activating my Path Blaster and fired a few rounds into her. Arachnid then fired some webbing at me but I switched my gun for the P.O.K.E Beta and sliced both leaving burnt webbing on the ground. I added a Fire Starter to make the blade so hot it can burn through metal like a hot knife through butter.

"A Techno Organic? Very Impressive. I'll be sure to take you for myself, you'd live to be my pet". She said with her switching to Bi-pedal mode. "I ain't nobody's pet bitch. Are you gonna keep talking all night? Or are you going to do something about it? Or don't you want to get your hands dirty?" I taunted her with the last part.

Arachnid leapt at me but I used my Hover Slam to dodge her and land on a tree branch. I generated a Riot Cannon and fired, she got hit a few times but it wasn't as strong as a normal Riot Cannon would do, but it still did some damage. She then fired actual laser blasts at me. I guess she doesn't want to screw around anymore. I dodged a few more before I jumped down and fired a Planet Buster shot into her, causing her to be pushed back a few feet but it merely staggered her. To mix it up a bit I built two Thermo Rocket cannons on my shoulders and unloaded at her, but they were merely ether shot out of the air or dodged with the speed she has.

She then came at me with her spider like-legs for melee weapons, I swapped my launchers for a shield and P.O.K.E Beta. Her two front legs went for me (Possibly my head) but they were met with my shield, followed by a swipe of my sword, but they missed, after that I was swatted like a fly and landed on my back against a tree.

'I should've stuck with ranged attacks'. I groaned in my head. "I must admit, you do have fight in you. Well…you being techno-organic an all". She said with a hand gesture. 'I still got a few tricks up my sleeve'. I thought. I then generated a Chaos Rift Combustor, and pulled the trigger. But all I got was a click. "Ooops someone's out of Energon by the looks of it". She said with a sadistic smirk. "Heh, awkward". I muttered the last part. "Well, you may have run out of tricks. I must say it was fun and all-" She was cut off by me laughing lightly. "What so funny?" She glared.

"You think making guns is my talent and tricks? Not by a long shot".I smirked. I then snapped my fingers and several Thermal Mines came out of hiding, rushing at Arachnid before covering her in a fireball, giving me the chance to run away and hope that Jack has figured out what I was talking about. I ran to the ship and made it look like I ran inside. Cause there was no way I would ever go in there.

 **(End Track)**

I then hid under the ramp and waited for the Decepticon femme to come through. I then heard footsteps approaching. "If you wanted a tour Connor you could've just asked. Did you see the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where I'll soon hang your head". She said simply. If it were simply. I then heard her walk inside and then quietly appeared behind her without her noticing. "Uh I prefer to have my head attached to my body thank you very much". I spat causing her to look at me. With a Nucleon Shock Cannon equipped. "Go ahead shoot. Oh that's right you have no Energon-"

"You're wrong". I smirked cocking it. "I lied". I then fired a round causing her to fly back. Giving me the cue to run like hell. 'C'mon Jack any time now'. I thought desperately. I kept running until I was a safe distance from the ship and found Jack a little bit further away. "Jack! Jack buddy!" I called over to him and he then came to my aid. "How did you go distracting her?" He said. "Depends. Did you light the fuse?" I asked. My question was answered when the ship went up in flames leaving Arachnid's trophies gone for good.

"That answer your question?" He smirked. "Hehe. Idget." I chuckled. I then saw Jack had webbing on his foot and then I knew what happened next. "Jack look out!" I said quickly as I once again, took the bullet for someone. (Well webbing but whatever) and I was then stuck to a tree. "Man this is annoying!" I called. When I saw Arachnid she ignored Jack for the time being, and then held a spider leg at my throat. "You'll pay for what you did to my ship boy". She said angrily. "Heh, I'd like to see you try". I smirked.

"What could you-"

"Oh not me-" I said as Arcee came to our rescue by slamming into Arachnid. "-her." I finished. As I saw the two of them duke it out on each other I struggled to get my arm free, and then and idea rang in my head.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

As Arcee managed to get Arachnid away from Connor she delivered a volley of punches and kicks until she got some distance on her and out of nowhere a blast came out of nowhere and sent her flying. She looked to see where it came from, and she saw Connor holding a Path Blaster in his hands. "If anyone is going to criticize on about Arcee's mistakes it's gonna be me". He said with the smoking gun drawn to his side. "Connor, Jack! Are you guys alright?" She said while ripping the webbing off her charges. "Well, I've had worse. I think". He said. When the sound of drilling was heard Arcee and Connor ran towards the hole Arachnid was tunnelling. Arcee opened fire with her guns as Connor did the same with a Neutron Assault rifle.

"ARACHNID!" She yelled. "Get back here and fight you yellow plated coward!" He yelled after she did. "So much for closure". She sighed. "Too right". He said deconstructing his gun.

* * *

(My pov)

"I'm sorry you guys had to face my demons today, you were pretty fearless back there". She smiled. "You can thank Connor for that". He said looking at me. "I was scared shitless to honest, for the second time in my life I was scared". I then looked up to her in the optics. "But mostly for you". I smiled, but I remembered what I said should apologise. "Look 'Cee, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it". I said. "Its ok I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too, for just calling you a kid, where you can actually handle yourself pretty well. I shouldn't've underestimated you". She admitted. "It's fine. We still good?" I asked. "Yea. We're good. Ratchet I need a bridge". As soon as she said that a bug came and bit Jack's neck. "Need to get my Partners from any oversized insects".

"Partners huh?" He said. "Junior partners. I still can still pull rank". She corrected. "Not when Optimus is around. And we can agree we both out rank Jack". I added. "Hey!" He called, then the second after Arcee then held me by the back of my shirt like last time. "I dunno. You still got a lot of work to do before that can happen". "Quit man handling me woman!" I said while pointing at her, but she wasn't intimidated.

"Nah I'm good~" She smirked. "You guys suck, you know that?" I said crossing my arms while they just stood there and laughed.

* * *

 **Well there's another one finished. But don't stop here, there's still another chapter to be read.**

 **I'll see you over there in a moment.**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	14. Monster in my head part 1

**What's up Mechs and Femmes, and good to see ya here in the Next chapter in Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I won't take up any of your time, so enjoy!**

 **Let's, roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Monster in my head part 1**

With the events of the 'Predatory' Episode now done and dusted, unlike Arachnid unfortunately. The gang is now just going about their usual business at the base, and I had everything transferred from the apartment I had to the base. My new room was an old officer's quarters which did quite nicely. Now at the moment it might not seem like much at the moment but I might go and find some stuff to make it feel cosy. On another note I had noticed that Optimus has been acting strangely different around me, it's not bad or anything I can assure you but, it's just that he's…more open when I'm around I dunno what it is but I'm sure he'll let me know I due time. The Kids weren't here due to them still being in school for the time being, and I was currently walking out from SAFE and to the main area of the base, finishing off doing some target practice.

"What's new guys?" I asked as I walked up the railing. "We've found the Decepticon warship. Meaning with Megatron outta the picture we can do some real damage". Bulkhead said pounding his fists together. "What else or is that it?" I asked. "Optimus and Ratchet are investigating an Autobot distress beacon". She replied. "Oh no". I ran up to one of the consoles and tried to contact the away team. "What? What is it?!" Bulk said. "Just a sec. Connor to Ratchet, do read?!" I called frantically.

"Connor what is it?!" He responded quickly to the sudden emergency. "Don't board the ship! I repeat the ship is infected by the Cybonic Plague!" I heard everyone gasp here in the base, but didn't get a response through the line, all I heard was metal clanging in the background and saw Optimus's Vitals were in jeopardy.

"Your warning came too late". He said quietly, as I can only imagine him seeing Prime get infected. "Standby for a bridge get Optimus back here without getting yourself infected". I said cutting the connection. "Arcee spin up the bridge, Cliffjumper Bumblebee get a birth ready for Optimus, move!" I said to them and again like last time they didn't question my sudden orders. I then turned my attention to Bulkhead as the others ran off to their respective jobs." Bulkhead go pick up the kids, school's almost done. And they'll be wanting to know what happened". I said to him in he just nodded before driving off out of the base.

* * *

"You were right Connor. The Cybonic Plague was on that ship". He said grimly as he finished scanning Optimus's condition. And let's just say it's not good. His right optic was fading and the metal around it was looking like corrosion, wear and tear and rust all in one. "And the only way to catch it is through contact with infected Energon". I finished for the CMO for him to nod in response. "But what was it doing inside and Autobot ship?" Miko asked, as she and the others were on the railing above us, whereas I was near the consoles with a good distance away. I was just as in danger in more ways than one since I had Energon in my body just as much as the bots did. So there was a chance I would catch it as well.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions during the Great War". She answered gravely. "Huffer and Brawn died the same way". Cliffjumper said shaking his head. "Not even Huffer or Brawn were lucky?" I asked wide eyed in shock and sadness. "When you say that it sounds like you know em. But yea, I had to watch them with my own optics". He replied. "The Cybonic Plague was engineered by the Decepticon Biological warfare program by Megatron himself". The CMO explained. "And now we have to go on the Nemesis and get it. And I know there is one, Megatron wouldn't be that stupid to make a biological weapon and have no cure for it. I mean what of he caught it?" I stated. "He's got a point there". Jack added.

"Well, I can't just stand here and watch Optimus go through absolute torture. Bee wanna come with?" She asked the scout as they got themselves ready to go. "I'm coming with guys. You'll need to know where it is". I said jumping from the upper level and onto the ground. "No…don't, go". He said weakly, which just hurt deep down. Even more so by going against Optimus's wishes. I walked up to him without regarding any safety of infection. "Optimus I'm the only one with foreknowledge that can possibly help in the war. Look I know I don't like going against what you think is best for me…and all of us". I said as I looked back at everyone before looking back at him. "You took all took care of me, you let me stay here at the base. But please…let me do my hardest to take care of you". I said pleading. Optimus closed his optics and then looked at me in the eyes.

"Be…careful". He barely said. "Thank you". I smiled weakly before turning to Arcee and Bumblebee. "Let's go get us a cure". I said as I constructed a Battle Mask over my face. I then ran with the others through the ground bridge, as we reached the other side we were now on the warship with weapons drawn while Arcee and Bumblebee had their blasters unfolder on their arms I dual wielded Path Blasters on both my arms in a Camarone green colour.

"Let's start with the lab". She suggested quietly which we agreed and followed the blue and pink Autobot there.

* * *

When we reached it we saw that the doors were opening we quickly hid to stay out of sight but I didn't get to choose my own as Arcee Grabbed me by the waist and held me tight to her chest so I wouldn't fall as we were hiding off the ground. When the doors opened Knockout walked out and stopped for some reason, he looked around and shrugged before walking off. We then quietly rushed into the lab while Bee covered the entrance before locking the door.

"Ok where do we find the cure?" She said looking down to me. "You're not gonna like it". I said shaking my head. I walked up to the door and my legs then converted into the Fall of Cybertron Destroyer legs and used the hover ability to look through the small window. And I knew what we were looking for was in there. "Bee open the door". I said to the scout and pressed the button. When it opened in the presence I saw none other than the Decepticon warlord himself.

"Megatron! He's alive!" She said in shock. " _That's just not possible!"_ Ratchet said in disbelief, through the com channel. "We'll he ain't doing much since he's on life support". I shrugged. "Time to finish this once and for all". She said aiming for the chord that kept Megatron alive. "Arcee wait!" I said stopping her by hovering right in front of her. "One good reason. And fast Connor". She said lowering her gun. " _I think I see what you're trying to do Connor. Does Megatron show brainwave activity?"_ He asked. "Yea it's off the bloody charts". I replied. "So?" She asked not getting the picture. "The cure is inside Bucket head's brain". I said to her mentioning Megatron's nickname that the fans gave him back home. "Connor are you out of your fragging mind?!" She demanded.

"Look it's there. All we gotta do is find it". I said hovering closer to her face. " _Connor's right. The Decepticon labs should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch"._ He stated. "Have you ever performed the procedure?" She asked the CMO "No but Ratchet has studied it, right Ratchet?" I said to him. " _Yes_. _Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots"._ He recalled. "Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron back through the ground bridge and have time to figure this out?"

Nope.

"Arcee, Ratchet. I will not stand for letting this shit for brains-" I said as I pointed down on Megatron while still in the air. "-to outlive Optimus! Time is not on our side on this one, Optimus doesn't deserve to die by extreme torture and pain he is now! The last thing I want is to is-" I stuttered, which caused her and Bumblebee to look at me. "What Connor?" He beeped softly curious, in which Arcee translated for me. "-to lose who I feel is like a father figure to me". I quietly finished. After that the com line was quiet and they shocked to hear me say it. "Which gives me more reason to go in myself". I said to them.

"Connor don't-" "Arcee, all of us would put our lives on the line for Optimus. No matter what. And I said I'd do my hardest to take care of him". I softly said to her which made her look away before turning back to me. "Would it even connect to you?" She asked. I responded by turning around and moved my hair out of the way to see a port for the patch. "It will now". I replied. " _Connor. You do realise that once you go in, you can't come out until you find the cure. Are you absolutely sure?"_ He warned.

"Dead certain Ratchet". I replied as I landed on the ground and hid under the computers with Bumblebee and sat on his lap so I was prepared, and watched Arcee hook up Megatron with the chord. She then joined us and had the chord for me in her hands. And to be honest I as freaking out on the inside with all the, what if's and I remembered that Megatron got into Bumblebee's head. But I know I couldn't worry about that now. I just had to mentally prepare myself for it. Saving Optimus is all I gotta worry about now. "Ratchet we're ready". Arcee said. " _Initiate Cortical Psychic patch connection"._ He instructed.

"Hold my hand". She said in which I complied. "And never let go". She said as she hooked the chord to the back of my head "I won't. Wish me luck". I smiled softly and the last thing I see is black.

* * *

(Megatron's Mindscape)

I then have my vision returned to me and saw what I never thought I'd ever see. The Decepticon capital: Kaon. "Mother of god". I gasped before floating in the direction I knew where to go. "Guys you there?" I asked. " _We're here Connor don't worry we can see everything you're seeing right now"._ Ratchet said to me which made me which a wave of relief washed over me. "Good to hear". I replied. " _Whoa, where is that?"_ I heard Jack ask. "My money's on the Decepticon capital Kaon". I said. " _Ratch, Optimus's vitals are…"_ Bulk said as he didn't finish.

" _I know. Quickly, Connor I know you're in Unknown Territory, but you must figure out where the information might be stored in Megatron's mind"._ Ratchet Instructed "I know I know. It'll be here somewhere". I said as I flew up some stairs, when I reached the top. I was staring at Optimus himself. "Optimus? No it's not him…not really". I said to myself as I shook my head. 'Now just gotta wait for Megatron to-' I thought before I was interrupted by a very familiar evil laugh.

"Y'know what? Never-mind". I said as I hid behind a rock to watch this unfold. "Optimus Prime, your Autobot Army has been defeated! Bow before your new master". Well fuck you too asshole. "I will never bow before you. One Shall stand. One Shall fall". The fake prime proclaimed has he activated his sword causing Megatron to do the same. "So be it". They then ran at each other as they collided Optimus then disappeared to dust.

" _That never happened!"_ He called. "It ain't real Bulkhead we're in Megatron's mind, so this is what he sees". I replied to the Wrecker. Then the rock I was behind then changed colour then took the form of Optimus. "Ok like that's not creepy as hell or anything". I said to myself. "Megatron your treachery ends here!" The warlord said nothing but aimed his cannon at Optimus. I'm gonna regret what I'm gonna do next, I just know it. I ran up and hovered right in the direction of the blast but I went right through me before landing on the ground. I didn't feel any pain but I felt a little funny. Megatron then turned his attention to me. Well, if he didn't know I was here before…he does now. "Uh…sup?" Smooth dumbass, real smooth.

"A human? How did you manage to enter my domain? No matter, I'll crush you like I did the many Autobots on Cybertron". He snarled. "That won't work mate". I said casually. "We'll see". He replied before swiping his sword at me for it to just phase right through. He tried multiple times but no avail, with me there just standing there like nothing was happening.

* * *

(Autobot base)

"Megatron can't touch Connor?" Raf asked with confusion of what's going on. "Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, he is immune to his physical attacks". Ratchet explained. "Well he seems to be doing fine the way he's just standing there. I'll admit just him reacting to this is just hilarious". Cliffjumper chuckled.

* * *

(Megatron's Mind)

"Told ya". I shrugged. "You're not wearing phase displacement armour, your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram, and I do not believe in spirits".He stated as he walked around me. "So tell me, human, what are you?" "Megatron!" We both looked around to see another Optimus come before us bringing Bulkhead and Bumblebee with him. 'Uh oh'. I thought to myself.

* * *

(Autobot base)

The team saw what was going on and then became very worried of the situation unfolding. "Uh oh special guest stars". Miko said aloud. "This is not good". The CMO responded.

* * *

(Megatron's Mind)

"Oh boy". I said to myself I then saw Megatron blow the three copies of my friends to literal dust. "Seriously Man?" I said. "You are real they are not!" He then chuckled and realised how it was possible. "A cortical psychic patch. How…unexpected". He then turned to me. " _We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion, he's becoming self-aware"._ Ratchet said to practically everyone. " _Just how much danger will Connor be in exactly? Now that Megatron knows he's in his mind?"_ Jack asked the CMO. " _Only time will tell"._ He replied to the teen. 'Shit!' I thought to myself.

"If this is my subconscious? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!?" He said really close to my face. "Jeez, what did ya eat man?" I said waving my hand in front of my face. "Wait, if you're human, how are you here in the first place? This procedure is only compatable with Cybertronians". He said and what came next dawned on him. "Unless you're not fully human at first glance. Am I wrong?" He smirked. 'Double shit!' The look on my face said it all to confirm his suspicions.

"So I am right, interesting. In the…mental presence of a Techno-Organic is, quite the sight. But not impressed just by looking at you". He said to me. "Well, aside from commenting me and insulting me at the same time…looks can be deceiving". I replied. "That they are". He said staring at me with an optic ridge raised. And I just stared right back.

* * *

(Nemesis)

Roughly an hour has passed and still nothing ever since Connor went into Megatron's head, Bumblebee was keeping guard to make sure no Decepticons came walking into the lab. Arcee held him close to her spark and still held his hand in hers before he went in. However…she was really on edge, the only thing she could do is wait for Ratchet to disconnect him from the warlords mind. But then she remembered what he called him.

'Bucket head-' She thought looking at the Decepticon leader. Then smiled. '-Fitting name when you think about it'. She chuckled mentally. They then heard the doors opening and saw Starscream walk in with Soundwave and Knockout, in tow. "Stay down". Bumblebee beeped to her, he said while his weapons were still drawn. "Knockout, if you if you would be so kind to provide your expert medical opinion Soundwave for the historical record". Starscream requested…nicely?

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever". He explained to them. "How our master, would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body". He sighed sadly. From Soundwave's perspective he really didn't like the way Starscream was acting, he suspects Knockout might be in on this as well. He walked up to them and pointed at the screen where his master's brain wave activity was being monitored. "Brainwave activity, not evidence of consciousness. Merely an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake up from". Knckout pointed out.

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us". He proclaimed. Soundwave defiantly knew now that he was hiding something due to the tome of his voice. He wondered why Megatron never deactivated him earlier. "The only honourable option would be to show him mercy". He said 'sadly'. "A simple throw of the switch".

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate". The Decepticon Medic listed. Arcee heard what they're gonna do, if they pulled the plug on Megatron with Connor still in there. Got her very worried. "Ratchet are you getting this?" She whispered frantically.

* * *

(Autobot base)

"If Megatron Perishes, Connor's mind will be separated from his body forever". He answered gravely. "We'll lose Connor and Optimus?" Jack gasped.

* * *

(Megatron's Mind)

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question is…whatever happened to me?" He said as he really wanted to know. He then went back through his memories and then it dawned on him. He remembered the destruction of the spacebridge and the blue fireball than engulfed him…nearly destroying him along with it. "The spacebridge explosion? And yet you're in my head…I am not one with the Allspark!" He gasped in realisation. "Y'know what, that just might be it". Connor said with sarcasm.

"So tell me…Techno-Organic. Do I still function?" He demanded.

* * *

(My pov)

" _Connor we're out of time!"_ Better rap this up as quick as I can. "You're on life support. But not relevant at the moment, a certain someone needs your help. The Cybonic plague to be exact". I summarised. "The Cybonic plague? Someone is unwell?" He said in…concern? Wow that's new. But he then realised who I was talking about and smirked. "Optimus! Such irony! After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus of the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" I was interrupted by another Optimus approaching us. "Megatron, you're treachery-" It was then shot by Megatron as the illusion faded to dust. I'll be honest it was getting a little annoying.

"Well to be fair I can get you what you want most, Megatron". I said looking up to him. Megatron then kneeled down in contact my level. "Oh really? Tell me what is it what I want most?" He asked with an optic ridge raised, waiting for an answer. "Hear me out. The chance to slay your rivalled enemy with your own hands, and not just in here. Because we both know you can do it anytime". I explained. "Go on". He said in an interested tone.

"The way I see it if you let the plague kill the REAL Optimus, in the REAL world…you never get that one chance, that ONE chance…to destroy him, you'll regret not doing so for the rest of your existence". I said with hand gestures to get my point across. And I gotta say…I'm playing this mother fucker like a fiddle.

* * *

(Autobot base)

"Wow. He's playing on Megatron's desire to destroy the real Optimus. That might actually work. Good strategy kid". He complimented. "Smart". Jack said. "Twisted". Miko smirked.

* * *

(Nemesis)

"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's expertise?" Starscream asked the silent Mech who gave off no response. "Speak now or forever hold your peace". He then reached for the chord. "Going…going…" He continually taunted the communications expert. The others grew increasingly worried for their friend's lifeless form that Arcee was holding onto ever more tightly. But then something happened which made them see some good and bad news. The good news Soundwave somehow stopped Starscream from pulling the cable. Bad news? He was pointing at the cord linking Connor and the Decepticon warlord together. Starscream looked at it in curiosity and started following it, unknown to him it was connected to the back of Connor's head!

"C'mon Connor c'mon!" Arcee said quietly trying to rush the non-responsive boy's progress.

* * *

(Megatron's mind)

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus's eyes with my very own". Megatron started, still kneeling at his level. "Go on". The boy encouraged. "Well played young one".He then revealed what Connor as searching for. "Here is the formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you to read it, let alone our language". He said. "You'll be surprised. But you can already see that". Connor said reaching for it but disappeared for a second later. "Not yet". Megatron said as the cure disappeared. "What do ya mean?" Connor asked.

"Just how am I supposed to destroy Optimus as you proposed while I'm trapped here in a perpetual day dream?" He sneered. "Once you release me from this prison, you'll have the cure. You must guarantee my recover. Or Optimus fades to gunmetal grey…the REAL Optimus". He threatened. "Let's say we're both in a stale mate then". Connor stated. "How will I know you'll even keep your word boy?" Megatron wondered. "With others they do. Me? Ya don't". He remarked with a glare of his own getting in his face, knowing his time is nearly up.

* * *

(Autobot base)

Ratchet Rewound the feed that Connor was seeing until he stopped on the frame he was looking for. The frame that Megatron as holding the cure. "Arcee we have the formula disconnect Connor now! We know how to save Optimus!" He cried.

* * *

(Nemesis)

"About damn time!" She said as she then moved his head to pull the plug on the little mid game her friend was having. "Come on Connor, time to come home". With that said she disconnected him from Megatron.

* * *

(Megatron's Mind)

When the plug was pulled the world around them began to crumble fantasy as descending to darkness and Light connected to reality. "You were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" He realised. "NEVER MAKE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL BUCKET HEAD!" Connor smirked flipping off Decepticon tyrant, as he was disintegrated along with Megatron's created nightmare. "NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME!" He echoed as he too was disintegrated.

* * *

(Nemesis)

"Hurry, Connor". She begged as she shook him gently. Bumblebee pointed his guns as the footsteps got closer. She put the half human down and did the same. Then Starscream came into view. "What the?" He said as he saw the Autobots, and the human he tortured. "Intruders!" "Allow me". Connor smirked as the attention was drawn to him holding a black Gun aiming in one hand the Seekers direction, and it was powered up. "MAXIMUM FIRE!" He commanded as he pulled the trigger, then a big red beam surrounded by six smaller ones spiralled around it came from the gun and hit the seeker and exploded sending him back. While Arcee shot the life support cables on Megatron's chest. The bots then darted through the ground bridge just before it closed off.

"It was an inevitable outcome". The seeekr sighed sadly, but Soundwave wasn't buying it. "Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot, let alone a Techno-Organic Autobot's hand. Knockout!" He said to the Decepticon Doctor who gave of a hand gesture of 'Yeah, yeah', and plugged the chord back into Megatron's chest.

* * *

(Autobot base, my pov)

We watched Optimus was starting to stand, with support of Ratchet. Everyone cheered for his recovery. But he raised a servo and it was settled down. "Please, save the hero's welcome for my physician, my scout, second-in-command and…our dimensional traveling friend". He smiled as everyone started cheering for me, which left me in quite a shock, and made blush in embarrassment. But never the less I had a smile on my face. I bowed to everyone, but was stopped by the kids group hugging me which made me smile even more, I then went to call it a night.

" _I'm out. Or should I say…in?"_

Oh no…was…that, Megatron?

* * *

 **Uh Oh, this isn't looking good in my perspective is it? I'm going to leave it here to tease you just a little until the next chapter. Now I will get to it soon enough but I'll hold it here until Friday then I'll post the second part.**

 **Because I'm that person who likes to tease people a little.**

 **Anyway, leave me a review and let me know how you like the story so far and how I'm doing. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	15. Monster in my head part 2

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! You doing good? Good. Anyway here is the second part to Monster in my head for Transformers Prime Gate Crasher. Now I want to point out that the reason I held this for Friday because I wanted to build the hype a little bit (And I'm a bit of a tease). But I swear this is the only time I'll do it.**

 **Anyway I won't hold you all up any longer.**

 **With that outta the way. Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Monster in my head part 2**

Optimus was being checked over by Ratchet in the medical chamber, with Bumblebee and Arcee watching. Connor however said he needed some time to recover himself so he said he was resting in his room. "That's it. Follow the light". He instructed in which Optimus complied. "Well, anything to the Cybonic Plague has been wiped clean". He said happily. "Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend". Optimus replied as he stepped out of the medical chamber. "It was Connor who went into unknown territory to locate the cure". He stated.

"Lucky for us Megatron was alive. Yeah, I actually said that". She said as she surprised herself with that remark. "Well, Optimus. All that matters is that you are on the mend". She told her commander. "While Megatron…" Ratchet started. "Is no doubt gone for good". Bumblebee beeped. "He's right. I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended". Arcee agreed as everyone started to walk off. But not Optimus.

" _Optimus, if we both know Megatron like we do. He's seems to come back after something like this"._

Those exact words rung over and over in his mind. He still wasn't sure how to put those thought to rest. Something is bugging him, he didn't know what exactly but due to Megatron being the key factor along with Connor. As the Techno-Organic said so himself "It's a recipe for disaster". He needed to figure it out soon. Otherwise trouble may be closer to them than they realise.

* * *

Connor had been in his room for most of the day whenever the gang was around in the base. Now he was a quiet person most of the time but he was being even more quiet than usual. When he was asked he would say he's fine, and they would take his word for it. But deep down he knew he wasn't he saw the series and the episode. He knew he'd have Megatron follow him but he never regarded his own safety, just saving Optimus was the only thing on his mind at the time…and he was kicking himself for it.

Right now he was in bed resting trying to prevent the inner demon trying to take control of him. And that demon…was Megatron himself.

* * *

(My Mind & pov)

 _"It is only a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not well with you boy. I must reclaim my body…which means taking total control of yours. And this gives me a VERY rare opportunity to try out these new abilities that you have at your disposal for myself". Megatron_ _said with an evil smile._ _"Like hell I'll let you do that!"_ _I seethed._ _"Oh I think you will"._ _"NEVER!"_ _I roared._ _The realm me and the Warlord were in was simply Outer space. Floating around in the non-existent cosmos._

 _"Face the facts, Connor. You can't resist me. Not forever"._ _That made me recoil in shock. He-he knows my real name why would he say my name?_ _"The look on your face says it all. I also know a little more about you"._ _He smiled real evilly as I as then pulled into a memory._ _My memory. I saw my family, my brother, sister, Dad and Mum. They're happy, having dinner at the table. I looked at each and every one of them. I wanted to see them one last time. Not like this…but in person. I wanted them to know I was alright. But I'm not sure I'll ever get that chance._ _"Ah, I see. This is your family unit. I'll be sure to pay them a visit when I am free"._ _FUCK YOU BUCKETHEAD!_

 _"Lay as so much as a digit on them…AND I"LL GRIND YOU TO DUST!"_ _I roared back at him._ _"I'll hold you up to-"_ _He said as another memory came to me. And it was much worse. It was the very one where I saw the ground bridge came in my dimension and pulled me through, and putting me in Transformers Prime. Not only that. He now knows my true origins._ _"I see, you're…not from this dimension! I must see more!"_ _He said but I held him back from that as I sealed off my memories, by shattering the view he had._

 _"No!"_

 _"You, will show me what secrets you hide!"_ _He said as he dashed at me, then a flash of purple._

* * *

(Autobot base, my pov)

"GAH!" I screamed waking up sweating bullets like nobody's business. I then sat on the side of my bed and put my head in my palms…I really wished I thought this through more carefully. I knew what I as getting into but I just threw safety out the window, seriously what the actual fuck was I thinking? Why did it have to be me, why did I have to be the one who was sucked into something fictional? I just don't understand. I thought I was helping the Autobots, but now…I just feel like I was weighing them down. This foreknowledge is really screwing with my head.

I just don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

I decided to get out of my room and wonder the base a little bit, I walked into the main area and I saw one of Ratchet's tools. Then the next thing I know I saw my body not operating the way I wanted it to. I know who was operating it. " _Yes. Go on, young one. Obey my will"._

"No!" I said as I sliced the tool with my P.O.K.E Beta in half.

"CONNOR!"

I then had control again…and Ratchet's gonna blow a gasket. I turn around sheepishly and look at him. "I needed that!" "Sorry Ratchet". I said barely. "What's gotten into you?" He asked worriedly. "Ok I'll come clean, Megatron keeps flashing images in my head and he keeps pushing me to do what he wants and I can barely control myself!" I said hysterically. "Whoa, whoa, back up a second. You're seeing Megatron in your head?" He asked in which I nodded furiously. "This is not good". He said.

* * *

(3rd pov)

Later, Connor was lying in the medical chamber resting on a medical gurney with an IV filled with Energon instead of water. All bots and even Rafael was there. They watched the half human fall asleep within seconds. Ratchet sealed of the Medical chamber and released a sleeping agent that would put him into a deep sleep, without harming him.

"Connor has been experiencing. Intermittent visions. Waking nightmares if you will". Ratchet explained. "But you said Connor was fine when you checked him over!" Raf said. "Physically, yes. But the experience he endured having temporary effect on his psyche. This induced coma should allow his mind to rest and recover". He assured them. "If it doesn't work?" Cliffjumper asked grimly to the medic. "It has to". He sighed, knowing all that they could do is wait.

* * *

(My Mindscape, my pov)

 _I knew this was going to happen but right now I'm in a bit of a dilemma. These choices are really hard to make._ _First I let Megatron do what he wants and continue, but put up a fight while doing so, and continue on with the cannon._

 _Or._

 _Just stop him entirely, if I could. Why was it me that has to make these hard decisions?!_ _: "Weather or not you choose to submit to my will. It will happen…it's only a matter of time"._ _He said._ _If I go down here…I'm goin' down fighting._ _"You want control? YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT!"_ _He just merely laughed at me._ _"We can't physically touch each other in this state-"_

 _"Don't have to"._

 _"What?"_ _The realm of the dream began to shift and change._ _"I don't need to do it. While I can't touch you and you can't touch me is true. But…they can"._ _I said as I disappeared from his sight._

* * *

(3rd pov)

 _Megatron took a good look at his surroundings…the area looked somewhat like a Battle arena, and he was standing right in the middle of it. The area was large and took it all in, he knew this had to be a ship or facility but it didn't look familiar to him in any way, yet he knew it was Cybertronian that as for sure but it mattered little to him at the moment. He knew he had to deal with the human first before he can take full control of his body._

 _"So tell me you were a gladiator back on Cybertron correct?" Connor_ _asked as a screen appeared in front of him, showing the body's true host._ _"I see you are well informed of me, I'm sure Optimus told you?" The warlord said. "_ _You can say that. Besides I'm going to make sure by the end of all this…you'll be nothing but a Memory…a very, annoying and evil…but never the less…a memory"._ _He stated._ _"You dare threaten me? ME?!" Megatron_ _roared at the screen._

 _"Oh yes I do. And uh…have fun-"_ _He said as he sat in a chair with a leg crossed over the other._ _"-I'll be watching"._ _He finished before the screen cut out._ _He then saw someone fall to the ground and land on his feet. It looked somewhat familiar, and yet it wasn't at the same time. He looked at him and saw that he was blue and white, with what seemed like a missile launcher on his shoulder, and he had a red visor...and the Decepticon logo on his chest._

 _"What is this?"_ _He asked aloud. But his response wasn't what he expected. "S_ _OUNDWAVE SUPIRIOR…MEGATRON INFERIOR"_ _"Soundwave? Impossible! Megatron is inferior to no one! This is not him!"_ _He roared._

 _"Oh on the contrary mate. That IS soundwave. But the thing is you forget one thing-" Connor_ _said to the warlord which sounded like it was on a speaker. "_ _-my head…MY rules"._

 **(Now Playing-Transformers Devastation soundtrack, Soundwave theme)**

 _The Soundwave imposter then launched a sound based attack Megatron sending him back but it merely staggered him. Megatron then fired several blasts at him which did the damage he wanted. The floor then glowed orange and before the he knew it he was launched up in the air and hit with several missiles which sent him crashing to the ground._

 _"Cries and screams are music to my ears". Soundwave said._ _"Is that so?" Megatron_ _said standing on his feet, still a little fazed by the face he was actually surprised he was harmed, but he had pressing matters at the moment._ _"Then I shall have you cry and scream for your very life!"_ _He snarled as he then rushed at Soundwave with his blade drawn._

 _"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw…eject, OPERATION: TERMINATION!"_ _He commanded as he deployed his minions who rushed at Megatron._

 _Laserbeak and Buzzsaw struck at the gladiator with aerial bombardment. Ravage and Ratbat fought him when he wasn't looking or paying attention to him. Rumble and Frenzy fought him head on while Soundwave fought at a range with missile and sound based attacks. They were hammering him with everything they got but Megatron had enough…he caught Ravage and Ratbat and crushed them in his palms turning them into dust. He then saw Laserbeak and his twin come from above and blasted them out of existence. Rumble and Frenzy jumped and tacked him but it was no use, he Grabbed Frenzy and tossed him into Rumble and then rushed the two and stabbed them at the same time into the ground, disintegrating them both._

 _Now he had to deal with "Soundwave" he then ran up to him but saw the floor was going to move, but he was ready for it. He dodged and dashed up to him, avoiding the moving floor which was wielded as a weapon. But when he got close enough, he took his chance to strike…he leaped in the air and then drove his blade through Soundwave's chest. He didn't turn to dust as the others did, as he was still there staring at him in the face._

 _"Your, end, will, come, soon. And, when, it, does…-"_ _He then started laughing real evilly as if he wasn't struck at all. But Megatron waited for him to finish._ _"-the Mighty Megatron will fall"._ _He finished, only for the Kaon warrior to bring his blade out of Soundwave and then it turned to dust, like the others._

 **(End Track)**

 _"Very good Megatron". Connor_ _stated as the screen then came back to show the young half human clapping slowly._ _"You dare toy with me boy?!"_ _He retorted._ _"Oh I dare alright. You see I thought Soundwave would at least do some damage but I was wrong". The teen shrugged._ _"You are stepping into your own grave. It would be wise to step aside". Megatron stated._ _"If you really want to try and control me I'll send everything I have at you…and I mean EVERYTHING"._ _He stated._ _A door on the far end of the room then opened revealing a passage to the next room. "_ _Step through, if you got the spark". Connor_ _said before the screen cut out._

* * *

 _Megatron walked through the door and this room was different from the others. This one looked like it was in a colosseum of sorts, no doubt it was familiar. He then looked up and saw that the sky wasn't there, instead it showed the very cosmos of space itself. Several planets and moons._ _"Welcome Megatron. I bet just by taking in your surroundings it's a gladiatorial arena, I'll give ya a hint, it's where before Megatron was born". Connor_ _said as he stood in the stands above him._ _"Kaon. More importantly the pits"._ _He realised._ _Correct, but I couldn't really get an exact picture of it but~ I had to improvise"._ _He shrugged._

 _"I still see no attempts to stop me from taking over your body. Are you finally here to submit?" The warlord_ _got his answer straight away._

 _?: "Oh I wouldn't say that"._

* * *

 _(My pov)_

 _I stood in the stands with my arms crossed and watched as several figures appear in front of Megatron. This should make short work of him, if this doesn't…I dunno what will. The figures were nothing more than different versions of Megatron himself…I'll explain._

 _The first one was orange and red with a dragon head as a hand and had wings on his back. More specifically, Beast Wars Transmetal 2 Megatron._

 _The one on the far opposite side of him was one that as black purple, blue and some yellow on him. He had wheels on his back and on his feet. That was Cybertron Megatron._

 _Next to that one was his previous look before the Cybertron series. He supported huge gun barrels on his shoulders, wings and had a sword on his right arm. This was Energon Megatron._

 _Next to Beast wars Megatron was one before Energon and Cybertron's time, he had tank treads on both his shoulders and legs and had a cannon under his right arm. More commonly known as Armada Megatron._

 _In the centre of them was one I could recognise as easily as the others. He was all white with some features being black namely the tank treads on the back of his legs like Armada Megatron, he also had a black cannon on his right arm. This was G1 Megatron._

 _"What manifestations have you made this time boy?"_ _He asked with somewhat interest._

 **(Now Playing-Transformers Fall OF Cybertron, the great exodus-Till all are one)**

 _"I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier. Take a good look at them, each and every single one of them. They have the Decepticon logo on them, they have the same ego as you and they were all defeated by Optimus Prime"._ _I said giving him a massive hint._

 _"You make false copies that look nothing like me"._

 _(G1)Megatron: "Oh on the Contrary. We are much alike-"_

 _(E)Megatron: "-we are most definatly you-"_

 _(C)Megatron: "-in every way-"_

 _(A)Megatron: "-and you'd be wise-"_

 _(BW)Megatron: "-to remember it"._

 _They stated one after the other. They then rushed at the Gladiator at once, Beast Wars, Energon and Armada Megatrons tackled the warlord and pinned him. Cybertron and G1 came at him with G1 riding on top of Cybertron's Vehicle mode. They then kept charging at him until the vehicle braked launching G1 at the real Megatron and punched him right in the face sending him back into the wall._

 _(ALL)Megatrons: "Is that hat the great Megatron has to offer…come on! We bet you can put up a better fight than that!"_ _They said at the same time._

 _Cybertron and Energon Megatron dashed at him again to attack. The real one freed himself of the wall and rushed the two with his blade drawn, he then fired at both of them and staggered then to a halt and grabbed Energon by the head and stabbed Cybertron with his blade before kicking him off of it. He then stabbed the Energon copy of him, shot it in the chest twice and then tossed him aside. However they didn't disintegrate._

 _"Two of them already fall before my feet. Is this really all you have?"The real Megatron said t me._ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just getting warmed up! As long as we're in my head, I have Limitless power!"_ _I said taking a quote from Zeta Prime._

 _The Armada copy transformed into tank mode, lined up his target, charged up, and fired at him causing the other two copies to back away. The real Megatron ran up to him and fired at the same time, but it did nothing to him as it merely pinged off his armour. Armada then changed form and then drew his weapon. He fired directly at Megatron getting a few hits into him which left scorch marks on his armour, but it never stopped his assault on the green copy. The said copy then ran at him to throw a punch and it collided with the real Megatron's tank, but his was quickly grabbed by Megatron. The Gladiator placed his foot on the copy's face then tore off its arm then smacked it in the face. The copy aimed his cannon at Megatron but missed as the real Megatron grabbed it and ripped that off as well before stabbing the barrel straight into his head, finishing the job. He then pulled it out and dropped it at his feet._

 _"I'll take care of you for good. BEAST MODE!" The Beast Megatron_ _commanded as he then transformed into a dragon I was all too familiar with._ _Beast Megatron flapped his wings and took to the air, fire then came out of his mouth engulfing the warlord in flames. But it was short lived as Megatron was resisting against it and fired several shots at Beast Megatron knocking him out of the air and crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared Beast Megatron came from the crater with several wounds._

 _"Give up yet?!"_ _I called from the stands._ _"I could ask the same thing!"_ _He replied._ _"It's only a matter of time before you fall. Finish him off!"_ _I commanded_ _"It'll take more than that to stop me. You can't keep this up forever! Megatron, TERRORISE!"_ _The metal dragon then converted back into robot for before aiming his dragon hand at the real one._

 _Beast Megatron then fired several fireballs at him which did damage to him but were absorbed by the integrity of Megatron's endurance. Megatron then fired several shots into Beast Megatron before ruching up and tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punch him in the face. When he stopped he saw the Beast copy's face all damaged by the brute force the warlord did. He picked him up by the head, raised him up and looked him in the eye._

 _"You'll meet your end soon. That's a guarantee"._ _He said to him._ _The real Megatron snorted in annoyance, and sliced him in half…separating his torso and legs. He then dropped the upper half of it and turned to the last remaining copy._

 **(End Track)**

 _"And then there was one. Give up now and I may spare your puny little life"._ _He threatened._ _"Pft, don't celebrate just yet. There's still one more you have to deal with"._ _I reminded._ _"What makes you so certain this will be any different?"_ _He asked._ _"You'll see"._ _I replied._

 **(Now Playing-Transformers Devastation, Megatron Theme)**

 _G1 rushed at Megatron and swung his flail at him colliding with his head then spun around and slammed it into his chest then struck his legs causing him to kneel and then was kicked in the face with so much force it sent him skidding back a few feet. Megatron then recovered and stood up showing signs of damage all over him. Scorch marks, blaster marks scratches and dents. But G1 wasn't done yet he raised an Energon shield with his left arm and rapidly fired his fusion cannon at Megatron, several shots hit their target but most missed as Megatron dodged them as he fire some shots of his own but were deflected by his copy's shield. G1 then ran up to him but Megatron was ready for it, he grabbed G1 by the head then slammed him to the ground repeatedly and then tossed him into a wall like he was and then fired off several shots at him._

 **(End Track)**

 _G1 then came shambling in pain out of the wall clutching his chest. Before falling to his knees and collapsing. Megatron then turned his attention to me._

 _"You're lucky to resist me this long, I'll give you that but it's merely a matter of time. What made this fight so different from the others?"_ _He asked, in which I just pointed at the deceased Megatrons._ _The deceased warriors then started to glow blue and then the bodies disintegrated to dust…and flowed to the remaining Megatron standing before the Kaon Gladiator. G1 Megatron then had a menacing blue aura around him, and laughed just like the real Megatron would._

 **(Now Playing-Transformers Devastation, Final Battle theme)**

 _(G1)Megatron: "Still up for that challenge "Megatron"?"_ _He taunted._

 _Megatron: "It would be Wise to not taunt your destroyer. Especially if that destroyer is ME!"_ _He roared as he ran up to G1 with his blade drawn._ _Megatron Swung at G1's head but he the said copy ducked low and grabbed Megatron's head, slammed it to the ground, dragged it along and then tossed him in the air and shot him with a powerful blast sending Megatron back to the ground._

 _(G1)Megatron: "You're Junk!"_ _He taunted again._ _Megatron ran up and fired at G1 while sprinting and then tacked him to the ground and threw him aside but it wasn't meant to do anything. Megatron then punched the ground and the cracks glowed…purple? Something's not right._

 _G1 transformed into tank mode and started circling Megatron, he then fired blast after blast engulfing the tyrant in purple smoke. But Megatron leaped out and tackled G1 sending him back to robot mode and was kicked off. G1 the charged his fusion cannon again and fired directly into Megatron's chest sending him back in the centre of the arena. Megatron then stood up and then did something I wasn't prepared for he dug his fist into the ground and fired his cannon into the cracks._

 _A splitting headache then hit me hard causing me to drop to my knees. What is this happening? Why now? I looked into the arena and saw Megatron smirking at me. Wait a minute…_

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I see, you're…not from this dimension! I must see more!"_ _He said but I held him back from that as I sealed off my memories, by shattering the view he had._

 _"No!"_

 _"You, will show me what secrets you hide!"_ _He said as he dashed at me, then a flash of purple._ _Megatron ran up and fired at G1 while sprinting and then tacked him to the ground and threw him aside, but it wasn't meant to do anything. Megatron then punched the ground and the cracks glowed…purple?_

* * *

 _(Flashback end)_

 _I can't believe it…he played me! All this time he as fighting for control. He was just distracting me, from the fact he was in control all this time and I didn't even notice. The purple cracks, he's got the Dark Energon!_ _He then looked at me and my reaction said it all._ _"Ironic isn't it? You tricked me in my head. Now I tricked you in yours"._ _He then looked at G1 had an equally shocked look on his face as we all saw everything started to crumble around us. G1 Megatron then looked at me…before he was starting to turn to dust._

"C…nor! Con…r!"

 _I then heard someone calling my name._

"Connor!"

 _"Raf?"_ _I said as I then saw what was going on through my eyes. By the look of things we were on the Decepticon Warship, and I as so close to finishing Megatron's will, I looked at Megatron and then felt the anger boiling up. Time to end this Nightmare! "_ _Finish him now!"_ _I ordered G1 to finish the fight._ _But Megatron leaped my body's perspective of the real world to gain full control. He then ran up to Megatron grabbing him by the legs in attempt to stop him and I did the same by holding onto his back._ _"You have delayed me for the last time!"_ _He yelled as he fired his cannon at G1's face who then turned to dust at a much faster rate…but he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and tossed me ahead of Megatron._

 _"NO!"_

 **(End track)**

* * *

(Nemesis, normal pov)

Megatron was close to resurrecting his body but Connor got control first and was fighting back. He still had the Dark Energon shard in his hands. He used the Techno-Organic's strength to swat Ratchet and Bumblebee away like flies. Connor was fighting back as hard as he could but he still can't hold it back…not for much longer.

"Connor remember who you are! Remember Optimus! Remember Jack! Remember Arcee! Remember me! I know you can do this! I know you can fight him!" He cried. Connor screamed in pain as if he as being burnt, corroded, and electrocuted all at once. His eyes were glowing blue like and Autobot's optics. In those optics had showed so much pain they had tears and Energon leaking from them. "That's it Connor! I know it hurts but you have to keep fighting! Come on Connor I know you can do it! Don't stop fighting him!"

" _Unbelievable!"_ Mgeatron exclaimed. "Raf stay back! Please! He's close to bringing my weapons online! I can't hold him back any longer! Just run! For the love of god run!" He pleaded. "No! I'm not leaving you!" He protested. He then saw Connor arguing with himself…but it was really Megatron.

(M)Connor: "I'll crush you like the bug you are!"

Connor: "I'd rather die, then let you do that to him"!

(M)Connor: "You will obey me!"

"If I'm gonna die…I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME IF I HAVE TO!" He roared as Megatron activated his Path Blaster and then aimed it at Raf, who fell back in fear. But Connor angled it away from him and the trigger was pulled, before it was deconstructed. "I won't let you get off that easy". He then pulled a Knife from behind him and then looked at Raf. "Raf look away!" "But-" "Look away!" He repeated and the young genius complied. The half human then drove the knife into his leg and screamed in pain as Energon and blood came from the wound. Hurting both him and the demon inside him. Bumblebee and the others saw what happened and were wide eyed. He then saw Ratchet clutching the life support chord attached to Megatron.

"Farewell, Megatron". Ratchet sneered before ripping the cable away. Megatron took control again and slammed into Ratchet sending him into the ground. Bumblebee tried to stop him and as sent flying into Ratchet as Connor swatted him away. "Connor!" Raf then turned to Raf and the young boy knew he was no longer in control.

"Connor can't hear you anymore!" The warlord smirked with Connor's face which just made it even scarier. "As much as I want you to leave Connor's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" He stated. He then ran at the cable hoping to break the connection between Connor and Megatron. But it was no use he was smacked around and landed near Bumblebee. Connor then stabbed the shard into Megatron's spark chamber and the giant's body then started coming back to life. "Augh. What the-" Connor didn't get to finish as he saw Megatron in person towering over him. "Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" He exclaimed as several Vehicon drones rushed into the lab and saw their master standing before them no longer in stasis.

"Finish these pests! I have my own execution to perform". He said as he walked out of the room. "Let's book it!" Connor said to the others as they couldn't agree more, as they ran and dodged the incoming baster fire. Connor transformed his arm into a Glass Gas Cannon and fired several shots into the drone's chests, electrifying them and eventually exploding.

* * *

They eventually made it off the ship and were out in the arctic where it was freezing. " _Ratchet. We need a Bridge". Optimus_ said through the com-link. "You're not the only ones". He replied. The team then turned around and saw Ratchet and Bumblebee with Connor and Raf on his shoulders approaching them. Connor put Raf on his back and leapt down on the snow hissing quietly at the pain in his leg, and allowed Bumblebee to change form and let Raf and himself inside to keep themselves warm. The entire time they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

* * *

(Autobot base, my pov)

I was currently getting checked over in the medical chamber by Ratchet to double check my mental activity. Just to be sure. "Everything's back to normal". Really? C'mon.

"Seriously?" Cliff, Arcee and myself said jokingly with smirked to match as I limped out of the Medical chamber. "Well normal for Connor". He sighed smiling a little. "Ratch, nothing here is normal about me. But yea…I'm back…large and in charge".I said with my hands behind my head. I then turned my attention to Raf. "Hey Raf. I'm sorry what I did back there, really". I said as I knelt before him. "It's ok". Raf replied. You we're pretty scared huh?" I asked even though we all knew the answer.

"Of course I was!" He exclaimed. "I never wanted to put you through that". I sighed, but he grabbed my hand to make me feel better. "I know". "Well, thanks mate". I smiled. "I'll always have you're back. We all will. Besides I know you do the same for us". "Damn straight son". I chuckled as I pulled him in for a hug. "So what exactly happened? Arcee asked, which made me feel a bit…weak. "In a nutshell. I was forced to resurrect Megatron and…well…" I stopped. "What is it?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I knew it was going to happen. If I wasn't there Bumblebee would've done it. I knew Megatron was going to follow. I knew what would happen so I save Bumblebee the trouble of getting influenced by Megatron". "Wha-You knew?! And you didn't think telling us would've-" "What the hell was I supposed to do Ratchet?!" I shot back, causing everyone to flinch. "I couldn't risk telling you when Megatron was inside my head. He could've gotten knowledge or my foreknowledge…besides he got enough when he was in my head". I looked down. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He knows"."We don't understand". He asked which meant 'please elaborate'. I looked up and faced them. "He knows about my origins, my power, my home…all that". I was then met with everyone going wide eyed. "Before you say anything I wasn't fully thinking, I'll admit it. The only thing I was concerned about at the time was saving Optimus, I just chucked my own safety out the window. There I just did the job of scolding me for you". I said as I limped away from the main area.

"You should at least get that wound tre-" I just gave Ratchet a stare that just said 'be quiet'. "I just want to be alone. Please". Arcee was about to stop me but Optimus stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly.

* * *

I managed to get back to my room as my leg was wounded, but it didn't matter. I opened the door and locked it once it was shut. I sat on my bed and buried my face in my hands and just reminisced the last few hours. I really fucked up big time…and I payed for it. I couldn't really talk to the others as I didn't know what to say, I just gave the Decepticon Leader my true origins.

What good am I to this team?

What good am I?

* * *

 **Well there you have it. The chapter you've been waiting for. After all the torture and pain, I'm left along to my thoughts on if I'm a valued member, or a burden to Team Prime.**

 **I just finished this at 11:57 at night so if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed and fall asleep for who the hell knows how long. Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	16. Self-doubt

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and welcome Back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! I feel like that i should continue where we last left off because I feel that i should conclude the "Monster in my head" part of the story. And if you guys didn't notice the fight with G1 Soundwave was actually an element from Transformers Devastation.**

 **And the fight with the the other Megatrons from various continuities was something I had planned for some time. Anyway let me know how I did in the last chapter because I'm getting mixed messages from there.**

 **Without further delay, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Self-doubt**

Things haven't been easy in my perspective lately, all these thoughts going on in my head and I needed to be alone…until I sorted all this out. Right now I'm really questioning my value of this team, all this foreknowledge I have is like a gift and a curse. Knowing what's going to happen and trying to help and a curse if it gets out of my control there's nothing I can do. Not only that if I'm wrong about something it puts us at risk.

It doesn't really feel like I'm helping the Autobots, I'm just putting them in unnecessary risk.

I don't think I wanna do this anymore.

I just want to go home.

* * *

(Normal pov)

Everyone was starting to really worry about Connor, he hasn't come out of his room for some time since he was possessed by Megatron and no one knew what to do. The other humans of the group had no luck getting him to open the door nor did they have the will to ask him anything, all they were told to do was leave him be twice. Once from him, and the other from Optimus.

Right now everyone was doing their usual thing in the base. But several individuals managed to get by, but their concern for Connor grew every moment.

Cliffjumper didn't know what to do. He tried talking to him earlier but all is charge ever said as to leave him alone. Cliffjumper tried to reason with him and he said he was worried about him. But he just got the same response like the first time and let him be.

Arcee was worried just as, if not more than worried than Cliff. She was worried Connor might destroy himself in this state if he continues. The thought of what the hell Megatron did to his mind was scary enough. But if she was to witness him being controlled by the warlord…she couldn't bare it.

Optimus wasn't faring any better than his troops that were concerned for Connor's well-being. He felt that as if he couldn't protect him from Megatron's clutches. Fighting him in his mind and being forced to do his bidding, knowing about his real home and family…and resurrected his brother. The young man did take care of the Prime like he said. That he felt grateful for what Connor did, he knew anyone would do what is necessary in the fight for freedom. Yet, he felt the young Techno-Organic felt like he didn't want to stop at nothing for the ones he cherished, and he'd do anything for them. He knew Cliffjumper tried to talk to him but it didn't change anything, when the chance presented itself, he'll talk to Connor, "heart to heart" as they say…or in this case Heart to Spark.

* * *

It has been a week now since Connor isolated himself in his room. He's only ever come out to restock his Energon storage in his room, but he used his cloak so that he'd never be seen. He kept it that way so he wasn't bothered and the others would think he's still in his room, it was rather clever of him. But right now he was sneaking around to make his way to the roof of the base.

He kept quiet and saw Ratchet was still at the console where he'd be found normally. Knowing he'd have to make his entry to the elevator quick he made sure when Ratchet wasn't looking, he entered the elevator and made his way to the top of the base.

* * *

Optimus thought it would be the best time to talk to the youngest member of the team. And no it's not Bumblebee, he walked near Connor's room and leaned forward to see if there was anything going on behind it. He heard nothing, it was all quiet that came to the conclusion that he wasn't in his room but somewhere else in the base. Knowing him he wanted to be alone, the only other place that would seem logical would be on the top of the base.

He then walked to the main area and went to the service elevator. When he reached the top of the base he saw him there sitting against the lookout tower that did serve a purpose when they arrived. He could hear what seemed like music, it was soft and steady paced. He carefully walked up and listened in, and he heard the young half human singing.

 **[AN: Just want to quickly say one thing. Simply Play both of the Transformers Fall Of Cybertron Trailers for this Illusion. Carry on]**

 **(Now playing-Puscifer, The Humbling River)**

" _Nature, nurture heaven and home, Sum of all, and by them, driven, to conquer every mountain shown. But I've never crossed the river, braved the forests, braved the stone, braved the icy winds and fire. Braved and beat them on my own. Yet I'm helpless by the river, Angel, angel, what have I done? I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire, I've conquered country, crown, and throne. Why can't I cross this river?"_

Optimus saw what was happening. He was now seeing something that was being projected. He thought it was Connor's doing.

 ** _Angel, angel, what have I done?_**

He saw what seemed to be him carrying someone…he instantly knew it was Bumblebee. He was hurt.

 ** _I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire,_**

He saw a Decepticon transform and brought out a sword. Before it was swung, a heavily armoured warrior punched him in the face and sent him tumbling down.

 ** _I've conquered country, crown, and throne, Why can't I cross this river?_**

He saw another bot who had a similar weapon to him and shot a Decepticon in the chest.

 ** _Pay no mind to the battles you've won, It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle,_**

The other him in the illusion was still carrying Bumblebee and set him down on the ground before the two grasped hands and looked at each other for a brief moment.

 ** _Open your heart and hands, my son. Or you'll never make it over the river._**

The illusion then showed Optimus brought out his weapon and cocked it before it showed the scene on the Decepticons, more importantly Megatron.

 ** _It'll take a lot more than words and guns. A whole lot more than riches and muscle. The hands of the many must join as one._**

The Decepticon army charged past the warlord and he then he saw several other transformers combine into one big one.

 ** _And together we'll cross the river._**

The scene then shifted to scene where an even bigger Cybertronian bearing the same logo he wore and walked up to Optimus before nodding. He dug his sword in the ground and transformed into a Dinobot before breathing fire to reveal the next scene.

 ** _It'll take a lot more than words and guns. A whole lot more than riches and muscle. The hands of the many must join as one. And together we'll cross the river._**

It was a battle where the Autobot weren't winning. Bumblebee was wounded and was being dragged into a ship.

 ** _(Nature, nurture heaven and home)_**

 ** _It'll take a lot more than words and guns_**

 ** _(Sum of all, and by them, driven)_**

The Dinobot was fighting the Combiner with three other Dinobots and the other white mech from the last scene.

 ** _A whole lot more than riches and muscle_**

 ** _(To conquer every mountain shown)_**

 ** _The hands of the many must join as one_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

Optimus was running through the battlefield firing of round at Megatron who merely swatted away other Autobots out of his way while firing of shots of his own.

 _( **Braved the forests, braved the stone)**_

 ** _It'll take a lot more than words and guns_**

 ** _(Braved the icy winds and fire)_**

 ** _A whole lot more than riches and muscle_**

 ** _(Braved and beat them on my own)_**

 ** _The hands of the many must join as one_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

As they met in the middle Optimus fought to other Decepticons to get to Megatron but was bashed back before eyeing Megatron's mace. Ready to deal the final blow.

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

Optimus then deconstructed his gun and placed his hand on the ground and the place light up blue.

 _N **ature, nurture heaven and home**_

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

The city then started transforming, and saw it was a giant Cybertronian wearing the Autobot logo on his right chest plate. He was also holding Optimus in his hand. The giant then aimed his shoulder weapons down on the Decepticon army and fired…destroying them.

 ** _Nature, nurture heaven and home_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

 ** _And together we'll cross the river_**

( **End Track)**

The illusion ended and Optimus looked down to Connor still unaware of his presence. Until he knelled down to his level. It was now or never.

"Connor". He said softly, which made the young one's head spin probably as fast as one of Arcee's kicks and looking him in the optics. "O-Optimus, I uh…how long have you been there?" Connor asked standing up. "The whole time during your…illusion". He replied. "Oh…I've been able to do that for some time now. It only works when I'm expressing myself or singing, that kind of thing". Connor said. "I see". He said looking away. "But I suspect you didn't come up here to make small talk". The young half human said getting straight to the point. "You are correct. I wished to speak to you about your…depression". He said taking a good look at the boy. His eyes had rings around them and they were bloodshot, it looked like he hadn't been sleeping well, probably due to nightmares he may be experiencing. He didn't need to guess what they were about. His hair was messy due to him being in bed, and his clothes were wrinkled as well.

"Look Optimus, you might not be thinking it now but I'm not depressed enough to do anything dangerous, I assure you. It's just that everything that's been happening recently. I starting to feel that coming here was the biggest mistake of my life". Connor stated looking down with his arms clutching his shoulders. "Why is that?" He asked. "I starting to think that I'm a liability than of actual help. I mean having foreknowledge screws with my head and everything that happens feels like my fault, especially with the cortical psychic patch". He replied looking the Autobot leader in the optics.

"Connor…making the hardest choice is never easy. I would know…I have made many during the war for Cybertron, and felt I was responsible". But Connor spoke up quickly. "But your Optimus Prime…you manage to overcome nearly everything that the universe throws at you. Me? I just put myself in unnecessary risk and get hit in the face with the consequences of my actions". He replied trying to hold back the tears that were coming. "Connor. I can tell you're holding all of it in deep down. If you continue to do it…you only make it worse".

"I don't want to lash out on you. Or, well get angry". He replied shaking his head. "It's quite alright. I will not be offended in any way. Let it all out". Prime said softly which caused Connor to face the tower he was leaning on. His arms went to his side and then tightened into fists. His arms then started to shake, he then threw a punch in the wall putting a good sized hole in it making Optimus widen his optics a little.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY IS IT ME THAT HAS TO MAKE THE HARD CHOICES?! WHAT KIND OF PURPOSE DO HAVE IN THIS UNIVERSE?! WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE MY LIFE RIPPED AWAY FROM ME?! IS THIS A SICK GAME THE UNIVERSE LIKES TO PLAY?!" He screamed with tears rolling down his face while banging his hand on the tower. "WHY?!WHY?!WHY?!" He screamed more as his banging slowed down, and eventually stopping. He fell to his knees and looked down. "Why?" He said barely whispering out loud, before leaning against the tower he was smashing with his head down. "Why did it have…h-have to be me?" He sobbed as he buried his face in his arms.

Optimus had no idea what kind of pain the young traveller is going through, he doesn't expect to understand or know. But he did know this for a fact. Connor was all alone in this dimension…as far as this universe's earth knows, he doesn't exist. No one to keep him safe or to look up to. No family or relatives…nothing.

He did have something in mind though. Something that would help relive him of the pain.

Connor then felt something on his shoulder and looked up. He saw a man wearing a red jacket with blue pockets on each side that wasn't zipped up, blue jeans, and an under shirt that was white with grey on it. He got a good look at his face, he's a man in his forties with some facial hair present and had black hair with blue eyes that stood out really well. He also noticed he had some scars his face, one on the left side of his face going down near his eye socket and another going down the right side of his chin on an angle. "Optimus?" He said a little surprised, he didn't think the other bots other than Arcee had Holo-forms.

"Yes it's me Connor". He smiled softy and then sitting down next to him. Optimus then brought him close and hugged the young half human, much to Connor's surprise but buried his head in the Holo-form Prime's chest, and shed any tears he had left. "Connor. I may not know what it's like to be taken away from my dimension. But know this". He said as Connor then looked him in the eye. "You are not alone in this universe, we are all here for you. Don't be afraid to ask for help, or if you need someone to talk to". He assured to him.

"I think all the home sickness is just getting to me". He replied, as the Prime wiped his tears from his eyes. "How do you do it?" "Do what?" Optimus asked. "How do you keep your emotions in check, when the world comes to an end around you?" He replied re-stating the question. Optimus thought about it for a moment before answering his question. "It's something that's not easy to put aside ever since I became a prime. You may already know I was an archivist in Iacon. But there was one person who always brought out the emotions that were buried deep inside. She always does". He smiled softly.

"I may know but…who was she?" Connor asked with his head tilted to the side. "She was Elita-1". Optimus replied. "Heh, I thought so, you two sounded like you were inseparable". Connor chuckled while still in Optimus's embrace. "It seemed that way". He smiled. "This may be a bit sensitive to ask but…did she survive the war on Cybertron?" He asked wryly. "It's quite alright. Yes she did but she's somewhere out there, lost in the reaches of space. I can feel it in my spark". Optimus said as he looked up to the now dawn lit sky. "If she died you would've felt it wouldn't you? It's because you two are Sparkmates right?" He asked. "That is correct. It amazes me of how much you know of our culture and many other topics". Optimus smiled at the young boy. "What can I say? I mean…if you put the anatomy aside, we're not all that different from each other". Prime just smiled and nodded in response and held him tighter.

After some time Optimus looked at the sun and saw it was getting close to sundown, he then looked down and saw Connor not moving and heard him lightly breathing, meaning he sounded like he was sleeping. He brought his arms around the back of his neck and under his legs and lifted him up of the ground. He then turned to his true from and he placed him gently in his big metallic arms and after that his Holo-form disappeared. He then walked back to the service elevator and decided to put the young Techno-Organic to bed.

* * *

Everyone was about to call it a day and the kids were ready to head back home with their respective guardians. That is until they saw Optimus walk into the base with a sleeping Connor in his arms. They were going to ask where he was but Optimus raised a digit near his mouth signalling them to be quiet and try not wake the young man. They all nodded and kept the noise down, Optimus knew that he'll have to give an explanation of what had happened but it could wait until tomorrow. Right now, he was still going to put the young half human to bed for the night.

He walked up to Connor's room and then activated his Holo-form and carried him to his room and set him down carefully on the bed. Optimus then pulled the covers over him and ran his hand through the boy's hair which caused him to smile a little, Optimus then smiled as well, he felt the warmth that was in his spark as he then quietly walked out of his room and slowly closed the door.

What he had in mind for him should help him feel more…at home.

* * *

(My pov)

When I came to I was back in my room, I don't remember going back there. But I couldn't complain. I made sure I walked out and greeted everyone in the main area and my cloak was off. They were surprised that I was out of my room, but that wasn't the reason why I was out. I then apologised about my behaviour for the past week, and told them why I acted the way I did. They accepted it and assured me that I wasn't alone here in this dimension…just like Optimus said.

Speaking of which, I still didn't figure out why Optimus is more open when I'm present. I mean I did thank him for talking to me. Turns out I slept for 2 full days and was never woken up ever since.

After I had a shower, yes there is a shower which is a bonus since it's in an unsweet next to my room, and had some Energon to get me back to 100%. Just in case you were wondering what it tastes like, it tastes like Greek style frozen yoghurt…seriously I'm not kidding, that's what it tastes like to me when I tried it for the first time. When I came back Arcee wanted to talk to me in private, I followed her to the top of the base so we weren't going to be disturbed…by disturbed I mean Miko.

"If this is about the isolation I said I was sorry and take full responsibility for my actions". I stated. "I know you are. But tell me what was going through your head last week?" She asked kneeling to my height. "I just miss my home. My family. Everyone…I'm not even sure if they're still looking for me. I just...I just want them to know that I'm alright, but I'm not sure I'll ever get that chance". I replied with my hands in my pockets. "Connor". She said getting my attention. "You're not a liability or a burden. I may have said that when we were facing Arachnid but like I said before I was wrong". She then looked at the tower and saw there was a hole in it and some big dents. "You did that?"

"Yea. I kinda had to let it out, just having it all bottled up wasn't doing me any favours". I said walking up to it and tracing each dent with my hand. "It's ok. We all have a point where we've had enough. Not sure if Optimus has one though".

"Oh he does…and trust me you don't want to piss that Mech off". I chuckled in which she did the same. I traced the last dent and sighed quietly. The thought of my family looking for me is just impossible for them to complete because I practically vanished in thin air. I then felt something gently pulling me back and felt something press against me. I turned my head and saw Arcee hugging me and held me close to her spark in which I can hear it beating, it was really, really soothing. I turned around and hugged her back by wrapping an arm around her neck and resting my palm where her spark is, how did I know it was there? I felt it beating in her spark chamber.

 **[get ya minds outta the gutter guys, c'mon, don't ruin the moment]**

Right now, I didn't want this to end. I felt like I could stay like this for ages. "It's like we said. You're not alone here, you got us…and you got me". She said softly, before ending the embrace. "I know, and that's not something I'll forget". I smiled, as I rested my forehead against hers with my eyes closed, in which she did the same. We then talked for a while and I'll tell ya, it felt nice doing so. Arcee and I chatting away not worrying about anything. With the afternoon sun starting to set we headed back inside and said farewell to her as she and Jack and the other Autobots drove off with their respective charges. I walked back to my room and opened the door to see Cliffjumper's Holo-form.

If you're wondering what he looks like…well pretty much like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in his early thirties. Like his appearance from the DOOM movie. He was wearing a red footy jersey with black jeans and what appeared to be red Air Jordan sneakers. Did I mention he had a cowboy hat?

"Dude. Seriously?" I said mentioning the hat by pointing to my head. "What? Gotta have some class and style right?" Well he ain't wrong about style. "Is there a reason why you're here or?" I asked. "Oh that. Well I wanted to talk about your feelings about Arcee". He asked as I shut the door. "Why? I like her and all and you know I have crush on her. What's more to talk about?" I said simply as I tossed my shirt in a small basket. "The thing is that I get the feeling that there's more to it than that". He said as I stopped in my tracks. "I'll be honest with ya Cliff, I uh…I always had a thing for her. I dunno what it is or why. It's…just, there. I don't really know how to explain it really". I replied.

"You mean in any continuity or mainly this one in particular?" He asked. Ever since I told him about the Transformers franchise he's been getting to know each universe, Lore and cannon timelines through my knowledge and expertise. "Well this universe is one of em and the other the live action movies back home. I mean sure she's a uni-wheeler and all but it's still Arcee. But I mean having Arcee not pink is what makes her stand out". I stated. "You mean she was pink most of the time?"

"Yea, I mean I guess they wanted to change her colour but keep at least a little bit of pink in there so they made that her secondary colour. But I think the blue and a little bit of pink suits her". I said as I slipped into my sleepwear. "Well, all I'm trying to get at is you either tell her how you feel or ya don't. Ya can't do both". He said standing up to leave. "I know mate, but I don't want to ruin the friendship we currently have". "You won't know if she feels the same way unless you take a chance. If you don't tell her…you never get another chance to do it".

"Just…give me some time to muster up the courage ok?" "Sure man, take all the time you need. Night pal". "Night mate". I replied as he closed the door leaving me alone in the room. He's right about one thing. I won't know if she feels the same way if I don't take a chance and tell her. But there's a risk of ruining the friendship I worked so hard to build with her. 'I dunno, I should probably sleep on it and clear my head. It can wait for another time'. I thought to myself before pulling the covers over me and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Done and done, I'd like to point out that this is the first chapter to make it a very heart warming moment. I'm not usually good with that stuff but...let me know what you guys think and let me know how I did.**

 **Also if you noticed Elita-1 in there, I guess you can pretty much say she's confirmed for coming in with the other characters I have planned to come in.**

 **Well, until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 16/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	17. Reinforcements

**Hello Mechs and Femmes!**

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Now I should aplologise for my absence and feel like I should let you know where I've been. There's a few reasons.**

 **For starters, I got Halo Wars 2 early and I've been playing the shit out of it, along with Warframe and RWBY Grimm Eclipse.**

 **Second I had been flat out busy with work and I never had the move to get anything done and been exhausted with all the jobs I've been doing.**

 **The Third is that sucker called life. I have one outside here and I'd like to take a break every now and then.**

 **And finally I was a bit hesitant on posting this chapter. Really I was. Also I have only one draft chapter left so I'm gonna have to get my writing skills ready for when it comes around. So if there hasn't been chapters being posted it's because that new chapters are under construction.**

 **As I said I Apologise for being missing these few days but I hope you understand. Friday to Sundays (Insert Justice Crew reference Here) are where I can get a lot of work done and post chapters. On week days I can get a little bit done. Meaning it's going to take a little time to get these bad boys up. Also on another note I'd like to personally call out to a few certain people.**

 **George Edwards**

 **maria-ionna984**

 **You guys are the best, You've stuck with me since the start of the fic and I'd like to say a big thank you and to all those who stuck around to read my story!**

 **Also, George I'd like to send messages back to you but it won't let me. If you can fix that on your end I'd like to see what you and Maria have in mind when it comes to ideas for the next chapters. If anyone has an idea Don't be afraid to send them, but it must stay within Volume one of Transformers Prime. We'll get to the other volumes eventually.**

 **Now enough outta me I present to you the next chapter of Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Let's Roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Reinforcements**

At the current moment it was pretty quiet around the base besides the usual Energon hunt and stopping the Decepticons. So yea nothing out of the ordinary. I was currently tuning my weapons that were from the War for Cybertron game, specifically the Scatter Blaster. And how was I tuning it might you ask? Well, all Cybertronian firearms built into the users servos until they are put to use, when they're in use they can be detached by simply unhooking the gun and taking it off like a glove.

Speaking of Cybertronian weapons I have been having…what you say blueprints in my head, like actual blueprints. I managed to find some blueprint in the base paper and drew up the designs. Whenever I make one design another one pops into my head…I swear they're like bloody plot bunnies for writers except they're for Transformer firearms.

Anyway when I finished tuning my gun and finished another blueprint out of who-knows how many there are, and put it with the rest in a case where they were sticking out vertically next to my desk. I then walked out of my room to join the gang in the ops centre, and this was something that I wasn't expecting, they were all gathered around the main console. I only saw this when Wheeljack came here to earth…so what gives?

"Hey all what's new round here?" I asked as I rested my hands on the railing, Optimus then spoke up. "We've detected another Autobot ship entering earth's atmosphere. We are just about to make contact now". What? "Really?" When I said that they all looked at me. "What?" "You seem…surprised". Bulk said to me. "Well there was another Autobot Ship that comes here and that's not until way later on. So right now this is new to me. And before you say anything, things might be changing due to me being here". I explained. "So what you're saying is you don't know who this is?" Cliff asked in which I nodded. "I thought you were supposed to know everything?" Miko said scratching her head. "Miko, when traveling through dimensions it is sworn to have a ripple effect. So if things happen that I don't know about it's out of my control. Besides, I don't want to burst anyone's bubble but if we're getting reinforcements, there is a chance that the Con's would be getting some as well".

Thanks for the vote of confidence Connor. Bumblebee beeped. "He said thanks for the vote of confidence in a sarcastic tone". Raf translated. "Sorry, but someone had to say it. Anyway let's say hello to our guests shall we?" "Unknown vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega 1. Identify yourself". Optimus ordered.

"Optimus is that you?! Well by the maker! I'm glad you're still functioning!" Wait a sec,I know that voice. "Good to hear from you Ironhide!" IRONHIDE!? "How ya doin' old timer?!" Bulkhead laughed. "Good to hear you still alive and kicking soldier. Who would've thought we'd run into each other all the way out here". Ironhide chuckled. "We could use all the help we can get, when can you get here to even the odds?" Bulkhead asked. "We'll be there 2 orbital cycles from now". He responded.

"We'll send you the landing coordinates. Safe journey old friend". Optimus said as the connection was cut. "Well now. I think we'll be able to knock some heads together when he gets here". I commented on the good old weapon specialist. "Connor. Had Ironhide ever made an appearance in this series of yours?" He asked turning his and the other's attention to me. "No he hasn't. But like I said with me being here, things may be going out of my control. All we can do is hope for the best. Also we don't want another Makeshift incident happening again, so it's best if we get there first". I pointed out. "So, what do you know about Ironhide?" Cliff asked.

"Well from what I can gather, he's an Autobot Veteran, meaning he knows how to do a lot of damage in the right places. Not only that he and Optimus are old friends from what we witnessed not even a minute ago. He said we as in there's more bots with him, so I won't know who they are until I meet them personally". I explained. "Well regardless we can use all the help we can get. The more the better." Arcee explained.

"You can't go wrong there Arcee". I replied.

* * *

It's been a day and I'm still can't wait for the new arrivals to get here and even the odds. Optimus told me that he'd allow me and Arcee to search for them and bring them back when they make landfall. But in order to do that, I need to pass a little test in order for me to go, if I don't pass Cliffjumper will go instead of me. I was standing in the SAFE area read for what Ratchet was going to send at me. This was my one chance to prove that I can fight the Decepticons.

And I'm gonna give it my all.

 _"Alright Connor, for the test there will be 4 stages. You must complete that stage's objective in order to move on to the next. Are you ready?"_ Ratchet explained over the speaker. "Ready when you are Ratchet". I replied. The walls of the safe started to shift and lower and on the other end of the room revealed Bumblebee. " _The aim of this Objective is fairly simple, defeat Bumblebee in a one on one fight. Each of you will be given several life points in order to monitor you're status in battle if you get hit, you will feel an electrical shock losing a point of your life. The test will end once you have completed all stages or run out of life points. I'm bringing the data up to your HUD now"._ He said, as my Heads Up Display came up with everything I needed.

 _ **Current Objective: Defeat Bumblebee with ranged weapons.**_

 _ **Connor-8/8 LP**_

 _ **Bumblebee-8/8 LP**_

'Pretty straight forward'. I thought to myself, as I constructed my WFC Scatter Blaster and cocked it. The room then started to shift again and had pillars rising from the ground and had areas of cover for my height and bot height.

" _Begin!"_

I ran for the nearest cover and fired off a couple of rounds at Bee while doing so, as he had the same idea. I ejected the clip from the shotgun and slapped a fresh one in and pulled the pump back and forth. I looked to my left and peeked out of cover and looked for any signs of Bumblebee. I then checked my life points and I was surprised that I managed to get a hit on him.

I switched weapons to a Plasma Cannon, and climbed up one of the pillars to get the higher ground. I charged up the weapon fully for maximum damage but it was also draining the weapon's clip as well so I had to make it fast. I ran to the other end of the platform and leapt over Bumblebee as I looked down. Things seemed to slow down in my perspective, I brought my body forward so I was up-side down, took aim and fired at Bumblebee hitting him square in the chest shocking him dealing two strikes of health instead of the normal one. I then tuck and rolled back on my feet in a crouch and brought up my shield to protect myself as Bumblebee fired at me but the shots were blocked by it.

I reloaded my cannon and charged it again, granted I had to fall back behind cover so I wasn't in the firing line. When it was fully charged I activated my cloak. I know it will give me away but it will make me harder to hit, I flanked Bumblebee and ran out of cover and fired again hitting him in the leg. When he turned around I jumped up and grabbed his arm, and pulled puled myself up landing on his shoulder and aimed for his head. The second I do my cloak timed out.

"So Bee, what's next? Either you try and get me, I hit you in the head finishing the match. Or you give in and walk away. There's always next rime right? Either way, I win". I explained. Way to back me in a corner man. But I will admit…ya did well. You passed. He beeped in a positive tone, in which I can make an educated guess on what he said. "I may not be Raf but I think I get what you're saying, so thanks mate". I replied.

" _Well done Connor, you managed to force Bumblebee into surrendering instead of beating him head on. Now head through the door to the next stage"._ He stated through the intercom."Well wish me luck Bee". I said before I jumped off his shoulder and went to through the door.

* * *

I waited in the area of solitude for the next challenge and I thought back to my performance in the previous stage.

'I must admit I did pretty well if the first stage. Took out Bumblebee without taking as so much as a scratch. I wonder who will be next opponent.' I thought to myself. And not a second later the doors opened and I saw Bulkhead as my next challenge. "So, guess it's time to see who can deal the most damage out of the both of us huh Bulk?" I said in a teasing tone. "We'll know soon enough huh?" He said to match. " _Alright Connor just like last time, but instead the Objective will be altered. Sending the Data to your HUD now. Your weapons will now give off an electrical shock when they come in contact with your opponent"._

 _ **Objective Updated: Defeat Bulkhead with Melee weapons.**_

 _ **Connor-8/8 LP**_

 _ **Bulkhead-10/10 LP**_

'Well I'm not surprised that he's got more health than me since he's more armoured'. "Ready to rumble Bulkhead?!" I said activating P.O.K.E Alpha on my right arm, and my Battle mask sliding over my face. "Oh I'm ready alright!" He replied bringing out his wrecking ball on his right arm. "I'll add some tunes while I'm at it". I said to no-one in particular.

 **(Now Playing-Vanquish OST, Argus Battle)**

" _Begin!"_

Bulk and I ran at each other intending to do the most damage to each other, without killing of course. Bulk brought his Wrecking ball down but I jumped to the side. I then grabbed his arm then ran up it. I then slashed three times while doing so causing him to be electrocuted. I went to strike his chest but he brought his other melee weapon and slammed me out of the way and sent me sliding back a few feet.

"Augh man shoulda seen that comin'". I groaned while recovering from the hit I just took. "Is that all? C'mon I know you can do better…show me what you got". Bulkhead taunted. I then checked our LP gauges.

 _ **Connor-6/8**_

 _ **Bulkhead-7/10**_

'Shit, he knocked me down by two whole pips of health. Guess it's time for some heavier weapons'. I thought to myself as I smirked. "Very well then-" I replied as my arms constructed into Bulkheads forearms. They then transformed into Wrecking balls just like his, he then looked at his weapons and at mine in shock and awe. "-prepared to get wrecked Wrecker!" I called as I ran directly at him again.

I jumped with the help of my Hover Slam and my weapon collided with Bulkhead's creating a shockwave that would've done some damage in the outside world of the training room. I landed on the ground in a crouch and rushed at him again, Bulkhead brought both his weapons down on me but I leaped forward and out of the way. I was right under him and near his legs, I slammed both my weapons against right leg bringing it forward causing him to try and regain his balance, I then ran at his other leg and repeat my actions and sent the big green Autobot on his back.

I then quickly jumped up and slammed my wrecking balls onto Bulkhead's chest dealing a good amount of damage, then jumped up and slammed one of my weapons onto his head making his dazed. I then stood up and turned to him.

"Wanna call it match Bulk?" I asked. "Ugh, did you really have to use my own weapons on me?" He said sitting up rubbing his helm. "Well considering I'm going up against a heavy hitter, I had to do some heavy hitting of my own". I said changing my arms back to normal.

 **(End Track)**

"Right. Well I gotta say, you know how to and I quote ya "Wreck a Wrecker"". He chuckled as he stood up. "Thanks mate". I replied. " _Congratulations Connor, you've completed the second stage. Head over to the door, the third stage will be ready for you"._ He called. I then walked over to the door and gave a two fingered salute to Bulkhead before the doors closed on me.

* * *

I waited for the then next stage to be ready and thought about what I could do to improve my performance of what lay ahead of me.

'Things are getting tougher, Bulkhead managed to dish out some damage with one strike and I'm down to 6 pips of health. I better not take any unnecessary risks for this one'. I thought to myself before I saw the next room was different than the others. How? It was nothing but pillars and fog covered the ground where it was up to my pelvis in height. I walked in and guess who I saw waiting for me in the room.

It was Arcee.

"Well, well I guess it comes down to this". I said in a non-caring manner. "Looks like it and I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Connor, I'm not going to go easy on ya, so it'll have to end with one of us winning". She said in the same way. "Oh you're yea, but you're half right about that Big Blue, but I'm going to beat you and get to the final challenge and join you on the mission tomorrow". "First off, you have to earn that, which is what you're doing and doing good so far. Second, Big Blue?" She said in a commenting tone first before going to confusion. "What? You're bigger than me in height and you're blue. It's pretty simple". I shrugged. "Right, and third, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you". She smirked. "Let's do it shall we?" " _Alright Connor you're objective isn't as simple as the last. You must reach the end of the room and escape, while Arcee will be trying to track you down and stop you. You can't fight her, but you can do anything to try and slow her down"._ He stated.

 _ **Objective Updated: Use stealth to avoid Arcee and reach the end.**_

 _ **Connor-6/8 LP**_

 _ **Arcee-6/6 LP**_

'Okay understandable, since she's lighter and less armoured unlike Bulkhead it's not surprising. 'The room then turned dark, save for red lights lighting up the floor so I didn't trip on anything…if there was anything to trip on. Anyway I was given a few second head start to move through and hide. I then moved as quietly as I could not drawing any sound to me, I was in Arcee's field of expertise, one slip up and it could be all over. Me: 'Better keep my cloak handy, it would be good to use as a panic button'. I thought to myself.

I walked quietly against the wall and took a left turn checking my surroundings at all times. I kept going until I heard Pedes coming from an unknown direction, I looked around and saw a two paths, left and right. I really didn't know which path to pick, so I had to choose otherwise I'll be caught on the spot. So I chose the path to my right, and crept along the wall and made sure I was in the fog using it for some concealment.

'This may take a while'. I thought to myself.

* * *

Turns out I was going on for roughly ten minutes of this stage and this was taking a lot longer than the other two. Right now I'm surprised that I still haven't been caught yet. The area wasn't just pillars and columns, there was areas and small nook and crannies for me to hide in. I managed to use them for Arcee to slip by me several times but I was cutting close the last two times I did so. Right now I was hiding in the said nook and crannies to plan my next move. I was near the end and there was a huge clearing meaning there was nowhere to hide, and I gotta say it ain't easy, with Arcee tracking me down it ain't doing me any fav-

Wait.

'It's way too quiet something's up'. I thought to myself. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead, and my heart/spark beating faster…if this is what being hunted, and no Arachnid doesn't count, feels like I'm really fee-

"Hey there"

"GAH!" I jumped and turned around looking at Arcee crouching near one of the entrances, with a very…proud smile on her faceplate. "For Primus sake Arcee you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said clutching my chest. "Sorry, too good of an opportunity to pass up". She chuckled. "Well there's one thing good about this situation". "And that is?"

"You can't manhandle me". I smirked as I regained my breath. "You won't be smirking when I do get a hand on you". She smirked in return. "You gotta catch me first Big Blue". I said before dashing for the exit with all the speed I can muster up. I ran as fast as I could go and I didn't need to look back to know that Arcee was right behind me. I was reaching it, but with Arcee closing the distance with every step, I wouldn't make it unless I can slow her down for a second.

"You're done Connor!" She called from behind. "Not quite love…think slow!" I called back by tossing an EMP grenade. The EMP hit her as it distorted her vision and collapsed on her knees. I then spun around and flew backwards into the safe zone throwing her a wink before the doors closed on me.

* * *

(Normal pov)

Arcee saw what Connor did before he disappeared into the doors she tried to keep him from. She saw him wink at her and wondered why he did that, even weirder was that she felt something in her spark and her processor went blank for a moment when he flashed the wink at her. Did he like her in that way for him to do that?

'No, he's just playing around, like good old Connor would, there's no way he'd like me in that way…could he?' She thought to herself. She decided to put it to the side and head to where the others are and watch him in the last challenge.

* * *

(My pov)

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CONNOR?!' I screamed in my mind. As I waited for the final stage to come I was really regretting my actions of flashing a wink at Arcee. Out of all the stupidest decisions I had made in this universe, this would be one of them. 'Augh, what was going through my head? I can't dwell on it now, I need to finish the last challenge if I'm ever going to go on that mission tomorrow'. I thought regaining my composure.

I wondered who I was facing for the last one, I haven't seen Cliffjumper ever since Ironhide played the transmission to us. I mean I assumed he'd want to go one on one with me since he and I are Guardian and charge and all. It would be fitting wouldn't it? I then snapped out of my trance as the doors opened and saw it was an arena looking area, I walked out and made my way to the middle. Then I looked behind me and saw the door close trapping me here, I then heard something coming from my front and…well…shit.

It was Optimus.

He's my last opponent.

'Well I guess this just got a lot harder from my perspective'. I thought to myself "You have fought very hard to get where you are now. Defeating three of my Autobots along with taking little damage is an achievement in itself". He stated while his arms where crossed. "Yea, you're right about that. But I get the feeling I'm not going to be so lucky when we start this". I replied, in which he dropped his arms to his sides. "Self-doubting yourself will leave you with little faith to go on. Keep your chin up and head held high, only then will you overcome any obstacle". He said in a tone that would cheer anybody up. Still, why is he being more open with me?

"You sure you wanna do this? Cause I don't want to hurt you by accident". I said to him in which he just smiled softly back. "I assure you Connor you won't hurt me, I'm much stronger than you may think". He assured me. Well that's good to know. " _Alright Connor, your final challenge should be straight forward as you can see. Sending the data now"._ He announced.

 _ **Objective Updated: Defeat Optimus Prime.**_

 _ **Connor-6/8 LP**_

 _ **Optimus Prime-12/12 LP**_

'12 Life Points!? That's double of what I have now!' I thought frantically. But I shook my head to regain my composure. 'I've come this far. I'm not stopping now!'

" _Begin!"_

With hat called Optimus positioned himself in a ready stance with his battle mask deployed. I selected a song and did the same thing before rushing at Optimus.

 **(Now Playing-Burn it down-Skillet-Unleashed)**

Optimus stood ready as I sprinted at him, when the distance was closed I jumped and clashed swords with him creating sparks in the process. I was forced back but I used my Rip-line and pulled myself to Prime's arm and placed a hand on it and propelled myself into his face and smashed him in the faceplate causing him to reel back.

I then started singing to the song.

 **Do you ever wish that you weren't a prisoner?**

 **Do you feel like you're done?**

I then performed a spin kick to the side of his helm to follow up, and made contact but Optimus grabbed me and threw away and made me smack into the ground to put some distance between us.

 **All the dreams you had are hard to remember**

 **Well, you're not the only one.**

My arms then reconfigured into Optimus's and tried shooting at him as he did the same.

 **Well it's over, it's over, it's over**

 **I won't be pushed around**

 **Move over, move over, move over**

 **Get back or just get out**

 **Set this plane up in flames**

 **It's over, it's over, it's over**

 **It's time to burn it down**

 **This one goes to the castaways  
Who break their backs slaving every day  
All these things I can do without  
Gotta burn it down, burn it down  
Burn it down, burn it down  
Burn it down, burn it down**

I changed the guns into swords and rushed a second time to get a hit, I jumped in the air with my Hover slam and brought my right arm up to try and trick him into going for a high attack. And it worked, he went for a block while I used my Rip-line and pulled myself to the ground and strike his right leg.

 **Do you ever feel your colours are fading**

 **Like your world might combust**

 **Do the voices in your head make you crazy**

 **When they're the only ones you trust**

Optimus kneeled at the shock which gave me an opening, I shot his other leg and jumped onto his back while shooting as well. He rose to his full height but I managed to land on his shoulder and I then jumped off in front of him and fired a round into his chest.

 **Well it's over, it's over, it's over**

 **I won't be pushed around**

 **Move over, move over, move over**

 **Get back or just get out**

 **Set this plane up in flames**

 **It's over, it's over, it's over**

 **It's time to burn it down**

Prime saw what I was doing and shot me as I was in mid-air and I was sent sprawling onto the training ground floor.

 **This one goes to the castaways  
Who break their backs slaving every day  
All these things I can do without  
Gotta burn it down, burn it down  
Burn it down, burn it down  
Burn it down, burn it down**

I got up to my two feet but struggled a little while doing it and checked the statistics.

 _ **Connor-4/8 LP**_

 _ **Optimus Prime-7/12 LP**_

 **It's over, it's over, it's over  
Move over, move over, move over  
It's over, it's over, it's over  
I won't be pushed around  
Move over, move over, move over  
Burn it down, burn it down**

I ran at him again and took some pot shots at him in which only one of them hit and the others were deflected by his sword. When I got close enough I changed my right arm into a sword and used it to block his own while I used my left gun to put one into his chest again. As he was staggered I was going to fall on his shoulder but he caught me in free fall and tossed me, then shot me again.

 **This one goes to the castaways**

 **Who break their backs slaving every day**

 **All these things I can do without**

 **Gotta burn it down, burn it down**

I got back on my feet struggling again, and then saw him rushing at me this time while shooting, luckily none of the blasts hit me. I brought my swords out and went on the defensive.

 **Burn it down, burn it down  
(I won't be pushed around)  
Burn it down, burn it down  
(Get back or just get out)  
Burn it down, burn it down  
(I won't be pushed around)  
Burn it down, burn it down  
(Get back or just get out)  
Burn it down, burn it down**

As the song ended Optimus had a blade against me and at gun point.

 **(End Track)**

I checked the results of the match and the numbers really speak for themselves.

 _ **Connor-1/8 LP**_

 _ **Optimus Prime-5/12 LP**_

" _Alright that's it…end of Test"._ To be honest I wasn't really expecting to get this far, but I did expect to get my ass handed to me by Optimus I can assure you…I really did have it coming. "I guess that's game, set and match". I sighed in defeat. He then stood up and deactivated his weapons and I did the same. "I'm rather impressed that you manage to fight to the bitter end. Yet you were handicapped before we started the fight". He stated. "Well I was going up against you. So I had no chance of winning even if I had full Life Points from the start". I replied. "Well since I couldn't beat you I'll just chill while Cee and Cliff greet the new arrivals and bring em in".

"The goal of the test wasn't just defeating your opponents. It was showing the values what being an Autobot meant, and upholding them". He stated. "Ok? But I didn't see them on the way in here. What are they?" I said in confusion."You won against Bumblebee and forced him in surrendering. You changed tactics from what you would normally use when you faced Bulkhead. You never fought against Arcee and used evasion rather than conflict, and you may not have been able to defeat me in a fair fight, but you showed that against all odds you never gave in to defeat". He explained. "For each challenge you faced you showed the values that an Autobot should uphold. And for that…you passed". He stated which made my face turn to a mix of shock and excitement.

"I-I passed? I passed!" I laughed in joy. I couldn't believe it, I was going along with Arcee in the mission tomorrow! Words couldn't express how much joy I was in. I had my chance to actually fight alongside the Autobots in person, this may sound cheesy but I knew when I step out of that ground bridge tomorrow…I would become a fighter for peace and justice.

Just like an Autobot.

* * *

After the test I went back to my room and went in for a shower, because fighting giant robots is really exhausting and you tend to smell riper than any fruit you can think of. As the water came down onto me I felt like a million bucks due to me having passed the test the bots gave me and it was all I could have running in my mind right now. I shut the water off as I was done then got out of the shower and put some pants on then walked out of the unsweet while drying my hair.

"Well you've improved since the first day here huh?"

"Hmm?"

I turned around and saw Arcee in her Holo-form and her appearance just made me look like a deer caught in the headlights. She was a woman roughly a year or two older than me she had blue short hair with pink on the side and down the middle, she also wore a blue jacket and jeans with a stripe of pink to match her robot form. The thing that stood out were blue eyes that seemed to glow and could be seen in dark areas.

"Connor…my eyes are up here". She chuckled snapping me out of my gaze. "Uh, what oh sorry Cee I just, uh…I mean, 'Quit stuttering ya idiot!'. From her perspective I bet this was hilarious. "You ok there?" She humoured. "Yea it's just uh…look I mean nothing but respect when I say this but _Damn!_ You look good". "Thanks partner". She replied with a smile while still having her smirk with it. "Anyway what made you stop by my office?" I chuckled while putting on a shirt. "Oh nothing much. Bulkhead and Miko are just in her terms "Rocking out"". She said with quotations and gestures. "Ah, and didn't want be there I'm guessing?" I said sitting on my desk.

"Yep. I really don't know how or why she likes that kind of music. But that just makes my audio receptors hurt". "I feel for ya, I really didn't want to go deaf…again". "Not fun being deaf is it?" She asked. "Yea, lasted for a few days and like you said, not fun". I chuckled. She then took notice of the blueprints next to my desk in a tin holding them up vertically. "What's all that?" She asked pointing to them. "Hmm? Oh they're blue prints for weapons, tools and equipment. I've made a few so far and they're from different continuities". I replied.

"Really? Like what?" I then pulled out the very first one I did when they were filled into my head, and spread it across the table. "This here is a very iconic weapon from the Generation 1 series". I stated. The blueprint showed an Ion Blaster from like I stated before. Even in an exploded detail of the weapon, it had everything like were to put the Energon and what essential parts were detailed. "And how long have you been having these?" She asked. "It's nothing harmful but it's like when people get ideas in their heads, it's the same thing except I'm seeing blueprints instead before my eyes". I explained, she then put up a finger to signal she was being called

"Hold on…yea I'm with him in his room…how important…alright then we're coming. That was Optimus he said he needed everyone for something important". She explained. "Ok then let's not keep the big man waiting". I replied rolling up the blueprint in my hands and putting it back where it was and then following Arcee out the door.

* * *

As the two of us walked into the main area of the base everyone including Fowler was present. Must be real important if he's here without a doubt.

"So what's the news?" I asked walking up to the rest of the kids. Optimus then began to explain. "The reason I have called everyone here is to be aware of some…surprising news to you all". Man he's really serious ain't he? "Agent Fowler was, curious himself as you all you will be when I tell you. But I have to ask this individual permission".

"What did you have in mind Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Bringing someone closer into our little family unit". He explained. 'Man this is making miss mine. Is he talking about Jack?'. I wondered. "I don't really understand. Who do you need to ask?" Cliff asked. "Connor". He said as the attention was drawn to me. And everyone except Prime and Fowler where surprised. What do I have that Optimus doesn't? "Me? What do you need to ask for permission Optimus?" I said in nervousness, in which he walked closer to me whereas the others just gave us some space. "I didn't want to make a choice without your consent. I wanted to give you a choice in the matter of me adopting you".

WHAT THE WHAT?!

Uh…I, huh? I don't believe it. Everyone and I mean everyone was surprised as much as I was at the moment. "I don't…I mean. Can…can I have a moment alone with Optimus guys? Please?" I asked and in which they complied by leaving me and the leader of the Autobots alone. "Is…something wrong?" He asked with some emotion. "I mean I don't know how to respond. Look I know you mean well Optimus, and you wanted to keep me close but you didn't have to go this far". I replied pacing around the human area while running my hands through my hair. "I had given it much thought. Knowing you have no relatives or family here in this dimension, I feared you'd be alone still somewhere deep down. Even when you are surrounded by friends, I still felt as if you needed something more…closer than that". He explained.

"Optimus, I-I dunno it's just…I can't help but feel if I take you're offer I'd feel like I'm abandoning my own family back home. I just don't know what they would think of me". I couldn't help but feel really down, and conflicted. I mean THE Optimus Prime, wanted to adopt me. ME of all people and humans on this planet. Nay, dimension. How would my folks think of me if I take his offer? What would Optimus think of me if I refuse?

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!

I gripped the handrail hard that my hands made it crunch up a little while fighting a mental choice I had to make.

"Connor?" I couldn't respond to him due to me not knowing which the right choice is for me. "Connor, please look at me". He asked again with noticeable emotion, in which I couldn't help but do as he says. "Please understand, that I could never replace your family or creators. But somewhere deep down, you'd want them to know you are being taken care of when they cannot. Wouldn't you want then to be assure that?" He asked.

'He's right about that. He and I want to assure them in any way that I'm being taken care of. But there's still something I need to know'. "Is that why you're more open around me? Because deep down somewhere in your spark that you feel the very same way?" I asked his question with my own, in which he nodded in response. "You're right. I want them to be assured that I'm doing alright when they can't". I then loosened my grip and looked him in the optic. "It make me feel selfish somehow if I rejected you're offer". I smiled, and he smiled back. "If that is your choice". "It is". I confirmed.

"Very well. I'll have Agent Fowler make the necessary arrangements". He said. "I'm just not sure if I'll live up to the name". I said still a little unsure about myself. "You won't need to worry. I'll be sure to help you if you need it. As a father should". He smiled. And I smiled back, knowing he would. "Also, I know you're there kids, c'mon out". I said and then everyone came out, including the bots. "I guess you guess heard everything?" I asked them. "Only the last part. Sorry we just got more curious than usual". Bulk stated.

"It's fine Bulkhead, you guys had to know eventually right?" I chuckled a little. "So what needs to be done until he's in Optimus's custody?" He asked Fowler. "Well the higher ups were sceptical about this when I told them about Prime's decision. But due to them knowing about Connor they'll considerate done only if Connor give's permission to do so. After what I heard from your little heart to, uh spark, I can give them the word". Fowler explained.

"Thanks Fowler. But won't I need to go to court or something for this?" I asked him. "Well I don't mean to offend in any way, but I can't really think of any court of a Cybertronian adopting a human teenager. The government will allow you to be in Prime's custody we'll just put it into a different kind military family, court or no court". He said. "That is much appreciated Agent Fowler". Optimus added.

"It's fine and besides, you two are the best for each other the way I see it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to let my superiors know of these developments. Take care everyone". He said before taking the elevator up to the top of the base. "It has gotten late. We have a big day tomorrow, it would be best if we all gotten some rest". Optimus stated. The Kids took off out of the base with their respective guardians and headed home leaving me Ratchet, Cliff and Optimus. I went to my room with Cliffjumper walking alongside while I was on the upper level. When we reached my room Cliff went to his and said good night as I did the same. I then got into my sleep wear and lay down with the covers over me. The thought of Optimus Prime being my adoptive father went over and over in my mind.

'Connor Prime. Huh. It's gotta ring to it.' I mentally chuckled at the thought before drifting off to sleep. 'Everyone back home…I think…I think I'm gonna be alright'. I smiled before sleep finally took me. I had a big day in a few hours, and I needed to be sure I'm ready for it. Because tomorrow is my trial by fire.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now as I said before week days I can get small parts of story chapters done and on Fridays and weekends i can get a lot of stuff done if my** **schedule isn't busy which i highly doubt it is.**

 **For those call outs I mentioned back up the top, like i said PM me and let me know what I can add in the story.**

 **And to all of you who are reading this story from the beginning or just tuning in for the first time, I'd like to tank you guys for all the support. Leave a review on how I'm doing and if you enjoyed.**

 **Now there's only one chapter in the drafts left for this story. When that is posted I will need to start writing them up for not just story but all my other ones as well. So just be patient and I'll have them up in no time!**

 **Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 16/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	18. first Mission

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and Welcome Back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Guess what? I got Monday off of work! Meaning I can get more shit done with the extra day. Plus less work days for the week am I right? Anyway as I said in the last chapter this was the last chapter to be in the drafts. Meaning there's nothing in there when it comes to this story. So in other words I'll have to juggle this story and RWBY Remnant Games as well to get chapters out.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 First Mission**

Today was it, my first time going in the field with the Autobots and potentially becoming one of my own calibre. Everyone was gathered in the main area like yesterday and waited for Ironhide to contact again. When he did Optimus, my now adopted father told his old friend that we'll be waiting for them at the given landing co-ordinates. Funny thing is while mentioning him, I've kinda gotten into the new habit of calling him Dad… I mean it's still something that I have to get used to but I'll be able to manage. Anyway when we do get to the landing site we'll bridge them back and have anything that they have transferred to the base. We don't want another Makeshift incident like last time.

I was now prepping for meeting who could potentially be coming to the base. But I felt real uneasy, not just on the first time on an actual operation but letting the others know about my adoption. Both of them weren't helping I can tell ya now. I then turned around to see Optimus kneeling down to meet my level. "I sense that something is troubling you". He said. "Yea it's just that…what if the others aren't as accepting like you lot about you adopting me?" I replied nervously. "I will be honest with you Connor. They will find this…unusual, but they'll adapt over time. That I can assure you". He said to me to lift my hopes up. "Ok then, I'm ready when you guys are". I called aloud.

"Ratchet. Activate the bridge". He ordered, in which the CMO complied. The green swirling vortex then came to life ready for us to go through. Arcee looked down to me and kneeled. "Ready, partner?" She smiled. "Yea". I then brought out my Path Blaster and cocked it. "Let's go". We both went through the bridge as I ran and Cee jogged beside me. As we reached the other side of the portal I took at our surroundings. From what I can see we were in a jungle of some sorts, which one it was in the world I dunno. "Where are we?" I asked the femme next to me. "Co-ordinates tell us that we're in the Amazon jungle". She replied. "This reminds me of an old, old TF game I used to play…good game that". I said to myself before we started to move through Mother Nature's plants.

* * *

We've trekked through the bushes and trees for some time now, and I was forced to use P.O.K.E Alpha to cut through the vegetation that got in my way. Arcee however…she had no problems unlike me she just stepped over or onto the plants like they were nothing. And she supported a very smug look on her faceplate.

"Having fun up there Big Blue?" I said between grunts while cutting through the jungle floor. "Oh don't mind me, I've got no trouble". She smirked. "Well that's because you're 25 feet tall and can just step over my kind of obstacles". I replied. "Sucks to be you huh?" She joked. "Arcee, that hurts". I gasped mockingly, which just made us both chuckle. Its things like this that keep our moral up during times of war. Like rule #32 in Zombie land. Enjoy the little things. But there was something on my mind I needed to ask. "Arcee?" "Yes?" "There's something that's been on my mind and if it's not worth talking about or anything but…did you have any relatives back on Cybertron?" I asked.

"Well I had some friends that I considered sisters during the war". She replied before ducking under a branch. "I might know but might I ask who they were?" "They were Chromia, Flareup and Elita-1. Ironhide would be the closest thing I have to a big brother". She stated. "'Elita-1, which would mean she's…my adopted mother.' I expect no less from the weapon specialist himself". I chuckled. "You're not wrong. Why did you ask anyway?" She wondered. "Well I just want the chance to have you all reunited with your family, since I was just recently adopted by Optimus and all". I explained.

"You'll get your chance when they make landfall. So don't fret". She smiled. "And I'll make sure of it". I smiled back.

* * *

Another hour and a half or something and we managed to make it to the co-ordinates Ratchet gave us. It was an open clearing which had some rocks here and there but nothing much. All we had to do was just wait for the ship to arrive…but there was something that was bothering me, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tell me you don't feel that. That feeling that you're being watched". I asked Arcee. "Trust me. I'm feeling it now. Always had it back on Cybertron, it's never failed me yet". She said looking at our surroundings, while I did the same. "When will they get here? The sooner they do the better and I can worry about the Decepticons a lot less". I asked. "Any minute now". She replied.

And not a second later a ship came into view and it looked like Lockdown's capture ship from Age of Extinction and it supported the Autobot insignia. It must be a small weaponised freighter or something like that. The ship came closer and the wind started picking up making me shield my face from any dirt that might fly in my eyes, the vessel then eventually touched down. The exit ramp then came down and a big mech in red and black with some scars here and there on his armour and faceplate. For me it didn't take a genius to figure out that this big guy was Ironhide, I mean who else would wield two big cannons on his arms?

"Good to see ya Arcee, it's been a while". He smiled. "That it has Ironhide that it has". She replied while smiling back."Is that Arcee out there?" Came the voice of another femme. When she revealed herself she was a lighter blue than Arcee and white, she also had some bulk on her, like Ironhide. If I were to take a guess she was Ironhide's spark-mate Chromia. She looked like her appearance in the IDW comics.

"It is Mia, it's really her". He replied. When Chromia came out she was followed by several other Autobots. They each saw and came to greet Arcee while I just took a step back and not ruin the moment for them or her.

One of them looked like Ratchet excluding the left hand which was replaced by something I don't really know what, a different helm which had a visor, and supported what looked like a Magma Frag Launcher on his shoulder. He also had something on his back which looked very familiar. His colours were also black with some white here and there. My guess is this bot is Trailbreaker.

Another one was he was green and had a mini-gun on his shoulder and had gauntlets of some kind on his arms. He also looked a bit like the Fall of Cybertron version of Hound, which who I identified him as.

A similar looking femme which was much like Arcee but orange and red, Immediately that told me that she was Flareup. Next to her was another figure that I couldn't help but recognise was Jazz. His appearance looked like his RID 2015 incarnation, but he was silver like his Bayverse self.

Another femme appeared and she was similar to Flareup in colour but she was taller and had a different chassis, she had what appeared to be a sword on her back and had wheels on her back and her legs. The only femme I can think of from my memory matching that description could be Firestar.

The last bot was coloured in red, blue and white, had a red visor and had an apparatus as his left hand in red as well. There is only one bot who matches that description, and that is the medic Red Alert.

As they chatted away, this made me think of my blood family back home. It's good to see that after being separated for so long during a war to be reunited afterwards. I may not be able to have that anymore, but at least I've got Optimus and the Autobots as my new family. The chatting stopped when everyone's attention was drawn to me and I saw that Arcee wanted me to meet her little family, she lent me her servo for me to stand in and was raised to her height.

"Everyone this my friend Connor, he's the native species of earth, Connor this is Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Red Alert, Firestar, Jazz and my sisters Chromia and Flareup". She stated. "Uh, hi everyone it's a pleasure to meet you all". I said really nervously. I mean when its team prime I know what to expect, but this not so much. Flareup stepped for a closer look at me and had an optic ridge raised. "He's. Kinda small, uh no offence". She quickly added.

"Hehe, it's fine Flareup, you'll get used to it. Besides I'm not the only one you'll be meeting back at the Autobot base". I smiled. "I was wondering why you brought him along Arcee. I mean he seems well enough that he can take care of himself but isn't this risky by your standards?" Chromia asked. "There is a reason why he's here". Arcee replied before turning to me. "Its fine, they won't judge". She assured. I then changed my arm into my Path Blaster for a brief moment before deconstructing it, and everyone save was shocked to see that I'm not really human anymore. But they don't really know that…yet, but I'll tell them when we're safe.

"Are your kind all techno-organic?" Red Alert asked with real interest. And he sounds like his British Cybertron incarnation. Nice. "No. Just me, it's something I'm not really comfortable talking about at the moment". I said looking away. "Its ok you don't have to if you don't want to". Firestar assured, and I nodded in response. "We'll give you the full details on everything that's been happening, but for now let's get you guys back". Arcee said.

"Hold that thought for a sec. Base this is Connor, standby Ground Bridge". I said through the Com. "Is there anything of use on the ship? Weapons, equipment, Energon stuff like that?" I asked them. "There is a few things. Babe get the weapons and carry them through, Red carefully help me with the CR chamber the rest of you get the leftover Energon from storage". She ordered and everyone scattered to their jobs.

Wait.

'CR chamber? I remember what those are, they're what help a Transformer's repair systems work on fixing injuries and such. But who was in it. I have an uneasy feeling on who it is but I hope I'm wrong.' I thought to myself. "You alright?" Arcee asked me. "Yea, just…wondering who's in the CR chamber. I mean there's probably no one inside but…" I trailed off. "Well, let's hope it isn't serious for whoever's inside. C'mon let's help the others before-" She never got to finish as we heard the sound of aircraft coming our way. We looked behind us and saw several Decepticon flyers with weapons drawn. And just when things were getting to be smooth and simple today.

"I got this. Be ready to back me up". I said to her as the others came out to see what was going on, I jumped from her servo to the ground and slowly walked up to them. "Ya know we were having a great family reunion until you dickheads showed up. So unless you want me making spare parts out of you lot, you'll transform right now and fly away. That is you're only warning". I warned them but they didn't listen as they started powering their weapons up. "Can't say I didn't warn ya". I sighed before taking out my Path Blaster and running up to them.

They started firing at me as I made my approach, due to their terrible aim I jumped in the air and fired 3 rounds into one's face before landing on his head and stabbed him in the head with my P.O.K.E attached to my other arm and leaped off before he fell down lifeless. The other ones resorted to using their fists to try and crush me, emphasis on "trying", but due to me being so small and fast I was able to zig and zag without being hit.

I used my grapple line and I then shot up in the air and aimed my Path Blaster and fired a Gambler round into his Head making it explode in a blue explosion. While in the air I switched weapons to a Thermo Rocket Cannon and fired at another Drone's neck and his head literally came off clean due to the explosion.

As I touched the ground, the other 3 rushed at me at the same time. I changed both my arms into Subsonic Repeaters, then used my hover slam to get some air and fired a barrage of bullets into them stopping them in their tracks. The drones shielded their faceplates as their bodies took most of the damage and all fired at me at once sending me into the nearby river. They then advanced on me to finish me off but I quickly recovered and got back into the air again.

"Now. I'm pissed". I seethed while dripping wet. I then constructed a Sling Shock on my Right arm and Fired hitting 2/3 drones as one of them was smart enough to evade it. The Drones that were unlucky began to spark from their chassis' before exploding. The last one didn't get a chance to move as he was then blasted by a weapon that wasn't mine. When he fell the shooter was revealed to be Ironhide with one of his cannons smoking.

"I'll admit I'm impressed kid. But you still gotta long way to go". He stated. "Heh, that I'm aware of mate". I chuckled before deconstructing my gun. "That. Was AWESOME!" Flareup exclaimed appearing right next to Ironhide. "Uh well, it's nothing". I said rubbing the back of my head. Then Chromia stated. "Hide's right, you still got some way to go but I'm impressed as everyone else is". Everyone behind them nodded in agreement to her. "Well, thanks Chromia. Now how about some help with the supplies huh?" I asked in which she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Base Requesting Ground Bridge, we got supplies coming in, and we have guests". I radioed.

Once everything had calmed down, Ironhide walk out with several weapons, some were recognisable for me. The others were carrying several cubes through the portal and then saw Chromia and Red Alert push a CR Chamber out of the ship and followed them through the portal back to the Autobot base. When we got back everyone was catching up like I thought they would. When we go there I saw Optimus near the CR chamber and decided to look for myself as I used my hover to get a closer look. Who was in it, just confirmed my suspicion on what it contained.

Elita-1 was in it.

I decided to go and join the new arrivals and landed on the human area of the base, I needed to take my mind of the fact I could meet my new adopted mother just for a moment. I saw Red talking with Ratchet, must've had some history together since I rarely see them together in the same universe. I then turned to see Arcee talking with the Femmes of the group and catching up like old times and what they've been doing since their separation.

I then saw Jazz, Hound and Cliff together, just seeing those two reminded me of the time in Fall of Cybertron in the sea of rust, and to top it off it was the topic they were talking about, I even heard Cliff say "They don't call me Cliffjumper for nothing" made me smiled and shake my head. The kids were eve talking to some of them and I saw that they were getting along just fine.

"Not forgetting about me are ya?"

I turned my head to see Trailbreaker giving off a smile. But the thing was his voice reminded me of someone, but I couldn't figure out who it belonged to, it was pretty deep. Eh, it'll come to me eventually.

"Oh sorry Trailbreaker I didn't see ya there. I was just well, see how happy everyone is and, well guess I'm feeling homesick". I sighed. "Why's that?" He asked. "Optimus and I will explain. Trust me, it's not as easy is you may think". I replied, and right on que I looked over at Dad and motioned me to come forward.

"Autobots, it's good to see you all again, and that you have had a safe journey, and we are reunited once more. As you may know our war has reached this planet and its inhabitants are unaware of our existence, save for a select few". He mentioned the four humans that are present in the base before continuing. "We will teach you everything that you need to know how to adapt to this planet and know how to hide in plain sight". He explained, then looking at me and silently letting me know that he was going to tell them about me. "Now I know what I'm about to say is very…unusual. But our friend Connor is not from this universe". He explained as the other bots besides team prime were confused.

"I…I really don't know how to respond to that. Is there any proof?" Ironhide asked. I looked towards Optimus and he then nodded letting me know I was allowed. "Well, would a little crash course help? And please don't interrupt until I'm finished ok?" They all nodded letting me continue. "Well the thing is from what I can remember about you Hide is that you're a weapon specialist and an Autobot Veteran if I'm correct". I said. I then looked at the others and saw that they were really shocked to hear that. "And before you ask it's because like Optimus said I ain't from here, and that all this is part of a well-known 30 year fictional franchise called transformers. That's the whole reason why I know so much about you guys…well not everything but a lot never the less.

"Uh, are we really, fictional?" Chromia asked with some uncertainty. "Well back where I'm from yes. Here? You all are very much real I can assure you". I said and that seemed to calm her down. "So if you know so much about us shouldn't you know what would happen next?" Jazz asked. "Well Jazz I was just about to get to that, and yes I should know what happens next, now what I say next I mean no offence but you all arriving here wasn't something I saw coming. Due to me being present in this universe things might've changed that never happened in this series or timeline". I explained.

"I can assure everyone that this is very much true. He even knew me at first glance". Optimus stated. Knowing that Optimus never lied or joked about these things they couldn't really argue. "There is also something else that needs to be said. 'Oh no, I'm not sure I'll like where this is going'. I thought. "Due to Connor having no family here in our dimension, I have had the liberty of adopting him myself". Now if they weren't shocked from my information they definatly were about his. This made me look away from the group due to me being as shy as hell, and that fact that they'll see this as very odd. Actually odd might be an Understatement.

"When did this happen?" Chromia asked. "Last night, before you arrived. Trust me I was shocked at first as well. But I couldn't really say no to Optimus. It wouldn't feel right to do so". I said. "Connor?" She asked which got my attention. "It's not that we don't like you it's just-" "-going to get some, getting used to". Ironhide finished for her.

"So you mean you don't think it's…I dunno frowned upon?" I asked uncertainly. "Kid, we're not that quick to judge straight away. I mean you might not know it but, Mia and I were always wondering what it would be like if we had a nephew". He said to both me and his spark-mate. "I, I don't know what to say Hide but. Thanks, for y'know, accepting me". I smiled in which Chromia came up and rubbed her finger against me softly. "Well, I know this will take some getting adjusted to but, we'll get there". She smiled.

"Well we'll have to see what weapons you'll need to help in creating. Cee has told me that you got blueprints of quite a lot of em". He said to me. "Hide, here's the thing I know about firepower, if it ain't working, ya not using enough". I smiled. "I'm starting to like ya already kiddo". He chuckled.

* * *

After we got everything out of the way and explained we all agreed that the new arrivals need earth base vehicle forms. But before we could do so Agent Fowler came down and saw the new additions. He was called by Dad earlier that there would be more Autobots joining us so he was updated on the new developments. Fowler was then introduced to them and assessed what needed to be followed here at the base. They all understood and he then left to let his superiors know what's been going on.

"Now getting back on the topic we were on. It's like I said you all need earth based vehicle forms, I managed to get a lot of types you can pick from". I explained as I made several holographic projections of different cars, heavy vehicles and many others in front of me. "When did you get the time to do this?" Bulkhead asked me. "Oh I just like being prepared for situations like these. So in other words I've always had this". I replied before turning towards the others. "Now go ahead and pick a vehicle form that suits you". I said to them.

I looked at all of them and they each picked a vehicle that suits them well. Ironhide chose a GMC Topkick which just made him look more like his movie incarnation, Flareup picked a Kawasaki Ninja, Chromia had chosen a Mercedes Benz GLA, Jazz picked a Pontiac Solace GXP much like his movie incarnation like Ironhide. Hound picked a simple Military Humvee, Firestar had chosen a 6 wheeler Holden Commodore Ute, Red Alert a Chevrolet Tahoe whit a paramedic retrofit and finally Trailbreaker picked out a 2016 Ford Flex.

These were just some of the vehicles I had stored, all this time during my time here. I gotta say that they were really liking their new alt modes, matching their personality perfectly. However there was one more bot we needed to wait for to wake up, and that was my mother. While the others were talking among each other I walked over and hovered over her then looked at Elita who was in the CR chamber and just wondered when she will wake up. Dad seemed to know what I was thinking so he spoke to let himself known.

"You're wondering what she will think of you. Am I correct?" He asked. "Yea, I'm just going through my head on how she'll react having an adopted son the size of her servo y'know?" I said as I turned to him. "She will find this…very alarming. But I sure she will accept you Son". He assured. "What makes you so sure Dad?" I wondered. "Elita and I thought about having a child of our own. Although the war made it impossible to do so. We couldn't bare the fact of raising a Sparkling in the time of war. Even if we could". He stated. "Where are you going with this Dad?" "Connor, have you ever heard of a glitch, in Cybertronian terms?" He asked me.

"Well, once or twice why?" I asked. "A glitch is something that we are created with. An example of this would be if a Cybertronian was created blind, they would have to use a specific visor in order for them to see. Elita was created with a glitch as well. She couldn't have a Sparkling no matter how many or how hard we could try to have one it will never happen". He explained. "So it wasn't that you couldn't have one because of the war. It was because she was, in human terms, Infertile. Unable to have child of your own. That, must be tough to grasp". I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It was. But having a child that has been adopted might bring her the happiness that she wanted from having a Sparkling of her own". He smiled as he looked down at the CR chamber. "Red Alert and Ratchet informed me that she had taken damage during an earlier conflict before they arrived here. However it is not a serious wound, she will be coming around very soon. I wanted to be there for when she comes back online…and I want you to be there as well". He explained.

"Well, I need to let my mother know who her new adoptive son is now don't I?" I smiled in which he smiled back.

* * *

When it got late, the new Autobots had gotten settled in and the kids had gone home with their respective charges. I was in the Med-bay with Ratchet, Red Alert and Dad while the latter were monitoring my mother's condition on the berth. I was currently sitting on Dad's shoulder watching everything unfold, and with every moment passed by I even grew more nervous wandering what she would think of me, even though Dad said everything would be ok.

I can't help it I get worried easily and overthink things.

"She's coming back online now". Red Alert said aloud. Elita stirred and eventually opened her optics and scanned her surroundings. "Ugh, that's the last time I ever go head first into a firefight". She muttered to herself as she swung herself to the side of the berth. I got off of Dad's shoulder and onto the upper level on a catwalk and allowed him to see his spark mate again. "Where are-Ratchet? Is that really you?" She asked in shock while standing on her feet.

It's really me Elita, and I think you should say hello to someone close to you". He smiled as he motioned toward Optimus, and having a shocked and happy expression on her faceplate. "It is good so see you again Elita, I am glad you are alright". He said with a very happy smile visible on his face. Elita leaped from the birth and embraced her Sparkmate in a hug and locked lips with him, which made me turn away smiling giving them some sense of privacy.

'He may be stoic and such whenever I see him, but when she's in the picture she brings it all out of him. Ah…that's love'. I smiled brightly at the thought When I turned back to them they were still in each other's arms. Dad then walked up to me with her so he could introduce her to me. Like I said, I'm still a nervous train wreck. "Elita, this is Connor, he comes from another dimension much similar to this one. However he has been severed from his family. After a troubling event I was given permission to adopt him myself". He explained. "Is that so?" She replied in which Optimus nodded. I just stood there rubbing the back of my head in…well awkwardness and embarrassment. "Well, I can tell this came unexpected on both perspectives". She stated.

"It's the truth. I mean to be honest I didn't expect him to make a decision like that. I'm just hoping that you'll, maybe give me a chance?" I said unsure of myself. "You don't need to be scared of me Connor. I'm not going to judge straight away, it is shocking knowing that my spark mate had adopted someone as young as you and as the size of my hand will be something I'll get used to in time. But the way I see it, we'll be getting to know each other for some time. And on the bright side…" She said pausing for a moment. "I always wanted a sparkling of my own". She finished smiling at me.

"Thank you. As you might guess I was a nervous wreck in meeting everyone that came here". I chuckled. "I can tell by the look on your face". She replied. It turns out, Elita is actually more than happy to have me as her son. I mean I thought, well it would turn out the opposite but I guess I was over worrying about all this. I then told her what I told the other new arrivals a few hours ago and she was very shocked to hear that she was fictional back from my dimension, although she did said that different dimensions are very different from each other so she accepted like the others and found it really interesting to on a side note. Then the thought struck me and it took me this long to realise it, I was the son of Optimus Prime and Elita-1. And I wouldn't have it any other way, shape or form.

* * *

As I was heading to my room to call it a night I turned around and saw Elita following me for some reason.

"Hey, is there something you need?" I asked politely. "Not really, it just I wanted see you off to sleep. If I that's ok with you". She asked. "Nah its fine". I said as I walked along the upper level with my mother beside me. "I was wondering, you're not fully human are you?" "No not anymore. I'm actually techno-organic by Cybertronian terms, I can create several weapons and equipment at will, but some of them will require some of my body's energy to use". I explained.

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" She chuckled lightly. "I guess I am". I replied the same way. We then eventually made it to my room and then fully turned my attention to her. I then leaned on the railing facing her. "I heard you called Optimus Dad, gotten into the habit of calling him your creator have you?" She asked while standing closer to the railing. "Yea I have, just one of those things I've gotten into the habit of". I answered. "That you have. It's getting late, you should get some sleep. I know having the time to know your Adoptive Carrier is something you'd want to be there for so I'll let it slide. But don't think you can get off like this every night". She smile, in a way only a mother could give her child. "Don't worry I plan on getting lots of it. I'm not like Miko, you'll meet her soon enough". I replied. She then wrapped me up in her hand and leaned her head against me in a motherly embrace, in which I returned.

"Well, Goodnight sweat spark". She smiled. "G'night…Mum". I smiled at her and she did the same. I walked into my room and changed before lying on the bed and recalling the last few hours. 'I never thought I'd have a home here in the Universe of Transformers. Optimus Prime and Elita-1. Mum and Dad, I couldn't ask for anything more'. I smiled at the thought, before drifting off to sleep. Knowing I now have something I never thought possible here.

A family.

* * *

 **You wanted it, I made it, we have it out here ladies and gents, Mechs and Femmes. Now like I said back up the top there, I'll need to create new chapters for this story and RWBY Remnant Games, I was lucky to get a day off work to get this up. If my memory is correct the next chapter should be back on track with the cannon of the series from what I have planned out.**

 **Anyway please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing and let me know your thoughts if your enjoying the story.**

 **George with one of your suggestions for this story, don't worry mate we're only two episodes away from your suggestion. Due to unable to send PMs I can't say it here in the Author's note.**

 **So It's gonna take some time to get these chapters out, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 16/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	19. True Rage

**Guess who's back.**

 **Back again.**

 **Connor's back.**

 **Tell your friends.**

 **Helllo, Hello Mechs and Femmes! And I'm happy to announce and welcome you back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! I understand that I've been away from this story but I have been busy with RWBY Remnant Games and just recently finished the Volume 1 milestone and I just have been trying to get back into the Transformers mood all together. I barely managed to get this chapter up with me running on fumes with ideas.**

 **However I'd like to make a quick shout out to mah boi George Edwards for his suggestion for this chapter!**

 **I know I said that it was two chapters away but since I don't have any ideas for the episode Operation: Breakdown, which was supposed to come after the last chapter. I thought I'd skip that and might put it into some flashbacks or something.**

 **Now i won't take up any more of your time and I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 True Rage**

After the new arrivals got settled in and I was welcomed into the family, things went off pretty normal. Well whatever you call normal around here anyway. Ironhide and Chromia were out scouting for Energon in one region while Trailbreaker and Hound were in another. Flareup was with Bumblebee, Cliff, Firestar and Jazz in SAFE practicing. Red Alert was with Ratchet organising all the medical equipment from their ship and into the base along with some much needed Energon as well. Where was I?

Well, I was with my newly reunited parents on the top of the base.

Elita-Uh, Mum was telling us about her travels before her team was redirected here to earth, and I gotta say they were quite interesting. She apparently met other Autobots out there and whenever they would find Optimus, or Dad in my case they'd send a message to let them know where we are. But that feeling just made me think that if we got extra help here, I bet the Cons got some as well, and that begs the question. Who's going to appear?

"Connor?" She asked which brought my attention back. "Yea Mum?" "You seem, Distracted by something. Is everything alright?" She asked leaning closer to me. "I'm alright, it's just…(Sigh), since you and your team got here, I was wondering who came here on the Con's side of things. I mean I know a few dangerous Decepticons and all but I guess I'm just a little on edge recently '. I replied. She then rubbed her thumb against my cheek gently. "I won't pretend what it's like to have such foreknowledge suddenly put on you. But I know what it's like to worry about things during a war". She assured while smiling.

"Trying to know who you're fighting against before you face them in the optic, or eye in your case, is something that can't be done. And Knockout and Breakdown do not count in my point". Optimus explained. "Yea I guess you guys are right. I should really ease off a little and take it slow". I replied. Mum then gave me a look that she was going to say something, but was contemplating on how to say it. "Something wrong Mum?" I asked. "No it's just I've been thinking and be honest with me".

"Ok then". I shrugged. "Any Femmes catch your eye while I was out?" She asked with a motherly shit-eating grin on her faceplate. "MUM!" I groaned leaning backward and lying on my back in which both she and Dad chuckled at my embarrassment. I mean I get that you're all excited to have me as your son but- "Did you really have to embarrass me Mum?" I asked. "Yep, it's the job of being a carrier. Your carrier specifically". Oh. Right. "Of course". I sighed.

"I must admit I've also gotten curious of that". Oh boy "Oh man you too Dad?" I said sitting back up. "I have a feeling on who it is". Oh no. Oh no. "Optimus Prime don't you DARE say it!" I threatened the best I could. But it was no use trying to stop them. "Oh do tell". She smirked at my misfortune, I turned to Dad and hovered in his face. "Don't you dare say it".

"Say what?" He said as if it was nothing. "Oh don't act all innocent on me! If as so much as say-" "Its Arcee isn't it?" Then fate decided to be cruel to me and have my known crush on the Sapphire blue femme to my parents. I felt my blood/Energon run cold for a second. "What makes-" "Connor, don't try and hide it. Your father is quite observant. And he told me through the bond we share". She smiled.

"Well. Yea, pretty much established that from day one. And yes…it's Arcee". I replied knowing I can't win against these two. I mean its Elita and Optimus here. I was then scooped up in Mums arms as she held me tightly. Now this would kill an ordinary human being, but I'm not fully human anymore now am I? "Oh, my little sparkling's growing up!" She said in an all too familiar mother like tone.

"MUM!" I groaned once again. But hey its family…and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

After the little, family bonding session on the room we were back inside the base. I then overheard Jack talking to Arcee about something, then something stir up inside me again back when we had the Scraplet infestation. What the hell is going on with me?

"We better get home, if Mom finds out that I've been skipping Art and History classes to hang out with you guys she won't be happy". That got my attention, from what I gather that's information in the…Crisscross episode. Oh crap. I then decided to do something a little drastic. While he wasn't looking I swiped Jack's Mobile…or Cell phone if you want to go all American on an Aussie like myself, and wait until they shoot off for home. I then disappeared from their sight and watched them drive out of the base.

"Don't think I didn't see that". Cliffjumper said turning my attention to him.

"I had my reasons, change form and follow them I need to confirm something". I said in which he just shrugged and did as I said then followed the two of them to the Darby's residence. With the amount of time that I have spent with Cliffjumper and him being my Guardian when Mum and Dad aren't around he's trusted me with many things I've done in this universe.

And I plan on getting back at a certain spider-like femme.

* * *

We made it to the Darby's with Arcee being wheeled up by Jack in the garage. Cliff and I were a few houses down to keep our distance. The garage door opened up and revealed June looking pretty mad at her son. I took this opportunity, Cliff had let me take control of him and drive up near the house and this got their attention. I got out of Cliffjumper and walked up to Jack.

"Jack there ya are mate. Oh hi June, how's work?" I said casually. "Oh Connor hi. I'm fine thank you for asking. Is there something you needed?" She replied. "Actually yes". I then pulled out Jack's phone. "Found this at my house, you must've dropped it on your way out". I said handing it to him. "Oh thanks man you're a life saver". He replied stuffing it into his pocket. "Is there something wrong here? I'm sensing a bit of tension between you two". I asked looking between the two. "I wanted to ask from your perspective Connor if you don't mind". June asked. "Shoot". I shrugged.

"Please tell me he isn't racing with that Motorcycle". "No he isn't, although I don't recommend it, it's actually legal to race in Jasper. I found out not to long ago to satisfy my curiosity. But I can assure you I've been with him every day the entire time". I explained. Jack knew what I was talking about. "Do your parents allow you to race?" June asked me.

"Well my parents are pretty understanding and as long as I follow the rules and don't get into trouble they'll trust me with anything. Not once have I broken that trust". I assured. "I see. Jack I need might need a gentle reminder". She said to her son. "Message received Mom, loud and clear. Glad we had this talk". He said about to walk past but I grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think she's done talking mate". I sighed. "I mean a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick". She elaborated.

"Uh June might I suggest I hang onto Jack's bike so he doesn't get any ideas?" I suggested. "As much as I appreciate it Connor, but I need to know that I can trust Jack with this responsibility". "Alright, just trying to help". I shrugged. "But-" Jack said but was cut off. "No buts, you are grounded from everything school and work. If you want a bike to get to either, you pedal". She said motioning towards the ten speed bike that hasn't been used in some time. I mean I never got this kind of grounded in my life, but damn June don't you think you're being a little too hard on the kid?

"Serious face Jack. If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…" She said letting it drag on before kissing her son on the forehead. "No go wash up and get some sleep. I love you". She said before walking inside the house. "That was rough". Cliff said getting the attention of all three of us. "I mean I've been grounded, but in my perspective that might've been a little too much". "I'll miss you when you're grounded". Cee remarked as Jack wheeled her inside.

"Don't worry Arcee, I'll visit every day. I'm sure Connor would as well". He said as I felt that feeling in my chest again, but very briefly. "Uh, Jack, I won't be here. Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is not an option. I have life outside which involves patrols and family. If Flareup heard I was imprisoned in a garage for a fortnight I'll never hear the end of it". She explained. "Is Flareup really like that? I mean I get she's my Aunt and all but. Is she really?" I asked. "Connor, she'll try and bow open these doors with a full strap of grenades on her person". She replied.

"Well she ain't called Flareup for nothing". I said shrugging knowing Arcee had a point about her sister figure there. "Back on topic, Arcee you saw the serious look on Mom's face! Look I feel bad enough lying to her all this time but if she finds you not in the garage she'll think I'm blowing her off!" Jack explained in a panicking tone. "Deep breaths Jack, your Mom works late nights I'll try to be back in the Garage before she gets home. But no promises". She assured. "Well. Cliff and I gotta bounce. We'll stop by very now and then so that you're not bored outta your processor Cee, ok?" I smiled at her. "Thanks Connor. You'd better get going then. Elita and Optimus wouldn't want their only son to be out this late".

"C'mon I'm 19, I can look after myself. But you have a point". I said as I walked back to Cliff and headed off back to Omega-1.

* * *

Every day when I wasn't on duty for the Autobots I Visited Arcee so she wasn't bored. I told June that I promised Jack that I'd keep his bike maintained so it wouldn't bust during one of his rides. I gotta admit I liked it when it was just Arcee and myself, just the two of us. This coming from the techno-organic with a huge crush on her.

Anyway.

I arrived at the Darby's residence as Cliffjumper dropped me off due to him being called back at the base for something important and said he'd be back as soon as he could.

"Sup guys, where's June?" I asked. "Dunno, we didn't see her car, a package came in for Jack". Arcee asked. "Oh no". "What, what is it?"

" _Hello, Jack"._

"Silas". She seethed as she transformed to robot mode. "MECH". I growled. "They know where I live?" Jack exclaimed. " _We know things about your family that even you don't know I'll provide two examples, your friend there, is techno-organic was it?"_ Oh no. He knows, Arachnid must've told him. " _And the second example. Do you know where your mother is?"_ He asked rhetorically. "What did-" But Jack was cut off. " _Understand Jack. We have no intention of hurting her. In fact we want to reunite the two of you as soon as possible I just need the three of you to follow the GPS coordinates on this computer. It'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up"._

"Ratchet". She whispered but was stopped by clutching her head in pain. "Arcee!" We both said to see if she was alright. I walked back to the computer to see the sick son of a bitch himself. " _Did I forget to mention our communicator scrambles the signal and their brains?"_

"Listen here and listen good mate". I said picking up the computer. "If you've done anything to June and I mean ANYTHING! I swear to god I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!" I said darkly scaring Cee and Jack a little. " _I'll hold you up to that, any break in communication to reach the other Autobots and Mrs Darby…well, I wouldn't want to be responsible for the outcome"._ The connection was then cut, I was breathing in and out…and I was pissed. Extremely pissed.

"He's gonna regret ever fucking with me in the first place". I said as we then set off for the facility that MECH had established.

* * *

We eventually made it to the warehouse and found the place empty. But I knew they were waiting for us.

"June?" "Mom?" I then looked around and then heard something. "Arcee look out!" But my warning came too late as she was shot by the Cybertronian equivalent of a stun gun and was rendered unconscious. "NO!" We then found ourselves surrounded by MECH agents and one of them aimed in my direction. "No. The tranquilizer will be too much". He said telling him to stand down. "What's wrong you fucker? Scared? take your best shot…I dare you!" I said as I felt the rage building up inside me every second.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Connor". He said smiling. But I was smiling back. "You can come on out now Arachnid. I know you're here!" I called out and soon enough she appeared right in front of us. She webbed Arcee rendering her unable to break free. "What is she doing here?" Jack demanded. "Help them. Please they're like you! You can't let Arachnid-" Arcee's plea was ignored as the MECH agents electrocuted her again knocking her out again, and I was getting even more pissed off by the second.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science such as yourself". Silas stated. "Leave her alone!" I roared getting his attention. "I must say from what Arachnid had showed me you're the perfect bond between man and machine. A true work of art". He smiled manically. "I'm no lab rat you son of a bitch. I promise you, if I find as so much as a hair missing from Jack and June or a scratch on Arcee's paint job…I'll cut you all down to pieces and there will be barley anything left of you to be recognisable!" I roared right at him. But it was just ignored.

"You two remember how much I like sport, don't you boys? So I'll give you bot the opportunity to save June. I've stashed her close by. If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve. I'll let you bot go unharmed. Deal?" Arachnid explained. "If only it were that easy". I seethed. Jack ran up to Silas and clung to him begging. "Please don't let her do this! Let us go! We won't tell anyone!"

"Enough!" He just merely swatted Jack away with me helping him back up. "Yes, Jack. Man up already". She teased before looking at the clock. "Six minutes?" Both Jack and I ran to find June but I stopped at the doors and gave them all a dark look.

"This ain't over by a long shot". I said point to them and making a throat slitting gesture before running off to catch up to Jack.

* * *

We ran through area and we down three minutes and counting, I then looked up high from remembering the episode and found June hanging from a water tower of sorts. I then saw Arachnid wasn't around here yet.

"Jack get to your Mum I'll cover you. Go!" I ordered and he didn't argue as his mother's and his life was on the line at the moment. He climbed up the tower and I ran into the shadows hoping the get the drop on the spider bitch. Arachnid didn't seem to find me and was more focused on Jack at the moment. I used my grapple line to get on top of the buildings and wait for the right moment.

"Mom!" He called to her. "Jack! What are you doing here? Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff?" June said aloud while struggling with the webbing. "Don't worry Mom, I'm going to get you out!" He said trying to assure her. But it wasn't working due to Arachnid showing up right next to them. I then overheard them talking like they did in the series and got closer until I was right behind Arachnid. "I beat your deadline!"

"Afraid not Jack. I said you had to rescue your mother by midnight". Arachnid rephrased until we heard the clock strike 12.00. "Time's up". She smirked. I took my chance and leapt at Arachnid and slammed into her, sending her into the ground. She recovered and saw that I was the cause of it. June and Jack saw everything from their vantage point and were shocked to see me taking on a Decepticon before their very eyes.

"Connor?!" June said. "Jack get her out of here! I got some unfinished business with this bitch!" I said called out deploying P.O.K.E Beta on my arms.

 **[AN: I want to warn you guys that due a request, the fight is gonna get a bit bloody and brutal, so…yea]**

 **[Now playing-Feed the Machine-RED]**

"You're just begging me to kill you, and have your head". She chuckled.

"After what you've done, I'll make sure to rip out your beating spark and crush it right before your dying optics!" I yelled as I charged at her and she did the same. Arachnid sent two of her spider legs at me but I parried them out of the way and slid under her and leapt onto her back and changed my right arm into a Scatter blaster and unloading an entire clip into her. She then grabbed my arm and tossed me into a pile of cinder blocks, shattering them. I then heard a few things crack coming from my body, but I won't let that stop me. I switched weapons to a sword and Shield like our last encounter and went in for another round, she fired her blasters from her palms which hit the shield instead of me. I then slashed her across the tank (stomach) and was leaking Energon.

She growled and shattered my shield and struck me in the side with her leg sticking out the other end and I screamed in pain. She pulled her leg close and stated whispering in my ear. "After I'm done with you. I'll be sure to take Arcee apart. Trust me, I'll make it hurt". "I won't give you the satisfaction". I growled before coughing up a little blood and Energon. "I'll get it, regardless. And besides…I plan on making you watch me as I do it". She laughed manically.

I've had it.

I've had enough of this bitch for one lifetime!

* * *

(3rd pov)

Arachnid heard Connor trying to say something. But it wasn't clear, she listened harder and heard him. Laughing? It got louder and louder until he was laughing like a maniac for all to hear. To be honest it was creeping her out. And that was saying something.

"You know. I was scared of you once". He tiled his head up, and what caught her of guard was his eyes. They were shining bright blue in the night. "BUT NOT ANYMORE!" He screamed before constructing a chainsaw on his right arm and sawing through her leg making her scream in pain as he did. Connor was dropped to the ground and pulled her leg out of his side which was coated and dripping in his blood. While she was winded Connor rushed up and jabbed the leg in her neck drawing more Energon from her. Arachnid swatted him back and tried to shoot him with her blasters, each shot hit him.

But had no effect whatsoever.

She looked into his eyes.

And.

He.

Was.

PISSED!

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" He roared as his voice was sounding more synthetic as he spoke. Connor fired his grapple line at the leg still stuck in her neck and was pulled towards the spider like Decepticon. He then pulled the leg out of her neck while his line was attached and grabbed it in his hands, landed on her back a second time and repeatedly stab her back multiple times while Energon coated him. He tossed the leg aside and jumped off her. "If it's a slaughter you want it's a slaughter you'll get!" She yelled before running at him with the intent to kill.

"Bring it!" He changed his weapons into Subsonic Repeaters and sprayed into her making her armour become even more damaged and ridden with bullet holes. He switched to Bulkhead's wrecking balls and gave her one hell of a backhanded strike to her head making her stumble. Arachnid swing at him with her remaining spider legs and slashed at his stomach, arms, neck and all over him. The cuts weren't enough to damage anything due to him having reinforced muscles, but Energon was leaking from the strikes she inflicted.

Seeing he had enough. Connor constructed an ION Displacer and sprayed into Arachnid hurting her even more than what the SMG's had done to her. Connor stopped firing and gave the opening Arachnid was looking for and she charged at him. Connor anticipated this and switched weapons to an axe. His form then light up ablaze in green energy and ran far faster than he was a moment ago. He went for a hammer strike and sliced of another one of her legs, then swung back and sliced her chest and finally spun and uppercut her chin with the axe sending her back and into a wall. Connor changed his weapons into his father's Path Blasters and fired non-stop until the green energy died down.

 **[End Track]**

* * *

(My pov)

I was feeling the fatigue due to me using my new Overdrive ability. I got the idea from the Transformer Prime Game. But I guess I haven't gotten the hang of it yet, and I was starting to bleed out Blood and Energon and my wounds weren't healing fast enough to stop the bleeding. I was starting to get tired, I feel to my knees and was trying to keep myself awake but I wasn't doing well.

Arachnid then got back up looking just as bad as I was but…a bit better than me in comparison. She stomped over to me with a smirk on her face and saw she was given the chance to finish me off. But it was denied as I heard the engine of a motorbike come into hearing range. I then looked up and see Arce slam into Arachnid in the nick of time. I smiled and felt relieved that Arcee was ok. I was losing my sight and tried to stand up but collapsed and fell backwards lying down looking at the fight between the two femmes. I managed to see Arcee bury Arachnid in liquid concrete and then went to help June.

She was completely oblivious to see Arachnid breaking out of her encasement. I tried to get up but all I could manage was to sit myself up straight, and construct my Dad's Path Blaster on my right arm again one more time and held the trigger. The energy then began radiating off the gun as if it were ice being taken out of a freezer. As I saw Arachnid about to shoot her webbing at Arcee I let the trigger go and the blast was enough to knock her off the tower in a blue fireball. The Darby's and their guardian then looked at me smiling before lowering the smoking gun and fall backward slowly losing my senses around me, but I heard the distinct sound of helicopters approaching and knew that Fowler had made it in time.

"Thank God and Primus they made it in time". I said very weakly and very low to myself, before everything went black.

* * *

I wanted to keep fighting but I don't have the strength to keep going. 'I wish I had time to confess to Arcee before I kicked the bucket'. I thought to myself.

"C…or"

'Huh?'

"…nor"

'Is someone…calling me?'

"Co…nor. Connor, wake up! Please!"

'Arcee?'

"C'mon Connor wake up! Please! Please wake up!" Her voice sounded desperate, am I dying? 'No, I'm not going to let it end here'. I thought before everything started coming back to me. I saw Arcee above me calling my name. My vision returned and felt that I wasn't on the ground, I then looked at myself. I didn't have my shirt on and saw my wounds having bandages on them to keep the fluids in my body. My gun was still on my arm but left dangling. But what struck me the most was a chord in my chest. I retraced it and saw it was coming from none other than my crush herself, with the other end of the chord in her chest. And if I wasn't blushing hard back then, I was fucking redder than my Dad's paint job.

Then I realised that she was transferring her Energon into me to keep me alive. I noticed that she was holding me in her arms like before back on the Nemesis. She had fluid in her optics signifying that she was crying.

"Arcee? That you big Blue?" I smiled weakly. "You fragging jackass. Did you have any idea how worried I was?" She smiled cursing in Cybertronian and Human language, knowing I was awake. She held her thumb against my cheek in which I held weakly with one hand. "I'm guessing a lot doesn't fit the bill here huh?" I smiled still. "You right. It doesn't…but I'm glad you're alright". She replied holding me tighter in her embrace. I gladly accepted it. I then heard someone approaching and saw Fowler, June and Jack. They were just as glad as Arcee to see me alive. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I then looked at Jack.

"I think you still owe your Mum that Ride brother". I smiled as he chuckled and nodded. He and I grasped our hands together as if we were actual brothers.

* * *

After we had introduced June to the bots I was checked up and patched up by Ratchet and Red alert. Not only that I got a light scolding from Mum and Dad, but June, Jack and Arcee explained to them what had happened due to me getting a light scolding and understood why I did what I did. Right now I was in my room recovering after what had transpired recently. I woke up and saw the clock read 10:44PM. I then felt that I wasn't alone. I looked down and saw none other than Arcee's Holo-form sleeping right against my injured body. I then pulled one arm around her and held her close.

'Soon. Soon I'll confess my feelings toward you Arcee. I just hope you'll accept them. I love you, I love you…through the Multiverse and back'. I thought while smiling and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it everybody! Another chapter posted just for you guys!**

 **Now it might take some time to get back into the flow of this story but I assure you all I'm not done here by a long shot! Now I want to know and hear suggestions from you guys. If any of you are skillful Artists I would like to see what artwork you can make for this story. If you feel inclined to, if not that's completely fine by me.**

 **Well looks like my secret for crush for Arcee is slipping slowly. But Soon I'll be able to muster up the courage and confess. But I have the feeling that MECH isn't quite done with me due to them knowing about my existence. Well you'll have to wait and see what happens next.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 16/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	20. Magnets, Guns, Nuff said

**What's up Mechs and Femmes and Welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **I know it's been a week since the last one but this was one chapter that I had trouble writing. And my drive for Transformers is slower than I expected. So I apologise for that. Now I'll admit this might not be as good as my other chapters but I wanted to tie it in the story after Crisscross. I'll have more to talk about at the bottom so Enjoy.**

 **Now, let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Magnets, Guns nuff said**

A week had passed since my battle with Arachnid and my wounds have healed up leaving scars. From what Firstar said to me, ladies dig scars she knows she did. I mean that was a little disturbing coming from the one femme I consider a big sister, but I can see what she meant by that but I don't think Arcee is that kind of girl. I walked into the central hub where Arcee, Jack, Ratchet, Mum, Jazz and Trail Breaker are currently present. I walked up to the railing where Mum was standing, she saw me and gave me a peck on the forehead showing her affection.

"A vehicular form is approaching". Ratchet called which got everyone's attention, the monitor came up showing June's car heading for the base. "Mom!" Jack groaned. "Again?" Arcee replied smiling. "She worries!"

"Yea well a mother has a right to worry about her young. She gets what I'm talking about". I shrugged jerking my thumb to Elita. "He's right Jack, a mother has a right to worry about their children". She said adding her two cents in. Soon enough we saw Mrs Darby's car pull up and parked near the Ground-bridge and she stepped out. "Hey everyone. Hello Jack!" She greeted in which everyone else did. "Hey". He replied awkwardly as they broke their little hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I'd thought I'd swing by. Good to see you again doctor, Arcee". She said while greeting the CMO and Arcee they gave a curt nod to her in acknowledgement. "So, where's everyone else and Optimus?" She asked. "Out on a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Everyone else is searching for Energon. Sorry to disappoint". Ratchet explained. "And I wore high heels and everything". She grumbled jokingly.

"MOM!/JUNE!" Jack and myself called. "I was joking". She retorted.

"June, he's my adopted father and all and his "Wife" you call it in human terms is standing right next to me". I said motioning towards Elita. But Mum knew she was joking, though I did see her right optic twitch a little. "Besides there is no line that Dad will cross to make sure nothing will come to hurt the two of us. I may not be in situation yet but, whenever it does happen…I pity those who really try. No one will hold Optimus back not even the entire team when I think about it". I said rambling that last part.

"That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux. For any planet". Ratchet mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ever since June arrived at Omega-1 things have gotten…awkward. We couldn't really do anything that we'd usually do, and I'm starting to think that Mum might be more protective of her Sparkmate if June is nearby. That is something I'd rather not see or have her do. Just when things couldn't get any more awkward, Bulkhead, Raf and Miko entered the base joining in on the group. They got out of Bulk's vehicle form with him transforming and were laughing and smiling.

"Did you feel the G's on that last turn? Bulkhead's an animal!" Miko cried aloud but then noticed June was present. "Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?" She whispered to the young genius. "Uh, don't worry Ms. Darby we were wearing seatbelts". Raf said assuring the nurse. "I'm sure you were Rafael. Hi Miko how's school?" She replied one at a time. "Why? What did you hear?" She immediately demanded looking at Jack who was stifling with laughter. "I didn't say anything". He said holding his hands up in mock defeat. "Connor, Jack let's do this thing". Arcee called out with a rope in her servos.

"But I just got here!" She protested. "I made sandwiches and Brussel sprouts…" "Eugh!" Jack visibly cringed in disgust. "Oh grow some nuts Jack, they're just vegetables". I chuckled before hovering to the ground floor and walking up to Arcee. "Well, just be careful". June pleaded. "There's nothing to worry about June. Just a routine diagnostic". Arcee assure the worried mother of her charge. "Are you sure you need Connor, AND Jack for that?" She said with the tone that she was trying to keep her cool.

"Uh oh/Oh boy". Bulk and Trailbreaker said at the same time while looking at each other. "And it begins". I said quietly for audio receptors only. But we were saved by the metaphorical bell when Ratchet spoke up. "Bulkhead! I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance!" Ratchet called to the wrecker. "I'll go with!" Miko called but was stopped by her guardian.

"Stay put Miko". He commanded. "Why aren't you going with him?" June asked curiously. "Someone thinks it's not safe". She pouted. "But it's safe for Jack and Connor to go with Arcee?" The nurse protested once again. "Mom, totally different". Jack retorted. "In the field dangerous. In here, safest area on the planet". I added, but I was greeted by a glare that a mother would give to a child. But it had no effect on me. It's Elita's stare I gotta worry about. Now THAT is something to be scared of.

"Mother knows best Jack. Wait up Bulkhead I'm coming with, you in Connor?" Arcee called to the mech before getting my attention. "Right behind ya big blue". I said constructing my battle mask on my face before catching up with the others. When the ground bridge closed it was quiet for a solid second and a half.

"Was it something I said?" June wondered out loud to everyone.

* * *

I can tell ya this much it's good to be out in the field and not in the awkward presence of the base. I mean I have nothing against June it's just that she really needs to lay off being so protective all the time. I mean I get you're worried since Jack's father left for whatever reason but you need to let the kid go some time in his life.

"Don't take it personal Arcee. Jack's mother is just…protective". Bulkhead said. "Well I've protected Jack for months before she had a clue. Suddenly she wakes up to reality and I'm not good enough!" She replied.

"No kidding!"

We all then turned our attention to Miko who I knew ran through the bridge. "Can we ban her from the base?" She pleaded to us. "How did you-" Bulk began. "Are you really asking that question now?" I said to him in which he shrugged in response "Ratchet we need a bridge". Arcee spoke through the com but Miko cut her off. "Wait, don't send me back to helicopter mom! It's just that…I miss the way things were". She confessed.

"Strike that Ratchet its only recon". Arcee said changing her mind. "Sweet! Crank up track seven Bulk!" She said climbing onto her guardian.

"Track seven?" Arcee asked. "You'll see". I said. Then not a second later loud music started blaring. Bulkhead and Miko were having a good time, Arcee and I…not so much. Good thing I managed to cover my ears before it came on. I ain't going deaf in the middle of an op because of that loud trash music. "Don't you think that's a little loud for recon?" She asked rhetorically which caused the two of them to look at us. "A scout should be silent but deadly". Bad choice of words Arcee. The two of them then laughed their asses off due to what she said, which left the blue Autobot confused. "What? What did I say?" She demanded.

"Silent but deadly means something completely different on earth". He chuckled. "Translation?" She asked looking down at me. I motioned for her to come closer and whispered into her audio receptor. "That's just gross!" "I'm one for jokes but, even I know that's Immature". I said shaking my head a little. "Bulk. Let's get our recon on!" Miko declared as they started walking up the Hill.

"I always take point". She protested. "I know. But Miko likes to be upfront so she can see". Bulkhead said before walking away. "No matter where I go I'm the third wheel". She said to herself. "Hey, that ain't true. To be honest I feel like the third wheel at most times". I said getting her attention. "Believe me you're anything but a third wheel big blue". I said rubbing her leg while smiling. "You somehow always know how to make me feel better. I don't consider you a third wheel either, so the way I see it we're almost one in the same". She smiled back as then went up to reach the others.

"Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-" He stopped mid-sentence as we all heard the sound of metal smashing against itself. We hid from a good vantage point and saw none other than Breakdown and Arachnid. Just seeing her made Arce and myself containing our anger just by looking at her, we definitely haven't forgotten what she did to the two of us. From executing Tailgate, torturing my crush, and fighting me in a battle to the death and almost winning, I wasn't going to allow her to just walk away from all this.

"Arachnid". She seethed. "And Breakdown! Bot of your arch enemies! And their duking it out!" Miko stated. "Well I don't care if they're fighting each other. Less skin off our backs". I added. "I plan on putting her six feet under". "Ahem". A certain blue femme said getting our, mainly my attention. "WE, plan on putting her six feet under". I re-clarified. "Better". Arcee smiled. Just as we were about to pop out of our cover we then heard a noise getting closer until it was right on top of us. We looked around and but saw nothing. We looked up and saw an armoured MH-53 Helicopter flying overhead I then saw on the tail which read 4500X-oh no, I know that number and vehicle form anywhere! The two Decepticons stopped fighting and looked up to see the Pave low then change form into a very familiar face and character.

"What is the meaning of this?" "I was about to deliver it to Lord Megatron when this came out and jumped me". Breakdown said jerking his thumb to Arachnid. "Blackout, it's been a while. How've you been?" She asked somewhat sarcastically. "Well enough. Though I need to deliver the source of the magnetic flux to lord Megatron, which Breakdown you have uncovered". He stated pointing to the object that was lying on the ground.

"I'm working on it flyboy-"

"Need I remind you that Lord Megatron does not tolerate failure Breakdown, I'll make sure to send a good word for you". He interrupted and saying the last part sarcastically. "Well all's well that ends we-" "And you will be brought back to the Nemesis to explain your actions Arachnid!" He snarled at the femme. "Oh no ya don't, I plan on bringing this back myself and not you or anyone will take this from me". Breakdown said bringing out his sledge hammer.

"I'm not going to kill you Breakdown, I'm not like that. However I will bring you back alive regardless of the condition you're in". He said constructing his right arm into an X-18 Scrap Maker, in which got the two other Decepticons ready to fight. "And I plan on destroying you as well…Autobots!" He called out forcing us to come out of cover. "New plan, Miko stay here I mean it. Bulk take Breakdown, Arcee Arachnid's yours, and I'll take care of Blackout". I ordered as I constructed a shield and Path Blaster.

"I'll deal with you in due time Techno-Organic, but right now. I'm affraid I have other more important matters to attend to". He retorted before changing to vehicle mode and flying off not regarding his fellow Decepticons whatsoever. Arachnid saw us and then spoke up. "And I'm supposed to be disappointed in that how?" I asked rhetorically. "Arcee, Connor. And look you brought another Partner for me to snuff". Arachnid observed which made our glares harden. "That would be Bulkhead". Breakdown added.

"Who asked you?" She scoffed. "Still haven't faded to gunmetal grey yet Connor? I can help with that matter". She smirked but was slammed in the face by Breakdown's sledge hammer. "You should learn to shut up every once in a while". Breakdown sneered at the spider-bot and nodded in my direction, and I nodded back. I should explain. Ever since the episode OPERATION: Breakdown came into swing we went to rescue him just like the bots did in the series. Although I stayed behind with Bulkhead so that I was with him when we rescued Breakdown. However when we got him out of MECH's facility and was met with Starscream things went completely different.

* * *

 _(Flashback, Episode-OPERATION: Breakdown)_

 _We made it out of the base and were greeted by several Aircraft closing in on us._ _"Your backup?"_ _He asked us._ _"Doesn't look like it"._ _I replied on Bulkhead's shoulder. Several seekers and Starscream landed right in front of us._ _"Commander Starscream"._ _He greeted in surprise._ _"Consulting with the enemy Breakdown?" Starscream_ _tormented._

 _"But Bulkhead and his friend got me out of there"._ _He defended._ _Many Spark-felt thanks Autobot. But you Connor, you could be a g-"_

 _"I'm gonna stop you right there Screamer. I would never stab the Autobots in the back, unlike you do for Megatron on a daily basis. And fucking fail miserably, don't think you can boss anyone around when Megatron is still functioning"._ _I snarled at him before turning to Breakdown. "_ _Don't listen to this fragger Breakdown. He'll toss you aside when you're no longer needed, like he always does to everyone around him. It's your choice, not his don't take orders from him"._ _When I said that Breakdown, was contemplating on what to do._

 _"Do plan on joining their ranks anytime soo-ARGH!"_ _I cut Screamer off by firing my Riot cannon into his chest sending him back._ _"That was for torturing me you walking junk pile! And this-"_ _I said before taking aim at him. "_ _-Is for everything!"_

 _"Wait a minute Kid!"_ _He interrupted moving his hand in front of my line of fire. "_ _I don't know what he did to ya, but I don't think now is the time to do it"._ _He explained as I lowered my weapon. "_ _I'll leave you guys this time. But don't expect it twice in a row"._ _He said walking past the seekers and was about to drive off until he looked back at us. "_ _See ya round Bulk, Kid"._ _He said before changing form and driving off leaving Starscream and his seekers behind. While the said Commander and Seekers were then shot upon by the rest of the Bots before retreating._

* * *

(Present)

After all that Breakdown didn't have any beef with me or Bulkhead for that matter. Well, not as much from before really. But I told him the last time we encountered each other was that he didn't have to join the Autobots, but he didn't need to go back to the Cons either. He said to me that he couldn't leave Knockout alone on the Nemesis, so he went back and never listened to Starscream ever again and took my advice to consideration.

Anyway. Back to the current moment.

"Launch me". Arcee growled. Bulkhead then lifter up while she was standing in her servo and was then sent hurling toward Arachnid. I ran up Ignoring Breakdown and went over to help Arcee with the bitch called Arachnid. When Arcee was forced back I advanced at her bashing away her spider legs with my shield and taking pot shots with my Path Blaster. The spider-bot was then send flying back into a rock when Arcee gave a good kick to the tank, although it was short lived as she then flew off. Arcee then brought out her blasters but she was being pulled by a strong force in Breakdown's direction, and I was also being pulled back along with her.

"What's going on?!" She grunted trying to resist the force of the gauntlet.

"Breakdown shut it off, I can't retract my weapons!" I called over to him. "My bad kid!" He apologised. "What does this button do?" He wondered. When he pressed it we were all sent back flying in multiple directions. With me knocked out. "Megatron's gonna love this". He said before driving away.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me and slowly woke up to see it was Miko. "Jeeze did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me? No offence to any heavy rig Transformers present this moment". I said rhetorically before looking that the sight before me. Arcee and Bulk were magnetised together. I then got a good laugh out of this and got their attention. "I almost forgot about this". I chuckled at their misfortune. "I'm glad that our misfortune pleases you". Arcee said with her arms crossed.

"Sorry big blue it's hard not to laugh. Anyway, Connor to base we have a little problem concerning magnetism…by that Bulk and Cee are magnetised together". " _You've been magnetised together?"_ Ratchet asked. "They're inseparable". Miko snickered. "The device is on its way to Megatron". Bulk added. " _A Polarity Gauntlet, a deceptively simple, but diabolical creation"._

"Just tell us how to get these two unstuck Ratchet". I said. " _It may be simply residual magnetic charge providing your current…attraction"._ "Can be completely taken out of context Ratchet". I said with my left eye twitching. " _The good news is that Gauntlet hasn't travelled far. I would strongly advise pursuit"._ He said before cutting the com channel. "We'll catch up faster with wheels". Bulk stated. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! And snap me in half?" Arcee quickly put in. "I think Arcee would like to be in one piece thank you very much". I added. "Sweet I'll take-"

"Not this time Miko". I said. "What? But Arcee said-" "I'm aware, before it was reconnaissance but this is war. I'm not risking your wellbeing just to hit your daily adrenaline quota". "I don't plan on losing a girl I consider a sister in a firefight, Ratchet Miko needs a bridge". I added. " _Coming up"._ "Ugh, you think Jack Mom's bad. You sound just like her!" She said to Arcee before going through the ground bridge.

* * *

"Never had eyes in the back of my head before, or blasters to cover my rear. And you get a built in shield". He remarked as he punched a hand on his chassis. "Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June do you?" She asked nervously. "Uh..." "She's over protective, I'm just…protective". She explained.

"That's completely different". He agreed nervously. He then glanced at the Scanner and saw that we were getting closer to the Gauntlet. Before we did I stopped them.

"Hold on a sec. Arcee give me your hand for moment" I said to her in which she complied. I then used the same ability that I used on Bulkhead and had Arcee's arms replaced mine. "Might need to borrow these. I'll get somewhere high and support ya while you guys see if you can get yourselves unstuck. Sound good?" I explained and in which they didn't really argue, to be honest I think Cee was all for it due to me not being anywhere near Arachnid not that I blame her. I used my grapple and managed to get to higher ground, I then saw Breakdown stuck to a shed with Arachnid's webbing, I feel for ya Breakdown, I really do.

I checked my energy levels and noticed I had enough to try out a new weapon I had recently built. I felt the back end of the weapon forming on my back and reach the back of my head and encase itself over my head. The barrel then extended six feet forward and the magazine then unfolded from the bottom of the barrel and was resting against my chest. If you haven't figured it out yet I had constructed Lockdown's Cannon from Age of Extinction.

I mean I had to make some readjustments there was no way I can make a gun come out of my fucking face! If you're wondering on how I see with this massive booms stick sticking out like it is, I have a camera on the side of the weapon which allows me to see outside which is connected to my optical nerves.

I then saw my friends duking it out with the Decepticons down below and they were not stuck together, the transformation I recently did takes time to complete between cannon mode and non-cannon mode. Kneeled down and took aim, I loaded the first round into the chamber and had my sights on Arachnid, my targeting circle in my vision was now red meaning it was locked-on. The cannon fired and blasted Arachnid into the shed with the said structure collapsing on top of her. My aim was then redirected at Breakdown but switched modes to fire a stun shot instead of live ammo. I wanted Arachnid dead, not Breakdown. When the target was locked I fired again and Breakdown's body was sparking until he stood still like a statue before falling forward unconscious.

When the bots looked at me they saw the gun being deconstructed and with me rubbing my temple as I went down to their level. Did I mention that the cannon gives me a really bad headache? Arcee then picked up the gauntlet and we all looked at the beaten Decepticons.

"Let's finish this". Bulk stated. "And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee retorted before deciding to walk away with the rest of us in tow. "How did you manage to make a cannon come out of your face anyway Connor? And why didn't you use it before?" He asked. "Well first off I'd rather not have a headache every time I use it. And second although it's powerful, but it really isn't worth using and risking having a head ache 24/7". I explained before we went through the ground-bridge.

* * *

When we got back to the base Arce gave the gauntlet to Ratchet who happily accepted it. I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it in exhaustion. How the hell does Lockdown use the freaking face cannon anyway without suffering a headache? I then turned my attention to my left and saw Mum smiling lightly on me. "Tough mission?" She asked. Yea, wanted to try my new heavy cannon. It comes from my back and goes over my entire head. I sometimes dub it the face cannon. That and it gave me a headache in which I'm going to be suffering for roughly a few hours". I exhaled. "C'mon, I'll give you something to help you with that". She said as she grabbed me and lifted me up and into her arms in which I felt comfortable and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Not even regarding where she was taking me in the base I just fell asleep in my mother's arms.

* * *

 **That's Right everyone! The Decepticon Blackout has Joined the Fray! Now if you may or may not have noticed that I think the chapter numbers are wrong. But I'm not sure if I should fix it due to it being a small thing that is a little annoying. But I'd rather focus on the chapters themselves rather than those little mistakes.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be a bit...how do I say this? Well bloodier than my fight with Arachnid that's for sure. Not only that but I have some points in there that will help tie into future Chapters. Now i have tomorrow off of work so I might be able to get it done then. But no promises. Now I really wanted to get into the One shall fall Arc of this story so I'm going to be skipping a few episodes in the cannon. Now Here's a little something about Blackout and his role in the story. I can assure you that more Decepticons will be on their way in here.**

 **.**

 **Blackout**

 **Occupation: Decepticon Hunter**

 **Armament: X-18 Scrap Maker, helicopter blades**

 **Vehicle form: MH-53 Pave Low**

 **Arch enemy(s): Starscream (on occasions)**

 **.**

 **Bio: Blackout is one of the most fierce hunters of the Decepticons and as loyal to Megatron as Dreadwing is. He and Dreadwing share a mutual respect for each other and have something in common such as hating Starscream. Blackout will never see defeat as an option in battle and will only retreat when he sees all other options are exhausted or when Megatron orders it. When he is on the hunt it makes Arachnid envy him, he does it with much determination and hardly comes back empty handed. And he has his sights on Connor, if Mgeatron orders him to bring him to his Lord and Master. He'll be honoured and more than happy to do so. If there's one thing about Blackout you should know, is that he loves a good hunt.**

 **.**

 **Well there ya have it. Now if you're wondering why the full stops are there. It's because whenever I leave a space and save my work, the words just mash up together. If there is something to remedy that problem let me know. Other than that let me know on how I'm doing and if you liked this chapter. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 16/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	21. Butchered

**HELLO MECHS AND FEMMES! I'm back and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! Now this was a chapter I've been meaning to do in the story and it will tie into one to the biggest arcs into Transformers Prime cannon. I think I'm back into the Transformers mood, but it might be a little bit until I can get the next chapter out. But you guys have been patient and I'd like to thank you for being here so far. Keep the reviews coming and let me now what you guys think of them.**

 **While I'm here I want to point out in advance that there might be a change in story** **structure. I'll have more information at the end of the chapter. So I won't keep you guys waiting any longer so enjoy!**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Butchered**

Ever since the whole fiasco with the Polarity Gauntlet things have been pretty chill right now. The Bots have been scouring the planet for Energon more recently due to us having more numbers than in the cannon. I mean I don't blame em for not being around much but we all need the Energon, and I need it as well to keep myself alive. But I'm managing on simply eating normal food. How? Well the thing is ever since my body has been in contact with Energon since my first day here my body has what's called an Energon Converter. This allows me to eat food normally and it changes it into Energon to keep my synthetic parts fuelled.

At the current moment I was waiting outside for Jack to finish school due to him being called in for whatever reason. The bots were busy on their patrols and this left me to make sure he was alright and when he comes out Cliff would pick us up. Right now it was 3:35, I then saw Jack just walk out of the door and made myself known.

"Hey man what took ya?" I asked. "Had to stay back to finish some homework". He replied. "I feel for ya mate. I feel for ya". I said as I looked at our surroundings. Nothing much was going on, everyone was pretty much at home or heading home. I then saw a black van which stood out than the rest. I got Jacks attention and gestured him to follow me. We were walking side by side and glanced in my peripheral vision and saw the van following us, now I know I wasn't crazy. As we walked past Jack's workplace they've kept following us. I needed to get Jack outta here safe and sound. "Jack, we're being followed, whatever you do don't look back. Act natural". I said lowly.

"What do we do?" He whispered back. "When I give the signal, run". I replied. I looked back and saw the van again, a car then came in front of us turning on the street we were walking down. I then gave Jack the signal and we bolted down an alley and saw MECH on our tail, I don't know what they're doing coming after us since this never happened in the cannon. But I have a feeling that it's me they're after, regardless I need to get Jack somewhere safe. We kept running until we reached a fence that we too high to climb alone. I looked behind us and saw MECH rounding the corner we tried to lose them in.

"What do we do now?" He asked as he turned to me ready to give him a boost. "You're getting out of here. If you didn't Arcee will have my head". I replied. "Connor-" "No time to argue Jack! C'mon!" I said cutting him off. He placed his foot on my hands and I lifted him up and over the fence. "Connor". He said turning to me. "Jack it's me they want. Just get out of here! I'm not losing another brother. Someone needs to warn the Autobots, now GO!" I pleaded. I turned around and the agents came and tried to restrict me, I tossed them off me and fought two off as best I can but I was shot by an electrical projectile making me scream in pain but it proved too much and I passed out.

* * *

(Jack's Pov)

I kept running and felt that my legs were going to give out. But If I slowed down for even a second they'd probably catch me. I then got my phone and called Arcee. But was cut short as I saw Cliffjumper drive up in front of me, I then quickly got inside his vehicle mode and closed the door behind me trying to catch my breath.

"Jack, what happened? And where were you? I came to the school and found you guys gone!" He asked quickly. "MECH…*pant*…have, kidnaped*Pant* Connor". I replied trying to catch my breath. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "Connor stayed behind so that I would get away". I said looking down and just only starting to process what just happened. I mean I left him back there. "Listen we can discuss this later. Right now we need to let everyone know before MECH comes back". He stated. "Ok, ok". I breathed. "Now buckle up I don't care if I have to break a few traffic laws to get back there". He said and in which I complied and we took off to the base at high speeds not even caring about the traffic.

* * *

(Normal pov)

The base was crowded with the big family that had been formed. They heard the engine roaring down the entrance of the base and their attention was caught on the sight of Jack and Cliffjumper. Jack quickly got out and the read Autobot transformed instantly. "Guys we have a major problem! Connor was taken by MECH!" He explained in which everyone was shocked.

"What happened, tell me!" Arcee practically demanded. Jack explained everything that had transpired within the last few hours. They all talked among each other on how this had happened and how MECH was able to capture Connor of all people. When this was going on Optimus looked at his Sparkmate and was separated from everyone else and he could hear her crying over the kidnapping of her adoptive son. Not a lot of things can really get through the great Optimus Prime's armoured exterior. However…if you harm his Sparkmate or his creation. May whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul…because there will be very little to stop him. He walked over to Elita and he held her in his arms and tried to calm her down. But knowing that human terrorists have kidnapped your son…how can you?

'No matter what the cost Connor, I will bring you home. I swear on the very spark of Primus himself I will bring you back to us'. He thought with determination.

Arcee wasn't any better than the two adoptive parents of her closest friend. Just the thought of him being…dissected like an experiment just brought unwanted thoughts to her processor, and that's what she didn't need. She recounted the times of her connection with the people she has been close to, she lost Tailgate to Arachnid, she came close to losing June and Jack to her as well, and she could've lost Cliffjumper to Starscream if it weren't for Connor. Now she feared she was going to lose him too. But there was something in his behaviour when he was around her.

He kept her spirits high, he always managed to make her smile, and was very impressed when he creates illusions as he was singing. Primus his singing voice. She could listen to it for hours on end and she'd never get tired of it. But then a thought hit her.

'Was he…in love with me. And I just waved it off this whole time?' She thought to herself as logic conflicted with feeling. She just didn't know for sure. 'I'm not losing another partner. Not anther friend. I'll bring you back to me Connor, not matter the cost'. She thought, unknowingly thinking the very same thoughts as a certain Autobot leader.

* * *

(My pov)

I felt myself waking up and was very drowsy. I then got my bearings and took a good look around and found myself somewhere similar to where Breakdown was in the episode. But I was in his position. And I wasn't liking it one bit. I turned to my right and saw the leader of MECH himself.

Silas.

"So you're finally awake. I was wondering if that blast took you out for good". He said looking at me. "What-what should I look at? The normal eye or the dead eye I'm getting mixed signals here". I said being the usual smart ass I am sometimes. "Joke all you want. But I'd like to thank you for your contribution to our cause". He said waving it off. "I ain't contributing anything, when my family busts me out my Dad will have you at the end of his gun". I sneered. "Oh I wasn't asking of you. I was intent on taking it anyway". He said walking around me. "A miracle of technology such as yourself. The perfect bond of man and machine, that is what MECH has been searching for. Think of it, super soldiers like yourself supporting our cause".

"I'd rather not". I replied. "Are we ready to begin?" He asked as several people in lab coats came forth and had… 'Surgical equipment?!' I thought with bullets sweating down my face. "If you're as strong as we think you are, you'll survive. Regardless of the condition. But alive". He smirked manically. The lab coated men came closer and started marking my arms, neck upper body and parts of my legs. They then has their equipment ready and then, there was one thing I felt and I've felt it before but not just feeling it physically, but psychologically as well.

Pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

(Normal pov, Omega-1)

A few days have passed and everyone was all hands on deck in the search for the young Prime and the Autobots, Kids and Fowler never stopped searching. Having someone as a lab rat and being used for something so cruel they couldn't even possibly imagine. Ironhide had to be calmed down by his Sparkmate due to him having thoughts that were not needed. The thought of their nephew being tortured like this just gets to him, and he knew he didn't need thought like that right now.

Optimus and Elita were the ones that barely came back to the base, and the drive to find their son and bring him home is what kept them going on and on. Elita had promised herself that if she ever found the one responsible for this she'll disregard the protecting humans rule just this one time. She was pretty sure Optimus was having similar thoughts as well. They were both together driving on the road searching for him until they got a call from Red Alert. "Optimus, Elita-1, we need you two back at base it's something everyone needs to see". He said.

"Understood Red Alert, send the ground bridge". Optimus commanded acting calm as he ever was. The portal appeared in front of them and they both drove through and were now in the walls of their base with everyone in here. Optimus walked up to Ratchet. "What is it we need to see old friend?" He asked. "We received a message of unknown origin. Agent Fowler said it was addressed to everyone". The CMO explained. As everyone had gathered around the monitor the message started to play. It showed Silas appear before them and everyone had a very dreadful aura around the room.

" _Greetings Autobots, as you may or may not know. That a member of your little…family has gone missing. Well I shall not stall any longer than I have to so I'll cut to the chase. We have Connor in our custody. And if you don't believe us…Well, allow me to give you concrete evidence"._ As he stood aside they saw their family member strapped to a table and couldn't contain their gasps. They saw that most of his clothing was gone and was left in his undergarments. But what they noticed was the scars on his form and were leaking of blood and Energon. His facial expression showed he was feeling weak probably due to andesitic he was given due to the horrible experiments he had endured. This just made them worry and even more pissed off at MECH all together. Silas had then reappeared on the screen. " _If you want him to be reunited with him meet me at these co-ordinates. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the outcome"._ The message ended and the base was met with silence, everyone still had trouble processing what had just happened. Arcee was the first to break the silence.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we figure out where that message was sent from, bust their front door down and grab Connor and get out". She stated. "Cee, I'm more than on board with you but we've been searching for days Connor and we've gotten squat". Flareup retorted. "Actually there was something attached to the message along with the co-ordinates we were supplied. Let me just see here-" Red Alert said putting a few commands in the console and something appeared with the location of MECH's base. "Sweet Solus Prime. Is that?-"

"Connor's Life signal! It's still active! And he has something attached to the co-ordinates supplied". Ratchet finished. Connor's life signal showed his face along with a heart monitor next to it. It was yellow and beating faster than a steady heart beat would.

"Everyone, I overheard them saying that they'll lead you into a trap. If you want to find me, trace my life signal and hurry. I'm leaking Energon like a leaky bucket, please!" He read out for all to hear and this just made them even more determined to find him. "Autobots. Never before have I had to say this. I swore to protect human kind. But when if we do find Silas…he's going to die". He announced and sneered the last part.

"We're with ya Optimus, and we can rally to that. Right everyone?" Ironhide said as the rest of the Autobots agreed in their own way, and even their human allies. Whether they take out Silas or not. They're getting Connor back, one way…or another.

* * *

(Unknown location-Unknown time-My Pov)

 **[AN: I just to give ya a heads up it might be a bit gruesome here]**

I woke up for the 7th time since I was captured by MECH, I started to regain my vison and saw that they were putting something in containers that had a Biohazard symbol on them. I then tried to get a closer look but it was no use, I looked at my form and saw that the scars had healed and made their mark on my skin. I then felt something different on my left side. I looked and I really, really wish I didn't.

I was then wide eyed and noticed that they.

They.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKINING ME!

They ran their scalpels in my skin and carefully cut it off my body, and it was coated in my blood and Energon. I then looked at my arm and saw that all the skin from my fingertips, all the way to my left peck had been stripped of my flesh and had my bare muscle and hardened metal coating said muscles. I looked away to try not to stare too long that I might pass out from shock, and turned my attention to the monitors they had nearby. They showed an X-ray of my body and everything.

"I'll admit, you're a strong individual". He said coming into my view and getting my attention. "With this knowledge we can advance into the next generation of warfare. Soldiers like you fighting for MECH's goal of superior technology. Nothing will be able to stand in our way". "YOU SADISTIC FUCK!" I Roared at him in his face, with my eyes shining blue. "That's what you think. Someone like you will never understand-"

"Oh I understand completely. You'll do anything achieve your goal. Even if it means killing innocents in the process, and performing sick experiments like this. And don't say that sacrifice is necessary bullshit. When I get out of here I'm going to kill you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or even if it takes years. I'm going to kill you". I stated. Arachnid won't get her chance to do that. "I'll hold you up to that". He replied before turning to is men. "Have everything ready for transport. Files, samples everything. The Autobots will be here soon. And speaking of which". He then turned his attention to me. "I was counting on them coming. All we need is to capture one Transformer, and we'll be one step closer". He then saw my face form a smirk.

"And I was counting on them to bust me out as well. But not in the way you want it". I replied still having that smirk on my face. He then just walked away leaving me alone. I felt weak again and felt anaesthetic being pumped into my system again. Just mentally praying to Primus, hell even God himself that my family will rescue me in time. I want to be with them.

With my family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With my parents.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With my crush. And tell her face to face-

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Love you Arcee.

* * *

(Omega one, normal pov)

The time has come to bring Connor home. The Bots had established a plan on how to do so.

"Autobots, today we shall bring Connor back and make our family whole again. Now, does everyone remember their roles?" He asked and in which everyone replied yes. "Team 1 will consist of Ironhide, Chromia, Hound, Bulkhead, Firestar and Flareup. They will set off the trap that MECH has planned for us and divert their attention to that location. Team 2 consisting of myself, Elita-1, Trailbreaker, Red Alert, Bumblebee and Jazz. Our objective is to drive their forces to our location near the main entrance. While our stealth team being Cliffjumper and Arcee sneak into the base and pull Connor out and return to base through the ground bridge". He explained to his troops before turning his attention to Cliffjumper and Arcee. "While we are diverting MECH's attention away from you two. You will only have a limited amount of time to find Connor, exit the base and escape through the bridge. June and Ratchet will be on standby and have the Medical bay ready". He stated.

"Just give us all the time you can get us. He'll be back in the bases walls when you guys come through the bridge". Cliffjumper replied.

"Ratchet, activate the bridge". Optimus said to the CMO, who pulled the switch and the swirling green vortex came to life. This was it. "Autobots. Transform! And Roll out!" He called as everyone transformed to vehicle mode and accelerated through the portal. It was time to bring Connor home.

* * *

(Unknown location-Unknown time-My pov)

I woke up again to see the MECH agents running back and forth and an alarm was blaring in the facility. I guess the bots have arrived. I just hope they got my message telling them to follow my life signal. I looked at the monitor and saw a team led by my uncle Ironhide at the coordinates that Silas supplied them. But the thing is that they looked like they were holding their own. They were crushing MECH's forces

"How did they know about the trap?" He asked aloud. Then another explosion occurred at the other end of the base shaking it a bit. The screen then showed another team that was led by my parents themselves, swatting troops left and right as they advanced on the facility. This made me smile at the fact they'd never abandon me no matter what happens. But there was one thing that struck me. Cliff and Cee weren't in the two teams. Where were they? "Well looks like they were prepared for this, and they learned from their mistake from our last few encounters". He theorised to himself. "Prepare to scuttle the facility. Ensure they don't get to him, at any cost". He ordered as he walked away, but he stopped and turned to me. "I won't let your little family take what's mine. They won't make it in time, besides. You've lost too much blood already. You're merely a dead man walking". This just made me chuckle.

"Heh, buddy, I was already dead many times before. This ain't no different". Silas just turned and walked away. I looked at the feed that showed the Autobots fighting MECH on the various screens. I then tried to get my arms free but the damn restraints were so tight they would put a leather belt to-

Wait.

The restraints weren't made of metal.

I focused on my arms and tried constructing the weapon that would get me out of here. Then it hit me. I focused one more time and Arcee's forearm replaced my right one and activated her blade and cut the restraint. The MECH agents were so fixed on the screen that they didn't see me break free. I then switched Arcee's blade for her blaster and shot the other restraints, freeing myself. That got the attention of the agents and they scrambled to grab a weapon. I collapsed off the operating table, but managed to stand and a pair of Acolyte Pods unfolded from my back. The very same weapons from Titanfall 2.

You really didn't think I was restricting myself from just Transformer weapons did you? Shame on you guys. shame on you.

I fired various rockets at the MECH agents and let's just say…it's getting bloody.

 **[Here's another gruesome part…man I'm a dark mother fucker for writing these. *Shrugs*and I only just noticed it now]**

"He's broken free!"

"We need him alive!"

"Don't kill him, or Silas will have our heads!"

'Not if I have them first your fucks'. I thought to myself as the rockets I fired hit the ceiling causing rubble to fall on them. But some were very, very unlucky and were hit with the explosive munitions. Blood sprayed everywhere but their armour had protected their limbs from being blown off, but they weren't as lucky as shrapnel hit them in where their armour wouldn't protect them. The Agents flew around the joint due to the Acolyte Pod's rockets. I used Arcee's blaster to hit the one who had weapons in their hands. But due to the low Energon in my system they weren't enough to kill but the force of the shots were enough to break bones and such since the blasts were just powerful enough to send them flying back.

I stopped shooting and examined the damage, bodies were all over the floor and some were hung over the railing on the upper floor all bleeding but thankfully not dismembered. I probably would've thrown up if that had happened. But the thought of killing actual people just made me fall to my knees and was going through my head. But I then came around quickly that it was ok in a certain way. They were willing to kill innocents, dissect me, and were willing to gut Arcee a month and a half ago.

I tried getting up and stand on my feet but I ended up falling on my ass. I rested my head against the operating table and tried to focus on just breathing and staying awake. Then there was a loud bang on the blast door to my right, I didn't have the energy to fight, let alone move at the current moment. But when the blast door was smashed down dust flew out and heard loud stomping sounds coming from it.

I guess Primus answered my prayers as Arcee and Cliffjumper emerged from the door weapons ready and looked in my direction with expressions on their face with a mixture of horrified/relived/surprised and shock in one. Arcee hurried to my side but was stopped as another door on the other side of the room opened and had revealed a squad of MECH agents and 2…

FUCKING PL-01 POLISH HEAVY TANKS!?

The tanks took aim at my friends and fired hitting the two of them and knocking them to the ground. Now Cliffjumper is more durable due to his size and chassis. Arcee however, just one shot had smashed a hole in her side causing Energon to leak from it. It wasn't much but it was a good hit from the tanks but even just one more hit could be the end of her.

And I wasn't having it.

I generated an Energon recharger like before and slammed it into my chest and feeling the Energon return to my body. I got back up and ran in front of the bots with my Acolyte Pods reloaded. I then changed Arcee's forearm back to mine and reached to my back and pulled out an XO-16 Chaingun and held it in my hands.

 **[Now playing-Heroes never die-NateWantsToBattle]**

"Attacking me is one thing-"I said loading a fresh magazine in the weapon and was automatically locked into place. "But attacking my family…YOU JUST CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE!" I roared at them. " _ **BURST CORE!** " _As I shout the command and an orange energy was glowing from my chest, I pulled the trigger and electrified rounds spewed out of the gun and mowed down the Agents one by one. As the electrified rounds stopped I kept the trigger held and fired the standard rounds that did enough damage to finish off any stragglers that were unlucky to get to cover behind the tanks. The clip ran dray and fired off my Multi-target-missile system to keep them at bay.

The ones that were in cover popped out and took aim and fired in my direction. But I was quicker and my right arm constructed itself into a Vanguard class Titan arm and activated a Vortex Shield and caught he projectiles in mid-flight. When they stopped firing, I sent the bullets back at their owners and they, like the others, were dropped.

The tanks then aimed their weapons at me. They must've decided to take me out regardless if Silas wanted me alive or not. Their main guns were reloading but the Machine guns were about to fire. I then generated a Particle Wall to protect myself, the bullets hit the wall but they had little effect destroying it, but the wall won't last long if the tank's main guns fired at it. I put the XO-16 on my back and pulled out a small scale 40MM Tracker Cannon and loaded the clip. Both tanks fired at the wall and it started glowing orange showing signs that it was weak. I fired the tracker cannon at the tanks causing them to shake a little with each hit that was landed on them, then Lock-on marks were appearing in my vison and I fired a Sonar Pulse to finish the lock circles and fired a barrage of missiles from the right Launcher on my back. As the barrage ended the Particle wall gave out and disappeared.

I put the Tracker cannon on my back and saw the Tanks backing up, guess they had enough. But I haven't.

" ** _SALVO CORE!_** _"_ I commanded and thrusted my fists forward and a huge volley of rockets were unleashed from the Acolyte Pods and I directed them to the first tank within 2 second time frame and directed the remaining rockets to the last one and it was engulfed in a fire ball.

 **[End Track]**

The Pods and the Titan arm were then deconstructed and I fell to my knees and felt exhaustion kicking in twice as fast. My body then fell backwards but I was caught by Arcee and was lifted up in her arms. "Hey, Cee, hey Cliff". I smiled weakly. Arcee's optics were leaking and she hugged my weak form while crying lightly still trying to keep herself together. "Hang in there buddy we're gonna get you home. Arcee, I'll move ahead and clear you two a path, just stay behind me and keep close". He said bringing his blasters out and gesturing to follow him.

* * *

(Arcee's pov)

I was following close behind Cliff as he cleared out anything that got in our way. I lost Tailgate, I almost lost Jack and his Mom. I'm not losing Connor. Not now not ever. I kept him close and tried to keep up with my partner but that tank shot was making it difficult to do so but I won't let it stop me, not when we're so close to getting Connor home. If I fail this I don't think I could look my sister or Optimus in the optic again.

"Arcee". Connor groaned in his weak state. "Connor just stay with me and save you're strength. Don't try to talk". I pleaded. "If I don't say it-*Heavy coughing*-I might not get another chance". He replied. "Keep it short though, and save your strength". I instructed. "I've always had-*Coughs*-a crush on you". I skidded to a stop a soon as he finished talking and looked at him in the eye. "What?" I asked softly. In which he smiled lightly.

"I've always had feelings towards you. *Coughs twice* I didn't think you'd feel the same way. But-*Coughs*-I just wanted to know that…I love you Arcee". He said weakly before his eyes started feeling heavy. "No, no, no C'mon Connor Stay with us!" We were running out of time I bolted to catch up to Cliff ignoring the pain in my hip plate and kept going. Good thing luck was on our side as we made it outside the base. The ground bridge came into view and we stood at the entrance.

"C'mon Connor just a little longer, we're nearly home". I soothed stroking his hair. "Cliffjumper to diversion teams we're in the clear. I repeat Connor is safe and sound!" He called to the rest of the Autobots. " _Understood Cliffjumper. Outstanding work! Autobots full retreat now!"_ As we got the call from Connor's father we ran through the bridge and were in the safety of the base. Ratchet and June came to the front and examined him. It wasn't good and this must be the worst thing to happen to him so far.

"Get him on the berth now! Mrs Darby you may need protection against the Energon covering his body. We don't want you getting poisoned". Ratchet instructed. "Way ahead of you Doctor". She said appearing in what seemed to be a hazmat suit. She's come prepared I'll give her that. "Please give us some space while we work. I'm not losing the Son of Optimus right on my operating table". He said determined. Please bring him back Ratchet. Back to us. Back to me.

* * *

(Omega one-Normal pov)

When the rest of the Autobots returned to base shortly after Arcee and Cliffjumper. They were horrified at what had been done to him, there was skin missing from several parts of his body. But his left arm was completely skinned leaving his interior cybernetic muscles. His left leg from shin to calf had been skinned too as well as his foot. They were lucky that he was still breathing. They were all exhausted and were relieved that Connor was home safe and sound. Ratchet decided to assess the situation for everyone about Connor's condition.

"Connor is stabilised and his body is taking in the necessary fluids. Energon, water the works". He said as everyone sighed in relief. "However. Given his exposed part of his body being…skinned". He snarled at the last part. "His skin won't be able to recover on its own without any exterior layer. I can make a flexible replacement with the necessary requirements". He explained.

"Use whatever amount of my armour you need to mend our son old friend". Optimus declared. "Mine too. He's still my sparkling". They said getting everyone's attention "Optimus, Elita are you certain?" Red Alert asked in a careful tone. "Red Alert. By Cybertron law. He'll not only be our son by adoption. But also by blood as well. I think it's something the two of us can agree on". She stated and Optimus nodded in agreement with her. Ratchet then said his piece. "I have no objections to this. Although I mean no offence when I say this but, I'm used to doing this for our kind. Doing it with a techno-organic will not be easy". He explained.

"I know you can do it old friend. I'm sure Connor would think the same way". He smiled in assurance.

* * *

(My pov-1 month later)

I felt myself waking back up for what? The 8th time I think? Anyway my vision then started coming back to me and then looked around and I was. In my room? Ok. What happened when I was out? I sat up and felt like my body was being pricked by a thousand needles at once but managed to do so. I turned and sat on the side of the bed and saw my left foot and lower leg had been replaced with…something, I felt it and it felt like skin, but, I dunno more metallic? And then felt my left arm and saw it had the same thing as well. I then stood up and limped into the unsweet and saw my face didn't go unscathed either. My chin and to the side of my head were replaced with the metallic skin as well. I'm just glad they didn't take my eyes. *Shudders*

I limped out but I fell forward and groaned in pain. Then my door opened and saw June and who I believed to be Ratchet's Holo-form. His Holo-form was a man aged in his early maybe mid-fifties wearing a doctor's coat and had an orange shirt and white pants to match his robot form.

"Connor!" The exclaimed as they ran over to help me up. "Good to see you guys again". I groaned while smiling. "As glad as I am to see you up and awake. But you need to stay in bed and recover". Ratchet said a little sternly like the doctor he is. "Ain't arguing with that. Mind helping a guy out?" I replied as they acknowledged and moved me back onto my bed. "I'll get Optimus and Elita". She said as she ran out of the room. Ratchet sat next to me to make sure I was doing ok.

"Ratchet. What's with the metal-like skin anyway?" I asked. "When MECH stripped the flesh from your body we had to make a suitable replacement for it. It will feel a little strange at first which I'm sure you're aware of. But it will begin to feel natural in due time, we had two donners to give their armour in order to make it. To make it flexible for human skin, well your body made it compatable for you, so one of the hard parts were done for me. The other hard part was to attach it to you, it wasn't easy but…well I can say it was a complete success". He said admiring his handy work in the process.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Ratchet. You're one hell of a medic". I smiled while patting his shoulder in which he smiled back. "But who were the donners?"

"That would be us, sweat spark"

I turned my attention to the door and saw Mum and Dad in view. Mum's Holo-form was a woman roughly Dad's age wore a pink vest and white shirt underneath, while she also wore white jeans and her hair was in a ponytail. She rushed over and embraced me and in which I gladly returned. Dad came in and pulled us both in his arms. I noticed Ratchet had left to give us some time alone. I'm just glad I made it. I held strong against MECH and was brought home, and I couldn't be happier. We broke the hug but Mum still held me tight

"I'm so happy you ok. I was worried to death that we would never see you again. I'm just glad I have my baby boy back". She sobbed, I held her tighter knowing that I wasn't an illusion. "I'm just glad I'm here with you Mum and Dad. I thought I'd never get out of there". I replied with tears coming from my eyes. We broke the hug and Mum wiped the tears from my eyes and as well as hers. "So you two are my donners?" I asked them, in which Mum seemed to be in better spirits with what she was about to say.

"That's right. No longer are you our adopted son. But our son by blood, CNA you name it". She smiled with tears still in her eyes, but with joy instead of sadness. "Is that true?" I asked to be sure. "That is correct. No longer adopted, but our son officially. And no one will ever take that away from us. Or you". Dad smiled holding me close with me smiling back. Now I am even happier than a minute ago. Now I'm officially Optimus and Elita's son now. By DNA and CNA. Whoever is twisting these events from the multiverse, I'd like to say two words.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you.

* * *

As my parents left me in my room for me to recover I was just letting my mind drift wherever until I heard my door open and then turned my attention to the said door and saw someone there. It was Arcee, in her Holo-form "Hey Cee, what brings you here?" I asked. "I needed to talk to you. In private". She said avoiding eye contact as she walked up to me. "Sure what did ya want to talk about?" She walked up and sat on the side of the bed I was resting on. "It's about what happened back at the MECH facility. What happened back there with all the bodies when we found you?" She asked finally looking me in the eye.

"They gave me no choice. I didn't want to do it, but they forced my hand. Besides, they had it coming. After what they did to Breakdown, they could've done to you and what they did to me. I made a promise I'd kill Silas myself". I explained, knowing I wasn't proud of what happened back then. "Connor. I know this may sound hypocritical of me but revenge ain't worth it". "Like you getting revenge for Arachnid isn't worth it to you?" I asked sceptically. "*Sigh* I get it you're pissed at what he's done to you. And I can say the same for me and Arachnid. I guess we're both in the same position huh?" She said smiling a little.

"I guess you're right". I smiled back. "Is that all or is there something else you needed to talk about?" I asked. "There is. It's what you said to me back then. Is it true?" She asked. "Eh, well-"

"Connor, I'll only repeat the question one more time. Please be honest". She said getting my full attention. "Do you really love me?" She asked in a soft tone. I closed my eyes and swallowed my pride and gave her an answer.

"Arcee, on and off screen, from my universe and this one. I've always loved you. I just didn't think you'd feel the same way about me. It was so hard keeping it, it was slipping. After the times you've gotten hurt, like with MECH, fighting Arachnid, and those tanks I destroyed that shot you. It hurts me just seeing you get hurt on the battlefield, and when you do I let go of anything shackling me and my one priority is just protecting you with everything I have. No matter how many times they knock me down I'll keep getting back up. All for you…and you only". I said letting it all out. A long silence was the only thing present in the room until I broke it. "If you don't feel the same way I'll understand. Really". I said not looking at her. But I felt her hand lift my chin up and look her in the eye.

"Connor…" She said softly before pausing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too". She…she loves me? SHE LOVES ME BACK! I press my forehead against hers and smile and she does the same. She leans in into me but I stop her for a moment. "Help me up. I want to do it face to face if you get my drift". I said and in which her eyes go wide and nod in understanding and she lifts up and help me walk outside the room and on the other side of the door is her real self. Her Holo-form dissipates and I steady myself on the railing. I motion for her to come closer, she right up near the railing. I hold her cheek plate and lean in closer…

.

.

.

.

And then…our lips met. And let me tell you, it didn't feel like electricity or anything like that. No, no. It felt like heaven, and in my eyes, she was an angel whom I fell in love with. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I pulled back to catch my breath took us both a moment recall the last few seconds. "Whoa". We breathed. "I love you Arcee". I smiled, she smiled back and lifted me up and in her arms facing her. "I love you too Connor". We then pressed our foreheads together and felt each other's embrace. My chest was then glowing blue and so was Arcee's.

"What the heck?" "Open your chest. Trust me". I looked at her and did what she said and copied my action. A small conduit of energy streamed back and forth between our sparks and then dissipated after a few seconds and then our chests closed up. "What was that?" I asked her. "It's the process of a bond. You and I are now Sparkmates". She smiled. Not only did we confess our love, but we're also Sparkmates within the same minute. And it feels amazing. Then an idea came to her and we started heading towards the Op centre of the base. Everyone was there and they saw us and they were happy to see me up and well enough to be out of bed.

"What idea came to you Cee?" I asked her. She smiled and looked at me. "Think you can still sing for all of us?" She asked and in which everyone agreed to her. I guess they really wanted me to. "Ok, ok guys. Settle down, I'll do it". I laughed. She put me near the rec area we use and turned to everyone. "I hope you didn't mind if I went through ya music. It's kinda my thing ya know?" Jazz said.

"Not at all Jazz. Set me up with…oh! I got it, find All I see in there". I replied and he smiled and the Music started playing.

 **[Now playing-All I see-NateWantsToBattle]**

 **And it's so typical of me**

 **To be so cynical of you**

 **I just keep running 'round in circles babe**

 **And yet I haven't found a clue**

 **A way to get around you, no**

 **.**

 **And I don't know why**

 **But I'm** **mesmerised**

 **By your broken eyes**

 **(By your broken eyes)**

 **But I can't complain**

 **When I go insane**

 **As I call your name**

 **(As I call your name)**

 **.**

 **And all I see is you next to me**

 **A ghost of you tangled up in my sheets**

 **It weighs me down to this ocean below**

 **I know I'll drown yet I'm begging for more**

 **.**

 **I could feel you move and hear you breathe**

 **I could wear this heart out on my sleeve**

 **You could break my bones and watch me bleed**

 **I would do it all again**

 **I could hear it in the way you speak**

 **That you're reaching out as much as me**

 **That you're searching for your way out**

 **And you're dying just to live**

 **.**

 **And I don't know why**

 **But I'm** **mesmerised**

 **By your broken eyes**

 **(By your broken eyes)**

 **We've got this road**

 **And we both know**

 **Where it's bound to go**

 **(Where it's bound to go)**

 **.**

 **And all I see is you next to me**

 **A ghost of you tangled up in my sheets**

 **It weighs me down to this ocean floor**

 **I know I'll drown yet I'm begging for more**

 **.**

 **I don't know why**

 **I'm** **mesmerised**

 **I can't complain**

 **.**

 **And it's what I want, not what I need**

 **A shadow of you that's been haunting my dreams**

 **It eats me up from the inside out**

 **It's on the tip of my tongue and won't leave my mouth**

 **And all I see is you next to me**

 **A ghost of you tangled up in my sheets**

 **It weighs me down to this ocean floor**

 **I know I'll drown yet I'm begging for more**

 **.**

 **[End track]**

When the music ended everyone was cheering for me and I took a bow as best I can, but due to the injuries and my recovering body I at least tried to and smiled while doing it. Dad said it was getting late and mostly everyone went to their quarters and decided to call it a night. I was about to walk off to my room but I was scooped up by Arcee and we walked down the hallway. "Don't you need to go with June and Jack?" I asked her.

"I asked Flareup to cover for me tonight, in which she agreed". She replied. We then stopped outside my room and she let me down carefully near the door. "I'll be back in a moment". She said going into her room and the door shut behind her. I shrugged and walked in my room and closed the door, then limped into bed with the covers over me. I then saw a blue ball of light work its way under the door and re-imaged itself as Arcee's Holo-form but it was different. She was wearing what seemed to be sleepwear, she was wearing black shots with a blue tank top. If you think I wasn't blushing then you'd be dead wrong. I'm pretty sure that I'm redder than the last time I saw her. "Like I said before. Eyes up here". She smiled pointing to her eyes, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry love but you never cease to be beautiful no matter what you look like". I replied rubbing the back of my head. I then pulled the covers out and allowed her to climb in bed next to me and let it fall on the two of us. I lied down on my back with Arcee cuddling up against my chest on my right side. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, even though she can't really feel anything in her Holo-form.

"G'night love". I smiled. "G'night babe". She replied the same way. Then eventually. We fell into a peaceful sleep, in each other's embrace. I survived being butchered, and now recovering with my new Sparkmate/Girlfriend in my arms. And right now…

I feel complete.

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! THE SHIP HAS OFFICIALLY SET SAILED!**

 **Sorry but I think a lot of people were waiting for this moment to come. Anyway Arcee and I are now officially an item now. And I could not be any happier!**

 **.**

 **Now onto what I was saying before back up the top there. I've looked at my writing recently and I was thinking of restructuring my stories. Now this doesn't mean I'm rewriting them! Nothing like that. What I'm saying is that the chapters will stay the same, but they'll be more...organised and a bit easier to read. Now I don't know how long it will take or when I will start doing this but that at the moment is up in the air for the time being.**

 **.**

 **Now this was pointed out by a Guest in the review section of my RWBY/Titanfall 2 Crossover story "We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants". But Can see what he's getting at. If you don't know what I mean go to the story and go to the review section. He'll say it will help distinguish words from actions. So yea I wanted to let you guys know in advance to all the Transformers fans reading this. I'll be sure to spread the message to my other stories as well.**

 **.**

 **Now before I go I wanted your thoughts on this little idea that I think no one has ever done yet. A Transformers/Gamer story, it's an Alternate Universe to Gate Crasher. Now Let me know you're thoughts on this idea. I'll be sure to leave the Summary in my profile's bio along with my other story ideas. Remember let me know if you want me to do stories for them they are there for you to have a look at and let me know if I should do them or not, so yea PM me if you want to see them in story form.**

 **Now I think that's all there is to say, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	22. You guys are awesome! (Not a Chapter)

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! Due to the amazing feedback from all the readers, by readers I mean obviously you awesome people who've taken the time to come on over and read my story here. I've decided to respond to** **YOUR** **reviews that you have submitted here on Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **.**

 **Now to start off with my boi...**

 **George Edwards** **: As to your question if there will be a lemon. Now I don't think I can write one. Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against them, but I'll feel awkward doing it if you get my drift. As to the Logan suggestion, due to me haven't seen the movie I won't really know what you're talking about...I think you may have forgotten to say "Spoiler alert", but eh *Shrugs* what's done is done.**

 **However, but you did give me an idea on something similar. I'll explain how my Techno-Organic Body works...**

 **My Body requires Energon to function, eating normal food helps as well as consuming Energon cubes as well. My skin requires a constant supply of it to protect against sicknesses, and infections. If that supply is cut however, as you seen in the previous chapter the skin will die out and begin to rot and the DNA would probably be corrupted due to the CNA in my system. If MECH did make a clone of me, they'd want it to be controlled and obey orders with no questions asked. Remember they took some of my exterior skin, they don't have any of my weapons or abilities. They'd need to crack the code on how my body Ticks, it took them some time to Build Nemesis Prime and they were quite absent for some time in the show.**

 **.**

 **This next one is for maria-ioanna984...**

 **You've been my very first reviewer for this story and I'd like to thank you and George for sticking by my side for this long.**

 **When I read you're reviews i just need to ask a little something, ease up on the question and exclamation marks XD. But other than that I can see you're quite the person for the drama that goes on at Omega-1. Such as me being jealousy with Jack and Arcee., Elita feeling a little competition with June. Oh boy, the things that come from you. Thank you for coming by and reading my story with many others who have as well.**

 **.**

 **This last one is for Kat151820...**

 **Although you've reviewed once some of your suggestions will come in the story due to the complete mind reading you did. I was going to have Elita scare the crap out of Arcee if she ever did that. Also am I that Predictable when I write these? Cause whenever I have an idea you guys beat me to the punch and I find it in the review section, so am I really that easy to read?**

 **All in all thank you all for your suggestions, the next chapter is the climax of season 1 and it's currently in production!, and let me know just one little thing ...you want to see some Shattered Glass? ;)**

 **So keep the feedback coming and until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	23. One Shall fall Part 1

**Hey! Hi! How ya doing? Welcome Back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! Now I should explain why I've been absent for soooooooo long. It's because it's a mother fucker called life. It's been kicking my ass for the past week and few days as well, due to me being at work and not having the time to write at all.**

 **And I'd just want to say from the bottom of my Heart. I'm sorry...for keeping you all waiting and I should get my act together, and writers block hasn't been doing me any favours.**

 **Now I'd like to put something out here for a good mate of mine George Edwards. You've been asking this question lately so if you've missed it back in the response Section after the Butchered Chapter I'll say it again.**

 **I gave it some thought and I might mention, I repeat MENTION a lemon but not write full one. I have noting against them but I don't think I can write one. I hope you can take the time to read this little Authors Note and this might answer your question. Also about your latest question between me and Arcee...well I'm not going to answer that question because I want to keep you guessing.**

 **.**

 **Now this chapter might be short but was going to make this longer but If I merge all three parts of "One Shall Fall" it would take longer to do, so I made the chapters small but I'll be able to get Part 2 up in a few hours after I finish editing this one.**

 **.**

 **So all in all. I'm Very Very Very Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I hope you understand due to life kicking my ass and being unable to get this out sooner. So without any further delay, LET'S ROLL OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 One shall fall part 1**

A month has gone by since my rescue from MECH. Arcee and I have grown a lot closer than before and everything has been pretty good. But I knew something else was in the air, it was tense and something I didn't want to come even though it was inevitable. I just wish I can make the right choices when it comes. On another note I was on my way to the Ops centre of the base from me getting back into my routine workout so I can get back in the field. When I reached it I saw my Sparkmate and let her know through the bond where I was, she turned to me and smiled. I walked over and pecked her lips and smiled back then turned my attention to what Dad was talking about.

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness". He read. No. No not this! I knew this was coming but being confined to the base time just flew by and it didn't do me any favours. I should keep quiet about this. For now at least.

"No skies raining fire?" "Or the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" Arcee and I joked. But everyone looked in my direction with a look that pretty much said 'the fuck you talking about'? "Look it up". I deadpanned. "Goes without saying. It's a doom prophecy after all". Ratchet added.

Bulkhead: "I say it's a load of hooey".

Ironhide: "I'm not buying it either".

Trailbreaker: "Nope".

Hound: "No way". They all disagreed on the, prophesy that Dad had read to them.

"I always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet. But Cybertron has been dark for eons". Ratchet remarked. "And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here". Dad went on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and we've never gave them a second thought?!" Bulk protested. "Why these ominous readings now love?" Mum asked looking him in the optic. "Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us". He replied getting everyone's attention.

"And the end point is earth. I and Ratchet had checked ourselves". Red added. "Like that ain't freaky or anything". I said aloud. "How long are we talking?" Arcee asked in which everyone wanted to know the answer to. "A few days at most". Dad answered. I walked out of the Ops centre and made my way to the top of the base but dusk was ending, well it was getting close to 7 O'clock so yea. I looked down on Jasper due to the view we had here. But I can't help but see the destroyed remnants of it flickering in my vision like a faulty light bulb. I really want to change things for the better but I don't think I should.

'Great now I'm starting to have a mental breakdown again'. I thought while rubbing my temples while sighing. I then heard something behind me and saw Arcee herself. "Hey, you alright. If felt that you were in destress through the bond. Is everything ok?" She asked while kneeling down to my level. "I dunno really". I replied sitting down while she laid down on her stomach, or tank if you wanna be picky about it. "I'm really fucking scared of the arc that's coming very soon. I could either change it or just go with it. I just don't know what to do". I said to her with my head in my hands. I then looked up and felt her embrace me and pull me towards her. I rested my head against hers and just let her calm me down.

"Sweet spark, how much have you changed since you came here?" She asked looking me in the eyes. "Not much, some the things that have happened shouldn't have. Mum and her team coming here. Blackout, me Stopping Breakdown from attacking Bulkhead when we rescued him. Me getting captured by Mech, Cliffjumper surviving…." I said adding a pause. "Me being here in general". I said looking away, but Arcee raced to her knees and hugged me close to her frame catching me off guard. "Don't think like that. Please don't think like that, you've done so much for us and never asked for anything in return. You've become so much like Optimus, as if you were his son by birth." She said as if she was about to cry.

"Cee?" I looked up. "You're the best thing has happened in my life. Don't you even think you were a mistake, because you're not". She said, I return I hugged her back and rested my head in the crook of her neck. "Sorry love, it's just normal for me to worry as much as I do". I said before we broke the embrace and sat in her lap while resting my head against her as she held my non-metallic hand in hers. "But me loving you is something I know that's not a mistake. And it's the best choice I made in my life". I smiled and felt her chin rest on the top of my head.

"I know you can't tell us the future even though you want to. But I know you'll do the right thing, that's the person I fell in love with". She said. I turned around and pulled her in for a kiss in which she returned. We stayed up on top of the base for another half an hour before heading down inside I then overheard the kids and Ratchet talking about Optimus and said the he wasn't always a Prime. Hell I never was either, before I was adopted and given Mum and Dad's CNA, but I digress.

" _PRIME!"_

"Yes?" Dad and I said in sync which made us look at each other for a second before Fowler spoke up. _"Uh…Prime Sr. Those Tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was MECH on their kind of stealth tactics. Until moments ago a security feed at the Pennington Airs Particle collider captured this"._ He stated as a camera shot of Soundwave appeared on the screen. "Soundwave" Ratchet said aloud.

"Quite the mug shot". I shrugged. _"The Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen up to date"._ He replied. "Plasma injector, Neutron shield, Tesseract?" ratchet said in disbelief. Why do I get an Avengers thought when Tesseract was said? "There's only one thing missing if they intend to build-".

"A Space-bridge 2.0, and they need a power source good enough to power it". I finished in which Ratchet nodded at my statement. I then felt that feeling again. That feeling that will drive me to the breaking point, and that is the current arc coming up very, very soon. I get the feeling I'm going to pay for the consequences when it comes. I hope I make the right choice.

I really hope I do.

* * *

I was in my room thinking how I should approach the coming arc, but nothing was coming to me other than following through the story like the cannon did but help with the essential parts. I shook my head and went to my workbench and started to run maintenance on my Ion Blaster, to keep myself working on something. I kept working until I heard a knock on the door. "It's open". I called out, the door opened and revealed Arcee in her Holo-form and she walked up to as I just finished reconnecting the barrel to the gun and setting it down and turning to her. "What's up?" I asked.

"You've been stressed over the past couple of days. I felt it though the bond. Are you still forgetting it's there?" She asked with a small smile. "*Sigh*It's just the coming arc in this little story we're in. I can't stop thinking about it. And yes…I'm forgetting the bond is there, Still getting used to it though. Never had this before so yea, gotta learn how to use it". I replied to her while running my hands through my hair. She walked up and sat next to me on my bench. "Connor. It doesn't take a bond to know that this is eating you up, as you humans say. But if you don't let it out, it'll only be worse. I know I can't say this but I feel that it might help. What's going to happen in this arc of yours?" she asked looking me in the eye. I looked down and gave it some thought. If I keep it between us just this once and figure out how to do this we can get through it, plus it'll help ease the tension a bit by telling Arcee. But I doubt she'll like the outcome. Neither will the rest of the gang.

"Ok, what happens is…" I never got to finish as we got a call from Dad telling us that it's urgent. He must be where Fowler had sent them the co-ordinates. We both looked at each other and I nodded to her while grabbing my gun off the table and stowing it away in my subspace. Yea turns out I got one of those all this time and never knew about it until a little while ago. We bot entered the Ops centre Ratchet spun up the bridge. We the saw Hound, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Dad and Mum walk thought the bridge…

With Raf in her arms. No, no, no. I knew this was gonna happen. But there was nothing I could do. I wish there was but, there wasn't. Mum was tending to Raf with both Medics of our faction. They paid no attention to Hound, Bulkhead or Dad walking out, but I ran through the bridge before it closed. I saw the Nemesis, was about to depart but I fired my grapple line to it before it took off and I found myself right behind Dad and the others. I cloaked and followed them silently.

* * *

As I silently followed the bots with my cloak we then reached the area where the Space bridge component was along with a few Deception drones. The bots quickly dispatched them like it was going out of business. I then saw Hound and Bulk carrying the part together.

"Bulkhead, Hound return to base. There is something I must do". He ordered them. "What? Serious?" Bulk stuttered. "What's so important you need to attend to boss?" Hound asked along with his wrecker friend. "I have been foolish to not see what history has proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must allow anymore darkness to fall on this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed" He declared.

Glad to know he knows what needs to be done…even though it took him nearly an entire season but hey. Better late than never right?

* * *

I followed Dad by following the trail of Dead Vehicons throughout the ship. I ran as fast as my legs would take me and found Dad as I rounded a corner. I dashed over and cloaked one last time before passing through the bridge courtesy of soundwave. I then saw where I was, the volcano Megatron just appearing, everything. I then moved out of the way to make sure I wasn't squished by either Megatron or my own father for that matter.

"Megatron. Today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against Humanity". Dad said as the ground bridge closed behind us. "One shall stand" "And one shall fall, YOU OPTIMUS PRIME!" Megatron finished as he charged at his enemy and Dad did the same. They both clashed as their intent to destroy one another was very present in my perspective.

I hope I made the right choice by coming here.

They delivered punch after punch and kick after kick, and each felt heavier than the last one. Megatron and Dad pointed their weapons at each other and the resulting synced trigger pulls blew both leaders back and sent them skidding apart. Dad charged again and Megatron fired at him but each shot was deflected by Dad's blades. They then clashed swords again and Megatron spoke up.

"Your defeat was foreseen by the ancients. What was it they said? 'The weak shall perish?'" Megatron taunted. "Do not believe everything you read". Dad snarled back. Good advice Dad, really.

They then fought even harder than last time when they broke the lock. Dad then smashed the Decepticon leader over an edge and landed on top of him, he then used the tires on his leg and ran them into Megatron's face affecting his vision. Megatron grabbed him by the face and tossed Dad off him. He stood up and tried to get his vision back Dad then started smashing the living shit out of Megatron while using Megatron's disadvantage to his advantage. Then one final punch did the trick, he sent the warlord flying back and skidding across the ground on his back. Megatron tried to get back up but struggle to do so, Dad then brought his sword out and was ready to deliver the final blow.

Dad then brought his blade down to end this madness for good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But the blade was caught by Megatron. They both stood there like statues unable to do a thing and unsure where to go from there.

* * *

(Autobot outpost Omega-1)

"Bulkhead, Hound you two let Optimus face Megatron alone!?" Elita said clearly showing the fear her Sparkmates safety. "We didn't have a choice. Hound back me up here". Bulkhead said to the other green Autobot next to him. "He's right, how could we disobey the boss anyway? I wasn't gonna tangle with him. No way". He added to the point he and Bulkhead were making.

"It could be a trap we need to get a fix on his location!" ratchet said heading over to the monitors. Arcee then noticed something that she didn't before. "Where's Connor?" she asked aloud and then the base went quiet for a solid few seconds. They didn't even notice the young Prime was missing. It just added another problem to their list of problems.

* * *

(Volcano My Pov)

With a new found strength Megatron snapped Dad's blade with his bare servos and started to smash Dad as he smashed him not to long ago. And then he delivered an extremely strong uppercut to Dad and sent him flying through the air and eventually Dad crashed to the ground felling weak from not only Megatron beating the scrap out of Dad but the Dark Energon was present and I was starting to feel it as well. Then the scenery changed for the worst, I looked up to the sky and saw an eclipse, the 47 spheres were aligned and I knew what it meant. My attention was drawn back to the fight as I saw Megatron was standing over Dad with his blade drawn.

Then an explosion came from behind me and I saw that it was the Volcano was erupting Dark Energon from the top.

* * *

(Omega-1)

"I've locked onto Optimus's signal". Ratchet said as everyone turned his attention to him. But Ratchet saw two things on the screen. "What? I'm picking up Connor's signal as well!" He called.

"WHAT!?" Clifjumper, Arcee and Elita said at the same time.

"How did Connor get by us?" Bulkhead asked aloud. "Wait, I'm getting something else. How is that possible?" ratchet asked himself as he looked at the readings in the area. "We need to get Optimus and Connor out of there, NOW!" He ordered.

* * *

(Volcano My pov)

I looked at the volcano and back the faction leaders several times now. I was freaking out and tried to think of something to do but my head wasn't giving any other options. I then looked back as Dad spoke up. "Why is Dark Energon erupting from the earth?" He asked in his weak state. "A question Optimus that you shall take to your grave!" Megatron responded ready to deal the final blow. Not if I have anything to say about it. I sprinted up to Megatron and de-cloaked at the last second.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **And Cut. Now we're reaching the climax of Volume 1 and things are looking bad for me and the Autobots.**

 **Like I said back up top, I'm working on Part 2, just give me a few hours and I'll be able to get it up so just please bear with me. It's been a little bit since I last typed.**

 **.**

 **Now on a lighter note. I've thought about doing a Transformers Prime Gate Crasher Q and A, with Me and maybe Arcee answering all your questions you may have for us. So send us your questions and let us hear em! I will be doing 10 questions per Chapter to keep it organised. Also I'm still thinking of doing that Transformers/Gamer story. I mean has anyone and I mean anyone done something like this? I mean I've seen several Gamer fanfics with RWBY, Mass Effect for a few and other things, but has anybody done it with Transformers? Let me know in the review section.**

 **So Yea, i think that's everything I need to say, so Part 2 will be coming very soon. Just hold onto your butts and look out for it, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	24. One Shall fall Part 2

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! And welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! I did say I was working Part 2 I just had to finish it, edit it and get it up on the site.**

 **Now there was a review saying that in the universe I'm in, Prime is a title not a surname. I'm completely aware of that and thank you for reminding me for it. the viewer remains anonymous and I'll respect their privacy.**

 **Now, I'll save the rest of what I have to say since I'm taking up your time reading this AN.**

 **So, LET'S ROLL OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 One shall fall part 2**

 _ **Last time. On Transformers Prime Gate Crasher…**_

 _"When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness". Dad read._

 _"I'm really fucking scared of the arc that's coming very soon. I could either change it or just go with it. I just don't know what to do". I said to her with my head in my hands._

 _"You're the best thing has happened in my life. Don't you even think you were a mistake, because you're not". She said, in return I hugged her back and rested my head in the crook of her neck._

 _We both entered the Ops centre Ratchet spun up the bridge. We the saw Hound, Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Dad and Mum walk through the bridge…_

 _With Raf in her arms._

 _"I have been foolish to not see what history has proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must allow anymore darkness to fall on this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed" Dad declared._

 _With a new found strength Megatron snapped Dad's blade with his bare servos and started to smash Dad as he smashed him not to long ago. And then he delivered an extremely strong uppercut to Dad and sent him flying through the air and eventually Dad crashed to the ground._ _"Why is Dark Energon erupting from the earth?" He asked in his weak state._ _"A question Optimus that you shall take to your grave!" Megatron responded ready to deal the final blow. Not if I have anything to say about it. I sprinted up to Megatron and de-cloaked at the last second._

 _"NOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOO!" I roared as I jumped up and kicked him in the side of the face sending him off of Dad and stumbling back but quickly recovered. "Lay your hands off my father you HELLSPAWN!" I growled while pointing in his direction. Megatron saw me and was surprised to see me but smiled nevertheless. "How quaint. Taking in the boy as your own Optimus? I must say you've come a long way young one". He said keeping the smile on his faceplate "Connor?" Dad gasped surprised to see me here.

"When this is over you and I are having a talk about your stubbornness". I said looking at him over my shoulder before lookin back at Megatron. "You just signed your death warrant Megatron. When I'm done with you I'm going to rip your head off with my bare hands!" I growled as my chest then started shifting and began to glow with red hot energy. _**"LASER CORE!"**_ I commanded as a red laser fired from my chest and hit Megatron square in the gut and was sent flying back. The beam continued for a few seconds before it was shut off and I was left exhausted, but still standing. Some of my weapons and abilities are powerful but still need calibrating and should be used with care. I heard a ground bridge behind me and saw Bulkhead, Arcee, Mum and Ratchet appear from it. I then Pulled a Splitter Rifle from my back and fired the spread shot into Bucket head to keep him down. "C'mon! Get up and Fight! You Fuck!" After a few more seconds of firing I was now firing a single shot due to my energy pool running out. I then stored the gun back on my back in my sub-space and my attention was caught from Ratchet speaking up.

"Quickly we must pull him through!" Ratchet said as he and Mum started pulling Dad through the bridge. "Bulkhead! Connor! Come on!" he called to us. "Not yet!" I called looking at him but when I turned back to Megatron I was greeted by the blast of his Fusion Cannon hitting me dead on. "Argh!" I felt the energy like a million watts of electricity was shocking my body and was sent flying back in the direction of my friends, I then started to see black in the corners of my vison but this wasn't one I couldn't fight and lose consciousness. But I could hear Arcee screaming over Bulkhead fighting Megatron.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

"NO!" Arcee screamed seeing her Sparkmate get shot by Megatron. She wanted to get back at him but she had to help him first, she stepped out of the bridge and picked him up in her arms, then turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, Now! Now! Now!" She called to him and he changed form and raced through the bridge before it closed.

* * *

Red Alert typed the commands on the Ground bridge console and opened the bridge letting the other through. Ratchet and Bulkhead supported Optimus while Arcee carried her lover in her arms over with Elita beside her and checked his injuries. Bulkhead and Ratchet moved Optimus towards one of the berths near Raf stretcher. "Easy Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon". Ratchet said setting his leader down on the berth.

"I'm not the only one". He said referring to Raf and his Son. "You gonna be ok. Both of you". Elita said to both her family members. She then saw Connor waking up in his girlfriend's arms and was given to her. Connor opened his eyes and saw his mother and smile weakly in her embrace and she smiled back. "Hey" Raf smiled weakly.

"They're both lucky to be alive". June said sternly. "Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked. "Yea, a volcano full". He groaned. "Sweet spark, save your strength". Elita said to him as she sat next to her Sparkmate. "But the question is how?" Bulkhead asked. Before Ratchet stepped into the conversation. "No, the real question is why? As in why is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth?" He asked the question that Connor had the answer to. But Miko jumped in though. "The Cons killed a unicorn?" She asked in confusion while confusing the bots and everyone else besides Connor as well. "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?" She elaborated.

"Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilised blood comprises the matter we call Dark Energon. As legend would have it". Ratchet explained. "So you're saying that this Unicron is some kind of bogeyman?" June summarised before Connor spoke up. "June, I wouldn't say bogeyman. Try the bloody devil himself!" He groaned for all to hear. "No, no nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was…that is…while I do believe he once existed, I just don't describe the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf". Ratchet stammered.

"I've heard enough. Jack, Miko please. Help me get Raf in the car". June said while moving Raf near her car and the protests from Bumblebee. "Mom, I thought he was doing better?" He asked his mother. "Raf needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what happened". June said turning her attention to the Autobots. "His real family". She elaborated. "Mom, Raf's family can't protect him from what's out there. Not like they can". He said to her.

"June. It deeply grieves me that I had failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm come to our human friends, our son and any other human ever again". Optimus said with the support of Ironhide keeping him stable as he stood. "Optimus they're children! They don't belong in your world. The same goes for Connor as well. They should be worrying about grades! Prom Dates! Pimples! Not their own survival!" She remarked. "Mom, Dark Energon is pouring out of the earth! It doesn't do that". He said to her. "This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours". "You're coming with me all four of you". June said in which Elita's spark raced in fear of losing her son again. "And they will not be coming back".

"I understand". Optimus replied in which Elita got a response from Optimus from the bond. "However". He continued getting her attention. "Connor will be staying here. We have full custody of him". He finished. "Connor's not staying here. He has his HUMAN family to go back to". She said sternly in which everyone tensed. Not because of June, oh no. It was because Connor's previous family before he was in Optimus's and Elita's care was a very, very sensitive topic. And he doesn't tell anyone about it. Not even his Cybertronian parents or his girlfriend/Sparkmate.

"You don't know what I've been through". Connor said getting everyone's attention as he looked down at her from his mother's arms. He asked her to put him down on the ground level and she obliged. "You've seen what I can do June, you can't stop me even if you tried". He said making a point. "Do you even care about your parents-"

"I CAN'T GO BACK, EVER!" He shouted, shcoking everyone in the room. "I've been ripped away from my family once. And I'll be damned if I let it happen again for one life time". He said to her. June was about to take him by force but Elita put her foot in her way causing June to look at Connor's mother. "June, I have nothing against you. But if there is one thing I'm certain about, it's this". She then lowered herself closer to the Nurse. "You're not taking my son". She said with a stern glare of her own which made June back off from Connor. In which her optics flashed lilac for a brief moment which just added emphasis to her protective and scary nature, June decided not to press any further unless she wanted herself to end up on a hospital bed.

"That's it? After all we've been through? See ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko asked aloud. "That may fly on their planet. But not here on earth!" June replied. "We may be different species, but what you just said is irrelevant, we all have a freedom to choose". He said to her, in which she snapped her attention to him for a moment and saw his face hadn't changed a bit. June then helped Raf into the car. "Get in". She ordered the other two teens. "Do you really expect me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko back chatted. "Miko I'm serious". She warned. "You're not my mother". Miko retorted to the nurse.

"Miko-"

"Neither are you!" She snapped at her guardian surprising him and making him flinch a little. June then turned to her son and had that mother stare that any child feared, but Jack wasn't scared, but he was unsure what to do. "Well I am yours, let's go". She ordered. But Connor spoke up before Arcee could. "That may be, but it's his decision June". He said in which June just ignored him. "It's your choice Jack, and yours alone". He said to his figurative little brother. "I'm staying. I'm sorry". He said making his decision.

June was angry that her own son disobeyed her like that in staying with the Autobots she got in the car and was ready to drive off. Optimus instructed Ratchet to activate the ground bridge but June denied it and drove off out of the base. Connor saw the look on Raf and Bumblebee's faces as they were separated from each other. He walked out of the op centre and found himself about to fall over. Elita saw this and caught him in her hands before he could fall on the ground and held him close to her chassis, he was feeling weak but she knew her son would bounce back like he always would, it's just taking longer than usual this time. She walked out of the main area and went to her room to patch him up herself

 _"Prime! Do you copy?"_

"I hear you agent Fowler". Optimus said as he stood up and walked forward. _"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her bridges"._ He said. "We know about the volcano". He replied. _"And the quakes? Seven major tremblers of the same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe. On different tectonic plates, in theory unrelated. If they hadn't happened…"_

"At the exact same time". Ratchet finished for Fowler.

* * *

(Elita's/Optimus's Room My Pov)

I gotta tell ya. Being hit with Dark Energon from Megatron's Fusion Cannon is not a fun experience. I opened my eyes to see Mum in her Holo-form treating my condition by bandaging the electrical, and Energon burns as well as the scrapes and cuts on my body by wrapping them with bandages. She then looked me in the eyes and smiled and in which I did the same. "Not the best thing I've done so far huh?" I chuckled lightly. "Definitely not. I'll admit I should be angry with you…"She said in which I cut in for the moment. "I'm fully aware and you have every right to". "But I guess you have always been stubborn". She finished smiling while using a wet cloth to clean my metal arm. No matter the species, mothers will always be the love and care for their children.

"Heh, who do you think I get I from?" I chuckled a bit while mentioning Dad, in which she chuckled as well. But then Mum had a look on her face as if she was contemplating something. "Connor, I need you to answer what I'm about to say". She said looking at me with seriousness in which I nodded. "Why do you constantly put yourself in danger more than others? Don't say that it's keeping us safe, because I know that's not just it". She said in which her look practically said 'tell the truth because I won't accept any excuses'. I guess I wasn't in any position to do so.

"As I've said before. I lost my family back in my universe. Before I met Cliffjumper I was all alone here". I said not breaking eye contact with her. "And I didn't want to lose my second family being all of you". I said looking away closing my eyes. I then felt Mum pull me into her embrace and I returned it and hugged her tight. "I promise you. You won't lose any of us, and you'll never have to go through losing family anymore". She soothed, and right now, I feel safe in Mums arms. But I feel I'm being a burden again. "Mum, I need to know something from you". I said to her in which she looked me in the eye. "Do I even deserve to have the Name, or title of Prime? Because I feel that I haven't been doing a good job at doing it". I said to her in which she closed her eyes to think for a second or two before looking at me.

"I will admit you need to earn that title. But I think you're getting there regardless". She replied. "Like I said I haven't been doing a good job in doing it". I rephrased. "As I said. You're still our son, and soon-to-be-Prime. And in my perspective you're well on your way". She smiled making me feel better and lifting my spirits as well. I sat up and stretched my limbs as Mum deactivated her Holo-form and lent her hand form me to stand on. I stepped on her palm and I was lifted onto her shoulders as we then went back into the main area of the base. As we got there I saw Raf and June were back, meaning Bumblebee had saved them from the freak storms outside. I then leapt off Mum's shoulders and landed on the upper level where everyone else was and we then saw the weather update on the TV.

" _World Leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency"._

"Global?" June asked aloud. "You must have a grudge in order to piss of Mother Nature". I said. "Connor! Language!" Mum scolded and in which I flinched. "Sorry Mum". I apologised. Now you know why Elita's motherly side is comforting yet frightening.

" _And Scientist believe the phenomena is somehow related to the planetary alignment"_

As the newsman finished we heard the door on the other side of the room open revealing Agent Fowler walking in with a little bit of a sour mood. Emphasis on little. "What have you learned Prime? And you better not blow smoke up in my…" He stopped and turned his attention to June and myself. "Oh, Mrs Darby, Connor what a nice surprise". He said having his attitude doing a complete 180. "Special Agent Fowler". We greeted at the same time, and then Ratchet decided to speak up.

"We have learned this. As with the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust. From the centre of the very core, in fact". Ratchet explained "Quakes don't start there!" Folwer said but rethinking the sentence he spoke. "Do they?" He asked. "No they don't. Earthquakes originate from the tectonic plates in the earth. When they rub against one another they create and thus creating an earthquake". I answered for him.

 **[This is actually 100% true, I learned it in science back in High School]**

"Tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…" Ratchet said before stopping and the realisation hitting him. "By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files…" He said typing a few commands on the console. "What? What is it?" Folwer demanded. "Listen". The CMO responded and after a few seconds we began to hear it.

It was a heartbeat. But not just any heartbeat.

It was none other.

Than Unicron.

"A Cybertronian Heartbeat. It makes sense. With all the Dark Energon in the earth that was supposed to be filled with magma it's the blood of Unicron himself". I summarised aloud for all to hear. "So what you're saying is that there's something living down there. INSIDE our planet?" Miko asked me. "Not only that, but be prepared for the complete shock that I'm about to reveal". I said before continuing. "Unicron is not only Satan. But the earth's Core itself". I said. "Aside from the scary thought of a Giant metal being that's really our planetary core, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked in which Dad was unsure but he was probably thinking that I should put in the spotlight.

"That was not unprecedented". Dad said with shame in his voice. But I decided to speak up.

"Until now". I said which got everyone's attention. "The way I see it we're the only ones to stop Lucifer from coming out of hell. Dad your carrying what may-no IS the key to stop Unicron from destroying us all. That's all I can say at the time being. I did just say that Unicron is the earth's core. Hell I still have shivers knowing it's down there before we reached this point in time". I said. Pretty much saving time on how this all came to be. "Dad wanna run them on a history lesson?" I asked in in which he nodded.

"In the beginning there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other destruction. For eons Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen-the original Primes that proceeded me-was Primus able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of Allsparks for existing Cybertronians to bare. The thirteen the main representatives of Primus ruled over Cybertron on his behalf. Unicron was never to be heard from again…until now". He said recalling the specific tale of how all Transformers came to be.

Suck it Quintessons.

"That pretty much sums it up". I added while shrugging.

* * *

After everything we discussed was now out of the way Dad specifically said that he'd go alone in searching for a place to locate and defeat Unicron. Even with foreknowledge I still can't help in this situation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Actually I don't think I can. I just remembered the Giant Unicron Titans that come later on. So yea I don't think I can be of much help there. God damn it. The one time I can't help is there. Crap. _"Ratchet, this epicentre is constant with the findings of the others. It's rich with aura"._ Dad said through the communication link. "So what does that tell us?" Fowler asked. "It follows the natural meddles in your Earth would be the extensions of Unicron. His limbs if you will". Ratchet explained clearing up the confusion.

"So he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quakes are happening". June theorised. But something on the monitor was going off. "Optimus I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity!" Ratchet warned.

Be careful Dad.

* * *

(Gorge, Unknown location, normal Pov)

 **"Do you know me follower of Primus?"**

Optimus turned around fast and saw the face of what his son called 'the devil of Cybertron' in the stone optic. "Unicron the Chaos Bringer". He replied

 **"Good"** There Unicron's body emerged from the rocks taking a physical form before Unicron continued. **"** **Now know me as Unicron your** **DESTROYER!** **"** He roared. Optimus tried something in hoping for a peaceful solution. There was no harm in trying. "I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron". He started.

 **"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"** He asked with curiosity. "I make this appeal not to myself but of the planet in which you constitute. And the beings who inhabit this world. The entire human race depends on you lord Unicron. For life, sustenance. Your resurrection will result in a species from which evolved from your very greatness". Optimus explained.

" **So this Human kind of which you speak disciple of Primus. You consider them my progeny?"** He asked. "Indeed". Prime confirmed.

 **"PARASITES! They too shall know my wrathful hand. Once I am finished with you".** He said and struck Optimus with purple electricity comprised of Dark Energon. Optimus then landed on the ground but was thankful that he wasn't harmed too much. Unicron approached him and simply sneered. **"The line of Primes has grown weak in my absence. And thus you shall fall _"._**

Optimus then unfolded his blasters and rapidly fired into the incarnation of Unicron and soon it started crumbling to pieces, until there was nothing left but rocks. But Optimus knew it wouldn't be that easy. He then took a moment to look at his surroundings, several more incarnations of the Chaos Bringer emerged from the rocky walls around him he still held his ground ready to fight.

" **Yes disciple of Primus. On this very day. Unicron may be ONE. But WE ARE ALL UNICRON!"**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Unicron has finally awoken. And looks like the end of days.**

 **Now like I said If I do these a little shorter than I usually do and get tot he point of the story I can dish out more chapters for you guys. Now as for the Q and A I'll be doing I'll start it after the Orion Pax Arc in Volume 2. The Transformers/Gamer story will be a little bit after that one as well.**

 **Now I'll have to start on the final part of this Arc so give me some time to get it up. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	25. One Shall fall Part 3 (Volume 1 Finale)

**Well Mechs and Femmes We're finally here. THE VOLUME ONE FINALE IS HERE! Now I gotta tell ya this was really kicking my ass to finish! And now that I mention it.**

 **It's actually real. I managed to make it to the end of Volume 1. Just...wow.**

 **Well enough from me, I'll talk to ya when the chapter has ended.**

 **LET'S ROLL OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 One shall fall part 3**

 _ **Last time. On Transformers Prime Gate Crasher…**_

 _"Lay your hands off my father you HELLSPAWN!" I growled while pointing in his direction._ _**"LASER CORE!"**_ _I commanded as a red laser fired from my chest and hit Megatron square in the gut and was sent flying back. The beam continued for a few seconds before it was shut off and I was left exhausted, but still standing._

 _"Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilised blood comprises the matter we call Dark Energon. As legend would have it". Ratchet explained._

" _World Leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency"._

 _"By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files…" He said typing a few commands on the console._

 _It was a heartbeat. But not just any heartbeat._

 _It was none other._

 _Than Unicron._

 _"A Cybertronian Heartbeat. It makes sense. With all the Dark Energon in the earth that was supposed to be filled with magma it's the blood of Unicron himself". I summarised aloud for all to hear._ _"So what you're saying is that there's something living down there. INSIDE our planet?" Miko asked me._

 _"Not only that, but be prepared for the complete shock that I'm about to reveal". I said before continuing. "Unicron is not only Satan. But the earth's Core itself". I said._

 **" _Yes disciple of Primus. On this very day. Unicron may be ONE. But WE ARE ALL UNICRON!"_**

* * *

"Optimus, have you recovered any signs of Unicron's resurgence?" Ratchet asked but he was about to receive and answer straight away.

 _ **"Unicron is power incarnate. And you last of the Primes shall perish!"**_

"There's our answer". I said obviously. "We're on our way!" He said as the troops were ready to go through the bridge but were stopped by Dad. _"No, you must stay at the base, for your own protection!"_ He said before continuing. _"Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force, he wants ME Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone"._ He finished before cutting the link. I then looked at Mum and spoke up.

"What is it with that Sparkmate of yours and his stubbornness?" I asked her in which she shrugged not knowing the answer either. "Well, I might be much help but we need to help him. And by we. I mean you bots". I said to them. "The way I see it I won't be able to go out in the field for this one, but you guys can, if we lose Dad, we all lose. Human, Autobot, Decepticon everyone". I explained in which they all looked at each other and nodded with fire in their optics.

"The coordinates are locked on Optimus's position. Get ready to move". Ratchet said spinning up the ground bridge, bringing the green vortex to life. Mum walked up to the edge of the upper level. "I'm bringing him home don't worry". She assured. "Good, I'll kick his ass myself, be careful". I replied in which she pecked me on the check before leading the charge to save our leader. And my Dad. When everyone piled out of the bridge and I mean everyone save Ratchet, I walked up to the console where everyone was and hoped for the best outcome, I saw Several Autobot signatures showing on the screen above us. I then spoke through the bond Arcee and I share to know what's going on as well.

 _ **"Cee, did you reach him? Please tell me you did".**_

 _ **"We got to him just in time he's ok don't worry babe".**_ Now that was a relief. _"Did Ratchet not relay mine command? Return to base"._ I then spoke up to get through Dad's thick Helm. "Dad if Unicron wants you then you should consider getting back here! Just listen to reason Dad, if you die here we all lose!" I said making my point across. _"Optimus please listen to your son, listen to us!"_ Mum pleaded. _"Even within the confines of the base, Unicron will track my location anywhere on the planet!"_

" _Then let us take the lead just this once". Bulkhead_ said over the sound of blaster fire coming from the other end of the communication channel. _"Dad I lost one father. I'm not losing you!"_ I added. There was a pause before he spoke up. _"Very well"._ He replied. "Get a move one everyone!" I called through the com channel. I then walked away from everyone and made my way back to my room.

* * *

I opened the door and kneed next to my bed and started digging under it looking for a certain something that I had built for a last resort. And the arc we're currently in serves the best occasion to do so, I pulled out a green and gunmetal grey case in which I had built a while ago. It does work but I've never tested it, but I guess there's nothing like a field test to truly show one's potential. I picked it up and went back into the ops centre of the base and everyone was oblivious the fact I had left them there without me knowing I was gone, and I didn't have to use my cloak or anything. I set my case down near the couch and walked up to the console where everyone was.

"King Kong's there too?!" Miko called. Looks like Megatron saved Dad just in time, good thing he did. And I can't believe I just said that. "What's he doing there?" Jack asked aloud. "He's aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet sneered. "Nope, he wouldn't've saved Dad if that were the case". I pointed out and everyone looked at me. "Really guys? Really?" I mean c'mon you should know that I have foreknowledge by know I mean seriously guys! I then looked at Ratchet before speaking. "Spin up the bridge I need to get over there, no questions asked". He looked at me wondering why but did so anyway, and I dashed through it and was met with everyone else looking in my direction.

"Hey guys". I said dusting myself off. "Why in Primus are you here?! Do you know how dangerous it is!?" The weapon specialist Uncle asked me. "Hide if I were to come through at any time I would've waited until now. Besides…" I said while hovering up to everyone's eye level and made my way to Mum's side who was in front of the group. "I'd rather look at this tyrant the optic with my own eyes". I finished while looking at Megatron who merely smiled. "I must say you're very persistent young one". He said to me.

"Yea well you know who I get it from". I replied shrugging. He then turned his head to Dad and spoke. "It was rather Ironic. Considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you and you're Son were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark". He stated. "That option remains very much in play". Dad sneered. "And we'll finish the job, permanently". I added cracking my knuckles. "However I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy: Unicron the Chaos bringer". He said shocking everyone but me of course.

 _"Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate! If he were to take any side why would it be ours!?"_ Ratchet demanded in disbelief. "Because He can't rule earth if Unicron is still awakening. That and his pride is through the freaking roof". I said to confirm what everyone was thinking right now. "You know me too well Connor". He smirked. "Well when the likes of you was crammed into my head for a little while you get to know em". I replied crossing my arms.

"You lead a whole army of Cons. Why come to us?" Bulk asked aloud. "That's what we all want to know". Jazz said preaching to the quire. "Because this particular mission requires something beyond realm of my command. The power of a Prime". Megatron gestured to Dad making a point.

Flareup: "Well I guess you not needed then".

Chromia: "No argument there".

Hound: "Not even a little".

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one to defeat Unicron. But I remain the only one to guide you to him". He said before explaining further. "Unicron's very lifeblood runs through me. I am the only one who can feel his thoughts and anticipate his movements". He continued. "Optimus, our past alliances-Autobot, Decepticon-no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives".

 _"THE PAST ALWAYS MATTERS!"_ Ratchet said in rage. I don't blame em. "A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect u to believe that will last?" Dad asked. "Only as long as mutually beneficial". Megatron said without care. "Even though you saved Dad this one time I trust you as far as I can toss your lifeless head into the nearest scrapyard". "And after we've beaten Unicron, what then?" Arcee asked continuing on from me.

"I will conquer earth MY way". He answered. "Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" She tried not to laugh. "From Megatron off all people? I never knew it existed". I added while smirking. _"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil_!" Ratchet remarked. "Do you really think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste! Unicron has yet to fully awaken". He warned "With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating the earth inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will reek upon your world". Megatron stated.

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee snapped. "Or the innocents you've killed in your miserable existence?" I added with a tone to match. "Make no mistake! This time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" The tyrant retorted. "Pfft, yea keep telling yourself that". I sneered. Megatron was about bring his hand up though Dad stopped by twisting his arm behind his back, and I pulled out my Path Blaster and my Riot Cannon aiming at him. "Go ahead. Make my day". I sneered again.

"Lay so much as a digit on my family. You answer to me". Dad warned. "Duly noted". He said sarcastically as he was released from Dad's grip, and I deconstructed my guns.

"Even if we agree without killing each other, how are we supposed to the centre of the earth? I doubt we can simply drive all the way down where Unicron is". Firestar said shrugging with her hands at the facts. "The only way is through a Ground-Bridge". But Ratchet was surely pissed on that one. _"OBSOLUTELY NOT!"_ Thought so. _"Ground-Bridging into space or on a moving train is hard enough. But plotting a blind jump into a sentient being?"_ He snapped. _"Besides exposing yourself to that much Dark Energon will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has!"_

"Got any better idea Ratchet? Because if you do please speak up". I said in which I was met with silence. "That's what I thought". I finished. "You can Guide us to Unicron's exact coordinates?" Dad asked. "If you can transport us to the planets core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's Spark. The very heart of his darkness". He answered. "Optimus even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Mum asked the question on everyone's mind. It took him a moment or two before he spoke up.

"With the Matrix of Leadership". He answered. "It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he seeks to destroy YOU and all you care about". Megatron stated. "It would follow unleashing the power of the Matrix into Unicron's Spark would return him to stasis". Dad pondered out loud. I then looked to where the giant pile of rocks were and saw that there were moving.

"Guys we've got more pressing, matters Unicron's getting his second wind!" I called pointing behind us, in which everyone looked in the direction I was pointing. The rocks began moving across the ground and were being put back together and were forming the Unicron Titan once more. "Ratchet. Bridge Now!" I ordered in which he complied as the vortex oped up for us and the bots began running through but Arcee, Bulk, Bee, Cliff and Mum stopped.

"Wait! We're opening a direct path to our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee stated in which Cliff added his own thoughts to the statement. "And he's willing to risk his life and spark for us? Seriously I highly doubt that will be fun for either of us". This caused Megatron to laugh. "Hardly My nature". He replied before turning to me, Mum and Dad. "Consider my offer you three, I shall keep it busy". He said before transforming and taking flight, I landed on Dad's shoulder and we raced back though the bridge to consider what the next move is.

* * *

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures but bringing Megatron HERE?" Ratchet said in disbelief to my parents and myself. "How could you even think of bringing that monster near the children, after what he did to Raf?" She said sternly to us. I mean the way I see it Raf was fucking lucky he's making a recovery. Me? Well not so much when it comes to my position if you take into the accounts of the shit I went through.

"He will be closely monitored. And only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not a moment more". Dad assured her. "What's gonna stop the cons from calling in an airstrike if they know where you live?" Fowler asked him, in which I answered. "Fowler we had Makeshift in here within these very walls. He still didn't know where the base's location was due to silo walls blocking any form of communication. I doubt Megatron will be able to do the same thing". I explained to him.

"Optimus what's gonna happen to you when you unleash all your matrix energy?" Jack asked wondering what would happen. For me it's a no brainer. But I can't tell them, as much as I want to I can't. "The power within the Matrix have not been previously utilized in this particular matter". He answered. "But Connor you have an idea don't you?" Jack asked me making their attention being brought in my direction. To be honest I can't answer it. "I can't answer it. I'm sorry". I responded but Dad saw my situation and spoke up to change the subject.

"Autobots. If humankind is to be saved. I have no choice but to proceed. But you do". He said to his troo-no. His family. Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee as well as Cliffjumper were the ones that were thinking about it the hardest. Until Bulkhead spoke up of all them.

"Well I dunno about humankind but I'm willing to do it…for Miko". Bulkhead said stepping forward.

"For Jack and Connor". Arcee stepped forward as well.

 _For Raf._ Bumblebee beeped doing the same.

"For Connor". Cliffjumer said joining in.

"I think I say this for all of us. For Connor as well". Mum stepped forward with everyone doing the same as well. At times like these, its feels good to have family like this. I look at Dad and in which he looks at me. "Do you want to call Megatron or do you want me?" I asked him. He responded by putting his fingers to the side of his helm to contact Megatron. "Megatron, we are sending transport". He said to the warlord.

"Kids, Fowler, June you may want to leave the room for this". June and Fowler nodded but Miko was struggling to stay. "No fair! I haven't seen him!" She said as Fowler pushed her away. "Why do we have to hide and Connor gets to stay?" She asked. "1 because Ratchet said so 2 for your own safety and 3 I'm technically a cyborg so your argument is invalid". I summarised. When the others were out of the room Ratchet opened the bridge and soon enough the leader of the Decepticons walked through it, he looked at his surroundings completely dismissing that over half the Autobots were aiming their weapons at him.

"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint". He said simply I kept my eye on him but I was brought to the attention of footsteps to my right and saw Raf run out of hiding with the rest of the humans in tow. "You!" Raf yelled as he ran up to the warlord. The said warlord turned his attention to him but I dashed while I was in mid-air mind you, in front of Raf and aimed a Nucleon Charge rifle at his optics. "So much as twitch and you'll be having one less optic". I warned. But he wasn't fazed.

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met little one. Humans. Resilient". He said. "Raf he ain't worth it. Leave the room all of you, now". I ordered as I deconstructed my gun and flew up to the bots eye level. "I never forget a face. Event that of a human". Megatron said to Jack in which he looked over his shoulder and kept walking away. "You double cross anyone! Mine is the face you'll never forget NEVER!" Miko screamed at him as Fowler grabbed her and pulled her away with the others.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest". Dad requested. Dad gestured me to follow him in the direction that the other non Cybertronian members were. "Connor, there's something you need to promise me". He said, what is it? I might have an idea but what? I saw what Dad had in his hand but when he handed it to me I rejected it. "Dad, I know I have foreknowledge but this is something I can't do. Give it to Jack, I can't take it. Seriously, I just can't". I said to him with a hint of me begging him not to do it. "Connor. Giving this to Jack was my first choice. Then I remembered how much you've grown and matured ever since I've met you, along with taking you in as my own son. There are time like these where we try to make as little change as we can. However you must not be afraid to change the course of fate…" He said but I had to cut in.

"Dad the reason why I don't want to change things in this arc is because I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you, and everyone here. I feel that if I change anything I won't know the outcome or if I can even pick up the pieces of the aftermath". I choked letting all my fears that were on my mind. "Don't let your fears take control of you. I'm very aware you don't like change when it comes to the smallest of things. Although change may be inevitable…it comes down on what you want to do with it". He said in which I looked up to him with a confused expression.

"I don't understand". "Change is a major event in one's life. Much like yours, from being fully human to techno-organic, to fighting alongside us on the battlefield, becoming mine and Elita's son, surviving MECH, to confessing your true feelings towards Arcee. You've experienced so much change in a short period of time, that you never saw it until after it was over". He explained. "I merely wish for you to watch over me. As I have watched over you from the very beginning". Man you really know how to guilt trip me huh Dad? Heh, he is charismatic as all anything, so yea there's that.

"Ok, I'll-I'll do it. I promise to watch over you like you did with me". I said taking Vector Sigma's key from his hands. "Just, promise me one thing in return". I said in which he was all audio receptors. "Promise me…when the war is over. Promise me…you'll be there for me, Mum and Arcee. Promise me you'll be there". I said tearing up with a stern, yet saddened face. He looked me in the eye and smiled as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "I promise you I'll always be there for you when the storm has passed. Your mother would be overjoyed for you and Arcee". He smiled in which I smiled lightly.

"You're not wrong. Let's get a move…" I was then interrupted by Dad. "Connor. You're not coming with us this time". WHAT!?

"What?! Dad I can help, you can't just put me to the side now!" I argued. "Actually I can. To lose my only son to Unicron or Dark Energon, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen at this scale. Keep the Key to Vector Sigma safe, as well as yourself. You know what to do when Unicron has been defeated, I don't like doing this as much as you do. Surely you must understand my reasoning". He explained. I just stood there silent. Before I spoke up.

"I understand. Just, I mean. I love you Dad". I said to him, he brought his helm in and held me close with his hand before letting go. "I love you to Connor. Take care of everyone while I'm gone. I know you'll never give up on me". He smiled reassuring me that I'll do my part on bringing him home when all this is over.

"You know I won't". I smiled lightly again still freaking out that things are going differently. But I'll have to adapt to it.

* * *

"Locked and ready" Ratchet announced as the Ground Bridge was opened. The CMO then turned to his student Red Alert. "When you reach the destination. I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe for me old friend". He said to him. "I assure you Ratchet I'll be at 100% to make sure everyone makes it back home. Besides, I learned from the best". He smiled in which his mentor smiled back. I looked around and saw everyone was ready to go. I looked at Arcee and in which she made her way to me while I stood in the middle of the stairway.

"Be careful ok love? I only confessed not too long ago and I…" But I was silenced as she put a finger on my lip shutting me up. Before she spoke back to me. "I promise I'm coming back. Like I said before, you're the best thing that's happened to me". She smiled. "Little liquid luck for the road?" She asked as I smiled back and locked lips with her for a full 5 seconds before pulling back. "Stay safe Arcee". I said to her. "I will, and I'm coming back". She replied before walking to where the rest of the team was. I then walked back up to the main level with the rest of the humans in the group. This isn't fair, I should be going with them, helping them stop Unicron and, well everything. But I can't argue against my Dad, his word is practically law around here.

"You first". Mum invited Megatron. "As you wish". He said bowing with a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice before walking through the bridge with the Autobots in tow. But the last to go was Dad, he looked at me and I looked back before walking through and the vortex closing behind them. I then started walking away from the group.

"Where you going Connor?" Jack asked me. "I need some time alone". I answered simply, picking up the case I had brought out back with me to my room. When I did reach my room I put the case on my bed and sat next to it. I then pulled out the Key to Vector Sigma and looked at it, this should really got to Jack, I get that I'm Optimus's son but I haven't earned it. "I just wish I knew what to do". I said to myself and set the Key on my case and started to play some music to help me think.

 **[Now playing-Monster-Starset]**

 **Under the knife I surrendered**

 **The innocence yours to consume**

 **You cut it away**

 **And you filled me up with hate**

 **Into the silence you sent me**

 **Into the fire consumed**

 **You thought I'd forget**

 **But it's always in my head**

 **.**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **.**

 **You're the love that I hate**

 **You're the drug that I take**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **From the monster you made me?**

 **The monster you made me?**

 **.**

 **This is the world you've created**

 **The product of what I've become**

 **My soul and my youth**

 **Seems it's all for you to use**

 **If I could take back the moment**

 **I'd let you get under my skin**

 **Relent or resist?**

 **Seems the monster always wins**

 **.**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **You're the love that I hate**

 **You're the drug that I take**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **.**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **From the monster you made me?**

 **The monster you made me?**

 **.**

 **My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul**

 **I lift you up and then I let you go**

 **I've made an art of digging shallow holes**

 **I'll drop the darkness in and watch it grow**

 **My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul**

 **Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?**

 **I've lost the parts of me that make me whole**

 **I am the darkness**

 **I'm a monster**

 **.**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **.**

 **You're the love that I hate**

 **You're the drug that I take**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **Will you cage me?**

 **You're the pulse in my veins**

 **You're the war that I wage**

 **Can you change me?**

 **Can you change me?**

 **From the monster you made me?**

 **The monster you made me?**

 **The monster you made me?**

 **The monster you made me?**

 **[End Track]**

I then let out an exhale and pondered on what to do when Unicron is said and done. Dad loses his memories of being Optimus Prime, is manipulated by Megatron and used by said tyrant. All the while I was given the key to Vector Sigma instead of Jack. I then looked at the key that was on the case, then a plan started forming in my head. We will defeat the Decepticons, we will destroy Megatron and end this war.

But on MY terms.

I stood up and grabbed the key and put in in my Subspace for safe keeping so I don't lose it. And opened the case revealing its contents while taking said contents out and putting the case away and walking out the door.

* * *

I then saw that everyone was near the monitor that Ratchet was looking at but Jack Saw me and I motioned hi to be quiet and come over to where I am. He then saw me and was shocked. "Connor what is that?" He asked pointing at my new creation I've built. "Something that will do a fuck ton of damage and make it a very bad day for anyone on the receiving end. Listen there's something you need to do for me". I said to him in which he nodded in agreement. I pulled out the key and gave it to him.

"What is it?" he asked me. I then used Dad's lie to speed things up. "Its. The key to the ground Bridge power supply. Dad gave it to me, but I think you've grown responsible enough to hang onto it until I get back". I explained he then was confused as to what I was implying but it all connected together. "You're seriously going against Optimus's orders into going yourself, even though he's you're father?" He asked me and in which I nodded. "Jack you've grown on me like a little brother, much like my old one. Same with Raf and I see Miko as a little sister I never had. I'm not doing this just for earth itself. But for all of you and your earth, as well as the entirety of my family. Just don't judge me for what I'm gonna do to get through there ok?" I explained and in which he nodded. "And I'm sorry". We walked over to the group and I used my cloak.

"Hold up let me get this straight. So Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core. And now he's going to give it to earths?" Miko asked as we were in earshot. "What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix this time around?" Jack asked as I got myself ready. "Only his greatest desires to save this planet so they may in turn conquer it. As he's so compellingly argued. Proving the lord of the Decepticons can never be fully trusted". Ratchet explained. "Is Connor doing alright?" He asked.

"He's ok and he's sorry". He replied in which everyone was confused. "For what?" Raf asked. I then de-cloaked and slammed into Ratchet's head, sending him tumbling on the ground and landed on the Ground bridge lever an opened the vortex up. "Connor what are you doing?!" Miko called. "What I do best! Saving my family!" I called back and dashed through the bridge with it closing behind me. I then looked around and saw that I was in the very body of Unicron. And I gotta tell ya if this is hell? nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here. I bolted at full speed to catch up to the others.

* * *

I kept running and running until I found dead anti-bodies that belonged to Unicron and that gave me the indication that I was getting close. I ran as fast as my legs would take me and I heard a weird sound I then stopped to look up and saw more anti-bodies blocking my path. 'I don't have time for this!' I thought to myself as I activated my chainsaw on my right arm and an EMP Shotgun on my left. I then thought to play a song that was suitable for this.

 **[Now playing Fight like hell, DOOM Rap-J.T. Machinima]**

 **Fight like hell**

 **Fight like hell**

 **Fight like hell**

 **FIGHT LIKE HELL!**

 **.**

 **Beware what Lies beneath your feet**

 **This hollow ground where demons sleep**

 **I will uproot these evil seeds**

 **And use my fists to keep the peace**

 **"I told them One day. I'd become the most powerful being across the dimensions. And they told me to go to hell. So you know what? I DID!"** I said with a fierce grin before I charged at the antibodies. The monstrosities came at me but as soon as one was within range I cut the first one down with my chainsaw and blasted another one in the supposed eye with my shotgun, and another was then blasted away before I ejected the rounds from my gun and loaded another two in before flipping the gun's barrels back up and cocked it.

 **And that might sound ludicrous**

 **But that's the truth, and I'll prove it bitch**

 **Welcome to Hell, I'm movin' in**

 **Someone tell the Devil I'm gonna room with him**

I then swung my saw at another antibody as I made my advance through them and spun around to shoot another one that was going to get the drop on me.

 **Have you ever heard of a crucifix?**

 **Nothin' but a couple of useless sticks**

 **I don't need your hokey Holy Bible bogus, homie**

 **Because I'm through with it**

 **Do you think that this suit will fit?**

 **Thank god, lemme start shootin' shit**

 **Lots of power in the Argent Tower**

 **And everybody here is abusin' it**

I switched my EMP shotgun for a WFC Scatter Blaster and started firing at another antibody.

 **When I go to work, I might go berserk**

And another. And another and another.

 **It all depends what kinda mood I'm in**

 **Gut you with a chainsaw, rip your jaw right off**

 **Snap your neck with a brutal kick**

I swung my saw at another antibody ripping it in half.

 **Carnage, isn't it gratuitous**

 **I got the cleanup crews like "who did this?"**

 **What's the matter? Are you new to this?**

 **Lemme choose your fate, Doom it is**

 **They told me I could rule the world when Hell was frozen over**

 **Hold up, is it just me?**

 **Or did it just get colder?**

I deconstructed my chainsaw and changed it to a FOC Neutron Assault Rifle and killed any of the drones that got in my way clearing me a path.

 **You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope**

 **You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside**

 **I know my demons all too well**

 **Nothin' left to do but fight like hell**

 **(Fight like hell) (4x)**

 **"It's in my nature, call me Buffy because I'm a slayer. And I'm slayin' well when I'm raisin' Hell. Better keep your distance, it'll make you safer. My shotgun's gonna turn you to vapor Then I'll make this station a vacant crater I'm a terminator, when I wear my Praetor Sending every demon to meet their maker. You could say that I'm on pace with Vader Compared to him, my Dark Side is greater. Somebody tell Satan, "say your prayers" Make sure his obituary's put on paper. Whether you're Baptist, Catholic, Methodist None of that matters, abandon your Testament Bludgeoning Barons, wrecking the Revenants Sever the head, and mess up what's left of it I'm seein' red, forget about etiquette Desecrate every devilish nemesis I'll cut you in half, so you'd better split You'll end up like the rest of these skeletons. Fleshy vessels to hellish developments I won't let'em in, I will never quit. Pushin' back this infectious malevolence So all of your respect you better give, Cause in Hell I'm a veteran resident".** I spat as I fought off the very parasites that dwelled in Unicron's body.

 **You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope**

 **You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside**

 **I know my demons all too well**

 **Nothin' left to do but fight like hell**

 **(Fight like hell) (4x)**

I kept running, shooting swinging and over all fighting. But I was rammed by one of the suckers and knocked the wind out of me sending me on the floor of the bridge I was on.

 **Beware what lies beneath your feet**

 **This hollow ground, where demons sleep**

 **I will uproot these evil seeds**

 **And use my fists to keep the peace**

 **Flesh and bone, the creatures feed**

 **Lock and load my BFG**

 **Light them up like TNT**

"I've come too far to be stopped now". I said to myself as I steadily got to my feet and dashed past the antibodies.

 **Just don't let them see you bleed**

 **And in these troubled times**

 **Don't you lose sight of yourself**

 **There's nothin' left for you to do**

 **But fight like hell**

I was close to the cave like area where everyone went through but stopped at the mouth of it.

 **You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope**

 **You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside**

 **I know my demons all too well**

 **Nothin' left to do but fight like hell**

I felt the Energon course through my veins again and built up more energy by the second.

 **Fight, Like, HELL!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I roared while letting out a massive shockwave killing the antibodies as they exploded and their parts rained scrap metal. I turned around and kept running towards the group up ahead.

 **[End track]**

* * *

(Further up ahead from Connor's location)

With Megatron leading the way Optimus and his Autobots were fending off the Unicron's antibodies as they made their way to the very heart of the Chaos bringer's darkness. Due to the large group they had minor difficulty keeping the antibodies back, but they didn't know how long that will last. Arcee then felt something familiar, something close it's as if something was following them. She tried contacting Connor through the bond but there was a problem. He wasn't responding. Either he refuses to answer or he blocked her off completely. The question is why would he do it?

* * *

(Omega-1 normal pov)

"Communication links are down. As expected, but we've lost their signal". Ratchet said aloud. "Doesn't that mean?..." Raf trailed off. "Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies". The CMO finished. "So if we can't track them and they can't contact us?" He said. "How will you know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko asked him. Then the sound of metal tapping metal caught their attention to Jack tapping he key that Connor had given him before he jumped ship to help the others. Ratchet saw what he had in his hands and spoke up. "Where did you get that?" He demanded in a calm tone.

"Connor. Said Optimus gave it to him before he bolted. I don't know why he gave me the key to the Ground Bridge power supply". Jack shrugged. "Jack, there is not key to the ground bridge". He said to him in which Jack was stunned that Connor lied to him about this. "What? Then what is it?" Jack asked. "That is the key to Vector Sigma".

"The what?" he asked again. "You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics". Ratchet answered. "I-I-I shouldn't have this". He stuttered as he handed the key to Ratchet who stepped back. "Connor entrusted it to you for safe keeping until he returns. To which he was entrusted by his father". Ratchet dismissed. "But this doesn't make any sense. Why?" Jack asked aloud. "Optimus entrusted it to Connor, in which Connor entrusted it to you. Which means, one of them isn't coming back". He said grimly, hoping that wasn't the case he really didn't want to lose anyone else in this war.

* * *

(Earth's core "Unicron" my pov)

I kept running until I heard blaster fire in the distance. "They're close, just gotta keep going". I said to myself and I looked up to see Unicron's cells flying over me not paying me any mind and soaring to where my family is. And this gave me an idea. "And I know on just how to get there". I smirked firing my grapple line into one of the antibodies and started riding on top of it like Arcee did in the series. I was getting closer and saw that other cells were getting shot down besides my one. I looked to see Cliffjumper addressing everyone and pointing in my direction. I then jumped off then tuck and rolled to the safety of my family who were really shocked on seeing me here. I moved to the front of the group and pulled out a Predator Cannon from my back, I switched the weapon to ranged mode and then spun up the weapon.

 _ **"SMART CORE!"**_ I commanded and pulled the trigger. Bullets then spewed out of the weapon and when the antibodies got in range they were shot down within seconds of being hit with the Smart core active. The Core was then offline and I then aimed the weapon as best I could before the clip ran dry. Then something weird happened. They stopped coming. I turned to the group and spoke up. "What did I miss?" I asked. But this wasn't what Mum wanted me to say. "Connor Prime, you are so grounded for going against your father and myself included!" Mum said with her known protectiveness showing.

"I wasn't gonna stand by and sit on my ass while the world comes to an end! If there is any way I'd go out, it's fighting right by my families side to the very end and nothing will change that". I said as stowed the Titan Mini-gun away. "I'm with your Mom on this one Connor". Arcee said stepping into view. "Arcee, I get she's your sister and all but whose side are you on!?" I said with my arms in the air for emphasis. "What is it that you guys don't trust with? I've busted my ass to get where I am now. I promised Dad that I'd look out for him. If there's any way you can keep me safe Mum. It's being by your side". I said with my voice getting low and looking away a little. Mum then kneeled down and hugged me tight which confused me a bit.

"I guess I can't argue with that". She smiled before breaking the hug and looking me in the eye. "But I'm still grounding you when this is over". She said smiling still. "In which you have every right to do so". I replied. "Uh I hate to break up the little family reunion, really, but we've got a bigger problem". Cliff called which got our attention. We looked to where he was pointing and saw that all the antibodies were flying really close together forming a moving pillar. Think of the drone swarm from COD Advanced Warfare, it's pretty much like that.

"I've had enough of these things for one lifetime". I said while pulling something from my back.

In my hand was none other.

Than the BFG 9000 from DOOM (2016).

"You really think that little thing will do anything kiddo?" Ironhide asked sceptically. "Just you watch. And learn". I said powering the weapon up. As the swarm got closer I kept my trigger finger ready, I pulled the trigger and then the gun started glowing and sparking with green energy and had a small orb at the front of it before it was launched into the swarm destroying whatever came in the path of the projectile. Let's just say the swarm was no more than a shower of scrap metal and spare parts.

Judging by the look on everyone's faces they were shocked to see a gun my size can do that much damage.

Well they don't call it the "BIG FUCKING GUN 9000" for nothing. We then turned our attention to the antibodies coming for round to but, they just crashed into the ground. Knowing this that Dad had did it.

"We need to get to Dad now". I said to them as I walked past everyone to see the door in front of me. "Stand behind me, I can weaken the door and you can do the rest to knock it down". I instructed my arms then shifted into those of the Scorch Titan and were sparking and radiating with fire. _**"FLAME CORE!"**_ I called as I slammed my hands into the ground as a wave of fire was launched into the door separating us from Dad, the thermite was burning its way through the door with ease and kept going unto it stopped. This gave the signal for the more armoured individuals to smash it down. They all struck at the same time and the door was busted open and we all ran through seeing Dad and Megatron. "Dad you alright?" I asked him.

"Why did he call me that?" This made me freeze.

No. No, no why did I forget that Dad lost his memories?!

"What did you do to him?" Mum threatened Megatron. "Who are they?" He asked again. "Dad? Dad don't you remember me?" I said tearing up a little. "I promised to look out for just like you did for me". I said to him while I struggled badly to keep myself together. "I don't know who you are little one". He said in an apologetic tone of voice. "They are our sworn enemies! We're outnumbered! GO! I'll cover you!" Megatron said to Dad as he rand for the con's ground bridge as Megatron fired at us. As Dad ran he looked at me and had saw the heartbreak and everything he was about to leave behind. I didn't know why I did this but…

"ORION!" I screamed but he still had that same sorrowful look on his face before running through the portal. I then Rushed Megatron with my Axe and roared while doing it I got close and swung but I missed, before he disappeared I saw him smirk at me as the vortex closed. I then landed on the ground with my axe slamming into it, I then couldn't contain it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed releasing all the rage I had within me. Then all I did then was cried, letting the water works flow down my face. Knowing one thing.

I had lost my father.

Again.

* * *

(Omega-1 normal pov)

Ratchet spun up the bridge and a moment later everyone started coming through, he sighed and was relieved that everyone was ok. He was going to have a stern talking to Connor about that stunt he just pulled by slamming him in the helm and bolting through the ground bridge like Miko would've.

"Cee!" Jack cried.

"I was worried Bulk". Miko sighed in relief.

"You ok Bee?" Raf asked.

Ratchet then saw everyone was present.

All but Optimus.

"And…Optimus?" He asked, desperately needing to know the answer. And didn't know that Connor was crying. What happened? "Dead? No". Arcee said trying to keep herself together like the rest of them. "But he looked right at us without even recognising us. Didn't even know his own name". Bulkhead said surprising all who weren't there. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his memories". He declared.

"That's not all". Chromia said sadly getting everyone's attention, she then gestured to Elita and Connor. Being more heart/spark broken than any of them combined. Elita lost her Sparkmate, the one she fell in love with on Cybertron and hoped to be with for the rest of her life. But that wasn't as bad as to what Connor was feeling at the moment.

He lost a father for the second time in his life, and it hurt more than all of the battle scars and the torture all together.

He felt more hurt than he ever thought he would.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **And here we bring this chapter to a close. Now I want you guys to let me know what you think and leave a review on the chapter. A little feedback goes a long way for me!**

 **Now I'm going to take a break from this because I need to rest and I'm currently writing this at 12:26 PM. Also I want to address something that has been on my mind lately.**

 **Should I Do a separate Fic that follows this one into Volume 2 or Continue on without doing it. Seriously I need your help o what I should do, so let me know in the review section. This helps me with stories and helps everyone for me to get chapters out for all you lovely people out there. To be honest I Haven't really been getting as much reviews lately now that i think about it. But i digress.**

 **So yea let me know on how i should do Volume 2 Separate or in continue on from here, so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 17/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	26. One shall rise part 1 (Volume 2)

**HELLO MECHS AND FEMMES!** **I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **And welcome back to TRANSFORMERS GATE CRASHER! Oh man I have missed you all! Now we can finally get into Volume 2 of the series and starting with the Orion Pax arc. If my writing seems a little off here I'm getting back into the flow of things so it might not be my best, just bare with me while I get my bearings back.**

 **Now before this chapter was posted I left you some questions to guess several characters from the Transformers universe. I will now reveal the Characters!**

 **.**

 **He likes to make his enemies chase him into hazardous areas whereas he will come out unscathed. Answer=Barricade**

 **Who says this quote? "Like they taught me back in flight school. Hit em hard, and hit em fast!" Answer=Breakaway**

 **This guy likes to bully vehicles on the road. Answer=Motormaster**

 **She is considered a favourite in the transformers community. Answer=Windblade.**

 **.**

 **Now if you didn't get the questions right, don't be ashamed. I think I made them a bit hard while going back and looking at them. But I will put in more questions for new characters coming to the story at the end of the chapter! I'll make them a bit easier this time round.**

 **Now last time we left off we defeated Unicron at a great cost of having Optimus lose his memories and has converted back to his Pre-Prime state, Orion Pax and is now aboard the** **Nemesis.** **Now I won't take up any more of your time.**

 **LET'S ROLL OUT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 One shall rise Part 1 (Volume 2)**

With Unicron now come and gone Earth was saved once again. But not without a cost. Optimus Prime has reverted back to his Pre-Prime State, a Librarian by the name of Orion Pax. Losing all his memories of his friends, fellow Autobots…and his family. That being his Sparkmate Elita-1 and his techno-organic son Connor. The Autobots were still in the main hub of the base recalling what had happened when they returned without their leader, however Elita had took her son back to her quarters and had him patched up and healed from the aftermath of the battle. When that was all said and done he was taken back to his room but had always went there at the end of each day. He'd only let Arcee and his mother in his room, what he was doing in his room was either thinking, making blueprints or just resting his body, mentally, physically and spiritually in a way.

It was his own method of coping at the fact that he had lost a father for the second time. As to how well this was working for him is anybody's guess. Although everyone knew that without Optimus, they are leaderless on how to stop the Decepticons from ruling earth. This was also running through Connor's head. 'How am I supposed to lead them when I don't even know where to begin? Dad…I just don't know what to do'. He thought to himself while his mid drifted off somewhere else. He sighed and walked out of his room to clear his head.

* * *

(My pov)

As I entered the main hub of the base I walked in on a very familiar conversation, I leaned against the wall and just watched and listened. They never even noticed me walk in the room. I guess I was better at being quiet than I thought I was. "Jackson William Darby you will not be traveling to another planet!" June immediately declared. "I'm in!" Of course she would pipe in. "Neither are you Miko!" She said stopping her before turning to the bots. "Not while one of you can".

"June's right. Why send a boy to do a bot's job?" Fowler asked aloud. "Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma. Or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key to Connor, in which Connor gave the key to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique bio signature". Ratchet stated. "So you're saying Jack's some kind of honorary Prime?" Miko asked aloud.

"Let's just say that Jack and Connor are the only ones who can return Optimus to the Autobot we once knew". He answered ominously. Sheesh I wonder if Ratchet got it from Dad. I wondered if the Key would even let me be given access to Vector Sigma, I mean it was meant for Jack and him alone, I'm not even a Prime and I was still given it. Which reminds me that Jack still has it in his possession. Which is all moot. The key card is useless without a means of reaching Cybertron…which we, at present, do not possess" He sighed sadly. I walked out of the conversation as if I weren't there to begin with and walk back to my room.

There was a plan I had in my head which could help put an end to this huge problem.

A way to get my father back.

* * *

When I heard about the Cons raiding the same military base last month I immediately dropped everything I was doing and jogged out of my room and found everyone in the central hub of the base. I saw Ratchet overlooking Arcee for any subzero damage due to her being sent there by Soundwave. Yea I'd rather not be frozen like a Popsicle in the Arctic thank you very much. And then cue Bulkhead smashing some of Ratchet's equipment.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet shouted. "What you needed that!? The only thing I need is out head honcho back!" He snapped. "It's not your fault". Jack said reassuring Arcee that she's not to blame. "If any of us needed rescuing Optimus would've found a way! I didn't simple as that!" She replied doubting herself like I know she would. And right now it's making me hurt as well. The intercom came online as Fowler was shown on the screen.

 _"Ratchet! What happened out here?! Reports indicated a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some kind of explanation! You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base!"_ He said angrily before the line went dead. "But…where will you go?" raf asked them. "Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us off to some island! Or fire us off into space? Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?" He answered in frustration. Gee Ratchet, I get it you're pissed, but I think everyone here is as well.

"I don't blame Fowler, Optimus would've evacuated all humans from the area before engaging the cons!" Arcee snapped. "We don't know what Optimus would've done because he's not here!" Bulk snapped back at my girlfriend. Better watch it Bulk, I don't wanna have to pop you in the snout for that.

"Guys…" But I was interrupted. "Pretty good at stating the obvious Bulk. Anything else you wanna mention that I don't already know?" She said getting up angrily. "Nothing I can say in front of the children" He growled back. "Guys c'mon…" Again. Went on deaf ears and Audio receptors. "Watch it soldier. That's my little sister you're growling at". My uncle warned. "Easy hide". My Aunt scolded him. "Both of you need to calm down!" Oh boy. "We've never been calm ever since we lost Optimus! How can you say something…" Flare was cut off by Cliffjumper by putting his hand in front of her mouth.

"Do you have to say scrap like that Flare? We already know the obvious!" Guys- "Like we haven't noticed Cliff?!" Firestar said back at him. But one after another they all broke out in arguments but I just growled and then equipped my path blaster and fired at the roof getting everyone's attention. "CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR 2 MINUTES ALREADY?!" I yelled making the entire base go silent. "Jeeze, it's like watching a bunch of Sparklings wanting the last piece of Energon goodies, because right now I'm getting sick of the pointless bickering!" I said pretty much scolding the entire group while putting my gun away. "We're overlooking the positives here. Now do shut your mouths and listen. The Cons got the last piece to their Spacebridge, all we need to do is hijack it and use it to send Jack and myself to Cybertron". I said to them in which they were silent. "Now say your piece". I said casually.

"You were going to tell us when?" Jazz said dragging the question on. "You really think having foreknowledge is a breeze Jazz? It screws with you head and right now that's what it's doing with mine 24/7 of my life at the moment". I replied. "Connor I'm all for it but we blew up the last one. Holding one is very different from that". Arcee explained. "I know, but originally it was just Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and you holding it. With Mum's team here we have a better chance of doing that. I know it won't be easy but it's the best and only chance we've got to get Dad back. Even if I have to break into the Nemesis and drag his aft back here with me". I stated

 _Ok I'm in but we gotta find the damn thing first before we can do any of that!_ He beeped. "Bee's right we have to find the thing first". She said in translation. "That problem will solve itself soon enough". I said with a smirk and my arms crossed. Knowing that Screamer will contact us, mainly Ratchet and eventually get the co-ordinates for the Space-bridge. All we gotta do is wait.

* * *

I was with Ratchet at the main console overlooking the possible areas where the Space Bridge would be it, was all hands on deck to find it and with the extra help from Mum's team it sped things up a bit. We've narrowed it down to large Energon mines like it was found in the episode, so we might find it before we even have to go find Starscream. But don't quote me on that one. Ratchet Spun up the bridge and then Bulkhead and Trailbreaker drove through and changed to their robot modes.

"So sign of Energon Spikes, Trailbreaker double checked my areas in case I missed something". Bulkhead stated. "Yea, I made sure to triple check as well to see if we both missed anything. And a whole lot of nothing came out of it". Trailbreaker added as they both walked forward. I sighed and turned my attention to them. "Well at least that's another location crossed of the metaphorical list. Let's get you boys to the next quadrant". I said as I gestured Ratchet to get the coordinates in. Bulk gave me a lot and shrugged. "You ok Connor?" He asked.

"I've been better Bulkhead, I've been…" I was cut off when something came up on the monitor. "What the?" I asked with a brow raised and looked at the screen. "What is it? Found something?" The black painted Autobot asked as he and Bulkhead to see what's going on. "A High-frequency signal. With an Imbedded message. For me?" Ratchet said with surprise in his voice. Then he typed in a few commands on the console and saw who it was from. "Starscream". He corrected. "I have information regarding your leader. Bring Medical kit. Come alone". He said reading the message.

"Took his time to get shot down". I muttered in which the three bots looked at me with confusion. "You'll know soon enough, Screamer will do anything to save his own chassis even information exchange". I smirked that made them all get what I was trying to say. Ratchet got the co-ordinates given by Starscream and spun up the bridge and brought out a Med Kit from his lab. Trailbreaker manned the controls and the rest of us walked through the green portal with weapons drawn. Ratchet was the first to go through, then was followed by Bulkhead and myself, and we saw Starscream sitting against a rock with Energon leaking from his hip plate I think. I couldn't really see due to him trying to stop the bleeding.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream screeched. "And we started listening to you when?" I asked sarcastically which just ticked the seeker off more. "Where's Optimus?" The CMO questioned, but I knew Starscream would get what he wants first before anything else. "Patch me up and I'll tell you". He said not answering the CMO's question. "Have sympathy! I'm leaking here!" He growled. I was getting tired of him bitching and complaining, so I decided to save some time, I walked up to him and brought out my Path Blaster and cocked it to emphasise my point.

"Listen up Starscream and listen well. My patience is at an all-time low at the moment, so don't try to weasel your way outta this one without giving us something in return". I growled which made Bulk and Ratchet look at me with optics wide open at my current tone of voice. "There's no mistake that Optimus is on the Nemesis so your info is irrelevant to us…" He then looked at me with fear, the same expression I had when I was face to face with him for the first time. Right now, I am not the person you wanna fuck with on a bad day. "However" I dragged on. "If you give us the location of the Space Bridge, we'll fix you, you give us what we want, you walk away and everyone wins". I explained, the silence was that deafening you could cut it with a butter knife.

"I-I guess that's fair". He said as I then stepped back and gestured Ratchet to Patch him up.

* * *

"The Decepticon Space Bridge is located right here". Ratchet said showing the location to everyone. "Deep within an Energon mine". "You were right Connor. Adjacent to a raw fuel supply". Arcee said to me with a smile in which I smirked back. "Well I aim to please". I said smugly before becoming serious. "Besides Foreknowledge hasn't failed me yet". I stated. "What's your intel?" She asked in which Bulk and Ratchet tensed but I didn't.

"Starscream. Who else?" I shrugged without care as everyone turned to me. "I knew he'd do anything just to save his own ass, even if it meant trading info to get it. Wasn't that hard really". I added. "Do we even know if people can even breathe in your atmosphere?" June asked immediately, but Fowler stepped in to answer. "I'll hook Jack and Connor up. Completely state of the art. I still have connections with NASA".

"Just make sure Jack's hooked up Fowler. I got something that'll help me with Cybertron's atmosphere, I'll be fine". I said stepping in. "It's too dangerous!" June protested. "June. Jack had faced Danger before you even had a clue. Now I mean no offence when I say that, but you have to admit that I have a point there. Besides He's got Arcee and myself watching his back out there". I assured her. "Jack and Connor are the only ones who can do this June. But I don't want you to think for one moment that we'll allow Jack to go unchaperoned". She added her two cents in. Jack then took the Key card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It's best if you have it back, Optimus did entrust it to you after all". He explained, but I rolled his palm back up. "That may be, but you hang onto it. Just in case I lose it. Besides, I think it responds to you more than me anyway". I chuckled lightly and Jack did so as well before turning to his mother. "When you were little you always wanted to be an astronaut". She recalled, seeing this made me smile. I then walked next to Mum to give them some space. Mum then gestured me to follow her and we were then alone in the hallway, I wonder what she had to say to me.

"You alright sweet spark?" She asked me. "Uh, yea? Why?" I asked her scratching the back of my head. "I can see right through you Connor. Something's bothering you". She said taking a step closer to the railing. "Tell me. What's wrong?" She asked again. I eventually gave in and sighed before answering. "I feel that Jack is more…qualified for a task such as this. I mean, Dad entrusted me the Key to Vector Sigma which should've been Jack. Whenever I had the Key on me it never reacted, but with him…it did". I said to her.

"You don't need to doubt yourself Connor. You've gone through so much ever since you arrived here". She said before I jumped in. "I know, I know it's just…*Sigh*. I mean I'm not saying that I'm not glad that I've become what I am now. Still freaky that it really happened but nevertheless. It's the concept that I feel that I try so hard but I feel like I'm never really getting anywhere, that's the thing". I explained. Mum brushed her thumb against my cheek and turned my head to face her.

"I understand what you're trying to say. But you don't need to be so focused on the end-goal. Just focus on what's in front of you, but never stop striving to that goal and in time you'll be able to reach it. It was a little advice that your father told me a long time ago". She smiled assuring me and made me smile back. "Thanks Mum". I said to her and she pulled me in for a brief hug before walking back into the central hub where everyone was about to go through the plan to take the Space Bridge.

"We Ground Bridge Directly into the Decepticon mine. And make our way to the Space Bridge Chamber, neutralising any Decepticon reinforcements we encounter". Ratchet explained. "Once we secure the Space Bridge, we'll send Jack and Connor. Stealth is an Absolute priority. We'll most likely be outnumbered. And if any Decepticon transmit an Alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1". Bulk finished for him. "Scrambling their communications will give us the upper hand upon entry. So you better be quick when you get there. Taking the Bridge is easy, the hard part is holding it long enough for Jack, Arcee and myself to get to Cybertron and back". I stated. "Rafael reached the top of the rope in gym class. We can do anything". Ratchet stated. "What does gym class got to do with anything?" Miko asked aloud. "And if Ratchet's going on a commando raid, I'm going to".

"Don't even think about it Miko". I warned. "You will help Raf operate the Ground-bridge controls". I added in which she crossed her arms and just started muttering to herself. Man she's childish. "June will be on standby in case of any medical emergencies, we might need em". I said aloud in which the said nurse nodded in agreement. "Jack, time to get ready". Folwer said to him before turning to me. "You sure you're alright Connor?" He asked. "Don't worry about me Fowler, I'll be fine". I assured. Ratchet activated the bridge and the green portal came to life. Everyone rushed through the vortex before it closed off completely. 'Good luck everyone'. I thought to myself before walking out of the room.

* * *

As we waited for the strike team to report in and let us know if it's clear, I was changing into an unused military flight suit to help with the situation and the new ability I had been practising for a long while now. As I got my legs through and then my arms I zipped the zipper all the way up to my neck and walked back to the central hub of the base. And I was just in time too. " _Strike team to base. Objective secured"._ Ratchet said overt he coms as Fowler looked at Jack suited up in a Space suit, then a thought came to me.

"Y'know what the difference is between you and me Jack?" I asked as everyone looked in my direction. My body then began to shift as my legs became more bulky along with my arms. The legs were the same legs I use to hover around everywhere and my arms were being covered all the way up to my shoulders and finally went to my head with my audio find covering my ears. When the transformation was complete I was the spitting image of Optimus from Fall of Cybertron but in my own green colour scheme. "I make this look good". I said with smugness in my voice.

"You have to make me a suit of armour like that!" Miko said with excitement in her voice. "No promises Miko". I replied as I walked up to Jack. "Safe journey you two". Folwer bided. "Just go already? Optimus needs you". She pleaded to her son. "He's safe with me June don't worry". I said assuring her that I'll keep Jack safe. I then turned to the said teen. "Ready?" I asked him. "Ready". He replied as we both walked through the bridge meeting the bots all scattered around the Bridge making sure it's fully secure. Now when I looked at the Space Bridge it is a lot bigger than it was in the show, I can tell ya that much. I then saw Mum walk up next to me and kneel to my level.

"I'm coming along, you might a bit too heavy for Arcee to carry you and Jack all together". She said to me. "You're not calling me fat are ya?" I joked which made us laugh briefly. "Locking onto Cybertron". Ratchet announced as he typed in a few commands on the console. Arcee then came up to us and the four of us were ready to travel. "Ready you two?" She asked us. I nodded and Jack took out the Key and glanced at Arcee. "Let's do this". He said with fire in his eyes.

"I'll leave the Space Bridge portal open to eliminate any communication Lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you return". Ratchet explained. "I know where Vector Sigma is on Cybertron, so this should be a lot quicker for us when we get there. Let's hope it isn't too long". I stated as Ratchet nodded and went back to the Bridge controls. "Don't worry Space Bridging is just like Ground Bridging". As Arcee finished that sentence the portal opened and it was louder than the ground bridge at the base.

"But just a little more intense!" Mum called out over the noise as she and Jack started walking though. I exhaled and activated my battle mask and followed Mum through the portal.

* * *

When I reached the other end of the portal my eyes then caught the sight of destroyed buildings and busted roads. I was now standing on the home of the Transformers.

Cybertron.

"My god". I muttered to myself all the while taking a look at our surroundings. "I-I can't believe it!" Jack gasped. "I'm actually on another planet Arcee, Elita this is…" "Jack". I said stopping him and he realised what I was getting at and looked at the two femmes with us. "I get your excited but…I don't think this is the best way to see Cybertron". I said with sadness present in my voice. "He's right". She spoke up. "In the fog of war, it's hard to see the next leg of the mission. Beyond the next punch in a fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted. There wasn't much left to save". Arcee said with sadness. I walked up to her and rubbed her leg, she looked down at me and had a small smile on her face.

" _Jack, Elita, Arcee, Connor do you copy?"_

Oh right, almost forgot. "We're standing on Cybertron now Ratchet". I radioed back. _"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum huh?"_ Bulkhead joked. _"Indeed, we don't know if your journey ahead is 5 klicks, or 5000"._ Ratchet stated. "Loud and clear, out". I replied switched the radio off before looking at Jack. "Whip out the Key and we'll get started". I said to him in which he pulled it out of his pocket and pointed it out and moved in a circle. When he pointed it to a specific road it shone like bright blue indicating that's the way we need to go.

"Well, if the Key says that way. It's that way". I said to everyone as both femmes transformed. Mum's Alt mode was a McLaren MP4-12c fully pink with white stripes along the sides and down the middle of the vehicle. Mum opened up and I climbed in the passenger seat with the DeLorean doors closing as I sat down and then we sped off following Arcee and Jack close behind.

"So where is Vector Sigma Connor?" Mum asked me. "Well it's right under Kaon, the Decepticon Capital. Which surprised me when I found out for the first time". I answered, to be honest I don't know if I'm even able to go down to Vector Sigma now that I think about it. But I can't dwell on it now, I plan on keeping Dad's promise that I'd watch over him. And that's what I intend to do.

* * *

After a roughly 10 minute drive through the old speedways, Kaon was in view and saw the bridge connecting to it. Both Arcee and Mum Stopped and I got out so she could transform, the three of us cocked out guns showing that we were ready.

"Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention". She said with her soldier instincts kicking in. "Cons?" Jack asked. "Vermin". Mum answered simply as we all walked across the bridge with me taking point with my Path Blaster ready. I made sure to check what was in front of us so that nothing can get the jump on the group, I was close to making my way to one of the oldest sites of Cybertron, but I know that it's not gonna be a breeze. Everyone had the feeling that we weren't alone on Cybertron. But I don't blame em, its natural and to be completely honest they were right, but we weren't just being watched oh no.

We were being hunted.

* * *

 **And there we have it Ladies and gentlemen, Mechs and Femmes! I'm back in full swing of the story and the first chapter of Volume 2 is now complete. Now I apologise if it seems a little rushed or short but consider this a way to let me get back in the game a bit when I write more chapters for you all. Now after this arc I will be making the Q and A of this story separately. Send me your questions and I'll answer the to the best of my ability.**

 **Now as for the new characters for the story here are the questions for them...**

 **?-He loves a good joke, especially when Autobots are the punchline. (Clue: He's a triple changer)**

 **?-This one is known to be friends with Starscream during the war for Cybertron when Starscream turned into a Decepticon. (Clue: He's an Autobot flyer).**

 **?-He was one of the Strongest of his team that was leader of a team called the lightening strike coalition force. (Clue: He's an Autobot)**

 **.**

 **Now let's see if you can guess these ones, now I hope these are easier than the last four I gave ya. Just list your answers in the order of the questions and let's see how you all went. Now I know I've put this story off for a while but I feel bad to ask this but, please leave a review and your thoughts on the story as it's going through the 2nd Volume of the series. Your feedback is most** **appreciated, it's because of you all that I get to keep doing this and I couldn;t have done it without you. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 18/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	27. One shall rise part 2

**Hello there Mechs and Femmes! And welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **I apologise for the wait, I had to go to the dentist and get checked out. Apparently I need to get my wisdom teeth removed. I wouldn't be able get this done due to the aching Gums in my mouth so I thought it was best to wait for the pain to go away first. And it paid off, the swelling is gone and I got this chapter done for all of your guys.**

 **Now for the answers to the questions back int he last chapter, I'll reveal them now!**

 **He loves a good joke, especially when Autobots are the punchline. Answer=Blitzwing.**

 **This one is known to be friends with Starscream during the war for Cybertron when Starscream turned into a Decepticon. Answer=Jetfire.**

 **He was one of the Strongest of his team that was leader of a team called the lightening strike coalition force. Answer=Grimlock.**

 **.**

 **Now those seemed like better questions than the last batch, due to them being easier. Now we're only one chapter away from the Orion Pax arc. So be ready to send those questions to the Transformers Prime Gate Crasher Q and A that will be coming when I post this chapter. Now without any further Delay.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 One shall rise Part 2 (Volume 2)**

We carefully walked through the dead Cybertron's lands we kept our guard up to make sure that nothing got the drop on us. Even though that I knew what will happen before it happens will give us the upper hand but I could be wrong for all I know. We then saw an open courtyard which had statues of Megatron on the top of each of the walls corners. Jeez stroke your own ego much bucket head? Anyway we walked into the courtyard all the while keeping an eye out for anything that'll come out at us. I then looked at the Key that Jack had in his hands and shone brighter than ever, I then looked down and saw that several small pieces of rubble were shacking. The others saw it too and we then turned left to see a door rise up from the ground with the same engravings as Vector Sigma's key.

"Who knew?" He asked aloud in which I raised my hand that got everyone's attention. "Besides you Connor". He deadpanned. "I'm just pointing it out". I said while shrugging without any care. "Somehow I'm not surprised". Arcee said which caused Jack any myself to look at her but Mum spoke up.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons, Megatron used it as a capital. Without realising what was beneath their feet the entire time". She elaborated. The doors then opened showing us the way down, and it was a long way down might I add. But then a feeling of dread crawled up my spine, and saw we were in a shadow, but we were standing in the moonlight before. We then turned around and looked at the source.

It was an Insectacon.

It leaped in our direction causing us to scatter but Mum grabbed Jack before so, so he wouldn't get crushed. The three of us had our weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Took ya long enough you overgrown bug!" I called as I fired my Path Blaster at it, hitting several spots on the body but not doin the required damage needed to bring this thing down. Arcee dashed at it and tried to cut it with her wrist blades but were met with the same result as my Blaster. Mum tried her luck and ran at the Insectacon, the said Con went for a punch but she saw it coming and ducked, delivering a good solid punch to the gut and ripping off both of its smaller arms before back flipping twice to get out of the way. I then changed my arsenal to make sure this thing stays dead. I pulled out a Plasma Railgun from my back and took aim as the weapon charged.

The Insectacon turned its attention to me but it was far too late. I then pulled the trigger and the shot ripped through the Bug's kneecap shattering the joint making it kneel on its other knee, I then ran up and fired a cluster missile and launched 2 tether traps to damage it and keep it still. The traps fired their tethers and held the Insectacon in place while it was getting hurt from the missile, I then launched myself into the air and acolyte pods sprouted from my back.

 _ **"FLIGHT CORE!"**_ I called as unleashed a rocket after rocket at the Insectacon sentry. When the core ran out I used my hover and put the Railgun and Acolyte pods away and shot directly at the giant metallic bug and crashed right into it with my hover Slam creating cloud covering the impact site. The cloud didn't last long as I was standing on top of the now deceased Decepticon. But my victory was short lived. We then turned our heads to where the first Insectacon came from and saw 2 more of them. Well fuck me in the arse and call me Jeff.

"You have got to be kidding me". I said with my arms dangling at my sides in shock. "There was only one of these things originally!" I cried in disbelief. "Connor, You and Jack go on ahead, Arcee and I will hold them off for as long as we can!" Mum called to us. "Seriously?!" He responded. "What he said". I added. "Connor we'll handle this. Keep Jack Safe at all times, at least one of us can stay with him. Now go!" My Girlfriend ordered, and I wasn't in any authority to deny. _"Without Arcee and Elita they have no guide!"_ June said over the communications channel.

"No June, the Key is our guide. Mum and Arcee are our backup. We'll rush down and get what we came for. C'mon Jack". I said dragging him through the door. Not before looking back at Mum and Cee.

 _ **"Stay Safe you two".**_ I contacted through the bond I share with them and rushed down to catch up to Jack. All the while hoping that Mum and Arcee will be ok.

* * *

Jack and I walked through the halls which didn't have much other than scrap metal and that was pretty much it. I looked up on the wall and saw a familiar mark on it. Apparently Jack saw it too.

"Great". He said sarcastically. "Augh, why did it have to be Scraplets?" I wined mostly to myself out loud. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed a small bar just in case. Better than having something as a weapon than having nothing at all. We then kept walking as I switched weapons to an EDK Techvolt and cocked it while we walked deeper down the halls. As we kept going we came across a dead end and Jack was about to turn around but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, the doors then opened and we walked in with Jack behind me and saw it was a very larger room. I mean it was larger than it was in the series, like much, much larger but I'm actually in the said room and not just seeing it on a TV screen.

"We're in everyone". I radioed as I heard a small cheer on the other end. Jack then placed the Key on the ground and it then began to shift to its normal size and then we felt that we were being pulled back to the door and saw that Vector Sigma was starting to stand itself upright. Jack and I anticipated this and leaped off and landed on our feet, and took in the sheer size of Vector Sigma and took a few steps back.

"This is…wow". He gasped in amazement. "Commencing download…I think". He said to everyone on the line. I then looked around and made sure that there was nothing around here that can jump out and surprise us, it's like a 6th sense when you think about, and I can thank Arcee for that. "This is taking a while". He said aloud.

"Well this is the collective knowledge of the Primes Jack, of course it will, I mean…yea". I stated as I looked back behind us and heard a whirring sound and saw multiple Scraplets at the edge of the doorway. "Uh, Jack?" I said to him as he then saw what I was seeing and went wide eyed. The Scraplets then flew in our direction and I fired my Techvolt at them and brought out my other one and fired when my first one was reloading. The little vermin either started to chew on Vector sigma…or me.

Jack was desperately trying to get them off me and Vector Sigma but he knew he isn't doing much.

 _"Jack what is it?"_ June asked _._ "Augh, Scraplets!" I answered while fighting them off and being bitten. _"What's a Scraplet?"_ She asked again. _"Why did it have to be Scraplets!?"_ Bulk said aloud. _"Of course, out of all the things it just had to be Scraplets!"_ Hound somewhat answered Bulkhead's question. " _If they chew through Vector Sigma before the Matrix reloads…"_ ratchet said trailing off, for us knowing what the answer will be. Al this will be for naught.

And we would've came here for nothing.

Losing Dad Forever.

I tried to get the little pests off but it was no use, I had to keep firing into the swarm and try and eliminate as many as I can. But I felt myself getting weaker, and so was Vector sigma. Jack saw what was happening to it as well.

Jack: "Oh, no, no, no! Don't quit now!" He said frantically looking at Vector Sigma.

* * *

(Kaon Courtyard)

Arcee and Elita were doing their very best to keep both Insectacons away from Jack and Connor so that they can get what they need from Vector Sigma and Get Optimus back. But it was all easier said than done. Elita and Arce were so focused on keeping their own opponent at bay and trying to make sure it doesn't follow the young boys, a third Insectacon appeared from high above and changed form into its bug mode and fired upon both the two Autobot Femmes and its own brethren knocking them all back. I then flew to the doors and changed to robot mode. It then pried off the doors and changed back to bug mode then flew down the halls.

"It's going after the boys!" Arcee called to her sister. "I can't, too busy at the mom-Argh!" She was interrupted as she was swatted into a wall and was rendered unconscious. "Elita!" She called but she didn't get an answer as both Insectacons were converging on her. "Alright then…" She muttered to herself as she then brought out her Guns. "Come and get me". She snarled getting into a fighting stance as the bug like Decepticons rushed at her.

* * *

(Vector Sigma)

I kept trying to get the Scraplets off Vector Sigma and myself at the same time but I was growing incredibly weak and my armour wasn't going to hold up much longer. My armour had several leaks in the joints, arms and legs but luckily my helmet sealed any air inside so that I was able to breathe with the breaches. I then saw my vitals and let's just say they weren't good. Ratchet pointed it out as well.

 _"Connor your vitals are in the red zone! Get out of there!"_

"Easier said than done!" I called back in exhaustion and frustration. I then saw a light at the end of the tunnel we came through and saw an Insectacon change into robot mode and walked in our direction. Then an idea came to me that Jack did in the series. "Jack Throw a Scraplet at em!" I said and in which he caught on with what I had in mind. He grabbed one of them that was chomping on me aimed at the Insectacon.

"HEY GUYS!" He said aloud. "THE MAIN COURSE!" He called before tossing the Scraplet in hand at the Insectacon. The other Scraplets that chewed on me and Vector Sigma stopped, and looked at the Insectacon before flying towards it with the intent to feed. The Insectacon was then consumed in the cloud of vermin and then fell of the bridge down into the abyss below. Jack then turned his attention to me and rushed to my side. I fell back on my ass but kept by arms back so I can sit up clutching my left side in pain. We then turned to Vector Sigma and saw it was finished downloading, it then started to shift back into its original position in which I gestured Jack to grab the Key. He then rushed to the centre and grabbed it before coming back to me.

"We got the Matrix" He said. "Yea, *Coughs thrice*, but you gotta go on ahead Jack". I said retracting my battle mask. "No I'm not leaving you" He argued. "Jack. My body is busted up and I can barely move. I'll only slow us down. Look just go on without me, I'll catch up, just go and get my Dad back for me. Ok little brother?" I said to him that he was shocked to hear me call him a little brother but reluctantly dashed for the exit. What I didn't tell him was that my side was leaking Energon/Blood quicker than my other wounds.

Meaning I'm going to bleed out soon.

"Well…all I can say is that I don't regret a thing". I said to myself. "Ah well, one last time wouldn't be so bad.

 **[Now Playing-Die for you-Starset, Transmissions]**

 **I will run alone tonight  
Without you by my side  
I guess you had a place you had to get to  
I know your eyes  
I know inside  
The walls you hide behind  
And I saw the truth inside the real you  
Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone  
When are you coming home?**

 **Even if the sky does fall**  
 **Even if they take it all**  
 **There's no pain that I won't go through**  
 **Even if I have to die for you**

 **And when all the fires burn**  
 **When everything is overturning**  
 **There's no thing that I won't go through**  
 **Even if I have to die for you**

 **One day the earth will open wide**  
 **And I'll follow you inside**  
 **Cause the only hell I know is without you**  
 **Some day when galaxies collide**  
 **We'll be lost on different skies**  
 **I will send my rocket ship to find you**  
 **Because I know you're lost when you run away**  
 **Into the same black holes and black mistakes**  
 **Taking all my will just to run alone**  
 **Until I bring you home**

 **Even if the sky does fall**  
 **Even if they take it all**  
 **There's no pain that I won't go through**  
 **Even if I have to die for you**

 **And when all the fires burn**  
 **When everything is overturning**  
 **There's no thing that I won't go through**  
 **Even if I have to die for you**

 **And if the sun grows cold for you along the way**  
 **And if the stars don't line to light the way**  
 **And when you fall away and crash back down below**  
 **I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow**  
 **I'll be in your afterglow**  
 **And I'll bring you home**

 **Even if the sky does fall**  
 **Even if they take it all**  
 **I can't see but I'll follow you**  
 **Even if I'd die...**

 **And when all the fires burn**  
 **When everything is overturning**  
 **There's no thing that I won't go through**  
 **Even if I have to die for you**

 **[End Track]**

When I finished singing all the thoughts come flooding back to me. Me entering this universe, meeting Cliffjumper, becoming what I am now, fighting side by side with the Autobots. Being taken in by Optimus Prime and Elita-1, being experimented on by MECH, Confessing my love towards Arcee. Everything, with black entering my field of vision all I could do was nothing. I wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

 _"Connor are you there?! Connor Do you copy? Connor!"_ Ratchet said in desperation, but it was useless.

* * *

(?)

I tried to keep my family safe. I tried to stay strong and come out on top. I am strong, I know I am…but if I was here in this situation I guess that's not the case. I was strong, really…

But I guess I wasn't strong enough. This wouldn't've happened otherwise.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a black void, there was nothing besides myself it was as if I was the only thing that existed here and everything else is…well…I dunno how to describe it. I then looked at myself and saw that my armour and jumpsuit were gone and what was left was my clothes. I then looked at my left palm and saw a bluish white glow was emitting from under the metallic skin.

"What's going on…where am I?" I muttered in a weak tone of voice as I looked around to see anything at all. There was nothing. "It can't end like this, not like this". I muttered again to myself. But I lost any strength that I had in me trying to defend Vector Sigma and myself against the Scraplets. Death by Scraplets and bleed out…what a shitty way to die huh?

Guess my luck finally ran out on me.

" _ **We finally meet young one".**_

What. Was. That?

"Is someone there?" I said recovering from my weak state and now more on alert for whatever…more likely whoever that was. Turns out I wasn't alone in this realm. "Who's there?" I called through the black void while looking around to find anything besides myself here.

" _ **I. I am the creator of my race. The very being you take your steps on, the incarnation of creation. I…"**_ That's not who I think it is. Is it? Then out of nowhere a star finally emerged from the darkness and began to take shape of a giant figure at least 100X the size of any Transformer, then it dawned on me and boy was I in for a shock.

" _ **I Am Primus"**_ The being then took shape as the god of all Transformers himself! Primus! I looked I was in the presence of a literal god I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Primus took the form of what seemed to be his Cybertron Incarnation in the Unicron trilogy of the franchise and I was floating in front of his head. I then looked down and saw how big he was.

REALLY FUCKIN' BIG.

"Forgive me Primus, it's just. I mean…to be even within your presence is something that my mind is still trying to process". I apologised to which the god merely chuckled lightly.

" _ **There is no need young one. I'm sure that anyone in your position will feel the same way. It's quite alright".**_ He replied with a warm smile.

Me: "I'm sure about that as well. But why am I here?" I asked him.

" _ **You are in my Dimension, you have proven yourself many times during your arrival here. I knew I picked the one".**_ Wait a second.

"You? You were the one who brought me here? You took me away from my world? What right did you have to do that to me?!" I cried. Never would I thought that Primus was the sole reason for me being taken away from my home.

" _ **You must understand. I never wanted to take you away from your home. You were safe there, however it was a last resort I had to fall back to. Darkness had claimed this universe and I was powerless to stop it, this have spiralled out of my control and needed to be fixed. However this task cannot be done by my hand. If I was able to I would've done it, that's where I brought in you young Connor. I was able to rewind this universe so it can be fixed. I won't lie to you, you were destined for great things. I wish I didn't have to drop them upon you".**_ I was really in no mind to really question a god right now. But it looked like I was his last line of defence and final option in stopping whatever darkness this was. I really didn't know how to respond to that, as Primus kept talking.

" _ **I am truly sorry for taking you away from everything you loved. But you must see everything you've achieved up to this point…"**_

"It won't matter in the end". I said which he wondered why that was, so I elaborated. "I lost too much Energon and blood when I was attacked by the Scraplets. They chew through my armour and I don't have the strength to even move. So it won't matter, I'm a dead man walking". I said looking away from him.

" _ **You were willing to put others before yourself, lead those who would follow you into the darkest abyss those are the traits of a Prime".**_

This got my attention.

" _ **Are you willing to just throw everything away now? After everything you've done and how far you have come, are you going to give up now?"**_ I thought about it. I promised I'd Save Optimus, I said to myself that I'd end the war, I promised that I'd look after the family like Optimus told me. Thinking about all this, I shook my head and clenched my fists.

"I can't lose now. I can't just throw in the towel and call it quits. Not after everything I've done, the people I saved, the friends and family I made, the journey I had travelled here…" I said to myself as Primus was forming a smile on his face. "My story is far from over…in fact…" I then looked at the god of all Transformers in the optic. "My story has only just begun!" I cried with as much determination and fire in my eyes.

" _ **You have your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you, willing to lead those to salvation. Put other lives above your own. You fight for Optimus. The Prime's last descendant, the virtues of a leader. Leadership is not found…it is earnt. Will you accept your birthright?"**_

"I will accept the burden. For all that I am!" I replied as I felt my body feel different. It started to change and glow a bright green. It felt warm, comforting and my strength return tenfold than before.

" _ **Arise, CRONUS PRIME!"**_

* * *

(Vector Sigma)

I then awoke back in Vector Sigma and looked at my surroundings before sitting up straight and holding the side of my head. I then looked at my body and saw how different it was I stood up and noticed everything was different in my perspective. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Did the room just get smaller?" I asked myself. I then looked down and saw that I wasn't far off from my first assumption. "The room didn't get smaller. I got bigger!" I said to myself in shock. It then all clicked in my head. "I've…I've become a full Transformer!" I said in awe. Something then clicked in my head that I just remembered, I got to get back to the surface. I ran as fast as I could with all my might through the tunnel faster than before when I was human.

I had a mission to complete.

And a promise to keep.

* * *

(Kaon Courtyard)

Arcee was smacked into a wall by one of the Insectacons she was facing and was dazed from the impact. She tried to stand but her footing was wobbly and she knew she won't be able to hold them back any longer. But she didn't have to. One of the Insectacons was jumped by her sister and charged to the ground. Elita then stomped on its head, but the Insectacon grabbed her leg and tossed her near the doors where Jack just came from. Elita saw Jack and turned to him. "Jack run!" She called, he did as she said but the giant metallic bug saw him. And the Key to Vector Sigma. It walked closer, but Elita started shooting it with her Blaster but it didn't seem to do anything. The Insectacon then stomped and held it foot on her tank and slowly put pressure on it. It then took aim at Jack and powered up its own weapon.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

The attention was drawn to the tunnels as a huge piece of rubble fly straight at the Insectacon and collided with it, sending the Decepticon sentry back in the centre of the courtyard. The rubble crushed the Bug bot on impact and was killed by the sheer force of it. The remaining Insectacon was then barraged with blaster fire before falling over dead and deactivating for good.

Elita pulled Jack back near her and Arcee joined them to see their savoir step into the light. The bot was green and silver his shoulders were bulky and had what looked like smoke stacks of a truck on them, his legs had two wheels on each side and the chest looked like the front of a truck as well along with the fact his upper body was green whereas the lower was silver. It looked somewhat like Optimus but yet it was someone else completely. Arcee then noticed something that stood out, was the Mechs optic colour. It was brown, a very familiar sight. The mystery mech then spoke up.

"Glad to see you all in one piece" He said relived.

Everyone was shocked to the core at the owner of that voice, and it belong to one person they all knew very well.

It was Connor.

* * *

 **There we have it everyone! Not only did I meet Primus himself, but I've become a full blown Transformer in the process. Now I must ask, how many saw this coming? I'm curious. Anyway I'll be making the Q and A after this chapter has been posted. So go to the review Section and leave your questions for me. I'll be sure to drag Arcee in there as well, becuase having someone from the cast with me is always fun.**

 **I'm sure I have other things to add to this story but I can;t at the top of my head at the moment. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **(Update: 18/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 are being updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	28. One shall rise part 3

**Hello Mechs and Femmes and Welcome back to Transformers Prime gate Crasher!**

 **Here it is! The finale to the Orion Pax Arc! Now that I have this posted, I can work on the good stuff I've been saving for this volume! And boy are you guys in for a treat! Now I will need to rest mah head for this for a little bit because I had trouble finishing this arc let alone this chapter.**

 **On a side note, the Q and A for this story is up and running. Don't be afraid to send us your questions int he review section over there. I will be doing 5 questions per chapter, so keep em comin' and let us know your thoughts on the story or if you want to know something about the gang here in Omega-1, so if we can get a few more questions I can start answering them!**

 **So with all that said and done.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 One shall rise Part 3**

The three of them couldn't believe their eyes/optics. Connor was a full Cybertronian! Just looking at him they're reminded of Optimus himself. Connor looked at the three of them strangely before speaking up. "Uh, you guys?" He said but they still didn't register any activity. So he clapped his hands and it snapped them out of their trance. "Connor? What happened to you?" Elita asked, as she took a step toward her son. Connor knelt on one knee so he was level with his mother and smiled at her.

"It's me Mum, it really is". He smiled as Elita then wrapped her arms around him without the fear of accidentally crushing him out the metaphorical window, to this Connor just hugged her back just as tight before breaking the hug. "Let's go get Dad back". He said with determination showing in his optics. The others then nodded with the same fire he had and then changed to vehicle form except him. "Go on ahead I'll do my best to keep up". He said to them but Jack had to ask. "But how?" With that Connor smirked. The sound of jet engines powering up came to their hearing as Connor then started to levitate in the air. "Wh-what the?" He stuttered.

"Built in Jet pack mate!" He said with the best shit-eating grin on his faceplate. He then turned to his mother. "Shall I do the honours?" He asked. "Be my guest". She said which sounded like she was smiling. "LET'S ROLL OUT!" He called as all of them floored it back to the Space Bridge to earth. They were nearly done, and one step closer to bringing Optimus back.

Nothing will stand in their way!

* * *

(My pov)

We raced back to our way home and saw the Space Bridge in sight. I was this close, I won't fail Dad, Mum or anyone. Not even Primus himself. That's a guarantee!

As the Femme's of the group stopped near the Bridge, Jack dismounted Arcee and let her change back to robot mode and Mum did the same. Me? Well I still wasn't used to my new body fully so…I ended up skidding right at their feet for a landing. Yea wasn't my first and won't be my last landing with this trick. I shook my helm and stood up fully as everyone looked at me strangely. "Cut me some slack. I only got this new body not even 20 minutes ago!" I said shrugging in which they all agreed on that. We looked at the portal and we all noticed something wrong. We weren't getting any transmissions from the team on the other end of the gateway. Something was definitely wrong, no doubt.

"We, can't not go in. Can we?" Jack said looking up at us due to him being the only small one now. I then remembered something. Mum then sensed something, she switched to vehicle form and floored it through the bridge. Arcee then looked at us. "Stay here". She said before driving through after Mum.

"Where have I heard that before?". I said sarcastically. I gestured Jack to hop in my hand and he did so, then we went through the Bridge and saw what had happened. All of the Autobots were knocked down by just Megatron himself, and Cee and Mum were barely holding their own. I set Jack down in front of Dad and raced to help Mum and Arcee. Mum was slammed into a stalactite…or Stalagmite…whatever the one on the roof is called and fell next to the Bridge controls. Megatron had Arcee in his grasp with one hand and I knew what he was about to do next. "HEY BUCKET HEAD!" I called to him in which he turned in my direction.

"And who might this be? I could've sworn that I heard the son of Optimus Prime. Yet standing before me is you". He said as he then looked at my form not seeing any Insignia at all. "Prove your worth to your lord and master by destroying this Autobot before me". He said gestured to Arcee in which she just chuckled, that left him very confused. "Oh, you truly are a fucking dumbass aren't you Bucket head?" I smirked, when he heard my voice his optics went wide in realisation.

"That's not possible". He said shocked.

"Let's agree to disagree". I replied as I activated my battle mask and made a 'come at me' hand gesture. Megatron charged with his blade drawn and went for a hammer strike, I dodged it and made a swift punch to the rib area and punched again. I grabbed his shoulders and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding back a few feet. I unfolded my Path Blasters and rapidly fired them at the warlord, keeping him back. I rushed Megatron and tackled him into a wall and punched him in the head and followed it up with a cross several times. But he then retaliated with a punch to the gut and tossed me away taking the time to recover. I quickly got up and deployed two Battle Blades which looked exactly like Optimus's weapons from the live action movies. And they were freaking hot!

Megatron ruched at me again with his blade drawn for a second attempt and his blade came in contact with mine. But only for a few seconds before my weapons melted his blade in half. I then took the opportunity and slashed him several times leaving burning slash marks on his body before switching weapons to a Chainsaw on my right hand and began sawing across the side spilling a bit of Energon, but not enough to slow him down.

"You've changed greatly Connor, I'm impressed". He said as he punched me in the face forcing to fall back due to the force of the hit. But I managed to stand up pretty easily.

"Whatever you say Bucket head". I replied as I stood back up and retracted my saw. "Oh and for the record…" I then looked at him and cracked my neck and got into a fighting stance. "The name…Is Cronus Prime". I snarled before charging back at him and drew my fist back. Megatron saw this coming and got ready. But I dropped to the ground and slid at him. "Psych!" I called before kicking his leg in and pulling out my Axe and jabbed him in the face with the middle end of the weapon. I then stood back up and leapt in the air and went for a punch but Megatron recovered quickly and back fisted me in the face and sent skidding next to Arcee.

"Augh, shoulda seen that comin'". I wheezed as I then looked up to see Megatron bring his Blade down on his arch nemesis. Only to be caught in Dad's hands. "Megatron. Be gone!" He said as he then punched Megatron hard in the face and then started beating the living crap out of him, right before delivering an uppercut and sending bucket head into a rock pillar and fell to the ground. We all then regrouped near him and stood ready. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" He asked the CMO

"Long Story old Friend". Ratchet smiled as he deployed his swords. _"Arcee to base, we're picking up 15 Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_ Fowler asked. "And Jack". She replied simply. "Get the Bridge up now Raf!" Mum called as the portal then came within our reach. Megatron then got his Second wind had reinforcements come down. Including Blackout. He ordered them to open fire in which we did the same.

"Autobots! Fall Back!" With pleasure Dad. "And this time. He's comin' with us!" Bulkhead smirked. "Smell ya later Cons!" Jazz taunted with a two finger salute. As everyone besides Bumblebee, Ironhide, Chromia my parents and myself were left I then looked at them. "Go I'm right behind ya!" I called in which they complied as they ran through with me left. Megatron then ran with his blade, or what was left of it drawn, but I jumped through the bridge, spun around and flipped him off with both fingers with a visible smirk on my face plate before the portal closed behind me.

* * *

(Omega-1)

When the bots came through the portal in one piece and were relieved that everyone returned safely. When Optimus Stepped through they all turned attention to him, Raf ran up and looked at him hopefully? "Optimus?"

"Hello Rafael". He said with a smile. "He remembers us!" Miko said with joy present. But then everyone looked at the new bot that followed them through the portal. Optimus turned around and faced the new guest. "I thank you for what you've done for my team. But I would like to know who you are". He asked. Aside from Jack, Arcee and Elita they didn't know that this individual was Connor. The bot began laughing as if someone told a really good joke before responding to the Prime's question.

"I'll show ya instead". He replied before the bot was consumed in a blinding green light before dying down. Everyone looked where the light guided them and it was at their feet and they were just as shocked as Arcee, Jack and Elita were when they found out. "How's that for a magic trick?" He said to everyone with a bright smirk on his face. He then looked up to his father with a war smile. "It's good to have you home Dad". He then had tears coming from his eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. Optimus then keeled down and held his sparkling to his chest with the same amount of joy as his son had.

"But how?" He asked the question on everyone's mind. "Well you might not believe me when I say this but…I actually met Primus himself". Connor answered and all of the bots gasped in shock. "Fell free to call me a liar but…" "How? And what did he say to you?" Ratchet asked and the bots really wanted to know.

"Well, I wasn't in the best condition when I was attacked by the Scraplets but, when I blacked out I was then in the very presence of Primus. Now if you're wondering what he looks like, he's big. Like 100 times bigger than the normal Cybertronian, try planet big if you will". He explained before continuing. "He was the sole reason I'm here in the first place. Apparently things didn't go as they were supposed to in this dimension. So he rewind the timeline back to the beginning and sent me in. I'm his last ditch effort to make things right here I guess. I really didn't understand but regardless he gave me my birthright and I became a Prime. Just like you Dad, or I can hope to become one". He finished.

"Regardless on Primus's purpose of you being here. I'm just glad that I am finally reunited with you". Optimus said before looking at everyone with his son in his hand. "With all of you". He said with a smile and everyone can agree on that for sure. Things have been quite hectic these last few hours. Traveling to Cybertron, Connor becoming a Cybertronian and getting Optimus's memory back and bringing him home. Now…this huge family was now, and finally…

Whole again.

* * *

 **There you have it everybody! Now I apologise if it is short, like I said I had trouble getting more content here but why not make it short and sweet and to the point huh?**

 **Now like I said for the Q and A, I'm doing 5 questions per chapter, nice and neat there. So be sure to send them our way, and you can ask us anything that's on your mind, or your thoughts on the story so far! We'll be looking forward to answering them to the best of our ability, just be sure to send your questions in the review section over there and we'll get right to em. I think I've said my piece and that's everything there is to say.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **(Update: 18/8/2017-Chapters 1 to 28 have been updated** **and restructured up to current writing standards).**


	29. Working out the Kinks Again

**Hello Mechs and Femmes and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! Now That I have recovered, I can get more chapters out and continue on with this story. Now This chapter will be short due to me getting back into the flow of things. Again. But when I get back to cannon episodes in the series, it will have more content in them.**

 **Ok then, I'd just like to point out that the Q and A is still going and everything is all good there. do send us your questions of the series in the Q and A review section and Arcee and I will answer them to the best of our ability. With that all said.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Working out the kinks. Again**

Ever since we had gotten Dad his memories back things have been quiet and by that I mean the Decepticons haven't been up to anything as of late. But I know that times like these don't last long and pass you by without you really noticing, right at the moment I'm being checked over by Ratchet and Red Alert in the Med-bay, with a chord stuck to the side of my head and it feels really weird having a power cable latched onto your skull. Ratchet was checking my internal systems by seeing what's going on in my CPU…or the techno-organic version of a CPU due to me being half human and half Cybertronian.

Ratchet was scanning my entire body to see any difference to my internal structure than the bot's and Red Alert was on one of the consoles seeing what's in my head and what functions my new body has. Ratchet had finished scanning and had the results. "I've ran a full scan of your brain Connor and what I discovered was very out of place. Now keep in mind it's nothing bad". He explained before continuing. "Your internal structure has similarities to our own, however your major components such as your Heart/spark, lungs and brain have been changed into the equivalent of Cybertronian biology. Yet they still hold their organic selves to an extent".

"Ok so, they're still organic but…" I trailed for Ratchet to finish. "They are very well protected by a Cybertronian shell. I am not sure what Primus had done to you to make this new form for you. But I must say it's quite fascinating to see the perfect blend between Organic and Synthetic". He stated. "But that doesn't compare to your functions that Red Alert and I had found in your…uh, Brain? CPU?" He asked unsure what to call…yea now I'm unsure about it when I think about it. "Just call it my brain Ratchet, and let's keep the pace going". I said in which he nodded in agreement. "The functions we've found in your brain are what astound me the most, is that your ability to scan multiple alternate modes that are compatable with your chassis". He Stated.

"You serious? Awesome. Why have one when you can have multiple forms to choose from?" I stated out loud. Dad then placed a hand on my shoulder which made me face him. "Although you have the ability to transform like the rest of us. But you will need to know how to transform and use your alternate modes effectively". And I was shot down by facts. Damnit. "Well, I mean all I need is some wheels to get me going learn how to change form on the fly and we should be all good right?" I asked with a shrug.

"It's not as simple as you may think hon. don't worry you'll pick it up pretty quickly, once you do it'll become second nature". Arcee assured. "Well I know that I'm still new to being Cybertronian and all but where should we start?" I asked aloud. "Well first things first, you need a vehicle form that's compatable with your chassis". My girlfriend said poking my chest, in which made me smile. "Well that's a no brainer I already had one in mind".

* * *

"Ugh, this is taking so long". I groaned while lying on my front on top of a rock with Mum and Dad next to me as we were near a highway that was below us. Kinda like the area where Smokescreen and Jack were. And we've been here for nearly 2 hours. "I am patient. But it can run thin given a long enough time period. Did it take this long to find a form for you Dad?" I asked. "It took some time to find a vehicle form, we then had to find one for Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee when we arrived on earth". And there's my answer. Mum then decided to jump in the conversation. "Granted you're looking for a specific vehicle form. Uh, what is it again?" "It's a Peterbilt 352, it's a favourite heavy rig of mine". I replied as I then turned my attention back to the road, and coming from our right we saw what I was looking for.

I smirked and with knowledge prior on how to scan a vehicle form before we came here, I started to scan the truck and the bonus was that it came with a trailer, but right now I need to know how to get around without walking. When I finished scanning the truck my parents and I left the vantage point and were now behind the rock we were on top of. "Ok so how do I transform?" I asked looking at them. "Knowing how to do it is easy, think of like using your weapons. Instead apply it to the vehicle form you scanned and transforming your entire body. Ready?" Mum said. "Yep". I smiled quite eager get rolling.

I did as Mum instructed and focused my transformation on my entire body instead of certain parts. Then a second later my vision was completely different in perspective. How? Well…you know how in racing games where when you switch to first person you don't really see the vehicle you're driving but what's in front of it? It's something like that. But somehow I was able to change it so that it looked like I was in the driver seat. Now I've only known how to drive a car in my past life.

But a full on 18 wheeler? That's gonna be a little challenging.

"Well at least we know my T-Cog works Huh?" I chuckled. "Congratulations on your first transformation Cronus. Your mother and I are proud of you". He smiled before he and Mum transformed to vehicle mode as well. I started my engine and decided to take it slow with my parents following behind me. I gradually sped up and managed to get to 80km, to Mum's optics I think this is like watching a young toddler how to walk by itself for the first time. Well I can see how that may seem and you can get what I'm trying to say. We then got back onto the road to the base's main entrance with Dad in front and Mum at the back with me in the middle, we drove through the wall and reached the central hub then transformed back to robot mode. I then felt the last of my parts shift into their place and rolled my shoulder plates.

"That's gonna take some getting used to". I said aloud while looking at said plates on my body. I then noticed that Ironhide, Chromia Arcee Ratchet and Red Alert were present. "Chose something to match your Dad kiddo?" Ironhide chuckled. "Yea, I mean if you're gonna pick something that can hide in plain sight and be able to take a lot of punishment, why not go with a heavy rig?" I smiled. "Now, due to you being the same size as us you'll need to how to fight". Chromia stated which left me a little confused. "What I'm saying is that you've spent most of your time fighting opponents twice or three time your size, you'll need to know how to fight on equal ground since that won't be much of a problem now". She rephrased. "Ok, I can see what you're getting at but I busted up Megatron so bad that he was ready for the scrapyard. Shouldn't that enough already?" I asked but Dad decided to step in. "That may be true, however consider this as a test to adapt to your new form your mother and I will help you in doing so". He explained. "Ok then, so what's first?" I asked. But my question was answered as I saw Arcee doing what I assume is cracking her knuckles. With a very, very scary smirk on her face plate.

"Oh scrap".

* * *

Have you ever had that moment you had something coming for a long time but you completely forgotten about it for ages on end and when it's mentioned for the longest time in a while you mentally shit yourself? That what I was feeling right now. And I was paying for it. How?

I was pit against my own Sparkmate in a spar and, she was clobbering my metal ass.

"Your enjoying this aren't you? Augh" I said to her as she stomped her foot on my back. "Now what makes you say that?" She asked innocently. "Don't give me that smart ass attitude!" I said with an arm raised while turning my head to face her as best I could. I can see the shit-eating grin on her faceplate, which just rubbed salt into the wound. "You had it coming for a long while Connor". Cliffjumper said from the sidelines with Jazz, Flareup, Bumblebee, Firestar and my Parents also present. "Mind helping a guy out Cliff?" I called as Arcee stood proud upon Mt. Cronus. "Oh no man. You're on your own on this one, I've faced your girlfriend's wrath once before I ain't going through that again". He said waving his saying 'no way'. "Traitor". I groaned. I then looked up at Arcee and she still had that grin on her face. "Y'know what? I think I've had enough of this". I said as I quickly managed to change to Vehicle mode, which Arcee backed off and got some distance from her before switching back to robot form.

I raised my guard and made a 'come at me' gesture with my hands. Arcee dashed in my direction. When she was close enough, she jumped to try and clock me in the face but I ducked and decked her in the gut and she was sent skidding to the other end of the room. Then something unintentional happened, I then started to scan Arcee and my body began shifting. When I looked at myself I my body was completely different, by different I mean I was pretty much the spitting image of Arcee. The only difference was that my frame was a little bulkier and more masculine. The secondary pink colour was replaced with green but I kept the natural blue she had.

"Ok this is a whole new level of strange". I said inspecting myself. "How did you do that and why do you look like me?" Arce said with confusion present in her voice. "I'll let ya know when I figured it out. However, I think it's time to get even for you humiliating me love". I smirked as my battle mask activated over my faceplate. Guess I still have that. Arcee and I rush each other and went for a kick.

But we kicked each other in the face and collapsed on the floor. All the while everyone watching cringed at the sight. I think Dad did so as well.

"Augh, that couldn't happen even if we tried". I said getting up the same time Arcee was. "Agreed". She replied. After we recovered from that, we took a few steps back and got ready to go again. I threw my right hand for a punch and so did Arcee. Out fists collided and made us recoil at the strike in which we held our hands before throwing another strike in which we mirrored each other and ended up hurting ourselves each time we tried to hit each other. So in other words no one was really winning this spar.

After another 5 minutes of Arcee and myself trying to land one hit on each other, we were both sitting on the ground exhausted. We ended up hurting ourselves at the same time ever since I managed to change into Arcee which was very strange. "How about we call it even before we end up in the med-bay. Sound good?" I said in my fatigued state. "Yea, sounds good". She said in the same manner before Dad helped me up and Mum got Arcee back on her feet. When I managed to get back to my feet my form then started changing again, when the transformation was complete I was back to my natural Cybertronian self and was my normal height, just nearly as tall as Dad.

"Ok, any idea on how that happened?" I asked aloud. "Perhaps it has something to do with your ability to change form. Only pretenders are able to do such a thing like you have". Dad theorised. "Like Makeshift?" I asked in which he nodded. "Although you still keep your colour from your original form from whoever you scan". He added. "Well, the fact that I just transformed into Arcee was nothing short of strange in my book. I mean I didn't even mean to do that, I didn't even know I could do it. I wonder what else I can do with this new body." I wondered.

"For now you two should get some rest, you looked like you hit each other pretty hard. I think we can call that one a draw the way that sparing match went down huh?" Mum chuckled in which we all agreed to take it easy for the rest of the day.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom and was dressed in my sleepwear, after the sparing match with Arce I had gained some bruises on my body. One on my left cheek, one on my right knuckle, left hip, right shin and my right pectoral which stung the most. I then noticed Arcee's Holo-form in the mirror and turned around. "Those look like they hurt". She said pointing to my bruises with a smile. "Well you're one that hit's like a freight train for a two wheeler". I chuckled in which she did as well, I threw on a shirt and laid down on my bed with Arcee lying down next to me in my embrace.

"Tell me. How did it feel to fight yourself?" I asked her. "Being honest? I didn't think such a thing would be even possible. Until you somehow managed to transform into me. Which got me thinking, what else can you do?" She asked. "Well we'll have to figure it out along the way huh? I mean what if my ability to scan alt modes isn't restricted to just vehicles?" I suggested. Then a thought hit me, which gave me an amazing idea. "What is it?" Arce asked me bring me back to reality. "Oh just thinking of something incredibly awesome I have in mind for an alt mode". I smirked in response Arcee just smiled and shook her head. "We should get some sleep, you can try out your idea tomorrow. Right now we're both tired from hitting the crap out of each other". She stated. "I think I'm rubbing off on you when it comes to human language". I said smiling in which she smiled back and we both drifted off to sleep.

However as I slept I could've sworn I heard a roar.

A synthetic, Lion-Tigerish roar in my head.

* * *

 **There we have it everybody! Now not much has happened other than me getting used to my new body and other things that I didn't know I could do in the first place. Now next chapter will be going back to the cannon due to me having a little trouble making this chapter. Next time will be OPERATION: Bumblebee and hopefully I can make those chapters longer.**

 **Like I said up top the Q and A is still going, so don't be afraid to send your questions int he Q and A review section.**

 **Now the last two lines should give you an idea on what will happen very soon. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	30. OPERATION: Bumblebee Part 1

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! And Welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **I do apologise for the absence...I've had shit piled onto me like work and family outings and all, what's it's been what like three fucking years?**

 **Four?**

 **Aside from that I'd want to let you guys know that I'll be working on this story as well as my collaborations since they need to most attention at the moment and have been either absent for too long or need to keep up with the pace of my partners with the stories we're doing. If that makes sense.**

 **Anyway We're finally back into the cannon episodes of Transformers Prime, starting with OPERATION: Bumblebee Part 1. Now I do plan on adding new things to the story such as new characters, new arcs, new challenges for us to overcome and more. But I can't do that if I don't give the attention this story needs. So I'll be doing more chapters of this story for the time being.**

 **I promise I'll make it up to you guys and gals. So enough of me ranting.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: OPERATION: Bumblebee Part 1**

I was In SAFE getting the kinks sorted out in my new body as I fired upon training targets while on the move. As I was training I learned about a new mode I have. Two words.

Stealth Force!

Yep. The very mode that Dark of the moon introduced. I was planning on giving everybody a stealth force mode as soon as I figured out how to hand it out to the rest of the bots. But I had a small problem with certain individuals, those being my Aunt Flareup and my girl Arcee. Due to them having a motorbike for an alt mode it's gonna be difficult since stealth force was meant for vehicles such as cars and trucks. But I'm sure I'll figure something out.

I walked out of the training room and saw Bumblebee was explaining his story on how he got the now in our possession Spark Extractor. Funny thing now that I'm on the topic, when I became Cronus Prime I'm now able to understand what Bumblebee says now. I mean I guess that was one thing I've wanted to do ever since he lost his voice. But let's get back on topic.

"You go brass bearing Bumblebee". Bulk congratulated the young scout, who had his head held high in pride. "Do remember Bee, don't let that ego go to your head". I said getting everyone's attention as I walked in. "Whatever you say Connor. It ain't happening to me". "Oh really? Well I can tell them the moment you had on…" I was stopped by the yellow and black bot. "You wouldn't dare!" "I would, you ain't got any dirt on me". I smirked. But what Bee whispered in my ear made me go wide-eyed. "You wouldn't". I said with eyes squinted. Bumblebee shrugged saying 'maybe, maybe not'. "You win this round Bug. You win this round". I said backing off.

"As much as I want to see my boyfriend embarrassed…" "ARCEE!" I called to her in which gave me a shit eating grin on her faceplate before continuing. "What's an Autobot locator beacon doing on that?" She asked. "The Class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed in the vaults of Iacon". Dad answered. "Where you worked as an Archivist". Bulkhead added.

"Iacon was both a cultural centre and a stronghold, which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were in their nadir. It stands to reason that anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world to keep them far from Decepticon reach". Dad explained. "Well thanks to our hot shot stunt driver, this one's going in our Vault". Bulk Declared.

"Is this the only intel you supplied to Megatron?" Mum asked Dad in which he sighed not knowing the answer himself. "Elita, you have the right to ask. And I'm afraid I do not know". He said defeated.

"Well we may not need to know at the current moment". I said getting everyone's attention. "With my foreknowledge we can get a head start on any relics that are unearthed before bucket head can get his lackeys on the ground. But do keep in mind that we might be finding some that might not be 'cannon' so to say". I explained. "You haven't steered us wrong yet buddy and we won't start now I think we can all agree on that". Cliffjumper said aloud in which everyone agreed.

* * *

I was lying down on my bed in my room with my prosthetic arm reaching for the roof and inspecting it while doing so. I then began playing some music just to let my mind wonder for the time being since everyone was out besides Ratchet, Red Alert, Arcee and myself. I'm currently just finding a way to kill some time since I'll be in active duty tomorrow with the bots and I'll be ready to get back in the fight.

 **[Now Playing-Bad Moon-Hollywood Undead-Five]**

 **[Charlie Scene & Danny:]**

 **I wait till midnight**

 **I can feel a cold breeze**

 **A box of moonlight**

 **A silhouette of palm trees**

 **With one foot in the grave**

 **Beware of what I crave**

 **My loneliness is**

 **The only bitch that holds me**

 **No use in thinking 'bout it**

 **Don't need a reason**

 **The moon is changing me**

 **Yeah, my heart is beating**

 **You better run away**

 **Before it gets too late**

 **Black sunsets on the sky**

 **And I'm thinking**

 **Is there anybody out there?**

 **Is there anyone home?**

 **Hope you're awake for the nightmare**

 **Hope you stay for the show**

 **[Danny:]**

 **You know how it is!**

 **When you're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause we're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **Just let the bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon tonight**

 **[Charlie Scene & Danny:]**

 **So take my hand now**

 **I'll welcome you to my bad dream**

 **Up in the clouds now**

 **That bad moon comes, and it grabs me**

 **I see the city below**

 **The city is my soul**

 **And when it takes to control**

 **It's got me thinking these bad things**

 **So let's not talk about it**

 **I know the deal's done**

 **There ain't no getting 'round this**

 **Your ship is sinking**

 **Get to your knees and pray**

 **Blue skies, they turn to grey**

 **Black sunsets in your eyes**

 **Am I dreaming?**

 **Is there anybody out there?**

 **Is there anyone home?**

 **Hope you're awake for the nightmare**

 **Hope you stay for the show**

 **[Danny:]**

 **You know how it is!**

 **When you're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause we're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **Just let the bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon tonight**

 **[Funny Man:]**

 **Blacked out streets, looking like a wolf**

 **Bad moon up, need to check my pulse**

 **Creep in the woods, and I got you shook**

 **Eyes locked in, gonna get you hooked**

 **No look past, coming up real fast**

 **Sip at the flask, and I hit that gas**

 **No time to crash, gotta make it last**

 **Wake up inside in a cool black mask**

 **Got gold fangs, I'm with my kin**

 **No silver chain, it burns my skin**

 **Hitting those threes, I was born to win**

 **Pop from the trees, and I give you a grin**

 **Check out the hairs, it grows on my skin**

 **That's just the beast calling within**

 **Blood stains on my fresh white Nikes**

 **Oh my God, what the fuck did I do last night?**

 **[Danny:]**

 **You know how it is!**

 **When you're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause we're just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon to rise**

 **Just let the bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **Bad moon do it**

 **You know how it is!**

 **'Cause I'm just waiting on that bad**

 **Bad moon tonight**

 **[End Track]**

Hollywood Undead you never fail to amaze me. Ever since I started listening to this in the base Jazz has really gotten into the band while listening to some songs, hell even Firestar and Arcee have as well. Speaking of which my sapphire blue Sparkmate materialised under the door and came into view. "You know there's this new thing call knocking". I said with a smirk on my face. "Why do that when I can sneak under your door?" She smirked back while sitting on the bed and resting her head on my shoulder. "So how's the practice?" She asked me. "Well knowing how to use my body feels weird so to say, but I'll be cleared for duty tomorrow and I'll be right there with ya every step of the way". I replied, Arcee then sat up and leaned in and pressed her lips on mine for a brief moment before pulling back. "Sometimes I wish I can feel something using this". She said in a disappointed tone of voice. "I can see what ya mean by that". I said before yawning a bit. "Man I worked it today down at SAFE". I then laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. "I'm going to find Flare up, get some shut eye babe". She said to me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips again before heading out. "Sure thing, Love ya hon". I said to her. "Love you too". She smiled before disappearing under the door, I then let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and saw that I had been sleeping for roughly three and a half hours, I then got up and stretched my limbs. The door then opened and I saw Jack in the doorway. "Connor, Bumblebee's been hurt!" He stated which made me rush out after Jack and towards the command centre and saw Bumblebee on the berth with Ratchet scanning him. "What'd I miss?" I said as I ran where Raf was at the side of the berth.

"Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged, it's missing!" Ratchet said stunning everyone. "Alright who was the punk who did this?" Hound said slamming his fist into his palm with ager present. If there's one thing about hound you should know, just don't fuck with him. Simple as that. You'll live longer.

"It doesn't take much to know who did it". I stated as they then caught on who I was talking about. "The ones who cannibalised Breakdown". Bulkhead stated. "And tried to gut me". Arcee added. "And the bastards who skinned me like a wild animal". I finished growling. "MECH, and it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian Biotech has grown more sophisticated". Ratchet snarled. "But why would they take Bumblebee's part?" Raf asked aloud. "Raf, Silas wants to make human-made Transformers for their own sinister gain. They needed something to make a robot transform and found out that the T-Cog was the needed piece". I explained. Bumblebee stood up but was forced back down by Ratchet.

"Bumblebee please, you're not presently equipped to handle this". Dad said. "But you don't know what it's like to lose a vital part of yourself!" Bee protested. "Bumblebee". I said getting his attention. "You're T-Cog and voice box are fixable. Me? I lost part of my Humanity, that's something I'll never get back. There's not a single day that goes by when I don't think of any possibly scenario where this could be avoided". I said gesturing to my prosthetic arm and Bee knew I had a point and looked down. He can be fixed. Me? I have to live being synthetic and organic for the rest of my life.

"If not Ratchet can make you a new cog thing right?" Miko said as Bee groaned and slumped back down on the birth. "What did I say?!" She demanded. "Miko the T-Cog is an organ to Transformers, not merely a part that can be replaced. Hell even I got one being Techno-organic and all". I Stated.

"If it were that easy don't you think I would've fixed Bumblebee's voice box by now?!" Ratchet remarked. "You just had to say that! I'm useless now!" Bumblebee beeped. "Bee, if you can throw a punch, it means you're not useless. If you can't transform or use your guns you can still pound a con's face in with your bare hands". I said to the scout who seemed a little bit better but still defeated due to him not being able to transform anymore.

" _ **Connor can I have a word with you?"**_ Mum said via the bond and I followed her into the corridor so that we were alone. "What's up?" I asked. "The thing is, there is something you need to know". She said. "Ok?" I said with an eyebrow raised. "How much do you know about Bumblebee?" She asked me which just left me confused on the situation. "Well, I know quite a lot due to him being so iconic right next to Dad but where are you going with this?" I shrugged. "Back on Cybertron Bumblebee was one of the unlucky ones that was living in the streets scavenging for Energon the chance he got when he was a Mechling". This made my eyes go wide. "Poor Bee". I said running my hands through my hair. "Did he tell you this when he was still young?" I asked him. "The reason on how I know is because we took him in before the war". She said with a small smile, which made everything fit together. "Mum are you saying?" I asked letting her confirm my thoughts in which she nodded. "In a sense. Bumblebee is your adopted older brother".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUMBLEBEE'S MY OLDER BROTHER?!

I then let the information run through my head for a moment before looking at Mum. "Why hasn't Bee said anything?" I asked her wanting to know why Bumblebee didn't say a thing until she told me. "When your father and I gave you our CNA he hasn't said a thing. Maybe because he though he wasn't truly our son like you". She sighed. "It breaks my spark not knowing how to help him if he keeps this all 'bottled up' as the humans saying goes". She said putting her hand over her heart in pain, I placed a hand on the railing and covered my face with the other. "Primus, Bumblebee I'm so sorry". I said before standing up straight. "I need to tell him when the chance comes". I said and Mum nodded to me. "Make sure you're alone with him when you do. I need to go on patrol to find his T-Cog with your father and Aunt Flareup, you can tell him then". She said to me in which I nodded.

* * *

Another day passed as I was in my room again contemplating on how to approach Bumblebee in telling him why he's keeping thoughts to himself that aren't healthy for him. I still can't believe that he's my older brother, I mean I kinda saw Bee as a bigger brother figure but see him as an actual brother? I never would've thought of it that way. "Ok, I think I got an idea on how". I said to myself as I then walked out of the door and into the commands centre, Bumblebee walked over to where Miko and Raf were as they switched on the TV as an add for Bee's vehicle mode came up and made him groan in frustration.

"Taking the Auto out of Autobot: so not a good thing". Miko stated. "Here, here to that". I said making myself known. "Bee c'mon you just as amazing without wheels! I mean speed isn't everything!" Raf stated trying to cheer the scout up but Jack and Arcee raced into the base.

"Personal best Arcee, you beat 120 easy!" Jack called aloud not noticing Bumblebee when they came in. "And it was at that point where Jack knew, he fucked up". I said to myself. Jack and Arcee noticed Bee was present. "Uh, oh" They said together. "That does it! I'm going for a walk!" Bumblebee stated but was stopped by Ratchet. "You can't just go out for a walk! We're robots in disguise! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and us being discovered! You just have to remain in the silo until…" "Until what Ratchet? Until you can fix me? Because you did a good job before!" He snapped at Ratchet before walking off into a different section of the base. "Yes Bumblebee, until I can fix you." Ratchet said sadly knowing he couldn't fix his voice box before it made it hurt even more that he couldn't fix his T-Cog at this current moment.

* * *

When everyone left for either patrols or searching for MECH for Bumblebee's T-Cog I asked my parents to stay at the base for an extra day so I can talk to my older brother alone and they agreed to it. I walked around the base and found Bumblebee in the commands centre wandering back and forth in the one spot. I took a breath and exhaled before walking up to him.

"Hey Bee, you got a minute?" I asked. "Uh, sure. Not like I got anything better to do anyway". He shrugged before following me near into the corridor and made sure that we were alone. "Ok Bee Mum told me something that she felt like I needed to know and it involves you and me". I explained, Bumblebee was confused at first but after a moment he knew what I was talking about. "Elita told you about that huh?" He said rubbing the back of his helm before looking back at me. "Yea, well I'm fin thanks for asking but there's nothing to talk…" "Cut the bullshit Bumblebee, you need to get this off your chest and tell someone about it" "What am I supposed to say? I felt forgotten ever since you became Optimus and Elita's son". He said with his beeps intensifying a little. "There's no need to be pointing fingers Bumblebee, I had no control over those turn of events. Instead of keeping this all locked up you should've told Dad or Mum about this. Trust me I'm no stranger to this, I went through the exact same thing when Megatron was ripped out of my head". I told him before taking a breath. "I don't want to be pushed away from the only older brother I've ever had". I said looking at him. Bumblebee then looked down and shook his head. "I guess, I guess that I got jealous that you're their son by blood and Energon and not me. I mean ever since Optimus and Elita took me in I found them to be the only parents I had and family I could call my own". He explained. "You're right. I was in no way trying to steal them from you Bee, I'd never do that to anyone".

"I know, it was my fault at feeling jealous of what happened. I need to set an example for being an older brother to you Connor". He beeped to me showing what seemed to be a small smile on his faceplate. "I'll be honest Bumblebee, I never really had an older brother in my life". I smiled in response. "Well consider me the first Big brother you have little brother". Bee replied with a visible smile on his faceplate. "Still taller than you in bot form". I stated with a smirk. "Doesn't count". He said with his arms crossed while holding his smile.

* * *

While everyone was out of the base searching for Bumblebee's T-cog I was with Bulkhead and my brother since we were the only ones here at the moment. The alarm went off in the base and we saw a location pop up on the monitor. "This could be it, I'll alert the others". Bulkhead stated but being the stubborn bot he is Bee quickly jumped in. "We can handle it if we go now!" "I know we can handle it Bumblebee, but there's no reason to…Oh who am I trying to prove!? If we get into trouble because of this I'm blaming you!" Bulkhead said pointing to my brother. "When Bee makes his mind it's impossible to change it, so don't try and drag me into the argument". I stated before leaping off the ledge and changing into robot form then crossing through the ground bridge to where the coordinates were.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this, you're worse than Miko". Bulk stated. "It's fine! There isn't gonna be a high speed pursuit or anything". Bumblebee replied. "And you fucking jinxed yourself Bee". I said entering the conversation as I face palmed at the same time. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to take advantage of my foreknowledge yet Bee. I mean I really am".

"As much as I want to know what happens in the future I'm not that stupid to try". Bumblebee deadpanned. "Regardless, if Optimus finds out this was NOT, my idea". Bulk said. "I won't tell if you don't". Bee promised which made Bulk sigh in defeat. The scanner in Bulkhead's hands started beeping faster getting our attention.

"Signal's coming from over there. And it's coming our way, fast!" He said as we then saw Knockout speed out of the cave and right past us. "Catch me if you can!" The Decepticon medic taunted.

"I'll get him!" Bulkhead announced…but wasn't going to be an option since Breakdown came from the cave. "Ok, you two get him! He said as his mind did a complete 180. Bee and I ran after Knockout to a nearby backroad.

I switched to my truck mode but Bumblebee tried to switch to his basters but due to his T-Cog removed he couldn't. "Oh C'mon! You gotta be kidding me!" He beeped in protest. Knockout stopped in the middle of the road and saw Bee's problem. "You're not even gonna try and shoot out my tires?" The Con asked in disbelief. "Bumblebee, where's your famous horse power huh? Show me some speed!" He taunted the scout. And to be hones he was getting on my nerves for poking fun at my brother.

"Bee, get on". I said to him and he caught on at what I was suggesting. He hopped on the back of my vehicle mode since I didn't have my trailer and gave me a pushing start. In which Knockout stepped on it to get some distance between us. "What's with the rent-a-truck?!" the con cackled in amusement. But he wasn't laughing when my form shifted, two heavy machineguns extended out from the side of my vehicle form along with missile launchers coming from just above the grill of the truck and my wheels had more mobility in them by being able to move in any direction.

I then fired at the con and made sure I did a good job of scratching his paintjob while doing so. "Not so funny now huh Knockout!" I said fired a few more missiles at him. But due to me still getting used to shooting in vehicle mode I was having some trouble getting good hits on him. When Knockout rounded the corner I tried to do so but due to Bumblebee being on me I had the extra weight on me, we smashed through the barrier over the cliff.

I managed to transform but we both then plummeted down the edge and saw the ground below then everything went dark for the both of us.

* * *

 **Ah, it's good to be back in this story! Now I will be making the next part after this since it's from my perspective it should go a lot more smoothly and a bit quicker. I tried to integrate the second part into this chapter but I decided to post the first one and saved myself the trouble of delaying any longer.**

 **All in all I hope you enjoyed the chapter and another cannon chapter will be added when the episode "Loose Cannons" is next. And it will introduce 6 new characters to the story! 3 Autobots, and 3 Decepticons. Be sure to let me know your thoughts in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	31. OPERATION: Bumblebee Part 2

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! Now here we have the second half of OPERATION: Bumblebee, with Loose Cannons next after this, we'll be introducing the 6 new characters in the story. I'll let you guys know who at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now as in regards to said chapter. I apologise for it being a bit short due to the chapter centring around Bumblebee and in my perspective. But with loose cannons next I'll be able to make that one as long as the rest, plus I wanted to get this out as quick as I can as well. Also there will be soemthing special coming pretty soon now that I think about it.**

 **I won't spoil it but I think you'll like what I have in store.**

 **Now, Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: OPERATION: Bumblebee Part 2**

I felt my vision returning as I could hear someone speaking in a muffled voice, but as I tried to get my vision back it was starting to become clearer, as it was fully clear I sat up with Bumblebee doing the exact same thing as me. Ratchet saw this and turned to my brother.

"You already lost your voice box, and your T-Cog! Were you planning on adding your spark to the list?!" Ratchet said rhetorically.

"Augh I'm useless if I can't get it back!" Bee said slumping down. "Don't say that Bee you're not useless!" Raf quickly said to his guardian.

"Look I hate to break up the pity party, but the Decepticons just added Unknown Iacon pay grade number 2 to their armoury". Arcee said stepping in. "It's a force field generator, pretty self-explanatory". I said to her in which she looked at me with her optics widened a little. "Helps when foreknowledge is on your side huh?" I smiled lightly, then Dad and Mum stepped into the med bay getting our attention.

"Neither blame or praise will modify past events". Dad said aloud. "We can't afford to take any more unnecessary risks. Bumblebee you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism". He then turned his attention to me which made me feel really nervous. Showing that he was cross, and disappointed. "As for you Cronus Prime, your mother and I will have a word with you and Bumblebee". He stated giving everyone the que to give us some alone time and they then left the section of the base, leaving Mum, Dad myself and my older brother. Dad crossed his arms and Mum began to speak up.

"Cronus I expected better of you. You know your brother's T-Cog is gone and yet you let him go beyond the walls of the base". She stated with her hands on her hip plates. "Mum, you know when Bumblebee makes his mind up it's impossible to change his mind or stop him. I didn't want to get involved in that little convo he had with Bulkhead anyway". I replied trying to explain my actions.

"Look Elita I get it, you're mad. But be mad at me not Cronus, I didn't want to involve him. It was my fault and mine alone". Bumblebee said jumping in the conversation. Mum sighed before replying to that. "I'll be honest. I'm more disappointed than mad, but don't think that your father and I aren't mad for a second". She lifted a finger up for emphasis when she said that all the while darting her optics between me and my brother. "Cronus what went through your mind to let Bumblebee ride on the back of your vehicle mode? All the while firing at Knockout with an arsenal of heavy weapons?" She asked turning her head to me.

"Well it was that or let Bee ride on the back of a rusty pickup truck". I replied using both my hands as if I were comparing something. "On the bright side I managed to figure out I have a Stealth-Force mode and apply it to the rest of the team, plus we didn't get spotted by any locals and the damage was pretty small that's gotta count for something right?"

"What do you think?" Dad chimed in with an optic ridge raised. "Yea probably not". I shrugged.

"Regardless, I'm not letting my boys do something this reckless and run the risk of us getting known about from the rest of the world, much like today's events". Mum spoke getting things back on track.

"Mum I hate to be 'that guy'". I said making quotation marks with my fingers getting everyone's attention. "But reckless is kinda a thing in the Autobot faction if you haven't really noticed, and to add the fact that reckless is something that I sort of do on a daily basis".

"Ok, I'll admit he's got a point there". Bee chimed in agreeing with me with a shrug. "Oh I'm very much aware". She replied putting a hand over her chest. "And which is why I'm letting this incident slide on my watch". She said before looking up to Dad. "Our watch I should say". She corrected.

"Cronus, you're grounded for a week, and you are not to leave the base under any circumstances". Dad said speaking up. "WHAT?! Dad I just got cleared for duty!" I protested as I stood to my full height. "I can extend it if that's what you want" He said to me. "Shutting up". I replied slumping back down on the berth, Dad then turned to my brother. "Bumblebee, as I said before, you are not to leave the base along with your brother until we can recover your T-Cog. Consider yourself grounded for a week as well".

"And don't try any stunts like one you pulled today. We're not taking any enjoyment out of this but it has to be done, I worry about the both of you. You both know that right?" Mum said with her tone of voice softening. Bee and I looked at each other briefly before nodding to her. "Good. Both of you get some rest, we've all had a long day today".

"Yes Mum/Yes Elita". Bumblebee and I said at the same time before standing up. "Love you". Mum said as we then began to call it a day.

"Love you too Mum".

"Love you to Lita"

* * *

Ok so being grounded is never fun when it comes to having your parents as Commanders of your faction and add the fact that their transforming alien robots doesn't really help the case of being a super powered teenager such as myself. Granted since when has being grounded ever fun?

I was in the main hub of the base where Red Alert, Firestar, Arcee, the kids and myself were in the presence of Ratchet giving his T-Cog to Bumblebee. But it wasn't as easy as you may think.

"Obviously since I am the other patient involved I am unable to perform surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy while Red Alert assists in the surgery". He turned his gaze over to Firestar who looked a little uncomfortable. "Ratchet as with the extensive medical training I have I'm no doctor unlike you or Red". She explained.

"True, however given your medical knowledge in search and rescue you would be the best candidate". The CMO replied. "Ok true but I've brought wounded in for you to operate on for how long Ratchet? But being the one to operate you is no pressure at all". She said with a lace of sarcasm at the end showing how nervous she really is.

"Firestar". I said getting her attention. "As long as you're behind the knife and not under it you'll be fine. Besides Red Alert here is right with ya he'll guide you on what you have to do".

"Ratchet took me through the same process when I was merely starting to learn. You'll be fine Firestar". Red Alert assured.

"Does this mean that Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance and be all cranky? Cause that'll be weird". Miko remarked which made Arcee and myself a raise an optic ridge and an eyebrow at her at how weird that sounded, even though I knew she would say that.

* * *

A couple of hours later Bee and Ratchet were ready for surgery and were both on the berths in the medical bay.

"Inducing stasis". Firestar announced as she then put Ratchet under. "Thank you Ratchet". My brother said to him. "You can thank me when this is…over". Ratchet replied as he was then put into stasis.

"Ok Bumblebee, your turn". Firstar said to the young scout.

"See ya on the other side bro". I joked at him with a smile. "Oh, Ha, Ha you're so funny Connor". He laughed sarcastically at me. "I know right?" I replied back with my famous cheeky grin which made my brother roll his optics. But before he can go into stasis alarms started flaring inside the base.

"Ratchet's flat inning!" Miko called out. "No, it's another Iacon alert!" I said running over to one of the consoles.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the cons have unearthed another relic". Bulkhead stated.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Dad declared. Firestar had a wave of relief washed over her. "Except for our patients". He added as Bumblebee sat back down on the berth. "It would be best to interrupt stasis, Connor you're in charge". He said to me in which I nodded before activating the bridge and letting the team through before closing it up.

" _Prime breaking news!"_

We then heard and saw Fowler appear on the monitor. "He just left on a mission Fowler, what's the trouble?" I asked him. _"I just received access to satellite imagery which points to the base of operations of MECH"._ He replied. "Give me the coordinates and I'll head over there".

"What?! Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice box repair?!" Ratchet called as he was still unconscious. Which made me chuckle. But I can't help but feel that's a Zoids reference or something.

"Uh, never mind that Fowler, just send the Coordinates and I'll be over there right away". I said to him as he then nodded in response. "I'm going with ya Connor". Bumblebee said as he stood up. "Bee, we're both grounded, by the time I get over there I'll have your T-Cog before Mum and Dad get back, hopefully that'll shorten us being grounded but I'm not really counting on it". "You do realise that I'm coming no matter what you say right?" My brother deadpanned. "Why do I bother?" I said before reopening the ground bridge and ran through the portal with Bumblebee in tow.

We were then met with a warehouse to which Silas and MECH were with Starscream as well if I remember correctly. I then looked up to my brother. "Go through the front and get their attention, I'll sneak in the back and take em out from behind". I explained in which Bumblebee didn't object and nodded.

Bee went for the front of the warehouse and I snuck to the back and found a door which was locked. But it was locked no more when I sliced the lock off with P.O.K.E Beta and retracted my blade and cloaking out of sight. When I was inside I heard the sound of gunfire and things being smashed, meaning Bumblebee started without me, I rushed to the area where MECH was and saw Starscream and Bee in a standoff, not moving whatsoever.

"One step and your precious Bio-mech is scrap". Starscream snarled with a smirk. "Give me my T-Cog or else…" "Or else what you'll shoot? How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic. To be a failure as an Autobot". Starscream mocked while keeping his smirk up. I then changed into Bot mode right behind Starscream and made myself known. "If ya know what's good for ya Screamer, give him back his T-Cog otherwise I'll rip your wings off myself". I said as I towered over him but his back was still turned.

"Oh really Connor? How do you expect to…do…that?" He said turning around and finally losing his words and his ego at the same time. "H-h-how?" He managed to ask. "Let's just say I got a few upgrades from when we last met". I smirked as I looked down at him. Bumblebee took this chance as he rushed at Starscream and punch him disregarding me at the time and his T-Cog was send flying and he went to catch it. Starscream fired his blaster at it but I smacked his arm as he fired but it was all for naught as the shot still managed to hit Bee's T-Cog. When we looked at it, half of the Cog was scrapped.

"Time to jet! Because I can!" Starscream boasted as he transformed and flew out of the warehouse but I ran to the entrance and fired off a couple of shots with my Path Blaster before stowing my gun away. I turned to Bee who held his T-Cog in his hands with most of his hope lost. "Don't worry Bee, if there's anyone who can fix it, it's Ratchet". I said to him as we walked out with my hand on his shoulder. When we were outside we were met with the rest of team Prime along with Mum and Firestar who then saw Bumblebee's T-Cog in his palms.

"The damage could've been a lot worse. That I'm certain of". I stated aloud to my brother's T-Cog.

"Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery". Dad said to the CMO back at base. "And thanks to me, Megatron has the forge". Bulkhead said dejectedly.

"We don't need to worry. Solus's forge is no use to anyone except a Prime. It may as well be a giant mallet to Megatron". I said letting them know that we can still get the forge back another day.

* * *

When we got back to base an hour or two later Ratchet managed to repair Bee's bio-mech the best he could. Bee then woke up from stasis and stood up. "I did what I could". Ratchet said to us. "Our Scout could not be in better hands old friend". Optimus said encouraging him.

"And we didn't stick to plan A and let Ratchet donate his T-Cog why?" Miko asked curiously. "Bumblebee wouldn't accept it". Jack answered". Bumblebee then got up and stretched himself out. "Bumblebee, easy. Please recovery takes time". Ratchet said to the young scout. Bumblebee tried transforming but nothing happened like before, he then looked at Ratchet for an answer. "The damage was severe, but I tried the best I could". He said sadly.

Bumblebee then tried once more and to everyone's surprise and maybe a little bit of my own he changed into vehicle mode. The kids cheered him on as he did a full donut from where he stood before. Bee then opened his door and beeped his horn to left Raf inside in which his charge ran in and buckled up.

"Anywhere! Just Drive!" Raf said happily and the next moment Bumblebee raced out of the base leaving us all in a cloud of dust. "Go Easy! Adhere to standard procedure!" Ratchet called to them with a prideful smile on his faceplate.

"Whoa, Bee's T-Cog looked like was ready for the scrap yard!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Hard to believe the Doc repaired it". Mum said leaning on Dad's shoulder. "That's not all he repaired today". Dad added with a smile. I then smiled as well knowing my older brother has his wheels and weapons back and is now fully whole again. And I couldn't be happier to have an older brother like Bumblebee.

* * *

 **Here we are everybody! Another chapter Complete! Now As I said back up top there, I plan on introducing 3 Autobots and Decepticons to the story!**

 **We have for the Autobots.**

 **Jetfire, Breakaway and Windblade!**

 **For the Decepticons.**

 **Barricade, Blitzwing and Motormaster!**

 **Things are shaping up to get very interesting I can tell ya now. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	32. More loose cannons

**Hello Mechs and Femmes! And welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher! I'm back with a new chapter, Loose Cannons!**

 **Now as for the little twist I've been planning, it is coming very soon! After this chapter when I can get it down, edited and uploaded. Now the new additions to both factions have just arrived and won't be getting much development yet. Now as some of you may or may not know that there will be a side story to this one. A shattered Glass story.**

 **I did say I was bringing shattered glass.**

 **Now the story will be coming on the 1st of December at the latest, now as to how everything happened to make that story. It will be explained in the next chapter after this one. So be sure to stick around when that day comes!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: More loose cannons**

" _PRIME!"_

"Yes?" Both Dad and myself asked at the same time which made us look at each other before looking back at Fowler. _"Both of you…But mainly senior. What in blazes are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement! No collateral Damage!"_

"Fowler, all 15 Autobots haven't left the base in the last few hours". I stated as all 15 said Bots were in the command centre. _"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of 8 jumbo sized bots mixing it up 20 miles outside of Omaha?!"_ Wait a second…

"Fowler did you say 8 bots?" I asked and he nodded. "Give us a visual". _"Just arriving on the scene now Connor"._ Fowler replied as the screen then changed to what was showing Dreadwing and 3 other Decepticons. "I dunno, paintjob aside it can't be Skyquake". Bulkhead said unsure of himself. "Yea, Optimus and Bumblebee buried him in the ground, then he got stuck in the shadowzone as a Terrorcon, Ratchet zoom in closer for me". I said to the team's CMO and complied. The image zoomed in on Dreadwing's ship I then recognised the three other Decepticons.

"Oh man". I said in surprise. "What is it?" Mum asked. "I know those cons! They're Barricade, Blitzwing and Motormaster! Out of all of the cons fate had to pick it had to be them". I replied as I then saw my brother visibly seething. "Bee you right?" I asked him. "No, the fact that Barricade is here has really gotten to me". Yikes, looks like the whole Bumblebee VS Barricade thing is apparent here. "Aside from the now known cons, who are the dance partners?" Arcee asked as the screen then switched to Wheeljack's ship and what I saw really surprised me.

The other 3 Autobots that were with Wheeljack were Autobot fliers! Judging by the wings on their back it made them a bit easier to identify. "Ratchet, same as last time". I asked him and when the image zoomed in and cleared up the three Autobots with Jackie stood out like a sore thumb.

It was Jetfire, Breakaway and Windblade!

"Looks like Wheeljack's been busy". I smiled knowing that the Decepticons aren't the only ones who can fly now. "Ha, ha Jackie's back!" Bulkhead cheered as he slapped Chromia, Hound, Trailbreaker and Ironhide's backs which made them lunge forward a bit.

" _I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! You have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the 11 O'clock news!"_

Time to meet the newbies.

* * *

Dad, Mum, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ironhide and I ran through the bridge and found Wheeljack injured behind the Jackhammer with Breakaway and Jetfire shooting back at the Decepticons. I ran up from with my shield protecting me from any blaster fire from the front. However Motormaster saw me and charged head on with his sword and I did the same and brought out mine.

I dropped the shield and deployed both P.O.K.E Beta on my arms and blocked his strike. "When I'm finished with you, you'll be king of the Junkyard!" Motormaster taunted. "Ha! That's if you can roll on all 18 wheels asshole!" I smirked as I kicked him in the chest and went for a stab but was blocked, I spun around and swung but it was met with the same result. I leapt back as Motormaster swung at me which gave me the opening I needed and shoulder barged him in the gut and lifted him over me and made him fall on his back. I tried to curb stomp his faceplate in but he grabbed my leg and twisted it so I was on the ground this time. He stood up and was about to bring his sword down but it was blocked by Windblade and she then sent a gust of air at him with the turbines on her wings. She looked at me and gave me a hand and helped me up. I then unfolded my shield to protect the two of us from the other Decepticons shooting at us

"Not the sharpest swordplay I've seen". She said with a small smile. "I prefer guns than swords anyway". I replied with a smile of my own. We then saw Fowler's Jet in the air and saw that Dreadwing was scanning it, now obtaining a vehicle mode. "Again Fowler? Really?" I asked rhetorically out loud. As the blue and yellow Con transformed and prepared to fly off, Barricade, Blitzwing and Motormaster ran for their ship and took off before Dreadwing could. "This has happened before?" Windblade asked me. "This would be the third time and counting". I said and a second later the nearby Petrol station blew up in a ball of flames, curtesy of Wheeljack.

I used my shield to protect Windblade and myself from any debris that came our way. I looked up and then stood to my full height and saw the Cons were gone w then regrouped with the others.

"Dreadwing rigged the place to blow". Wheeljack snarled. "Actually, that was your handiwork sparky". Arcee corrected. "It's a gas station, kinda like an Energon depo. Doesn't work well with blaster fire". Bulk explained.

"Huh, well our cons are getting away". Jackie said about to take off but was stopped by Dad.

"Wheeljack, there are considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead". Dad advised. Then my uncle made himself known. "And I've got some things to discuss with ya Wheeljack". Ironhide said with his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Ironhide". Wheeljack replied casually. But Ironhide wasn't up for Wheeljack's shit right now. I can tell.

* * *

When we got the new arrivals to the base Ratchet was mending Wheeljack's arm since there were no injuries on Jetfire, Breakaway or Windblade. "Ow! Take it easy doc, I need that arm". Wheeljack said to the CMO. "If you hold still and maybe, you'll keep it". Ratchet shot back as he continued his work.

"Look Commander, apologise for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space-," Wheeljack said before Bulkhead cut in. "I thought you were roaming the galaxy?"

"Y'know, for more Autobot refugees?" Trailbreaker added on.

"Before I found Jetfire and his friends, I found a Wrecker". Wheeljack said. "What?!" "Who was it?" Bulk and Chromia asked.

"Seaspray". Jackie answered. "Really?" Hound laughed hearing that his Wrecker friend found Seaspray. "How is ol' barnacle butt?" Bulkhead laughed with his other green Wrecker friend. "Not doing so good Hound, Bulk. Blown to bits actually". Wheeljack said sadly. Which caused the other Wreckers such as Ironhide, Chromia, Flareup and Hound to gasp in shock. "What?! No!" Bulkhead cried in horror.

"How did it happen Jackie?" Ironhide asked.

"My flyer, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light years away from Madarin. We made contact and arranged to rendezvous in the Dromedon system. But Dreadwing must've intercepted the transmission. Cause he got to Seaspray first. A proximity bomb built to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer could take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's Ion trail. Tracked him through a dozen star systems before catching up to him. Then he led me right back to this marble". Wheeljack explained his story. "Along the way I ran into Jetfire, Breakaway and Windblade and we tracked him together back here. Some coincidence huh?"

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker Armada…and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to earth to pay allegiance to his one true master". Dad stated.

"Hope he enjoyed the visit". Wheeljack said standing up. "It's going to be his last!"

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team. Lest we risk endangering the human population". Dad said cutting in. "Basically walking around in robot mode isn't a good idea". I said piping in. Wheeljack was shocked to hear my voice coming from a green and silver Optimus look alike. "And Connor is Cybertronian how? I mean I'm not complaining but". He said dragging on for an answer. "Dude, trust me it's a long story". I chuckled.

"You! Loose cannon!" Fowler called to Wheeljack as he just arrived in the base. "You're cowboy antics almost blew our cover!"

"Cover?" Windblade repeated in confusion. "You, Jetfire, Breakaway and Wheeljack need earth based vehicle forms, we're robots in disguise". I clarified.

"That spaceship you shot down? Not earth based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it out of plain sight!" Fowler said with anger clearly in his voice. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime! Having your adopted son turning into one of you is going to be a pain to discuss with my superiors". HEY!

"Tighter leash!?" Wheeljack seethed, but I had cut in for a second.

"You say it as if it were a bad thing Fowler". I chimed in stepping forward to face him. "Oh and for future reference, watch what you say to my family because it can be really easily tick me off if people aren't careful".

"Cronus!" Ironhide said getting my attention. "If I were you I'd back off and quit while your ahead kiddo". My uncle warned with his arms crossed basically saying, 'stop now or you'll regret it later'. I groaned in frustration and backed off.

"Connor, I apologise, I never meant for it to be said that way. I'm sorry". Fowler said with truth inside his words. I sighed before responding. "It's ok Will, I should be apologising".

"And let's be clear tiny". Wheeljack said staring him in the face as he stood up. "I'm not one of Prime's people!" He said walking off.

"I'll talk to him". Bulkhead said but turned to Dad and Mum. "With your permission".

"Of course". Dad replied as Mum nodded in response as Bulkhead left the room after Wheeljack. "So the new guy has a problem with authority". Fowler stated dryly. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command". Dad explained. "Black Ops". Fowler replied with a raised brow.

"The Wreckers were brake enough to accept missions that no one else would. Many didn't come back, I would know, because much like those two, Mia, Hound and I were a part of the Wreckers before we left. I guess in a way we were all responsible for not being many left". Ironhide said sadly with Chromia putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry for that Hide". I said to him as he then waved it off knowing he was more than over it by now. "I think we may be forgetting the other new additions to the team". I said as I shined the metaphorical light to the new fliers. "Very true Cronus. I hereby welcome you three to team Prime". Dad stated.

"Its fine Optimus, it was a conversation that I feel the three of us didn't really want to get caught in the crossfire with". Jetfire replied as his voice resembled that of his incarnation of the Transformers War for, and Fall of Cybertron games. His appearance also matched that of the games as well in comparison.

Breakaway looked much like his incarnation in the Revenge of the Fallen Video game, and Windblade was that of her RID 2015 incarnation with a voice to match as well.

"Well I speak for all three of us that we're happy to be here. With you, we got a chance against the cons now for what seems like forever, in case Wheeljack forgot to introduce us, well, you already know Jetfire, the one in brown is Breakaway my name is Windblade". Windblade said with confidence on her voice as she introduced herself as well as the other two fliers, then Breakaway decided to chime in. "From what we got from, Cronus? Was it?" He said looking at me. "That we'll need earth base vehicle forms, in order to hide in plain sight".

"That's correct, I already got a few ideas on some vehicle forms for the 3 of you. But before I forget". I replied before changing back into my human form shocking all three of them while doing so. "Yea, I wasn't Cybertronian to begin with, my real name is Connor, and blood and Energon related to Optimus and Elita here being their son". I said giving a brief rundown of myself. Jetfire was the first to recover and walked up to me.  
"I mean no offence when I say this but it's a privilege to meet a Techno-organic such as yourself". He said with awe. "It's all mine to be here with you Jetfire". I smiled. "Now as in regards to the Vehicle forms, I got ya covered". I said as I made several holographic projections of various aircraft before us. "Pick out something ya like and simply scan it the other Autobots did so when I gave them their alt modes".

As the looked at the various aircraft they found something that suited them, Windblade scanned an F5 Fighter jet but modified it to house her VTOL turbines on the wings of the plane, Breakaway scanned an F-35 Lightening much like his movie verse counterpart and Jetfire picked an F-14 Tomcat. Satisfied with their alt modes they were eager to stretch their wings and take to the skies, showing that we can now take the Decepticons on with the ability to take flight.

But then it dawned on me.

"What flying vehicle mode should I have?" I asked to myself. "Can't you just show a hologram and scan it like we did?" Breakaway asked. "No if it were that easy I would've done it by now. I have to scan the actual vehicle itself in order to change into it". I explained. "Just asking out of curiosity, what made you come to this decision?" Mum asked me. "Well I already have built in jets on my back in robot mode, so why not have a flying alt mode as well?" I replied. "I can hook you up with a vehicle form at the local military base Connor". Fowler stated. "I might as well pick a couple of military vehicles while I'm there as well, but the jet one might be a bit tricky". I replied.

"How so?" Fowler asked with curiosity.

"Let's just say I plan on going with an old aircraft".

* * *

After I had given the new Autobot fliers their new alt modes and Fowler will have the arrangements for my new flying vehicle mode, the others took the time to get the new additions adjusted to the base…come to think of it the base is a lot bigger than it was in the show now that I mention it. 'I mean if you take my robot form out of the equation, we have 17 Autobots in the base, 17! I feel like we might have enough for maybe 2 or 3 more'. I thought to myself.

But my thoughts were interrupted as the monitor detected Bulkhead's signal far from the base's current location. "What've we got Ratchet?" I asked with worry in my voice. "Bulkhead's signal- over 1000 miles from here". The veteran medic replied as he turned to Mum Dad and I. "We have to Imagine Wheeljack's with him".

"Have you attempted contact?" Dad asked. "No response" Ratchet replied.

"As expected, right?" I asked my parents as they nodded in response. "I will go and provide any assistance to the two of them". Dad stated as Ratchet fired up the bridge. "Hold on Dad I'm coming with". I called as he then leant me his hand for me to climb on and placed me on his shoulder as we both went through the ground bridge. We were met with the aftermath of Dreadwing's battle with Wheeljack and Bulkhead, we found where Wheeljack was buried. I changed into bot mode and helped Dad get the rocks and rubble off the white Wrecker.

"What took ya so long Bulk? Don't tell me you riding with prime has made you-," Wheeljack cut himself off as he saw me and most of all Dad. "Soft?'"

Dad Pulled Wheeljack out of the pile and spoke up. "If you will not take orders from me that is one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger…"

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Jackie defended himself as he turned away. "I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble".

"Wheeljack could you do everyone and yourself a favour and try not to be a whole dick about the last few hours that have occurred?" I shot with my arms crossed which got his attention. "I don't need the attitude Connor, or Cronus whichever you call yourself. But you were just a kid the last time I saw you".

"Yea that was the last time you saw me". I replied. "But look at me now, I'm bearing more battle scars that I ever thought I could in my existence! I was skinned like a wild animal for god sakes!" I snarled back.

" _Optimus, Cronus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position!"_

"You coming with?" Wheeljack asked casually as he then made his way to the Jackhammer.

* * *

The three of us were on our way to Bulkhead's location, but Dad was a bit tall and was in an awkward spot. By awkward I mean he was crouched in the entire ship. I was back into my human form and sat on his lap so there wouldn't be any more space taken up. "You and Bulkhead share quite a history". Dad stated trying to make some sort of conversation. "And yet you prefer to work alone".

"The wreckers were scattered a long time ago. And alones usually a lot less complicated". Wheeljack shrugged. "Besides, unlike Ironhide I didn't leave with my Sparkmate to find an 'alternate solution', as he called it so that his family wasn't as in much risk. Or Hound when he couldn't take the stress".

"Sound like you're too defiant to let your Wrecker side go huh?" I said with my arms crossed. "When you've been a Wrecker for as long as I have Connor, you tend not to. It's hard or easy to let go depending on who you are, but you wouldn't understand the danger we faced". He said looking forward. "Really? What about this?" I asked him taking my jacket off and showing him my left arm which made his optics widen. "I've had my fair share of danger, so don't you dare say I don't know". I stated with my eyes squinted completely shutting Wheeljack up completely.

* * *

We eventually made it to the docks like the episode showed us, we walked through the maze of shipping containers with Dad and myself hot on our heels with weapons drawn with me back in bot mode. "We are close to population". Dad warned Wheeljack. "Blaster and fuel pumps don't mix". The former Wrecker finished. "Our boy's just ahead".

We rounded the corner and we did find Bulkhead and he was strapped to several containers with Energon cuffs along with one of Dreadwing's bombs strapped to his chest. "Hey Guys". Bulkhead greeted weakly. "Scrap". Wheeljack muttered and ran towards him as I did the same. "You've really gotten yourself in a heap of scrap this time partner" Jackie Joked. "Stay back Jackie". Bulk warned his friend.

"Better get to work". Wheeljack muttered as he opened the case to the bomb. "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps, it's a work of art".

"Are you defusing Dreadwing's bomb or admiring it? I'm getting mixed signals here!" I snapped.

"Jackie if you don't abort all three of us are gonna need clean up!" Bulkhead warned. "Trying to focus here Bulk". Wheeljack shushed his partner. "Don't bother, Dreadwing is the only one who can disable it. Sooner we get him, the sooner we can get that bomb of your chest Bulk". I stated and they agreed to my ideal. "Where's your Dad Connor?" Bulk asked me as we looked around for him.

"Huh, it's like I told you. When the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail". Wheeljack scoffed. "No, not Optimus!" Bulkhead objected. "He's probably thought the same thing Connor just said, and Connor knows future events". That reminds me.

"We gotta find Dreadwing and my Dad now". I said as I busted the cuffs constricting Bullhead and we raced to find our leader but one of the cranes go down to our left and raced over there to see Dad standing over Dreadwing who was pinned under the crane unable to move.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device". Dad threatened. "I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother". Dreadwing spat back but grunted in response as I grabbed him by the head making him face me. "You don't wanna do that, trust me. Ya don't". I warned. "Besides you know for a fact that you'll never shake us, if our choice was to stay". _**"Which I do not recommend!"**_ I said to the Decepticon and speaking to Dad through the bond. Dreadwing knew I was right he knew he wanted to end Dad for killing Skyquake, but today isn't that day.

"Very well". Dreadwing sighed. I let go of his head as Wheeljack and Dad removed the crane pinning him down. Dreadwing stood to his full height and pulled one of the wires disabling the bombe completely as the beeping timer beeped no more. Bulkhead let out a sigh of relief as I pulled the bomb of his chassis and crushing it under my foot as it hit the ground. "I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow…or the red" Wheeljack shrugged.

But knowing Dreadwing, he has a backup plan for everything and pressed a button on his remote and a millisecond later several bombs exploded around the docks lighting the joint in ablaze. Giving him the cue to leave before we can stop him, even though I have my jetpack, I wouldn't be able to catch him if I tried. We then turned to the damage caused by the Decepticon and let's just say…it was messy.

"So…who do we call for clean up?" Bulkhead asked out loud.

Man I'd hate to be Fowler right now.

* * *

"Look. Commander. I just wanna say that it was an honour watching you work. I…think that maybe I had the Wrong idea about you". Wheeljack admitted. "Maybe?" I asked with my trademark cheeky grin. "Ok. Definitely had the wrong idea". He said letting it all out. "And it seems you place a greater value in community then you otherwise let on". Dad said as he lent his hand out for Wheeljack to shake.

"Whoa! Let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he backed away but was slapped on the back by Bulkhead. "C'mon Jackie. If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming back again!"

"I don't think the three of us are planning on flying by ourselves with no ship". Jetfire stated. "Plus we just got here". Breakaway added while Windblade nodded as well. "All that wasted fuel. And Energon in short supply". Arcee stated as she leaned into my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Then again we have limited space". Ratchet grumbled as he turned away.

"Not sure you got a choice really Wheeljack". I smiled. "Not sure I want to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe do some exploring. See if this rock suits me". Wheeljack said with a shrug. "No offence to the Jackhammer. But you'll need and Earth-based vehicle form". Bulkhead said to him before looking at me. "Got anything that'll suit him Connor?" He asked in which I smirked. "I got just the thing". I replied as I raised my hand and brought a holographic projection of the perfect vehicle form for Wheeljack for all to see.

It's just amazing to know how far we've all come now.

* * *

 **Well here we have it everybody! we got some new Autobots and Decepticons joining the battle! Now the twist I had planned is coming very soon. Just bear with me to get it ready for ya viewing pleasure!**

 **Now as in regards to the only character I have yet to add.**

 **Grimlock.**

 **Now I got a few Ideas as to how I can get him into the story. But for now we'll have to wait and see. Now my upload schedule is mainly Fridays and weekends. But there will be rare instances where I can post during the week, such as this one, so I'd like you guys to keep that in kind so you're not left in the dark. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	33. MAXIMAL FURY!

**Hello Mech's and Femmes and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **And boy do I have a chapter for you guys! Now I know I'm meant to make two chapters as I said in the notice, but I wanted to get this one out to you guys as a Christmas present! Now when I said that I had some pretty good ideas for this story and I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. Now I won;t waste anymore of your time.**

 **Let's Roll out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 MAXIMAL FURY!**

After the incident with Dreadwing at the docks things have been pretty normal when it comes to team Prime. I walked into the main hub of the base with Ratchet where he normally is, Bee and Arcee with the kids on Raf's laptop and they were huddled up around it making me wonder. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked them getting their attention.

"I was surfing the net for any photos of the bots and scrubbing them so that no one will get any suspicions of their existence. Well that is until I found something that stood out". Raf said showing me the image. It showed an image of a big cat looking figure roaring into the air, I shrugged in response before speaking. "It doesn't look like much to me Raf". I stated.

But then the elevator door opened revealing Fowler himself, I walked up to him.

"Fowler, what's going on? Usually when you come here it's kinda like end of the world stuff". I stated getting a small chuckle out of him. "Not this time Connor, one of our bases was attacked last night, but this wasn't the Decepticons or MECH this time". He explained as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"If it wasn't the usual suspects then who was it?" Ratchet asked out of curiosity. "More like what? Is more like it. We have got an Image just before it left the base perimeter". Fowler said showing the image on screen as all of us present. What it showed really shocked me to the core as this was completely off cannon!

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a Zoid.

"Is that a Zoid?" I said with shock in my voice. "I mean, there's no other explanation but how?" I then saw everyone staring at me. "What's a Zoid hon?" Arcee asked me. "A Zoid is a very intelligent sentient Combat machine that takes the form of animals, insects, birds, hell even Dinosaurs! They're pretty much used for everyday usage in the Zoids anime even used in mercenary groups and even in the military ranks". I explained

"Ok, so what Zoid is that one then?" Jack asked pointing to the picture on screen. "It looks like a Liger, which one it is it's hard to tell with the image we have. What was it after?" I then turned to Fowler. "Funny thing is that the Zoid, as you called it was after the base's generator, reports say that it was literally feeding off the generator by biting into it and draining the generator's power". Fowler explained.

A Zoid feeding of generators and taking the energy from them? That's weird.

"Reports also say that this wasn't the first military base it attacked as well. This Zoid was armed with a double barrelled cannon on its chest as it attacked the base, they were only used to destroy the doors of the structure that the generators were housed in. Any weapons we used were ineffective against it, even RPG's were shrugged off by the damn thing". He explained.

"Well Zoids were made to be pretty durable than a normal tank so it's understandable. But the fact is that we have a Zoid on the loose siphoning power from the Military bases". I stated. "Ok but how do we bring this thing down?" Fowler asked.

"To kill a creature like this wouldn't set right with me. The fact that this thing is a mechanical sentient creature means I don't plan on killing it. But if we capture it and keep it sedated somehow, then we'll know what to do with it". I said. "Connor this thing attacked several military bases and drained them of power".

"I'm aware of that Fowler but to kill it wouldn't make us no different than the Decepticons, it may be mechanical but like Cybertronians, that thing is alive and sentient. I plan on sedating it and seeing what I can find out from it". I said to him before walking off back to my room clearly stressed on the current turn of events.

* * *

As I was getting ready for bed after Fowler had left I was brushing my teeth as normal but as I moved my toothbrush on the upper left of my mouth I felt something was in there. I fished it out with my fingers and it turns out to be a piece of…something.

"What the?" I asked out loud and tapped the piece against the sink and in response it gave a light clink, it was a piece of steel. "How'd that get in there?" I said to myself quietly observing the shard of metal. 'What the hell is this doing in my mouth? I would've known if I act metal like a bloody Scraplet but this is weird'. I thought before placing the piece of metal on the sink next to the tap before walking to my bed and lying down, then fading off into slumber.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the night of the desert, the Zoid that Connor had mentioned looked down at another military base up on a ridge. It scanned the nearby structures for its next feast, which is the base's generators. Its scanner stopped on a big concrete building showing the mass of energy in that area, it then knew where its target was. It let an almighty roar in the cool night before leaping off the ridge and running towards the base with no intent on slowing down.

Due to the recent attacks on previous military installations by this mechanical creature, future targets were on alert for this Zoid, as it was called. But when the perimeter defences sighted the giant cat like creature it was all too late as the Zoid barged through the gate as if it weren't even there. The giant creature came to a stop as it was in the centre of the base and looked around for the next target on its list, it then walked past a few barracks and made a left to pass the motor pool but it was met with four tanks aiming their cannons directly at it. The tanks fired at it and the Zoid was covered in smoke.

However as the smoke cleared the Zoid was unharmed and unaffected by the attack and was only angered by that weak attempt to bring it down. The Zoid roared at the vehicles before running at the tanks and barging through them and knocking them over, it then came up to the building its target was and fired its cannons at the doors making itself an entrance and walking through. The Zoid then latched its claws and fangs onto the generator and electricity began sparking over the Zoid as it was absorbed into its body. When the Zoid was finished with its feed, it then ran out of the base and into the desert leaving the installation up in smoke and damaged.

* * *

I felt warmer than usual as I opened my eyes and felt the light shining in my eyes, I blocked it out with my palm to get my vision back. When it did return to me my surroundings were completely different than that I went to bed in. I looked around and saw that I was in a ditch in the middle of bum fuck nowhere and fucking whoop-whoop.

Well ain't this a hell of a morning.

"I swear if this was caused by one of the bots I'm gonna get pissed real easily". I said to myself as a pair of audio fins constructed on my ears and contacted the base. "Guys if this was some sort of prank I'll admit, you went great lengths to do it. But I'm getting pissed already!" I com.

" _Connor? Why are you contacting us if you're in the base?"_ Ratchet said in a sour mood. As always. "Ratchet I'm not in the base, I'm in the middle of nowhere! Lock on my signal and send a bridge for me". I replied. _"Coming up."_ A moment later the ground Bridge appeared before me and I walked on through and made my way into the base where Red Alert, Ratchet, Arcee and Dad were present. "Ok, who was the ass that decided to toss me in the middle of the dessert at night?" I said to them as I had my arms crossed. The bots looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, but Arcee came up and kneeled to my level. "Connor you just disappeared last night. Red, Ratchet your parents and I have been looking for you all night and morning. Where've you been?" She stated while ending with a question.

"I woke up lying in a ditch this morning in the middle of the desert with no memory of how I got there. So your guess is as good as mine love". I replied with a shrug giving everyone more confusion than there was to begin with, then we heard the elevator door open up and saw Fowler enter the base.

"Prime, just got the scoop that-," Fowler stopped talking as he saw me covered in sand and all messy. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked me. "If you call waking up in a sandy ditch in the middle of nowhere relevant to that old saying. Sure let's go with that". I replied with a shrug showing that I couldn't really care at the moment.

"Right. Anyway we just got Intel that one of our bases was attacked last night by the Zoid again. These attacks need to stop now otherwise things can get out of hand". Fowler said to Dad. "Agreed. However this Zoid must only strike at night, we will be ready for its attack". Dad replied.

"What's the next target on its list?" I asked. Fowler pulled out a folder and looked back at me. "The next base to be attacked will be the one closest to the one that was attacked las night, any nearby base was siphoned of power, however there were no casualties only several wounded whenever the Zoid attacked. It only attacked if it were provoked in which our boys did whenever it breached the defences". He explained. "Well at least it's not worried about killing, unlike the Decepticons. It's just interested in the power generators". I stated as I walked up the stairs.

"You might want to get yourself cleaned up son, you look worse for wear". Fowler said to me and I nodded in response as I walked out of the main hub with Arcee following behind. I felt a tug at the bond I share with my love and looked at her in which she had a worried expression on her faceplate.

"What happened to you last night?" She asked me. "I honestly don't know, I went to bed last night and woke up in the dessert with no memory of how I got there. I'm honestly scared of what I did when I blacked out cee, not knowing what I did is making my head spin". I replied with worry as I held my head with both hands. But I felt something wrap itself around me and saw it was her Holo-form, I hugged her back with some sort of comfort to calm me down. Arcee's Holo-form pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Connor, you don't have to worry, we'll find out what's happening and we'll make sure you can get a good night's sleep in your own bed". She said to me as her hand rested against my cheek and I gave off a small smile. "Thanks love, I'll get some shuteye now so that I can get myself ready to go and hunt for that Zoid". I replied, she gave me a peck on the lips and walked with me to my room, when she did she sent me a warm feeling in the bond before leaving.

I walked in the shower and got myself cleaned up of all the sand and dirt on my body before stepping out and drying myself off and changing into some different sleepwear and lying down in bed and sleeping through the day ready for what's to come.

Tonight…we go Zoid hunting.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 at night, I then got out of bed and got myself dressed and ready to find that Zoid and bring it in. I walked out of my room and on my way down to the main hub I saw a majority of the Autobots present as I arrived. "Ok I'm up and ready to go, what's the game plan?" I asked aloud stretching my arms as I walked up to the railing next to Arcee.

"Glad you have rested well Connor, we are now ready to capture this Zoid". Dad declared as he then began to explain the course of action we will take. "We will patrol around the base and cover all areas to ensure that the Zoid won't go unnoticed, then when it does go for the base's power generator we will use any means to sedate the creature and bring it through the base and have it contained within these walls".

"Ok then if there's anything to go by and add onto that statement, I know that this is a Liger type Zoid, meaning it's entirely possible to have either a powerful energy shield, long and durable blades or a whole arsenal at its disposal depending on the type we're facing". I added as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge". Optimus ordered the CMO and he complied as the vortex opened up for us. I then changed into my bot form and awaited Dad's call. "Autobots! Roll out!" Dad rallied as we all changed form and drove through the portal and ended up a few miles away from the base we're were going to protect and heading towards the installation's direction. "Chromia, Ironhide, Bulkhead and Firestar, will take position at the West. Bumblebee, Jazz, Red Alert and Flareup, take the East Position. Cronus, Arcee and Cliffjumper take the North. Elita you and I will are at the South, take your positions Autobots". He ordered as we approached the base.

"Yes Sir!" We all chorused as we then drove off in different directions.

* * *

Arcee, Cliffjumper and I have been overlooking the base for the past several hours and still nothing has happened. I checked the time and its early midnight and so far there had been no sign of the Zoid. Cliffjumper was getting impatient out of the three of us with me following close behind since my patience is a bit longer than his.

"What if this is isn't the right base and we're just wasting our time? I mean it's a possibility right?" The red horned mech said to us. "I swear you're worse than Bee when it comes to patience". I said to him as Arcee chuckled while shaking her head.

"Like you're any different?" My Sparkmate said to me. "At least it doesn't run thin as quick as Cliffjumper's". I shrugged as I looked down at the base. "I'm gonna get a closer look see if I'm missing anything". I stated as I stood up and slid down the ledge. I then scanned the area around the base's frontal defences. 'Nothing, seriously where is it?' I thought to myself as I felt my spark beating faster and faster in which my entire body began to ache and have pain coursing through it.

I dropped to my knees and felt my body move on its own.

* * *

(Normal pov)

Arcee felt something through her bond she had with Connor and immediately began to worry. She stood up and slid down the ledge as Cliffjumper followed her wondering what's going on. They then saw Connor his body was changing as he growled in pain. Arcee was about to help him but Cliffjumper stopped her so that she wouldn't get herself hurt. Not that she couldn't handle herself but he didn't want to make things worse if she interrupted.

When the change was complete and their friend's body stopped shifting his green parts were replaced with black and white, Cliffjumper shined the lights on his chest onto Connor. But in his place wasn't him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the Zoid.

The very thing that they were meant to capture and bring to their base. But with Connor being the creature itself it made things more complicated. The Zoid/Connor looked in their direction and roared making them take a step back before it leapt off the ledge and onto the ground running towards the base at breakneck speed.

"Now what?" Cliffjumper asked. "Stick to the plan". Arcee replied before bringing her fingers to her helm. "Optimus, Connor IS the Zoid! We're going to chase after him before he gets to the generators". She stated. _"You won't be able to stop Connor completely due to the immense power he possess. Stall him for as long as you can for us to reach you! Try and get through to him by any means necessary!"_ Optimus ordered as the two partners transformed and accelerated after their friend as they saw him breach the exterior gate of the military installation.

"Ok so how exactly do we get through to him again?" Cliffjumper asked the sapphire Autobot next to him as they raced up to the base's entrance. "Connor still has the bond we share as Sparkmates, if I can get through to him in anyway, that'll be it". She answered. "Let's just hope he's listening because I don't think our weapons will even phase him if that's the case". He Cliffjumper replied as they then rounded a corner and saw Connor walking up to where the generator is and blasted a hole in the building wall. Connor was about to feast on the generator but his attention was drawn towards the entrance he made a moment ago and saw Cliffjumper and Arcee enter the building after transforming back to robot mode.

He growled like the primal animal he seemed to be as a warning. But Arcee slowly got closer with each step with her hand up in surrender. "It's ok Connor, no one's gonna hurt you". She said as Connor's growling got louder showing his warning was becoming more apparent than before. "You won't hurt me…won't you?" She stated aloud as Connor gave a roar right in her face but she stood her ground, Arcee then extended her hand toward his snout, Connor growled again but she persisted as she then closed her optics as she continued with her intent. Connor then stopped growling and slowly moved his head towards Arcee's hand ever closer as they were about to touch they heard footsteps outside the building.

Each of them turned to the source to see Megatron himself.

"Well this is quite an unexpected sight to see". The warlord said as he turned his attention to the Zoid in the room. "Step aside from the creature Autobots, or your death will be slow". He stated. "I don't think you're in the position to give anyone orders Megatron, besides he's the one you have to really worry about". Cliffjumper said jerking his thumb towards Connor who started growling again. Megatron scoffed then aimed his fusion cannon at Cliffjumper and fired directly into him sending him ledged into the wall. Arcee then deployed blaster but was met with the same fate as her partner.

Connor looked at both the Autobots and then looked back at Megatron. "Once I have the beast under my command nothing will stop me". He said to himself as he took several steps closer to him but Megatron wasn't expecting the double barrel cannons on the Zoid's chest to fire directly at him at point blank sending him out of the generator building and into the open area outside. Connor let out a mighty roar in Megatron's direction before looking at Arcee then walking over to her.

The Zoid's sensors replayed what Arcee had said to it. _"It's ok Connor, no one's gonna hurt you". "You wouldn't hurt me…won't you?"_ What Arcee had said to him made something click in the beast's brain and moved its head down to her. The Zoid nudged Arcee a little making her stir and her optics were opening slowly. When Arcee's optics opened fully she was quite calm about all this and put a hand on his snout to show that she meant no harm and smiled.

Connor growled softly showing his affection that he also mean the same way. "I knew you'd come around hon". Arcee smiled trying to get herself back up. Connor then backed away and then turned around and started walking out of the building, but as he reached the entrance he looked back at Arcee for a few seconds then nodded before he walked out of the building. He then faced Megatron and saw he was standing at his full height after taking that point blank shot from Connor and saw that the Zoid had now exited the building.

Connor let out another mighty roar showing he was challenging the Decepticon leader in a 1 on 1 fight. He then charged at Megatron and fired another blast from the cannon on his chest hitting Megatron again making him stagger. Megatron was used to deflecting blaster fire during his time fighting, there was no chance he could deflect solid slugs of ammunition. The Zoid then clamped its jaw on Megatron's left arm and the Zoid's jaws pierced through his armour as it were merely tissue paper, and flung the warlord across the open area roaring once again.

Megatron skidded to a stop but his injury didn't stop him as he fired his fusion cannon into Connor which made him feel each shot as they connected. Connor the dashed at Megatron again but this time the warlord was ready for it. He drew his wrist blade and slashed at the Zoid's side and saw the creature tumble on the ground as it skidded across the ground a few feet. "Is that all you have creature?" Megatron snarled as he was about to deliver the final blow but was slammed in the back by Arcee making his attention drawn back to her. "Persistent". He muttered as he then charged at the small blue femme.

Connor turned his head and saw Arcee trying to hold her ground against Megatron. He then focused his attention on Arcee. As he stared at her when she fought he began to gain more sense into his brain and tried to stand. The wound in his side began repairing itself almost instantly, as he got to his four feet and then looked back at Arcee who then was tossed in his direction and was on the ground wounded. As Megatron walked up to him and Arcee. But what shocked Arcee the most is that Connor stood over her showing that he was protecting her and wasn't going to back down.

"I'll only give you one warning, beast. Stand aside, or that wound in your side will only be a taste of what I have planned". Megatron warned him as he pointed his blade at the Zoid. Both he and Arce heard something coming from the Zoid, but when it got louder, it turned out it was…laughing?

Connor then looked at Megatron.

"You messed with the wrong Zoid, Bucket-head". Connor said as he then roared at Megatron which was that loud as the Decepticon leader then had to hold his head in pain. "Any harm that comes to my Sparkmate will be crushed by my hand!" Connor said with rage in his voice, he then charged at Megatron a third time but fired his chest cannon at the same time as he got closer making the Decepticon leader stagger with each hit he received.

Arcee then noticed that Connor's claws began glowing bright gold, he then leaped in the air brought his claw up for an attack.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

As he cried that he brought his claw down and struck the warlord in the chest leaving a slash mark on his chest as well as a small burn as well. Connor landed on the ground on all fours and turned his body to Megatron. "So, you're the beast that has been getting the attention lately Cronus? Heh, you must been more powerful than I had anticipated". Megatron said as he struggled a little to stand. "Yea, I'm like that". Connor replied as he then roared once more before his body then began changing form. His back legs held his entire body as he stood on them and the front part of the body then spun around and his shoulders shifted to the side of the torso which then faced forward and the head had then shifted into place as well.

The Zoid was now standing on two legs like a Cybertronian would. On his arms had two double barrel cannons mounted on them and aimed them in the Warlords direction. "I'll give ya one chance to leave before I send you to the scrap yard. Permanently". Connor threatened, Megatron knew he wouldn't be able to face the young prime in his current condition. "This isn't over Cronus, remember that". Megatron remarked as he transformed into jet mode and flew off.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish". Connor muttered as he lowered his cannons and raced to Arcee, he kneeled next to her as she struggled to stand. "Here allow me". He said to her as he picked her up bridal style. "Whoa boy!" Arcee chuckled as she held onto Connor making sure she didn't fall out of his arms. "Just save your strength love, I Gotcha". Connor chuckled. He turned his head to see Cliffjumper walk out of the building where the generator was housed. Cliffjumper then saw Connor's Zoid form had changed to a bi-pedal mode. "That you buddy?" Cliffjumper asked. "Who else would it be mate?" Connor smirked with a very toothy grin as he and Cliffjumper then walked towards the main entrance to the base where the rest of the Autobots had just arrived and aimed their weapons at him.

"Sheesh I'm back to my old self and this is how you guys say hi?" The Zoid former said sarcastically. That comment showed that Connor was no longer a wild mechanical beast, but now back to the old Aussie techno-organic they know and love. "How are you feeling Cronus?" Connor's father asked him. "In all honesty, only a little different, but the same ol me never the less". He smiled in which the other Autobots chuckled in response. Optimus had called for a bridge and it was received immediately.

As Connor followed the others through the bridge he looked at his girlfriend and they both smiled at each other. "Ratchet will take a look at you when we get back". Arcee said as she then kissed him while in his embrace. "You first, I don't wanna have the berth hogged because of me". Connor replied with a smile and Arcee smiled back. The two then followed the rest of the Autobots through the ground bridge.

* * *

 **That's right everybody! We Have ZOIDS! I really wanted to implement that into this story due to Zoids Being my Childhood. Now Liger Zero won't be the only Zoid I will add in this story, and I'll only add Zoids that I know and seen them in action in the anime due to me getting a better understanding on how they operate.**

 **Now I apologise for the lack of another chapter but I felt like I needed to at least get something in this story before Christmas day. But Never fear, becuase I have the whole week of work and I'll be uploading more frequently on this story and my Bakugan story as well. So expect more chapters from those very soon!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out! And Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


	34. Nemesis Primes

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes to another chapter of Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now here is the second chapter I promised you guys a while ago. Yea pretty shitty timing am I right?**

 **Now I'd like to address that a majority of you might have skipped the chapter before this one. I encourage you to read that one before continuing on with this one. Now I understand that I am aware of the chapter title and it is no mistake, it's merely a play on words for what's gonna happen.**

 **So enough outta me.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Nemesis Primes**

With the whole Zoid crisis out of the way and settled, things have been going more smoothly now. Being able to transform into Zoids was something even I didn't see coming, I mean I changed into a Liger Zero! The most Iconic Zoid in all of the anime, I wonder if I can still use the CAS like in New Century Zero. I might be getting ahead of myself but the thought still counts though.

Anyway I was with Dad out in an Energon deposit for some reason. I was following him through the caves in bot form mind you, but we've found rock, rocks and more rocks. "Dad I'm starting to think that there's no Energon here, or that the Cons have already stripped this sector…clean". I said trailing off as I looked at the small chunk of Energon in his hand and he gave me a 'Are you certain' smile. "I've been known to be wrong before, I'll admit it". I shrugged with my arms crossed.

"It seems the Decepticons aren't aware that this deposit is here, this would be a valuable source for Energon for a while". Dad stated as he stowed the chunk in his subspace. "Well, if the cons don't know it's here more Energon for us right?" I said as Dad nodded in response. "Let us head home for now and let Ratchet know of our findings". He said as he then transformed into vehicle mode with me doing the same and following him out of the cave and on the way to the base.

Since I've gotten used to my bot form, driving has never been so much easier and has become second nature. When Jetfire, Breakaway and Windblade had showed up I asked Fowler to get a specific plane for me to scan and what I had in mind was an SR-71 Blackbird. I know they were used as UAV's but when you think about it they were never shot down and they were able to out run a bloody missile! The only reason they're a museum piece was that they were too expensive to maintain and I don't blame em. If you were going to have a flight mode you might want to check a vehicle's track record before choosing.

Getting off topic, as we made our way back in the base Dad and I transformed and saw everyone was on edge about something. Dad and I looked at each other in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Dad asked his troops. "Something we miss?" I added.

"Just…wondering where you and your Dad have been babe". Arcee answered. "We've been unable to reach you two". Bulkhead stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I tried contacting you through the bond Cee but nothing was getting through". I stated. "We've been outside communication range-," Dad never got to finish as soon as he reached for his subspace everyone but Arcee and Mum had their guns trained on us.

"Whoa, whoa what the flying fuck guys!" I responded as I brought out my shield. "In a subterranean Energon deposit". Dad finished as he brought out the chunk he had on him and everyone deactivated their weapons. I pulled on the audio fin by Mum, for one good reason. "And language to you young man". Mum scolded like the mother she is.

"Mum you know I don't hold my cursing that much". I responded as I got out of her grip and rubbing my audio fin as well. "We're sorry, Optimus". Ironhide apologised.

"Don't blame them Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight on an open highway by a big rig. One that bore a striking resemblance to you". Fowler clarified. "Wait you said a truck that resembled Dad tried to ram you off the road?" I said to the agent and turning back to my normal self. "You know what's going on?" Fowler said to me. "Yea, all too well unfortunately". I replied with a sigh.

A second later Fowler got a call on his phone and answered it. "Fowler. What?! That's impossible! I can tell you that there are 50 stars on my star bangled shorts it isn't him!...Aden Military base is under attack by Optimus Prime".

"The Truck?" Jack Guessed.

"Bot" I corrected. "Wasn't that the same base where my Zoid form attacked?" I asked Fowler as he nodded. "This can only get worse I can tell". I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

* * *

When Dad, Bee, Bulkhead Arcee and Mum went through the ground bridge to find Nemesis Prime it only got worse as they were forced to retreat back to base. Fowler then got a call from General Bryce.

"No General Bryce. Optimus did not attack our boys. Because I was with Prime when I received the alert! Yes sir. The Autobots were at your base. Only in response to the initial attack! But, sir! I…yes, sir. I understand...I wouldn't try it, trust me on that one". Fowler sighed before hanging up.

"So what's the damage?" Jack asked.

"Two things. One, all military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all bots on sight". He announced.

"God dammit". I groaned in frustration.

"Are you kidding?!" Jack demanded.

"But they're innocent!" Raf protested.

"Optimus was framed!" Miko added.

"What was the other thing?" I asked.

"You're not gonna like it Connor. They want to relocate you to a different home, away from your parents". Fowler said making Mum and Dad mad in an instant.

"They're not taking our son…but they are welcome to try". Mum snarled as I saw her optics flash lilac before returning to blue. Dad however was calmer about it. "Indeed. However it is unfortunate, the military changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a threat to humanity". Dad stated.

"I think we all know who it was…you get three guesses". I said rhetorically making everyone figure it out instantly.

"They actually did it, those butchers managed to crack the code". Ratchet said disgusted.

"MECH". Dad growled.

"MECH abducted Breakdown. And by all indications, deconstructed him form cranial chamber to heel strut". Ratchet proclaimed.

"Connor and I were there". Bulk reminded everyone. "And we know that more recently they obtained Starscream's T-Cog". Dad added.

"And they installed a knock off of you, scanned the appropriate truck, filled the tank with Energon and then you have Nemesis Prime". I stated listing this off with my fingers. "But the thing is MECH has one flaw in their plan, the two incidents are within driving distance. Meaning Nemesis Prime will need to drive to them since MECH doesn't have access to a ground bridge like we do". I said cutting off the facts that were going to be present anyway.

"Uh one thing I'd like to point out Connor is, how do we tell between Nemesis and your Dad?" Cliffjumper asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "Seriously? Did you guys not notice the yellow optics? Plus add the fact that Dad's armour is shinier than Nemesis, which in fact is rusted and made of scrap metal". I stated. "So if you see yellow optics shoot on sight". I said to them.

As the Autobots went on the search for MECH, I went to my room and looked around for my knife that I had on me before I became Cronus Prime. I found it and pulled it out of the sheath and the blade was cleaned since I didn't want blood and Energon staining the blade. "You may have gotten me once Silas, but this time. I'm gonna make sure you stay dead. Regardless of the Autobot way, my human morals come first". I said to myself sheathing the knife and putting it in my subspace.

"Still plan on doing it?" I then turned around to see Ironhide in his Holo-form. Ironhide's appearance was a built male in his mid-40's, with a red and black muscle shirt with military camo pants and boots. "You won't understand when a human being tortures another such as myself". I stated looking away as I stood to my full height. "Kiddo revenge isn't worth it". He said to me. "Heh, tell that to my girlfriend, she won't stop trying to kill Arachnid after what happened to Tailgate". I said as a matter of fact before facing my uncle. "Look Hide, I get what your trying to say but even though I may be an Autobot but my Human morals come first. And no one can convince me otherwise, Silas has to be stopped permanently".

Ironhide sighed before responding. "Look, I can't stop you from doing what you gotta do Connor". He said walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "But sometimes revenge isn't worth it".

"Maybe…maybe not. I mean no offence when I say this Hide but you don't know what it's like to be human. I'm still hanging onto what humanity I got left and never letting it go". I said looking up at him. "Even my perspective on the world". I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked back into the main hub of the base and saw that Ratchet, Fowler and the kids were at the monitor. "Find anything?" I asked as their attention was on me. "Bumblebee may have found a lead on MECH's base of operations. Your parents Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead are already there as we speak". Ratchet explained. "Fire up the bridge and I'll give em a hand". I said as they all looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father doesn't want you coming along for this-," "You have got to be kidding me! It's ok if my girlfriend fights Arachnid but me finding and bringing Silas down? Oh that's going way too far!" I said sarcastically. "And don't say it's different because it ain't" I pointed out before they can toss that argument in my face.

"Connor you are on the verge of killing someone. How can we not get in your way?!" Jack stated. "Jack you weren't the one they skinned alive. Besides back where I'm from, someone who does that is better off dead". I responded. "Revenge sometimes isn't worth it son". Fowler added. "You sound like my uncle Ironhide". I said with my arms crossed with a shrug. "The fact still stands, I'm going through that bridge, taking out Silas and his Optimus Prime knockoff. I'll sleep better when there isn-GAH!" I then felt a sharp sting in my side, then in my back as I feel to my knees and started breathing a bit faster before slowing it down.

"What's wrong?" Raf asked as he and the kids came to my side. "Arcee and Mum were beaten by Nemesis. I gotta go through or Dad will be next, besides who knows what he done with my DNA and CNA". I said getting back on my feet. "Ratchet open the bridge now". Ratchet nodded in defeat and oped the ground bridge with me dashing through it on foot.

When I reached the other side of the portal I could hear the clanging of metal in the distance. I looked to my left and saw Dad and Nemesis locked in a fight. My audio fins constructed themselves on my ears and Ratchet's voice came through. _"Connor I've isolated a frequency and it's transmitting 100 meters due north"._

"On it Ratchet!" I said as I cut the link and dashed to find the frequency.

I snuck through the facility with my cloak active so I can get the drop on Silas and saw that he was in an open room like we was in the series and I slid down the ladder leading to the bottom floor all the while being silent. "But the key difference between you and me…my body can't feel pain!" Silas smirked as I saw him control Nemesis and slam Dad onto his knees. "This is just the beginning. Imagine an army of Transforming robots. No one will stand in the way of the newly rebooted MECH". Silas boasted as he was about to deal the final blow.

"HEY SILAS!" I called out to him revealing myself getting his attention.

"So, the prodigal son returns". Silas said as he then stomped on Dad before walking away from the controls. "Big mistake on your part".

"Yea well I aim to impress". I said sarcastically cracking my knuckles. "Now come over here so I can gut you like a fish". I snarled in which he smirked before responding. "Tell me, how does it feel to be what you are?" When he said that a figure came from behind me and grabbed me by the arms but I threw them of me and tossed them towards Silas. When I got a good look at my attacker. I was in for a shock that made my eyes go wide.

It was me!

"Oh, surprised Connor? He, he. I would be as well". My double said in a mocking manner. The other me had traits like Nemesis Prime, his eyes were yellow, his skin wasn't white but it had a darker tan to it and the skin had multiple scars all over the arms and face. Hell even on the knuckles, there were too many to count.

"You're unique body structure had everything we needed to make an exact copy of you from flesh and bone. To circuit and steel". Silas smirked. "You're not so special anymore".

"If there's one thig you should know about copies…you don't fuck with the original!" I barked as I drew my Path blaster and fired at the other me who got out of the way as fast as I would and ran towards me. But I took my shield out with my other arm and swatted him away. "Cameron! Show him the true power of MECH". Silas ordered as the newly named Cameron then smirked as his arms then began to transform. However these weren't Cybertronian weapons he had on him. His right arm shifted into a Vulcan Mini-gun and the other was an M202 Rocket launcher. Both shoulders supported a Browning Machine Gun as well.

"Oh that's Bullshit!" I said as I ducked for cover to stop myself from getting peppered with bullets. This went on for another 30 seconds before the firing stopped. "I would suggest giving up now Connor, even you can't defeat yourself" Silas called out. 'Not now at least Silas'. I thought to myself. I then walked out of cover and faced the two of them. Cameron had his guns deactivated and saw steam coming from them. "I never had the intent on busting ya up into next week…just needed to buy the big bot some time". I smirked in which Silas came to realisation and raced over to the controls as Dad was already pounding Nemesis to scrap. While Cameron was distracted I charged at him and stabbed him in the chest with P.O.K.E Beta and kicked him off it. While putting a shot to the head with my Path Blaster.

As the sound of girders wining got my attention I saw that Nemesis had fallen on top of Silas. I looked up and saw Dad holding his side as he looked down. "Hey Dad, rough day?" I joked as Dad merely shook his head with a smile, we then heard helicopters approaching the area.

"Hey Fowler if your there we kinda need ya to deal with Uncle Sam here". I said through the comm. _"I'll be there momentarily"._ He responded. I then cut the link and used my Grapple hook to pull myself up to where Dad was and climbed on his back. "Let's bolt before we become target practice hey?" I suggested and he nodded as we then made ourselves scarce.

* * *

"So how weird was it seeing someone looking exactly like Optimus and kicking the scrap out of ya?" Miko asked as the six Autobots being Mum, Bee, Arcee, Bulk and Cliff who had their injuries tend to by Ratchet and Red Alert.

"Whew" Bulkhead whistled.

"Rather not go through that again". Bumblebee added.

"It's a sight I soon won't forget". Arcee stated. "Here, here". Cliff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Agreed". Mum said as well shuddering a little. "The question is whether MECH will function as we know it without their leader". Dad stated as he let his arm down to his side as Ratchet had finished his repairs to Dads wound from Nemesis Prime.

" _Well here's a kicker. We've shifted through the wreckage with a fine toothcomb. And couldn't find any trace of Silas"._ Fowler pointed out from the monitor.

"Well I want to address the fact that Dad wasn't the only one who faced a knockoff of themselves". I said getting everyone's attention. "You fought a Nemesis you Connor?" Mum said with surprise in her voice. "Yea, his name was Cameron, he was completely different from me such as using earth weapons instead of a Cybertronian arsenal. But it won't matter since not only had he taken a blade to the chest and shot to the head. We shouldn't worry about him too much since we got bigger problems on our hands". I stated.

"The thought of MECH managing to make their own techno-organic sickens me to the core". Ratchet said in disgust. "At least Silas is nothing but paste…hopefully". I muttered as everyone agreed.

Unknown to Connor and the Autobots, in a facility where they kept Nemesis Prime and Cameron in storage and completely locked up. It was all but safe. From what someone could see if they were inside, Cameron's body was still as it was when Connor had killed him, a shot to his face leaving a blaster burn on the right side of his face showing some of his jaw and a stab wound through the chest.

However…Camron's chest glowed yellow from the wound that was inflicted, then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _H_ _e_ _**W** i_ _l_ **l** p **A** Y… _t_ **H** Er _e_ _A_ _r_ **E** **n** **O m** **O** R _ **e**_ S _T_ **r** _ **i**_ n **G** **S** o _N_ _ **ME**_ ".

* * *

 **Yep. Cameron doesn't Die so easily.**

 **Now As in regards to the length of this chapter, I wanted to get something on her for you guys before I go back to work tomorrow. I didn't want to wait for another upload cycle to post it. Now I will be posting another chapter for those who read my RWBY/Titanfall 2 Crossover but I need a little time in order to do that.**

 **I will update my upload schedule after I upload this chapter giving you the details of what's going on at the moment.**

 **What else...Oh I was planning on posting a Star Wars the Clone Wars story, or a Crossover with the Clone wars due to me playing a lot of Battlefront II. You might know what the crossovers are on my bio but with this story, my Bakugan story and my RWBY/Titanfall 2 story, it's won't be easy trying to put it in the schedule.**

 **So yea, that should keep me organised for a little while. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	35. The four races

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I bet you're wondering why I haven't been posting as much...to be honest I've been playing Destiny 2 Foresaken and...well I don't need to explain why in terms of story but I've been getting back into it and I think I might get back to my Destiny2/RWBY Story, Might being the key word. Now I had this chapter up already but for some reason it wasn't here, so I took the time to make adjustments to it.**

 **The Adjustments will be in the chapter, just need to look and see for yourself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 The four races**

So all I can say is that a lot has happened since the whole Nemesis Prime(s) incident. Bulkhead somehow managed to get on the Nemesis in which I remember how it happened in the series. Arcee trapped Arachnid in a Stasis Pod in which I couldn't help but be prideful of my Girlfriend's trickery. When the Nemesis was downed two thirds of the team were left immobilised by the ship itself in which I suspected it to be Tripticon.

Now we're currently facing one of the many important Arcs in the entire series. The relics…now from what I knew there had been four relics in the series.

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources". Dad announced in which I stepped in to add more. "Due to us having a better chance than in the original series since there's now 19 Autobots instead of merely 7, we've got as much of an even chance against the cons". I said with confidence in which the whole team agreed with the same amount of confidence I had showed. "Now since I know what we're up against I'll know how to divide our resources properly". I then walked over to the large screen and pointed out the first location of New York City. "The big apple will be crowded, and most likely the relic will be under the city, so use the Subway systems to find the relic. Speed and muscle is needed for this one". I explained.

"Who will be team one Connor?" Dad asked me.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Firstar, Flareup and Arcee will be team one". I said picking my choice for the first relic. Ratchet then showed the co-ordinates to the equator. "The Equator will be near a volcano, so we're gonna need everyone with a 4X4 Engine. Bulkhead, Ironhide, Chromia, Hound, Trail Breaker and Red Alert this is your show and will be team two".

The third one showed the arctic, one which I'm not too keen on.

"The third will be in the arctic, Myself, Dad and Mum will take this one due to there being little resistance in this so we shouldn't be too long. The fourth one will be a little something that needs to go according to the cannon. Meaning, Ratchet I've called Wheeljack to assist you on this one. And before you complain, this needs to happen otherwise we'd be screwed if it doesn't, so deal with it". I stated cutting Ratchet's excuse off before he can utter a word. "But don't worry, Jetfire, Breakaway and Windblade will keep ya company". I said with a cheeky smile while my arms were crossed. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

As the first team got itself ready to go, the ground bridge opened up and Arcee turned back to me and blew a kiss to me before transforming and letting Jack hop on and ride through the portal. As our turn came after Team 2 had went through the bridge the three of us transformed and drove through the bridge, as we reached the other side we were met with the freezing cold temperatures of the arctic. Dad had stopped which we followed suit and transformed to robot mode.

"What is it Dad?" I asked as he merely looked down and we followed what he was looking at. "Oh". I was all I said. The Decepticons had already beaten us to the excavation site where the relic should be but all that was there was nothing but ice and flag markers. "Well if the relic ain't here, I know where it is but the direction in where to go…not so much. We'll leave them here while we get the relic, they won't even know before it's too late". I said as I walked off to find an area where we can go around but Dad stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I shrugged.

"I merely wish to state that the relic isn't here". Dad said to me which I knew what he meant by that.

"Augh, crap. You wanna talk to Dreadwing don't you?" I asked with my shoulder slumped and he merely nodded making me sigh. "Dad the only thing he'll do is ask us to hand the relic over in which we don't have and the next thing will happen is he'll draw his gun and…well I'm pretty sure you can guess". I stated with little care at the moment. "But knowing you it won't change your mind". I sighed once more. Dad had then deployed his battle mask and took the lead in which Mum and I followed. I then noticed she had one as well.

"Is a Battle mask a thing that primes have?" I asked with amusement.

"Well, it does offer protection. And I'm inclined to agree with you sweet spark". Mum chuckled as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Eh". I shrugged and deployed my own battle mask and caught up with them.

* * *

We drove up to where the Decepticons were and the sound of our engines had gotten their attention. We transformed and stood behind Dad ready for the inevitable to happen.

"Optimus Prime and Elita-1, I will request only once that you surrender the relic!" Dreadwing called to us. What am I chopped liver? "I was going to request the same of you Dreadwing". Dad confessed.

"Then I would say that we are on equal footing…were it not for five of us and only three of you". Dreadwing stated. "Six! If you relieve me of these ridicules radicals!" Oh yea, Starscream's here…almost forgot about that.

" _ **Just to be clear you do realise that fighting them isn't necessary…right?"**_ I spoke through my family's bond.

" _ **Any opportunity to slow the Decepticons efforts is an advantage we cannot afford to miss".**_ Dad Replied.

" _ **Besides it'll only be a matter of time before they catch up if we don't fight them".**_ Mum pipped in.

 _ **Fair enough then. Fair enough".**_ I mentally shrugged. _**"Dad, Mum and I will handle the drones and help out with Dreadwing when we're finished. Knowing you'd want to take him".**_ I suggested as they agreed on my plan.

The Vehicons had then activated their weapons and started firing at us, making the first move. I pulled out my shield and ran up to them with Mum running up behind me for cover as she fired her own blaster into them dropping two as we got close. Mum and I separated and picked our targets, I changed my shield in favour of a Battle blade on my left arm and drove it through the Vehicon's chest and shooting it in the face for a double tap.

Mum had already dealt with her target by tossing it over her shoulder and curb stomping it's face into the ice, she then spun around and began rapidly firing both her blasters into the second one that gotten close to her when her back was turned. I then saw Dad handling Dreadwing and I rushed to help him and Mum didn't protest knowing that I'm in good hands, I transformed and hit the accelerator when Dreadwing had his back was facing me I changed to robot mode again and shoulder barged into Dreadwing and skidded right next to Dad. I then looked behind us and saw that there was a sheer drop, it was high but in reality it was only a few meters so we can take the fall.

Dreadwing then tackled the both of us off the glacier and crashed to the bottom leaving the three of us undamaged. Dad and I changed our hands to our blasters and fired right behind Dreadwing hitting the glacier. This caused the Decepticon to scoff in amusement.

"Your aim is poor". He said to us. But little did Dreadwing know that he was about to eat those words in the next few seconds.

"That's only a matter of Perspective". Dad replied putting his guns away and stepping back. "It wasn't you we were aiming at". I smirked as I did the same.

"NO!"

Dreadwing's cry echoed throughout the arctic desert as he was buried under all of the solid snow. Much like his Brother Skyquake, unlike him however Dreadwing won't stay down for long. We heard the sound of snow crunching coming towards us and saw Mum had Starscream on her grasp.

"What a team we make, I'm so glad you and your Sparkmate and Connor prevailed Optimus Prime! Dreadwing was going to terminate me! Now if you could remove my bonds I will lead you straight to the relic!" Starscream exclaimed.

" _ **Can I please?"**_ I asked my parents through the bond and they nodded. I walked up to Starscream and he thought I was going to release him. But I ended up clocking him in the face.

Hard.

"Was that really necessary Connor?!" Starscream cried as he was then lifted up by Mum. "Well let's see. You tortured me with an Energon prod when I was human, you almost destroyed by brother Bumblebee's T-Cog, and you try to be the lying snake that you are on a daily basis". I said listing them with my fingers before crossing my arms. "So yea. It was necessary. And be glad that it wasn't Elita who is my mother bear in mind isn't ripping your wings off this very moment. Because she'll do it, and you know how scary mothers get over the protection of their children". I said smirking as Starscream saw Mum giving the seeker a look that will terrify anyone.

"You will lead us there regardless". Dad said as he motioned us to follow.

"You're welcome". Starscream grumbled with a slight scoff.

"Yea for nothing. Just shut up and start marching". I ordered as Mum shoved him to get a move on.

* * *

We walked through the snow as Starscream lead the way with Dad behind him at gun point if he tried anything which was doubtful since the coward couldn't take on the three of us, as Mum and I followed walking right next to the Seeker. "Be reasonable Prime! This cold will freeze all our articulators". Starscream Stated.

"Do you want me to deck ya in the face again?" I asked looking over my shoulder which made him shut up immediately.

"The current temperatures aren't extreme enough to affect our biology, you'll be fine". Dad said simply.

"Fine. Miserable. And I cannot believe you'd take our alliances for granted after all I've done for you Autobots! Helping, helping restore your memory, saving Arcee-,"

"If I remember correctly screamer, I held my gun in your face making you spill the coordinates for the spacebridge to get to Cybertron and you didn't save Arcee when Arachnid left you for scrap, you spared her in which you were smart to do". I stated as I then turned to him. "However. If you didn't, I would've ripped off your wings, sliced your head off and crush it in my palms. So be smart and remember that". I snarled as I kept walking.

"While you at times proved beneficial to us, it had only been to improve your own best interests". Dad added as Starscream merely snarled before responding. "Well we all can't be as selfless as you, can we? Your own Son is second best to you".

"Unlike any Cybertronian I have human morals, it really stands out". I called without looking back as I merely kept walking. We reached a high vantage point and saw a human research post with various aircraft and snow vehicles outside and lights signifying its location. "Ah…as I suspected, humans. We will find the relic here, so let us reclaim what's ours". Starscream said as he began to walk head but Mum yanked on his wings which looked painful from just looking.

"Who put you in charge again?" She said to him in which the seeker flinched.

"We cannot just simply enter a human facility in search of Cybertronian relics". Dad stated as a matter of fact.

"Not even if they stole it?" Starscream asked wryly. "They didn't even steal it to begin with Starscream they merely found it and don't know what it is". I said adding to the conversation.

"Nor can we expose any humans to a dangerous Decepticon". Dad added as a final not before turning on his comms. I looked down at the facility and couldn't help but wonder if this was a reference to the old Transformers Armada PS2 Game. I mean it kinda does when I think about it, Cybertronian objects in a research facility, Autobots and Decepticons duking it out in the cold desert of Antarctica which will happen momentarily.

Meaning I'll have to try and stop Starscream from getting the Apex Armour, but even if he does get it there is still another opportunity at a later date with the phase shifter, I hope Arcee and the others are alright. "Are we really going to wait in the freezing cold completely at the mercy of human bureaucracy?" And cue Starscream to cut me out of my train of thought. Dick.

"You forget who's still part human Starscream". I stated as I kept my eyes on the facility. Several Helicopters were then leaving the base signifying the coast is clear and we can now proceed.

" _Base's clear Prime, try not to wreck the joint"._ Fowler said over the comm. "We'll do our best to ensure that Fowler". I said cutting the connection and we made our way down to the base. As I walked past the multiple buildings I couldn't help but think that the Armada incarnation of Starscream will burst out of one of these buildings. I know it will never happen but I guess I played that game so many times it's drilled into my head. We made our way towards the hanger where the relic was, the good news is it's intact. Bad news…

"The Relic is still encased in ice". Dad observed. "Shouldn't take long with a heated battle blade though". I said changing my right hand into the burning melee weapon.

"I knew of your questionable honors Starscream…" The voice of Dreadwing got our attention as we turned to the door we just went through to see the Decepticon in the doorway. "But aiding the Autobots?! THAT is a capital offence!" He growled.

"What?! But I left tracks for you! On purpose to rescue me from my captors!" Starscream stated in shock. "Sheesh didn't take ya long huh Screamer?" I deadpanned at him.

"Dreadwing I cannot allow you to leave here with the relic!" Dad stated as he stood in front of me, Mum, Starscream and the relic. "I know that, Prime. But I do not intend on giving you a choice". Dreadwing retorted as the two of them fired at each other once again but I shielded Mum and the relic from any shot's that could hit us. I couldn't give any shred of a shit about Starscream. Dad Tackled Dreadwing out of the Hanger and the two began to fight outside. "Stay here!" Mum said as she ran to help Dad fight off the Decepticon commander.

I then heard breaking of Ice and then turned to see Starscream with the Apex Armour. I ran at him and swung my blade but Starscream slashed me across the ribs and bashed me in the face with his cuffs sending me into a couple of crates which fell on top of me. I shook my head to get my orientation back and glanced at my wound. It was already sealing up and healing, I just needed to be careful. I then saw the armour free Starscream of his cuffs and was now fully wearing the Apex Armour.

"A Perfect fit!" He boasted as he then turned to me.

Oh shit.

Starscream grabbed me by the head and toss me outside getting the other three's attention as he walked out of the hanger. "The Apex Armour". Dad muttered in realisation, he then saw me on the ground sitting up as Mum kneeled next to me. "You dare claim that belongs to lord Megatron?!" Dreadwing exclaimed.

"And what are you going to do about it Commander?" Starscream challenged with a smirk. I got to my feet as I felt the pain in my side go away for the time being. "Ok Starscream, now you are really starting TO PISS ME OFF!" I roared as my body then shifted and my plates changed from green to white my legs and my upper body shifted and turned in several ways.

When the transformation was complete I had taken on the form of my Liger Zero. I let out an Energon shrieking roar in Starscream's direction shocking him as well as Dreadwing, but not my Parent's as much.

 **[Now playing-Antarctica Theme-Transformers Armada PS2 Game OST]**

"Do you really think transforming into a mechanical creature is enough to scare me?" Starscream said with confidence that I was about to shatter. "We'll see". I said but Dreadwing beat me to the punch and charged at Starscream. When he struck the amour it was deflected by the sheer integrity. "Not so strong now are you?!" The Seeker boasted. "Allow me to reunite you with your twin". Starscream merely swatted Dreadwing like a fly and he turned his attention to us.

"As for you Optimus Prime! I will beat the living Spark out of you! Just so I don't have to deal with your bon trifurcating!" Starscream tossed Dad into a pile of crates and all that was left was Mum and my Zoid self. I know that my weapons won't do anything to the Apex Armour but if I can slow him down it'll be enough. "If ya want a piece of me Starscream then come at bro!" I barked before looking at Mum. "Give Dad a hand I got this". She was hesitant but trusted in me to know what I was doing and bolted for her Sparkmate.

"Quite noble aren't we Cronus?" Starscream said coyly as we circled each other as I was now in front of the hanger and Starscream was facing the entrance of said hanger. I then fired the shock cannons on my underbelly several times into his faceplate, not attempting to break it, but merely limit his vision. "I can't see! Cut it out!" He cried as he tried to cover his face with his hands but the sheer force of the guns were making him stager and walk back slowly.

Dreadwing joined the assault and fired his blaster cannon into Starscream as well. I however stopped firing and roared once more and began charging at him all the while my claws were glowing gold, as I was close enough I leapt into the air and my window of opportunity presented itself.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!"

The claws struck the armour and making Starscream get sent back a few feet and was now down in the snow. I glanced at Dreadwing who was astonished by the Liger Zero. "Never in my existence have I ever seen a transformation like that with sheer power with my own optics". Dreadwing said with surprise apparent in his voice. 'I'm full of Surprised Dreadwing". I simply replied as we were then joined by Mum and Dad then we turned our attention to Starscream who stood up not even winded and I gotta say, the claws didn't even leave so much as a burn mark or scratch.

"We're all thinking it I'm just saying it. Solus really outdid herself making that thing". I said as a matter of fact transforming into robot mode much but I still had my Prime looking helm from my original form.

"That Tickled!" Starscream cackled. "Fools! Not only am I intelligent! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"Yet you cannot fly". Dad called out.

"Nobody's perfect". The seeker shrugged knowing he was right.

"I know for a fact you aren't" I smirked getting under his metal skin.

"Tell me of the other three relics. Are they as powerful as my shiny new armour?" Starscream said as he admired himself with the Apex Armor. Dad Charged at him but was backhanded without effort by the Seeker. This got me and Mum mad, the guns on my back moved up and rested on my shoulders and I then aimed my smaller laser gun at him. Mum unfolded her blasters and we fired blast after blast into the Apex Armor but he was merely staggered by all our shots.

"They are hidden away precisely from the likes of you!" Dad called as he began to punch the Armour but it was futile in doing so. "He's far too powerful Prime! Fall back!" Dreadwing called in warning in which Dad headed and drove back to our side and to relative safety.

"Cowards!" Starscream called to us. "You will not escape my might!" He said before he realised something. "Wait…You four are up to something aren't you?" He stated.

"What was your first clue dumbass?" I smirked as Dreadwing pressed the button on his remote and around him were several bombs surrounding Starscream in a circle and that was at that point when Starscream knew.

He fucked up.

The bombs detonated and Starscream fell through the ice along with the Apex Armour. The four of us looked down as we saw nothing but a dark navy blue abys in which Starscream fell into. "Have a nice swim Screamer". I said to myself mostly.

 **[End Track]**

"Now that our Alliance has served its purpose". Dreadwing began as he unsheathed his sword. I merely sighed at this. "The relic is gone Dreadwing, there's no point in fighting here anymore". I stated as the three of us retracted out battle masks and I just crossed my arms as best as I could since I'm still getting used to my Liger's form which had cannons on its arms.

"Our son is right. Starscream is gone along with the Apex Armour". Dad said stepping in bringing his sword out just in case. "Is there any need to renew out battle when the goal has been lost?"

"You and I have unfinished matters" Dreadwing snarled.

"I bore Skyquake no malice. I regret the role I played in his demise". Dad stated with his expression still calm as ever and retracted his sword. "So I will appeal to you as I once did with your twin. Turn your back on the Decepticon cause and help me end this war. For the sake for all that have fallen". Dreadwing thought it over for a moment, before placing his sword on his back. "You have save my life today". He said before turning to me and I let my arms rest to my sides. "Your power is near unimaginable for what I have witnessed, why do you fight in this war? I know you were human once". He asked me in which I was kinda shocked to hear that from Dreadwing of all bots.

"I'm still human. Just not as much as I used to be, and you say as if it were a trick question. You're on my home, and I don't take kindly to warlords. But as my father said, turn your back against Megatron, because he's only going to prolong this war. Hasn't it gone it long enough?" I stated as he looked down for a moment before looking back. "Wise words coming from the son of a Prime". He stated as he turned back to Dad. "I will terminate you the next time we meet". He said to Dad and then turned to me and Mum. "You two as well". He said before transforming and flying off into the Aurora lights.

"So be it Dreadwing". Dad Sighed.

"You can't change them all Dad". I stated as he nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Starscream from getting the Apex Armour". I apologised looking down. Dad put a hand on my shoulder and it made me look at him and Mum. "You done all that you could to prevent the relic from falling into his hands Cronus". Dad stated.

"Even though he bested you this time. You know what happens in advance don't you?" Mum asked me and in which I nodded. "Then you would know that there will be a second chance when the time presents itself". I then felt my spirits lifted back up and nodded to the both of them. Dad then eyed my wound on my ribs. "How much does it hurt?" He asked me.

"I'll be fine, I've had far worse than this, and you two would know". I smiled and in which they smiled back. "Let's hope the others have had better luck than us". I said as we then decided to make our way home.

* * *

 **There we go, all fixed.**

 **Now as in regards to a question I put here a while ago, should I write a chapter for each relic race?**

 **So I dunno when I'll get a new chapter out since Destiny 2 has been taking up my time, but I'll try and get this story to the end of Season 2. As in regards to Transformers what do you think of Transformers Cyberverse? Personally I think It's quite good but the wait for a new episode is just...yea long.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the little adjustments I made and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	36. The four races part 2

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and Welcome back to Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I know that a fair amount of you guys wanted me to update this story, and good news is that I'm in bit of a Transformers mood so expect more to come out. Just give me the time to make em and we'll be back on track! Now this entire chapter is in 3rd person perspective. So I have no place in this little race.**

 **Next one after this will be with Team 3 in the Equator. However things will be a bit different there with the extra cast.**

 **So enough outta me!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **The four races Part 2**

While the Prime family trio were ready to head into the Arctic, Team 1 Consisting Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Flareup and Arcee had arrived in the City with Jack riding with his guardian and Miko was with Bumblebee, the two of them had come along with them to help keep their cover. Around them many buildings towered above them and many people in Manhattan.

"Whoa". Jack awed looking around.

"Alright face how do we get under ground?" Arcee asked her charge.

"Well we can't just jump the turnstiles and hope nobody will notice". Jack stated.

"You sure? I mean I could really fast and do it if I wanted to". Flareup said rolling up next to the two of them. Much like Arcee Flareup was the spitting image of her vehicle mode however her pain job was orange and red and her Holo-form was much like hers.

"Anyway, Connor said to look for construction that will lead down there". Jack said but heard the honking of a car and saw the rest of the group was near the opening that they were looking for.

"Construction like this is effective in the big city". Miko said from Bumblebee's Vehicle mode.

"Works for me". Arcee stated.

* * *

The group had entered the subway tunnel and the bots were able to change forms without the trouble of being spotted with Jack and Miko being their guides walking ahead of their robotic companions and constantly checking on them just in case. But luckily they did because they stopped two of them from making a mistake.

"Bumblebee, Jazz watch out!" Jack called stopping them mid-step and being near their feet. "Just don't move".

"What? What is it?" Jazz asked them.

"The third rail carries electricity to power the subway trains". Jack explained.

"One step and ZAP! You're fried". Miko stated as they then pushed forward as Bumblebee danced around the rail trying not to step on it while Jazz was chuckling at this. However Arcee was bumped lightly on the shoulder by Flareup who was having a smirk on her face and if there's one thing that Arcee knew, that when her sister figure has an expression like that it doesn't mean well.

"Can I help you with something Flare?" Arcee asked with an optic ridge raised. Flareup looked at the group and made sure that they were a good distance away before saying.

"Have you and Connor ever thought about having kids?" She smirked making Arcee stop in her tracks before covering her face with her servo in embarrassment.

"Flare!" She quietly yelled at her sister.

"C'mon! You have to at least have the thought cross your mind once!" She said mimicking the tone of the blue two wheeler which made the said two wheeler look away in thought. It was true, she wondered what life would be like if she and Connor had children of their own. However she was unsure as her boyfriend was.

* * *

 _(After nemesis Prime)_

 _Arcee had overheard a conversation between her boyfriend and her sister Elita in the main hub of the base and couldn't help her curiosity._

" _Am I and Grandmother yet?" She teased her son getting her attention._

" _MUM!"_

 _Now this had gotten her curiosity even more and the thought of her and Connor, the son of Optimus Prime! Having a child of their own? The thought made her cooling fans go into overdrive. She blocked the bond she had with him so that he won't find out what she was doing without him knowing._

" _But in all seriousness, have you considered, taking the leap?" She asked honestly._

" _I mean, I really don't know. I mean Arcee was fighting the war and having kids with me would probably be the last thing on her mind. Besides even if she does I'm not sure I'm good enough". He said with nervousness in his voice._

" _Good enough for what?" She asked him, in which he was silent for a solid 10 seconds before asking._

" _Being a good enough father". He breathed out._

' _That's what he was scared about? Not being a good enough father?' She thought to herself before listening in._

" _The thing is, my first one was hardly around when I was growing up. So…I'm worried that I might not be the better man he wasn't". Connor clarified. This made Arcee run several thought in her head, now knowing that his father before Optimus was barely around says something, he might not be the best father in the world but she knows that Connor won't know unless he finds out. But the thought of having a Prime Bloodline of sorts pass down from Optimus, to Connor and then to their metaphorical child…is overwhelming._

 _She then decided to leave before she gets caught or does something she might regret._

* * *

(Now)

She really didn't want to deal with this during a mission but now that Flareup mentioned it her head was going crazy. In all honesty having it all bottled up isn't healthy. She could at least talk to the Femme that she calls a sister about the matter…as long as she keeps her mouth shut.

"It may have crossed my mind once". She admitted. Making Flareup all excited that she could be a Great-auntie, but making sure she doesn't accidently get the other's attention. "I may have overheard him and Elita talking about the subject but I haven't talked to him about it…yet". She said getting Flareup's attention. "He's scared of not being a good enough father, but he doesn't know if he…doesn't find out". She getting a little lost in thought. Flareup's manner then turned serious and stopped in front of her younger sibling figure with her hands on her shoulders.

"Cee, you need to talk to him, if you don't it may too late, I mean didn't he confess to you when you rescued him from MECH?" She stated seriously and Arcee knew she was right. But with everything that's going on she doesn't know when or how to tell him yet. Right now as long as they can get the relics from the Decepticons that will be a good start and may be the opportunity to tell him.

"You're right, but right now no. After we get the relics then I'll figure out when to tell him, now isn't the time Flare". She said to her and in which the orange two wheeler nodded with a smile as she made a lips sealed expression showing that she won't say a word, and Arcee was relived. The two of them then raced to catch up with the others and when they did they heard the sound of drilling.

"Drilling?" Cliffjumper asked as he looked through a vent that the kids seemed they were small enough to get through.

"Sounds like it". Jazz replied.

"It's this way!" Miko called running past the Red horned Autobot.

"Miko!" Jack called as he raced after her. "Miko what's your-,""Hold it right there!" Jack said to her but was cut off as they saw someone in what appears to be construction uniform walk up to them with a flashlight and a megaphone.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asked them.

"We're…on a field trip". Miko lied "With our school. But we got lost".

"Oh really?" The worker said dryly.

"I told him we should stay with the group, but Leonard here insisted we look for fossils". She said calling Jack by a fake name she came up with on the spot. "I wanna go home. Can you help us? Mr…" She said asking for the man's name.

"Vogel, but you can just call me Vogel". He said making the two teenagers look at each other with a brow raised. "So…ever ride a sweeper train?" He asked them as they began to walk off but they then saw Bumblebee and Arcee in the vent looking their way with confused expressions on their faces.

"Face". Jack said with a smile before walking off.

* * *

As Jack and Miko rode the sweeper train with Vogel they were becoming bored with all his rambling about the subway's history.

"And this section was added in the 30's as part public works construction project".

"Fascinating". Miko said in a bored tone.

"These old tunnels have a dark side too. Strange creatures have been said to lurk down here. Giant snakes, albino alligators, even mole men". Vogel smirked.

"But they are just people who live down here who have no place to go right?" Jack guessed.

"That's what the media wants you to believe. But I say they're from outer space". He said which made the two teens look at each other. "I'm telling you. Area 51 has got nothing on this place. The aliens are down here building up their army. Plotting to use humans as slave labour". As he was talking Jack and Miko quietly moved to the back of the train and opened the door then jumped out and onto the track.

"If only he knew right?" Miko said with a smirk.

"Imagine if he knew what Connor really was, he'd be freaking out". Jack smirked back.

* * *

"I'm picking up a signal, the cons have the relic unearthed". Jazz declared as he held the tracker in his hands.

The bots double timed it towards the location and heard the sound of drilling up ahead. Everyone activated their weapons and when they rounded the corner they saw several Vehicon drones, an Insectacon as well as Knockout and Barricade. The Decepticon law enforcer was equipped much like any police officer would be equipped with, a baton as well as a pistol at his leg holstered. However was also equipped with an arm mounted Gatling cannon as well as knuckle busters on his knuckles, if Connor was here he would describe Barricade as his The Last Knight incarnation.

The team heard snarling before looking above them, another Insectacon. They leapt out of the way to avoid getting squashed, however Cliffjumper and Jazz were quick on their feet and tackled it together and fired several shots into it but both were swatted away. As it was getting up Flareup had her wrist blades out and struck the neck which was one of the weakest parts and the blade went right through severing it completely.

"I'm awesome!" The orange two wheeler said to herself however she was blasted by the other Insectacon as her guard was lowered.

"Flare!" Cliffjumper called as he ran towards the drones giving Arcee some cover as she ran ahead.

"I'll grab the relic!" She called as she dashed past the other Decepticons. Bumblebee was locked in a battle with Barricade as each delivered blow after blow to each other. Barricade kicked the yellow scout off him and fired his Gatling cannon at him but Bumblebee was quicker and dodged to the side, Barricade's cannon fired slugs instead of Energon blasts making him one of the Decepticon's most dangerous soldiers. Bumblebee knows firsthand at what that cannon can do to a bot, and he was one of the few survivors that withstood that weapon.

Arcee made it to the relic but she didn't take into account that Knockout had snuck up behind her and knocked her to the ground with his saw.

"You have lovely features-," "Save it pal I'm taken, besides you wouldn't last long against him". Arcee said cutting him off. "Really? Is that Techno-organic? You're standards are low for a bug like him". That got under her metallic skin. "But I have the perfect procedure for him, called nip and tuck!" He said as he lunged for her but she used this to her advantage and jumped behind him and kicked him in the back at the same time.

"Dodge and kick!" She smirked. "And that was for calling my Spark Mate a bug!" She then made her way to the container and immediately grasped it but it wouldn't budge an inch but was determined to get it out, however she remembered a tip that Connor gave him when in a situation like this. _"Watch your six"._ She thought to herself and quickly spun around and struck Knockout where it hurts most for any male.

Below the belt.

Knockout dropped the prod he had and fell to the ground which gave Arcee a satisfying smile on her faceplate.

"Connor was right about going below the belt". She chuckled to herself as she then went to try and get the relic out but was hit with a massive blast to her side. Which revealed Barricade with his Pistol in hand, that had fired a concussive shot to not kill, but knock down any bot in one trigger pull.

"Shock and drop". The Cop said as he lowered the pistol and looked down to see an already knocked down Bumblebee only to be piled on by Jazz and Flareup who the remaining Insectacon tossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Miko came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"This way!" Miko said running down the right tunnel.

"How do you know?!" He asked running after her and catching up. "Miko let's think this through!"

""Why? Cause you don't think I know what I'm doing?!" Miko snapped at him. "I'm jack! Optimus picked me to go to Cybertron! I must know everything!" She mocked him.

"Ok Miko, seriously? If that's what's been bugging you, how come you never said anything before?!" He asked her.

"I've been holding it in" She shrugged before turning away from him.

"Lost huh?" Came another voice that belonged to Vogel, the same one they left on the sweeper train. "You two are gonna have to explain yourselves to the New York transit authority". He said to them.

"I think we should tell him the truth". Miko said to Jack.

"Right the truth is…we lost our dog". He said.

"You're wasting your breath". Vogel replied not buying it.

"The other truth". Miko rephrased.

"We're trying to prevent aliens from digging up an artefact from another planet. They're going got use it to destroy the world". Jack confessed. But that got Vogel's attention.

"I swore I heard something weird and high-pitched earlier today!" The worker exclaimed. "Something that wasn't the drilling crew over on track five!"

* * *

The Bots were not doing so well, Bumblebee was held down by Barricade and the rest of the team was unconscious. He looked around and saw that Jazz was stirring a bit. He looked over to knockout and saw he had the relic in his hands, he opened the container and pulled out the item that both sides were looking for.

"Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. And what better way to learn your power than to conduct an onsite experiment?" As Knockout came closer to Bumblebee he failed to tune his audio receptors to the oncoming sweeper train that Jack, Miko and Vogel were aboard approaching the scene.

"Mole men!" Vogel exclaimed. "Metal ones!"

"Actually Decepticons". Miko corrected meekly.

"And they have the bots!" Jack stated.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Miko asked.

"Abso-fricking-lutely!" The Sweeper driver said as he floored the accelerator towards the group of Decepticons, they all got out of the way but Knockout was the unlucky one and was struck by the train. And was even more unlucky when he was caught between a rock and a hard place. That being the train and the tunnel wall. When the train passed he was on the ground covered in scratches on his paintjob.

"HEY WATCH THE FINISH!" He called out.

The Insectacon has fired several shots at the train, one under it and the other at the wall next to it. It didn't stop it but it was satisfied enough. However the cons failed to notice the Autobots regain consciousness and retaliate with blasts of their own at the Insectacon, Barricade and Knockout.

"Hate to run but I missed my train!" The Decepticon medic smirked as he transformed and drove off with Barricade behind him in his vehicle mode being a Ford Mustang police retrofit with sirens blaring.

"Cliff, Bee, Flare Grab the relic! Jazz we go after Jack and Miko!" Arcee ordered and nobody questioned as everyone transformed and drove off to complete their tasks quickly.

* * *

"Not good, the brake lines are torched!" Vogel stated the problem they were currently in.

"We can't stop?!" Jack cried in disbelief.

"No big deal, these tracks go round and round for miles! Right Vogel?" Miko asked nervously.

"Not this one". He stated as they all saw that they were approaching the end of the track.

"The track ends!? As in crash and burn!?" Jack summarised nervously.

"I'm really starting to hate trains!" Miko screeched. They all cried out in surprise as they heard two thuds on the roof of the train. Jack and Miko immediately looked behind them to see Arcee and Jazz in the back window.

"What's going on back there?" Vogel called as he then saw Arce and Jazz then grabbing an axe. "Welcome to EARTH!"

"Vogel wait! They're the good guys!" Miko said as she and Jack stopped him and that made him relax.

"Arcee, Jazz the brakes are shot!" Jack called.

"Is there an emergency override?!" Arcee called back.

"No Ma'am. But there's a switch track control just up ahead if you adjust the pull rod". Vogel stated which made the two bots look at him in confusion. "You'll know it when you see it! It'll switch us to the other line!" Without saying a word they both jumped off the train and transformed then sped off up ahead of the train. "Did they just transform into a car and motorcycle?" The track worker asked in disbelief. They then heard another sound behind them and saw that the Insectacon had caught up to them and raced towards the Autobots up ahead. "And that would be…?" He trailed off.

"Trouble". Jack clarified.

* * *

At the same time, Bumblebee, Flareup and Cliffjumper were right on the cons tail.

"Well, well…look who got his treads back". Knockout smirked as he and Barricade accelerated forward, they even tried switching tracks to try and lose em but the bots were determined.

 **[Now Playing-Déjà vu-Super Eurobeat-Dave Rodgers] (AN: I am not sorry. ;P)**

"Bumblebee is that coming from your radio? And is this really the time?!" Flareup asked the scout not knowing why he would have music playing while they on mission and at a time like this, but fell of deaf audio receptors.

"Let's see if that Stealth-Force mode Connor gave us works Bee!" Cliffjumper called.

"Let's give it a shot!" Bumblebee called back as their vehicle modes began shifting, Bumblebee's blasters had appeared on his hood and a plasma cannon appeared on his roof, whereas Cliffjumper's weapons had emerged on the side of his alt mode and small Scrap maker barrels emerged on his hood as well. Both of them had their wheels adjusted so that they can easily maneuverer in the tunnel without losing speed.

Bumblebee sped up and began firing his weapons at both Decepticons but mainly working his way towards Barricade.

"I'll hold off Barricade! Get the relic you two!" He called to the red and orange Autobots as he then got right up behind the Decepticon Cop and fired at point blank doing some damage before firing his Plasma cannon into the rear bumper. However Barricade slowed down and was right next to the scout and tried to corner him to the tunnel wall but he missed as he ended up hitting it instead. Bumblebee then raced ahead and spun around and was facing his nemesis all the while driving backwards and shooting at the same time!

As Bumblebee unloaded everything into Barricade the cop was struggling to not get hit by the scout's weapons but it was futile as he still got hit no matter how many shots he tried to dodge. However Bumblebee got a lucky shot and fired his plasma cannon directly under barricade and the resulting explosion ended up launching him up then going out of control before crashing.

"As my little brother would say in a situation like this, Respect my authorita!" The scout called as he then spun around and dis engaged his Stealth-Force mode and began to catch up to the others to get Knockout. "Man Connor's meme's are more infectious than I thought". He chuckled to himself before changing gears and racing down the tunnel.

 **[End track]**

* * *

Jack, Miko, Vogel, Arcee and Jazz were against the clock and each second ticked away. The Insectacon was hot on their tail as the two bots raced towards the stich track lever.

"Cee, I'll take care of ugly, just get to that lever!" Jazz called as he transformed and tackled the Insectacon away from the train and giving the blue two wheeler a chance to save the kids. Arcee then changed to her bot mode and tried to pull the lever to change the tracks, but the lever wouldn't budge. She used all her strength to pull the dam thing but the entire thing snapped off.

"Son of a-," she cursed. The she got down on the tracks and began kicking the track into place, putting herself at risk of getting run over in the process but she was out of options. With one final strong kick the tracks snapped into place. She then quickly got off the tracks and she relaxed. They were safe.

" _Arcee, I'm leading big ugly towards you get ready!"_ She overheard Jazz call to her she then saw the track sparking and realised it was the third rail. A trap that was already set for her, now she just needed the Insectacon to come her way. She then unfolded her guns and fired at the giant metal bug which got its attention. Jazz had driven past and got herself ready.

"Come to mama". She smirked but realised how weird that sounded. _'That didn't feel right now that I think about it'._ As the Insectacon flew close to her she jumped up and slammed her foot on the top of its head and ended up crashing into the third rail as she watched in satisfaction as the rail had electrified it like a bug to a bug zapper.

"Shock and drop". She smirked as she then changed form to race towards the others with Jazz in tow, hopefully the others have the relic.

* * *

After shooting at the rear bumper of the Decepticon doctor Cliff had given Flareup the opening she needed to leap on Knockout's roof try to bash it open to get the relic. However Knockout slammed the brakes sending the orange two wheeler forward but was rammed by Cliffjumper forcing the two to change form. The relic had fallen out of Knockout's possession and Flare raced to get it, Knockout tried going for it as well but he was held back by Cliffjumper and tossed to the wall.

"If you spent more time fighting and less time buffing you'd never need to have to worry about your finish as much". Cliffjumper taunted which made the doctor mad and run at him with his saw but Cliff jumper had countered it with a solid kick to the gut and followed up with a punch to the face. Knockout tried again but was hit with several blasts to the back, courtesy of Bumblebee who had caught up with them.

Flare had made it and got the relic in her hands but it quickly latched onto her wrist.

"What the?-," She said but she never got to finish that sentence as she then heard the familiar sound of a train coming.

Vogel, Jack and Miko watched in horror as they saw the Aunt of their best friend right in front of them.

"WATCH OUT!" Jack called.

"FLAREUP!" Miko cried.

The two wheeler then heard their cries as she saw the train until it was too late.

"OH SCRAP!" She called as she raised her arms in defence waiting for the impact to come but…never felt anything. "Oh, I'm not dead, I'm not dead, I'm not dead, I'm not dead….I'm not dead?" She said to herself as she looked at herself completely intact. "I'm not dead!" She cheered happily. However Knockout wasn't so lucky as he was hit by the train again and was dragged across the wall being the makeshift brake that the train needed as it then came to a stop, the end result was Knockout's chassis being covered in scratches.

"Flareup!" Jack called as he and Miko came to see if she was ok. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just…went right through the train if that's what you mean". She said looking at the device on her wrist.

"Girl, how did you not get mashed?" Miko asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Phase shifter, hand when you need to go pass through solid objects". Arcee clarified as she put her arm through her sister's chest but Flareup took a step back. "Or vice versa".

"Whoa that was tingly". She said as she felt the arm go through her.

They all heard groaning as they saw Knockout getting back up and when he saw what had happened to his finish…well let's just say he wasn't pleased.

"No". He gasped. "NO! You scratch my face? I scratch yours!" He snarled at the Autobots.

"You really wanna try that?" Jazz said making the gesture meaning 'come at me bro!' Something he learned from Connor as there were more Autobots than Knockout and the doctor didn't know here the hell Barricade was. He then growled in frustration as he then turn tailed and drove away knowing he couldn't take them all on.

"He knows". Jack said gesturing to Vogel. "Do we have to take him with us?"

"To the mother ship?!" The worker asked excitedly.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Miko said to Jack who the latter caught on and nodded.

As Miko pulled out her phone Flareup got Arcee's attention and told motioned for her to follow and made sure they were out of ear and audio receptor shot of the others.

"You know I wasn't kidding back there. If you need help just come talk to me, trust when I say I won't tell anyone this. Plus, it would be nice having a little prime Jr inheriting both your traits". She smiled as Arcee tried to jab her sister-figure in the shoulder but her arm went right through, forgetting the Phase shifter is still on.

"Crap". Arcee muttered as Flareup smirked in victory. "But in all seriousness Flare, thanks. When we get home I'll tell you what I know ok?" She said to the orange Autobot as she then turned off the relic and gave her a hug in reassurance. They both then re-joined the group and were ready to head out. They all transformed with Bumblebee carrying the relic in his back seat and Jack got on her Vehicle mode as they all then drove off heading back to base, hopefully that they have all the relics.

But Arcee herself now has different things on her mind. Things that could possibly shape her future with her Multi-dimensional lover.

* * *

 **Done and dusted for another chapter!**

 **Now Like I said during the chapter, I'm not sorry with adding that meme of a song. But I guess Memes were bound to come in sooner or alter when I'm running the show right? Now I'd like to point out that my dear friend George Edwards or aka-Bladewolf101 and I will try another shot of a crossover due to the other was...lacking in many things there. But hopefully that this time will be better since our writing skills have improved over the last few...months I think? Anyway, expect both Cronus Prime and Bladewolf joining forces against a common foe!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	37. The four races part 3

**Hello there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher!**

 **Now this took me a bit to get done since I needed to add in a few variables from the actual cannon episode and like I said before it will be different from what it was like originally, but still follows through. Now we are three quarters done with the relic race, last one will be with Ratchet, Wheeljack and the Auotbot Flyers next chapter.**

 **I know it was the other way around but keep in mind that these events were happening at the same time so if this one and the next one are around the wrong way it doesn't really effect the story that much.**

 **Any enough outta me!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **The four races Part 3**

While teams 1 and 2 were out in their locations around the globe, Team 3 consisting of Bulkhead, Trailbreaker, Chromia, Hound, Firestar, Ironhide and Red Alert were dropped off at the Equator to find their set of Iacon Coordinates. The team kept driving to the Coordinates before transforming and looking around as to where the relic might be.

"Base we can't find the relic. Are you certain we're in the right place Raf?" Ironhide asked the young Genius who was being their guide for the time being as Fowler was still knocked out from the warship getting the coordinates in the first place.

" _Triangulating your position Ironhide"._ He heard over the comlink before getting an answer. _"You're at the correct position"._

"I can't see anything Ironhide". Chromia asked as she kept looking around for the relic.

"You're coordinates must be wrong because there's nothing here". Bulkhead chimed in. The group then heard the sound of buzzing and a jet engine above them. "But something's coming!" He called to the others as they got themselves ready for the coming threat. When it was in view they looked to the sky to see several Insectacons and a very bulky and looked to be modified SU-35. They transformed and the jet revealed to be Blitzwing who had acquired his alternate mode armed with a Neutron Assault rifle.

"Miss me Wreckers?!" Blitzwing smirked.

"Not particularly Blitzwing, still the insane con as I remember…or probably more insane depending on what you prefer". Firestar stated as she drew her sword and Neutron Assault rifle.

"I couldn't care less if you think I'm insane or not, all I want to get revenge for what you did to me". Blitzwing seethed.

"What happened?" Red Alert asked Ironhide.

"It took nearly the entire team of Wreckers to bring Blitzwing down and have him in prisoned on Cybertron, but a prison break had happened when the first attack on the Decagon gave them the opportunity to escape". The Autobot Veteran explained.

"Heh, just like Megatron to send a few annoying bugs to do his dirty work". Bulkhead mused.

"You would know a thing or two about dirty work Wrecker". One of the Insectacons retorted shocking all the Autobots.

"Do we know you?" Bulkhead asked in anger. 'This must be Hardshell. That Insectacon Connor warned us about'. He thought to himself while trying not to compromise Connor's Foreknowledge

"I know of your kind. I have crossed a few Wreckers in my time". Hardshell stated.

"Now the thing about bugs your size, they make a bigger mess when we smash em!" Bulkhead smirked while bringing out his wrecking balls.

"WRECKERS SCRAP EM!" Ironhide ordered as the rest of them charged into battle taking an Insectacon each. Bulkhead took on Hardshell knowing what Connor had warned him about in the cannon of this universe and wanted to get even with the overgrown bug before it could happen. Each of the wreckers had taken a target and between the two sides of the strongest warriors of both factions, it was somewhat evenly matched but the Wreckers had the foreknowledge on their side. As the battle was going on Ironhide was given the opportunity to go for the Relic with Chromia and Bulkhead following him. As much as he wanted to fight Hardshell letting the three of them slip away while the rest of the team had the Decepticons distracted, giving them time to go for the relic.

* * *

The three wreckers had to move swiftly in order to beat the Decepticons. The rest of the team could handle the fight for some time but even they know fighting an Insectacon is not easy.

"Base, we've been engaged by the cons but most of the team is holding them off to buy us time. We've got a beat on the relic". Ironhide commed.

" _Read you loud and clear Ironhide"._ Came the voice of Agent Fowler coming from the other end of the line.

"Fowler? How was your beauty sleep?" Bulkhead Joked.

" _Fine. Dreamt I finally got respect from you"._ He replied.

"Keep Dreaming". Bulk replied with a scoffed.

" _What's your status?"_ Fowler asked them.

"Came up empty on the coordinates we were given. But I we think the old lava flow would've carried the relic downhill". Chromia reported.

" _Wouldn't it just burn up?"_ Fowler inquired.

"These relics survived interstellar travel. Besides my nephew would say, and I quote. 'It's some strong shit'". The Light blue femme stated causing Ironhide and Bulkhead to chuckle as Connor would say that if he were here. But Chromia saw something coming from Bulkhead and saw Energon was coming from his chassis. "Oh scrap, Hide, Bulk's been hit hard". She said getting her Sparkmate's attention.

"Must've knocked a Gasket loose. But I've had worse injuries than this. Besides he's dealing with some of the strongest Wreckers we know". Bulkhead stated as he held his side.

* * *

Having said that The Wreckers were behind a shield wall generated by Trailbreaker for cover while the Insectacons were firing at a range attempting to break the shield knowing Trailbreaker won't hold it forever. The Black Autobot then cocked his Magma Frag launcher on his shoulders and fired of several grenades into the Insectacons and Blitzwing, scoring several hits.

However Blitzwing got tired and just switched into tank mode which consisted of a T-90 and aimed the main cannon at the shield and fired, the shell hit the shield but it still held on however it was severely weakened.

"I got this". Hound stated as he ran out of the shield and the gauntlets on his arms primed and were crackling with electricity. He bashed on Insectacon in the face and the result was…satisfying that the face was barely recognisable. He then fired his shoulder mounted Gatling-gun at Blitzwing getting his attention. The Tank Decepticon aimed his barrel at the Autobot and fired, but Hound had dived over it and leapt onto Blitzwing's tank form. "That all ya got punk!?" He taunted the triple changer as he then aimed the tank barrel away from the other Wreckers as it fired again which made Blitzwing transform. Hound was still on him and started bashing his armour with his gauntlets and firing his Gatling gun at him but he was grabbed by the face and tossed away.

Fire Star and Red alert began firing at Blitzwing trying to get his attention away from Hound. But as they did they were forced to scatter as the Shield trailbreaker held gave out but he then charged at one of the Insectacons delivering a fist to the face.

"Let's hope Ironhide and the others are having better luck than us". Red Alert stated as he and Firestar saw Hardshell and another Insectacon fly off in the direction of the others.

"You and me both Red". Firestar as she shook her head trying to focus on the battle in front of them.

* * *

The three Wreckers drove in order to cover ground quicker, but as they were about to find nothing Bulkhead had stopped, he would've missed it if he kept on driving. He then reversed back, seeing a familiar container.

"Back here guys!" He called to them as they stopped and turned around. "There you are". He said aloud pulling the container out of the rocks. He then tried to get the lid off but he was having some difficulty.

"May I?" Chromia offered as Bulkhead shrugged and gave it to her. She then tried opening it and got it on her first try while smirking with victory. "Sometimes those big hands of yours are your own worst enemy Bulk". She smiled at the green Wrecker.

"I won't argue with-uh oh". He trailed off looking into the case and made the other two look at it and they knew by the sensation the item was giving of and how dangerous it was knew that this was trouble.

" _What is it you three?"_ Fowler asked them.

"We found the relic, it's a cache of Energon". Bulkhead stated.

" _Well that's good right?"_

"Not this one Fowler, it's known as ToxEn. Causes nausea dizziness upon contact. Prolonged Exposure weakens us to the point of Paralysis. Then it snuffs out or sparks". Chromia stated how this cache is too dangerous.

" _Well, what are you talking to me for!? Get far away from that ToxEn Pronto! If it's as deadly as you say the cons won't want it either!"_ Fowler stated telling them to get rid of it.

"No they'll want it even more!" Bulkhead stated before recalling what had happened if it were to fall in Decepticon hands. "During the War for Cybertron, Megatron figured out a way to refine raw ToxEn and turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. I witnessed and entire unit wiped out by the sickness! No way are we leaving this stuff for the Cons to abuse!"

" _So bring it back here!-"_ "Forget it! Even if we have a safe place to store it, the stuff is to potent to risk exposing the rest of us!" Bulkhead interrupted him.

"If we bring it back there's a huge risk that Connor might become exposed and who knows what this do to his internal organs mixed with his Cybertronian parts. There's no way we're taking it". Ironhide explained and they knew he was right. If Connor got exposed there's no telling what kind of damage this will do to him. Being Techno-organic and all he'll most definitely be exposed to it in his human or Cybertronian form either way.

"We gotta get rid of this stuff permanently. And the right way". Ironhide said taking hold of the container.

"How do we do that?" Chromia asked him but Bulkhead pointed past her and they got the idea he was giving, and it seemed like it would work.

The Volcano.

"And I know how to slow down our little bug Problem". The Green Wrecker stated as he pulled the one grenade off him showing that all the time with Wheeljack became clear. And the two of them couldn't help but smirk with him.

* * *

"There!" Hardshell called as he and the other Insectacon saw the relic container below them that was already unearthed. To Hardshell this would be too much of a suspicion but he won't let an opportunity like this slip away from them the two of them landed and approached with caution, not knowing what the container held. However the other Insectacon carelessly opened the container. He saw the glowing ToxEn crystals and hoped that he could use it against the Wreckers.

But there was a beeping noise as well.

"NO WAIT!" Hardshell called but it came too late as Bulkhead's grenade detonated knocking him back and the ToxEn shards that exploded into the Insectacon killed it. Hardshell walked over and covered his nose and mouth to see what the cause of death was.

"ToxEn!" He gasped.

* * *

" _Wait you're carrying it?! I thought you said that stuff was Toxic?!"_ Fowler stated as Ironhide carried the lump of ToxEn in the back of his Vehicle form as he drove up the hills. However he needed time to get the ToxEn to the Volcano. Chromia and Bulkhead had been ordered by him to lead them as far away from him while he gets rid of it, they protested but once Ironhide's mind has been made up he sticks by it. Plus he didn't want Bulkhead to carry it due to him being wounded already and he certainly didn't want Chromia carrying it, plus he didn't want any one of his team taking it hands down.

"It is! But I had to get some distance between me and the bugs!" Ironhide stated.

" _Well…what now?"_

"I'm going to toss this rock into the Volcano. It's the only safe way to get rid of it". The Veteran Autobot stated as he Transformed and held the rock under his arm. "I'm not letting this get into the con's hands if I have anything to say about it".

' _What about your insect problem?"_

"Bulkhead and Mia are taking care of it". He replied.

* * *

Hardshell was now alone, with Blitzwing dealing with the other Wreckers it left him to try and get the relic. He then spotted a trail down below to see a trail of spilled Energon, he flew down and changed form to inspect it. This was good, one of the Wreckers was leaking. Meaning all he had to do was follow it.

Follow the trail and he'll be able to get the relic for lord Megatron.

"One of the Wreckers leaked from his wounds". He said to himself before transforming and following the trail.

If only he knew that this trail would only lead him astray.

* * *

The symptoms of ToxEn were now beginning to effect Ironhide, in his vehicle form carrying the glowing rock. He was having a little difficulty trying to get up a small incline. He'd deny his old age saying he wasn't that old as they may think he is, but as he revved his engine hard enough he managed to get over it and continue driving up the Volcano.

"I will admit. Connor did pick the perfect alt mode for me. Possibly planning ahead knowing him". The weapons specialist chuckled to himself.

" _That sound just like him. You taking one for the team? Had to pull that suggestion when my unit was behind enemy lines"._ Fowler said respecting Ironhide's decision.

"I don't recall you being behind enemy lines". He said.

" _I wasn't always a Bot sitter"._ Fowler boasted making the Veteran Autobot chuckle.

"Next, you gonna tell me your mom doesn't tuck you in at night?"

" _Not since basic training"._

"Training as what? A rodeo clown?" Ironhide asked dryly as he continued struggling.

" _I'm not sure if Connor told you but I was an Army Ranger. We wrecked with the best of em"._

"Heh, who would've though Wreckers and Rangers were so much alike?" Ironhide chuckled while still feeling the effects of ToxEn.

" _Standby Ironhide, I'll be right back"._ Fowler Promised as the line cut.

Ironhide kept on going, but the longer he had the ToxEn in his possession, the more of a risk he was taking and the more it was starting to effect his systems. However he needed to push on. He had a family to get back to and he needed to keep going for them. That was keeping that at the back of his mind to make sure he didn't forget what he was fighting for now. Ironhide Transformed and held the ToxEn under his arm, however it didn't do him any good as he began to feel weak. He then fell backwards and slid down a little on the incline he was on. He was groaning and had little strength to get himself upright.

" _Ironhide, how are you holding up?"_ Fowler asked coming back on the line.

"Any…any word…from Connor?" He breathed all the while feeling woozy, making his struggle more difficult.

" _Don't worry about him. He's with his parents, just focus on your mission"._

"I…I need to get…my bearings for a second". He panted.

" _I know it's tough, but I need you to stay the course"._

Ironhide knew this wasn't the greatest of decisions he's made in his lifetime. But he knew that he needed to get the ToxEn to the Volcano and get rid of it before the Cons got their hands on it. If not then it would be another problem they'd had to deal with in the future and he had to make sure that doesn't happen. Ever.

" _Ironhide! Ironhide! Ironhide! DAMN IT ANSWER ME YOU RUST BUCKET!"_ Fowler yelled through the line.

"I'm here Ranger. And for the record. Only one person can call me Rusty or any rust related names". He answered as he heard Fowler sigh in relief.

" _You scared me, two-tonne"._

"I'm…I don't think I can…do it". He breathed.

" _I do NOT want to hear that kind of talk! Especially from the likes of you! You've been through worse!"_ Fowler lectured.

"How…how do you know…that?"

" _One time I overheard Connor talk about you from different…continuities as he called them. He told me all of the things that you managed to survive from"._

"That…being?" Ironhide asked.

" _Tanking a missile attack from Starscream, surviving an airstrike, shrugging of a spike to the chest and even facing some Decepticons called the Dreads"._ Fowler listed.

"Heh, I remember those punks…the Dreads. Cons most Elite units and…they never stood a chance". He smiled recalling the memory. But not really caring how Connor managed to know it.

" _Look soldier. You and I both know there's the mission. And the reason for taking the mission!"_

"Family…it's family". He answered.

" _Exactly! Which is why you do what it takes to finish the job and come home safely"._ Fowler stated as Ironhide remembered the family he had around him. But…Connor was the real boost he needed as he recalled the times with him.

* * *

" _Well we'll have to see what weapons you've been creating. Cee has told me you got blueprints of quite a lot of em"._ _He said to Connor._

" _Hide if there's one thing I know about firepower, if it ain't working, ya not using enough!" Connor Smiled._

" _I'm starting to like ya already kiddo". He chuckled._

* * *

" _You want to try these?" He asked to his nephew as he spun his cannons around and cocked them. "And you're absolutely sure?"_

" _Nothing ventured nothing gained Rusty". Connor Smirked making Ironhide chuckle as he picked him up and ruffled his hair with his digit while setting him on his shoulder._

" _Watch and learn from the master". He smiled._

* * *

" _Hide if there's one thing I know about you. You always seem to take a lot of damage but you manage to shrug it off like a fucking boss". Connor said laying back on the couch in the human area._

" _What can I say? I keep myself in shape". He boasted._

" _Yea not even the rust on ya can argue". He playfully shot at him getting his uncles attention._

" _You want me to manhandle you?" He asked making Connor jump to the railing._

" _You wouldn't"._

" _I will". He smirked._

* * *

"What…What am…I sayin'?" He asked himself. He couldn't give up now! After everything he's been through, he has a nephew now. A NEPHEW! Not to mention he'd be letting down Chromia as well if he didn't get on his feet right now.

" _Connor wouldn't want to see you quite either. He's sure as hell got one of a kind uncle in this family that's been brought together"._ Fowler added.

"Connor's…the best Nephew…an old bot like me could ever have". He smiled knowing that it's true. "And Chromia…I have no regrets having her…as my…Sparkmate".

" _Are going to let them down now Ironhide?"_ Fowler asked.

'Hide if there's one thing I know for certain. You the best uncle I could ever have, and you better not forget that got me?' Connor's chuckle and smile was the drive he needed. "No". He answered aloud, he then grunted as he pushed himself to his feet and felt the groaning in his internal parts as he then stood tall, grabbing the ToxEn and walking towards the Volcano. 'Hold on you two'. He thought to himself as both images of his Sparkmate and Nephew flashed in his mind. 'I'm comin' home'. He though with determination.

* * *

Hardshell followed the trail of leaking Energon further and further knowing he'd get the ToxEn from the Autobots soon. However his trail of thoughts were cut when he was shot out of the sky and crashed in to the rocks below. He transformed and saw Bulkhead and Chromia aiming their weapons at him.

"The ToxEn Autobots. Had it over, and I'll put you out of your misery". He stated but the Autobots Merely smirked which confused him.

"You may have muscle, but your brainpower is severely lacking". Chromia stated she and Bulkhead fired at Hardshell. But the Insectacon delivered a Punch to the green Wrecker and swiped at Chromia who blocked with her shield and fired several rounds into Hardshell's chest but the shots had little effect and she was tossed into Bulkhead as he was getting up. "I grow tired of this. Hand over the ToxEn!" The Insectacon Growled. Bulkhead had gotten up and ran at him then bashed him several times with his wrecking balls but was then grabbed by the head and knee struck in the face before being sent several feet back. "Unless this was merely a trick". Hardshell theorised as he then looked back at the trail and had an idea on where his prize may be. He transformed and flew towards the Volcano.

The Bots saw this and knew that Hardshell was going after Ironhide.

"Ironhide, he's coming after you!" She commed but got no response. "Scrap. Red Alert what's your status?"

" _We just dealt with Blitzwing and he's on the run, he's probably going after the relic!"_ The Autobot medic stated knowing that Ironhide will have twice as much trouble coming his way.

"Damnit! Red, Bulkhead needs medical attention, I'm going after Ironhide!" She said before looking at the wounded Green Wrecker.

"I'll be fine! Just go!" Bulkhead stated making Chromia transform and race up the volcano.

'Hold on Hide I'm on my way!' She thought to herself as she shifted gears, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Ironhide was close, he managed to get to the top and saw a small hole where the volcano hadn't solidified, meaning that's where he can drop the ToxEn into the lava and being rid of it. The sooner the better.

"I'm…almost there". Ironhide panted as he slowly walked up to the drop point.

" _That's right soldier! Dump that rock and Come on home!"_ Fowler encouraged the Autobot Veteran who was close to putting this mission behind him

"Wrecker!" That is until Hardshell stood in his way. Then the two heard the sound of a jet flying overhead and saw that Blitzwing had arrived as well. "Put down the rock! And allow us to put you out of your misery!"

"Oh no, I want this to last bug brain. Besides Ironhide and I have some catching up to do". Blitzwing smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Gotta swat some pests". Ironhide stated as Blitzwing walked up to him, knowing that he was too weak to fight off a heavily armoured triple changer. But he can slow him down a peg or two. As Blitzwing went for a punch Ironhide used the rock as a shield and had had gotten the Decepticon exposed to the toxic Energon, then followed up with a bash to the face while using the rock as a weapon and sending him down on the ground.

"Hold for sec would ya Blitzwing? Thanks!" Ironhide stated as he dropped the ToxEn on the triple changer severally draining the cons energy. He walked up to Hardshell and delivered a hard right hook. And knew that the ToxEn would spread to him.

" _Ironhide you still with me?!"_

"I'm in the scrap and you put me on hold? Low blow Fowler"

" _I want you to know Connor and his parents are coming home. Mission accomplished. Don't keep him waiting"._

"That's my boy". He smirked as he then lunged at Hardshell with a solid uppercut with the ToxEn. As he grew weak, the Insectacon grew weaker as well, making it a bit easier to deal with him, but as Hardshell swiped at Ironhide's head this made the Wrecker's vison go blurry.

"You're spark is mine Wrecker!" Hardshell stated as he was about to deliver the final blow but was shot from behind by Chromia who then charged at Hardshell and dropkicked him to the ground. This Gave Ironhide the opportunity to grab the rock from Blitzwing and toss it into the lava. Finally be ridding of the toxic rock once and for all.

" _Fowler…mission accomplished…but you may need to tuck me in"._ He joked as he then felt himself being supported by his Sparkmate and saw the Ground Bridge open up. As the two walked towards the portal Blitzwing and Hardshell had a chance to put down the old Autobot and both fired a shot from their blasters. One hit Ironhide in the back and the other hit his chest as he turned around protecting Chromia.

"Decepticon PUNKS!" He growled as he then aimed a cannon at each of them and fired with what little energy he had left in him and both shots hit their target. Due to the Insectacon and Triple changer being exposed to the ToxEn, they were weakened incredibly. Ironhide dropped his arms to the side with his cannons still smoking. "Class Dismissed". He smirked weakly before walking through the portal but as they reached the main Hub of the base, Ironhide fell limp and dropped to the ground with a smoking blast to his chest and back shocking Ratchet, Fowler and Rafael.

Chromia tried to get her Sparkmate to wake up as Ratchet quickly went for his medical gear. The humans present knew that Ironhide was one of the strongest bots around from what Connor had told them but they never saw him like this. Just what would happen if Connor found out that his uncle is practically on death's door?

* * *

 **Now before you say Am I going to kill him off I'll answer you this.**

 **No. Who am I? Michael Bay?**

 **That's Right Michael...come get me.**

 **Anyway, no that scene in Dark of the moon was a complete dick move! And I'm not having that bullshit in my story! Besides everyone knows that Ironhide is one tough son of a bitch. But even he has limits as to how much punishment he can take. I wanted to show that in here to see that not even our favourite Autobot veteran is untouchable. But after a few chapters he'll be back to his good ol self like always. However I wanted to point out that even the added characters in the Prime series here will be just as vulnerable as Ironhide.**

 **Anyway next time will be the last chapter in the Relic race then there's gonna be a big bug hunt...that bug being Hardshell.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole. A bit of Feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	38. The four races part 4

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I know this chapter and the one before it are mixed around but they both happen at the same time so it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Now this chapter was hard to do so if it's not as good as it seems I understand completely, but the one after this will be not too far behind since I've gotten in bit of a motion for this story.**

 **Next chapter however will be a little special since I've added a new weapon to my arsenal and not in bot form. A Lot of fans of this particular series will love it. But I won't tell becuase that will give away the surprise. ;)**

 **So with that outta the way.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **The four races Part 4**

As the other 3 teams were racing for their designated relics, Ratchet and the Autobot Flyers Breakaway, Windblade and Jetfire walked through the bridge and were met with Wheeljack waiting by the Jackhammer.

"The boss thought you'd need help huh?" The Wrecker smirked.

"If you must know Connor feels strongly that you require supervision". Ratchet stated as a matter of fact as he and the Fliers walked towards the Jackhammer.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behaviour Doc". He promised cheekily.

"Please don't call me Doc". The CMO stated as he walked up the ramp.

"Whatever you say Sunshine". Wheeljack drawled as Ratchet froze on the spot and snarled in annoyance. The other three Autobots present looked at each other and just shrugged not knowing what to really say and followed the Medic upward into the ship.

Despite the feud between the Wrecker and the CMO they were on their way towards the Relic, however the tension between Ratchet and Wheeljack and the fliers felt it within the ship.

"So all of team Prime is busy hunting down these four Iacon relics?" Wheeljack asked.

"The four which are currently in play". Ratchet stated.

"There's more?!" Wheeljack said in surprise.

"Megatron still has the Iacon database on his ship, meaning these four relics aren't the only ones that are here on earth. So any Decepticon weapons and relics can't fall into the Decepticon's hands". Jetfire added.

"Hate to think what would happen if the cons got their hands on any of them". Breakaway pointed out in which everyone agreed on.

"No worries, I've got your backs we'll have this relic in no time". Wheeljack stated as he heard a beeping coming from the computers of his ship indicating that they got trouble coming their way. "Looks like we got a bogey on our tail". The small screen projected who was following them and saw it was none other than…

"Soundwave!" Ratchet identified.

"Megatron's communications chief?" Wheeljack asked.

"The very same". Jetfire stated as he and the other two fliers were holding onto whatever they could.

"He must be tracking the same Coordinates". Ratchet shrugged casually. As he and Wheeljack heard the rear of the ship open. "What are doing?"

"We're going to buy you two time to grab the relic". Jetfire stated as he then turned and ran out of the ship with Breakaway and Windblade following, they all transformed into their jet forms and flew towards Soundwave to keep him occupied. Jetfire charged towards Soundwave and fired his guns at the Communications chief but due to Soundwave's form being a UAV military drone, and it being slim and small, it was rather difficult to land a direct shot on him. Soundwave dodged the shots with ease as he then flew right past the other two Autobots which caused them to turn around and be right on his tail.

Soundwave did a U-turn and fired in their direction, but they all split off to try and flank the lone Decepticon, Breakaway accelerated and got close to Soundwave even though the Decepticon flew erratically Breakaway managed to keep up.

"Have a little Present Soundwave!" he boasted as he then launched two missiles at him, one of which exploded next to Soundwave but was no hit and the other missed. The Autobots then saw something fly off Soundwave's body and saw it go in the direction of Ratchet and Wheeljack. "Did I get em?"

" _No, he just deployed Laserbeak! He's going for Ratchet and Wheeljack!"_ Jetfire stated over the com channel.

" _Keep him occupied I'm going to back them up!"_ Windblade called as she then broke off to help the others. As she then managed to catch up to Laserbeak he was already taking shots at the Jackhammer, she accelerated forwarded and fired off several shots of her own but she missed. Good thing she didn't hit the Jackhammer either otherwise Wheeljack wouldn't be too impressed. Windblade flew past the Jackhammer and shot ahead of Laserbeak, transformed and drew her sword in attempt to strike him with a melee attack. She only just barely scraped Laserbeak's armour but she didn't let up her attack as she and the Jackhammer perused the small flyer and saw it disappear into the clouds. "Oh no ya don't!" She stated as she followed Laserbeak not letting the small Mini-con out pf her sights. The two of them then emerged from the clouds and Saw that the jackhammer had managed to get a shot into the small Decepticon.

However the victory was short lived as Laserbeak managed to get one last shot into the Jackhammer's engines.

"Augh this is just not my day is it?" Windblade asked herself rhetorically as she then followed the Jackhammer down.

* * *

Moments later the Jackhammer had crashed landed near a forest, however Ratchet and Wheeljack were ok and didn't suffer any real injuries, the Jackhammer wasn't as lucky as Wheeljack inspected the damage for himself.

"Argh, right thruster's fried". The wrecker grumbled in frustration.

"Looks like the Jackhammer won't be flying for some time by the looks of it". Windblade stated as she dropped down with the other Autobots. "However Jetfire and Breakaway can only keep Soundwave busy for so long, better find the relic and make sure the cons don't get it". She stated.

"Well the Jackhammer isn't going anywhere, if we're going to get that relic we need to roll". Wheeljack proclaimed as he then began to walk off but stopped.

"Well? Are we walking or driving?!" Ratchet said impatiently as he and Windblade saw what he was looking at. It was Laserbeak, they approached cautiously as Wheeljack pulled one of his swords of his back.

"Careful Wheeljack, Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave". Ratchet warned as Wheeljack used the tip of his sword and flipped Laserbeak over and the small Decepticon didn't move an inch.

"Not anymore it isn't". The wrecker stated with a smirk.

Ratchet then began to inspect the damage done to Laserbeak.

"Operating system seems functional but offline". He stated.

"Guess someone's gonna need a new snitch". Wheeljack joked.

"And Connor will be happy that Laserbeak got what was coming to him after what he did from what I remember what happened". Windblade stated as she recalled to when Laserbeak captured Fowler and Connor when he first came to the base before she arrived on earth.

"A Minor victory and not the one we were here to achieve". Ratchet stated as he began to walk off.

"Hold on there, Doc". Wheeljack stated earning a snarl from the Medic as he then looked at the Wrecker twirling a grenade on his hand. "Situation's ripe for an old wrecker trick". He stated with a smirk.

"I'm…not sure I follow". Ratchet stated, but Windblade had caught on pretty quickly.

"Planting a grenade inside Laserbeak, when it arms the result will be one dead Con". Windblade clarified as Wheeljack nodded in agreement. However this caused an idea to come to Ratchet's mind, and will hopefully help the Autobots in the long run.

"Why plant a simple incendiary device when we can plant a more devastating bomb?" Ratchet suggested as he went back over to Laserbeak and changed his hand into a laser scalpel and opened the Mini-Con's internal systems. "A virus engineered to pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave then directly into the Decepticon warship's mainframe where it will transmit the entire contents of the Iacon database to us". He explained.

"Sounds complex, I thought we were in a hurry?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm starting to think that this is what Connor mean by something, 'requires to go according to cannon' as he would put it. Plus Optimus would agree risking the loss of one relic to find the rest is a worthwhile gamble". Ratchet retorted.

"He's right, Connor stated that something here needs to go towards this cannon of his. Plus losing one relic is worth finding the rest in the long run". The red flier stated backing up Ratchet's point.

"Well, you really have the chops to pull of that kind of programing?" The wrecker asked.

"Not alone. I will require backup". Ratchet stated. "Rafael, we have a situation". He radioed.

* * *

Meanwhile Soundwave had managed to shake off Breakaway and Jetfire and was now heading towards the relic, making sure that the Autobots never got their hands on it. However he'll have to be quick, knowing the Autobots are resilient and persistent as per usual, he'll need to make haste not to fail Megatron.

* * *

"If you could write a source code for the virus, my scanner could translate into Cybertronian scripts as it downloads". Ratchet instructed the young Genius.

" _I can do it. But if we want to keep the virus hidden from the cons, we'll need a decoy. Y'know, like a second virus"._ Raf warned. But Ratchet looked at Wheeljack, but more specifically, his grenade.

"Or something less complicated". He stated and that made Wheeljack catch on.

"A decoy we want them to find but doesn't blow?" The Wrecker summarised.

"Correct".

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade". He grumbled as he gave the explosive to Ratchet who then took the explosive part of the device and placed it among the inner systems within Laserbeak.

" _A Grenade inside Laserbeak, inside Soundwave? Like a Turducken!"_ Rafael stated which made the bots stop in their tracks.

"A what?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

" _It's a turkey stuffed inside a duck with a…never mind"._ Raf said cutting himself off know the bots won't understand what he was talking about anyway. Two of the bots then saw Wheeljack begin to walk off.

"Where are you going?" The CMO asked.

"Buy you some time. And who knows? Maybe pick up a relic". Wheeljack stated as he then transformed and drove off.

"I'll help double that time, just keep working on it". Windblade said to Ratchet she then changed form and followed the Wrecker towards the relic. As they managed to reach the relic they found the canister that it housed, Wheeljack opened it up and he and Windblade saw wat was inside. The Resonance Blaster, a weapon that deploys sonic waves that will be devastating to anyone on the receiving end, all the more reason to get this weapon away from the Decepticons.

However they heard the sound of a jet engine coming their way and saw it was Soundwave. The time that Jetfire and Breakaway gave them had ran out. Soundwave transformed and brought out his gun.

"This should be fun". Wheeljack smirked as he and Windblade unsheathed their swords and charged at the Decepticon Communications officer and tried to strike him but Soundwave dodged all of their attacks with little effort, as he leaned back Wheeljack managed to scrape his visor. This kept on going as Soundwave dodged while the Autobots tried to land a single hit on Soundwave but with no avail. However Soundwave managed to have a window of opportunity and strike Wheeljack with his claw sending him back taking one of his swords to block Windblade's strike. The two of them then engaged each other in a sword fight but Wheeljack charged back into battle with a warrior's yell towards soundwave.

Soundwave then used one of his tentacles to strike Wheeljack in the chest and slam him into the ground while he was still fighting Windblade. Wheeljack then grasped another tentacle that was coming for him and pushed it towards the other one and used it to shove it off his chassis. He got back on his feet and fired several blasts at Soundwave but he even managed to dodge them and toss Windblade into the wall. The Two Autobots then got back on their feet and faced the Decepticon and saw that his visor was fractured.

"There we go again. Shattering expectations". Wheeljack joked.

"I could've made a better joke than that". Windblade stated as she rolled her optics as the Wrecker shrugged not really caring if the red femme found his joke funny or not.

* * *

With the two bots fighting Soundwave, Ratchet knew he had to work fast or all this will be for nothing.

"Rafael, I've jacked into Laserbeak's uplink transmitter. When you're ready, I will bring its operating systems back online to receive the transfer". Ratchet stated.

* * *

Back where the relic was Soundwave had managed to get his hands on the Resonance Blaster as he smacked both Autobots into the wall. Soundwave Attached the weapon to his arm and the blaster had extended itself and made a wiring sound showing that it was activated, he aimed the weapon at the Autobots.

"I'm not gonna like this". Windblade stated and Wheeljack silently agreed. The two of them screamed in pain as the weapon was fired in their direction, the waves were painful to not just their audio receptors but to the force of the waves were also hurting their bodies as well. As Soundwave stopped firing the two Autobots fell to the ground feeling weak and damaged, Windblade couldn't stay awake and fell unconscious.

However Wheeljack was slipping in and out trying to stay awake as he saw Soundwave walked up to him and stood over the Autobot with the Resonance blaster aimed in the Wrecker's direction. With no strength to fight back he merely braced for what was coming. However to his fortune or misfortune, depending how it's seen, Soundwave had gotten an alert which stopped him in his tracks.

It was from Laserbeak.

Soundwave didn't bother to finish the two of them off, they've lost anyway. Right now he needed to get to Laserbeak, so he transformed and flew off towards his Mini-con's location.

* * *

"Rafael, what's our progress?" Ratchet asked.

" _60%"_ The young genius replied.

" _Doc"._ Ratchet froze at the sound of Wheeljack's voice coming through the communication channel. But that wasn't in worry.

"Wheeljack I told you not to call me that!" He snapped.

" _We're sorry…"_ That didn't sound good coming from Wheeljack of all bots.

"What's wrong? where are you and Windblade?"

" _I…figure you got maybe…2 minutes…"_ Wheeljack said in pain. Ratchet was confused, 2 minutes for what? But his question was answered as he heard the sound of a jet engine. He knew that Jetfire and Breakaway couldn't hold off Soundwave forever, and he knew what the Wrecker mean by that. Soundwave was coming for Laserbeak.

"Or less". Ratchet muttered to himself. "Wheeljack what's your position? Windblade are you there?" He called to both Autobots but he got nothing in response. "Rafael?"

" _We're almost there!"_

Ratchet kept holding down the struggling Mini-con to make sure that the virus can upload itself, however if Soundwave found him in this position the consequences would be severe. Much worse than what happened to Wheeljack and Windblade. He saw the progression meter on his scanner and saw that it was nearly complete…it was so damn tantalising.

" _Done!"_

That's all he needed to hear as he let Laserbeak go and fly away, however Soundwave had arrived and saw him change to bipedal mode. From his hiding spot, Ratchet tried to not make any noise whatsoever, if he were caught it will all be for naught and will have no hope in finding the other relics. He watched Soundwave inspect the damage done to the Jackhammer until he heard a noise come from Ratchet's hiding place.

"Scrap!" The CMO cursed under his breath and crouched even lower in his hiding spot.

Soundwave was able to find Laserbeak and quickly reattach him to his Chassis before walking away. Until he heard a groan which made Ratchet more nervous, if he were human he'd be sweating bullets. Soundwave extended the tentacles from his back and searched the area, unknown to the Decepticon Ratchet was behind the rock hiding from him.

Fortunately for Ratchet Soundwave didn't touch him, but the tentacles had found what they were looking for. A part of Laserbeak that had come apart. Soundwave has everything he came for and then flew off into the night towards the Decepticon ship.

Ratchet had let out a sigh of relief and stood to his full height.

"Soundwave has taken the bait. Wheeljack, Windblade…"Still no response from them. "Scrap!" HE cursed as eh transformed and raced towards his fellow Autobots, knowing that they'd be on high ground.

* * *

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet had made it to where Windblade and Wheeljack were but he was too late and saw them both battered and busted. He sat the two of them up and it caused the two of them to wake.

"Just resting my Optics..." The Wrecker groaned. "And my Audio receptors".

"You and me both Jackie". Windblade stated as she held her head in her servo. Ratchet was glad to see that both of them were alright, but he knew that these two will be alright after some repairs and some definite rest.

* * *

When the morning had come Breakaway and Jetfire had managed to reach the rest of the team and found out that Soundwave had gotten the relic, however Ratchet had informed them that he had snuck a virus inside Laserbeak's systems and in hope of retrieving the rest of the relics. After a quick patch up Jetfire and Breakaway stood up and supported Windblade in getting her back to base.

"Rafael send the ground bridge". Ratchet said through the channel as the green vortex appeared before them. "I would advise you return to base. You require a thorough examination". He suggested to the Wrecker as the three fliers walked through the ground bridge.

"The only thing I require right now is hole sealant". Wheeljack replied as he examined the Jackhammer's damage. "Trust me, the Jackhammer is in need of repair than me".

"Listen Wheeljack, thank you for the backup". Ratchet said sincerely.

"Yep" Was the reply he got from him as Wheeljack pulled a panel off. "See ya round…Ratchet".

Ratchet was unable to contain his smile as he walked through the ground bridge, glad that Wheeljack referred to him by name and not Doc. When he was now in the confines of the base he was glad to be back and saw Raf get his attention.

"Ratchet come here!" The young Genius called to hi m as he motioned towards the screens.

"The Iacon database?!" He gasped as he saw everything being displayed on the screens, and his plan had paid off!

"It's downloading into our mainframe!"

"Rafael you genius!" Ratchet laughed for joy seeing as his plan had come to fruition. Now he was excited to bring the news to the rest of the team and possibly show that he had done what Connor had told him to do giving them the edge they need in finding the relics before the Decepticons.

* * *

"Ironhide is coming through Agent Fowler!" Raf called.

"I can't wait to share the news!" Ratchet said excitedly, but was stopped when he saw Chromia haul Ironhide through the bridge and saw him drop to the ground with a scorch mark on his back and chest. "No!" He gasped in horror seeing the Autobot veteran in this state, one thing is for sure, that Connor won't like this when he gets back with his parents.

* * *

 **There we go...I won't lie this chapter was difficult to get done but here it is.**

 **Now next time is a mission for revenge, and I have a few surprised for the fight with Hardshell. But they'll have to wait for next time and for what I have in store for you guys is something I normally wouldn't put in, this series is something I've only seen little of but has gotten me interested now it's a well known series and I have seen one game that caught my eye. You'll see in the next chapter so keep you eyes peeled for the update ok?**

 **So I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of the story as a whole in the review section. A Bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **SO until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	39. Inner Demons of a Prime

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! And welcome back to transformers Gate Crasher!**

 **Now here was the next chapter I promised! Now the new weapon I mentioned will give off hints in the construction of it. Now we will be hunting Hardshell, and he will get what's coming to him I can assure you that!**

 **Now nothing else I can think of at the moment, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter I cooked up and I'll see ya down below.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Inner demons of a Prime**

Since the Arctic's temperature was dropping, we headed back to the arrival coordinates so we can get a pickup. When the vortex opened up the three of us walked in and saw that there was something wrong. Dad has asked what had happened while we were gone and Ratchet could barely say a word and glanced in my direction before showing us what had happened, we saw my uncle on the medical berth being treated by Red Alert.

"Ironhide!" I cried as I raced to him but was held back by Hound, Ratchet and Trailbreaker. "Let me go guys!"

"Cronus Ironhide was exposed by ToxEn. I'd rather not let you get exposed due to your anatomy". Ratchet stated making me look at him in shock.

"Ironhide got exposed? I thought it was Bulkhead that got exposed like in the cannon? How the hell does he go down like a tonne of bricks if he's one of the strongest people I know?" I stated with tears on my eyes before looking down. "If I went with him…" I trailed off before Fowler got my attention.

"Son there was nothing you could have done! Hardshell and Blitzwing shot him when his back was turned!" He stated.

"Hardshell…" I growled. "When I get my hands on him…I'LL RIP HIS LIMBS OFF AND CRUSH HIS SPARK BEFORE HIS OPTICS!" I roared scaring everyone present causing the three holding me to loosen me enough to get out of their grasp and rush to my uncle's side. If only I had gone with them instead of going to the Arctic, I would've carried the ToxEn myself and save Hide the pain be in his position instead of me. How can I save my family if I can only be at one place at a time? I thought that with the extra backup that they'd get the job done without too much trouble. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and saw my aunt Chromia pull me in for a hug and cried on her shoulder, she could tell the pain I was going through with the horror of what her Sparkmate's condition.

I wish I could've done more to prevent this.

* * *

As time went by most of the bots had retired to their quarters to get some sleep and just recover from their wounds from the missions we were all sent on. However the only ones here were the original Team Prime, Mum, Fowler, Mia and myself staying with Ironhide in the main area of the base. However Fowler got a call and from what he was saying something seemed wrong, and it seems like it wasn't just my uncle's condition.

"Turns out highlights in your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the Mayor. I tried to stall but…" He trailed off.

"Go where you are needed Agent Fowler. There is nothing you can do for Ironhide at this time". Dad rumbled.

"Keep me posted Prime, I mean it. On both of them". He said to Dad as he glanced at me with worry as I was leaning against the railing with my arms crossed looking down. He then began walking up towards the elevator before the doors closed behind him.

"Wheeljack's on his way". Arcee stated.

"He ain't gonna be happy I can tell ya that much". I muttered but only my Sparkmate seemed to hear it. I then walked off towards my room but this caught everyone's attention. Mum was about to stop me but Dad stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs time". I heard him say as I walked into my room and closed the door before sitting on my bed burying my head in my hands.

The thought of my uncle kicking the bucket like this is never the way to go for anyone, just thinking about Hardshell who put him into this situation makes the rage build up. Dad would discourage the thought of revenge but I won't let him stop me. He's been fighting Megatron for a long time, Arcee fighting Arachnid, Bumblebee and Barricade…you get the picture, but Hardshell will die by either Wheeljack's hand or mine. Mine preferably but without Miko tagging along to get revenge for Bulkhead since he was merely wounded and able to get back on his feet in no time, things will be easier…somewhat. I get the feeling Mia will do the same, and I don't blame her for doing so, I would do the same for anyone in this family.

I then stood up from my bed and went to my desk and pulled out an incomplete blueprint sheet and began finishing it, with some extra modifications to suite Cybertronian standards for this weapon. I then had completed the blueprint and nodded to myself in satisfaction before rolling it up and walking out the door with my cloak active so I won't be seen by the others and went towards the area where I had constructed my other weapons such as my BFG 9000 from DOOM 2016. It was in one of the areas where the bots can't get into and found it before Mum's team had come to earth, and I've been putting it to good use. I closed the door behind me and powered up the machines and gotten to work, while putting on some music to pass the time.

I started to work on the biggest part and decided to get it out of the way, I constructed the circuits and had placed them in their spot on the piece and constructed my hand and began to fuse it together with the same set of tools that Ratchet had on his person, yea I took the time to copy his tools and use them for my own little projects.

 **[Now Playing-No Hero-JT Music- Venom Rap]**

 **I got a darkness inside**

 **And it's talking to me**

 **I feel it rumble and writhe**

 **Like a hungry disease**

 **A face so ugly I hide**

 **But it longs to be free**

 **Once I've brought it to light**

 **I'll be gone underneath**

As the small bits were out of the way I then brought the other bigger pieces together and began fusing them together as well. As they were all in place I felt that it was very sturdy and wasn't breaking anytime soon. Nice.

 **Swallowed consumed**

 **I am one with the beast**

 **You're not me, who are you?**

 **What are we?**

 **When I look at the face, in the mirror I see**

 **Just a shell of myself**

 **I can tell, you're no hero to me**

My next task was infusing the contraption with Energon and took out a small cube from one of the crates and plugged the contraption to the cube via a chord and began draining the cube for another minute before it was fully drained, then inserted an Energon recharger into the device before closing it up.

 **I've got something gut tattering, blood blackening**

 **My anatomy's unravelling, what's happening?**

 **Genetically unfettered immortality**

 **A mask that I'll have on far beyond Halloween**

 **Just from one touch fastening, attached to me**

 **Feels like I'm galactically drug trafficking**

 **Just dabbled and got addicted, I love agony**

 **Identity gone, nothing much left of me**

 **I've become an unnatural catastrophe**

 **Infested with unfathomable fantasies**

 **Never knew there was such madness untapped in me**

 **Some venomous entity that we've become, haven't we**

With the big piece completed I then began the main piece and then moved towards another machine and began constructing the handle of this weapon and putting in the required circuitry inside it before fusing the parts together like the bigger piece.

 **We're ravaging our enemies compatibly**

 **Dulled faculties I've forgotten, what's empathy?**

 **As a matter of fact, lost all sense of me**

 **Doesn't matter cuz Venom's what we are meant to be**

The next bit was the frequency being used in this, it will be a little tricky since this is the main purpose of this weapon and it won't work without it.

 **Tongue's wrapping around, stomach growling now**

 **Hungry ravenous power, but I've atrophied, how?**

 **Won't be captured and held, I will rattle the cell**

 **Far from God's grace, I already fell**

 **Blood drunk from the carnage, I think I'm gonna drown**

 **Like the devil himself has been dragging me down**

 **But I've actually found part of heaven in hell**

 **We will topple your steeples and we'll shatter the bells**

I managed to get the frequency right and then began to move onto the other crucial part of the weapon being the part I was going to be killing with, I then moved a piece of tungsten that I found in the very back section of the base…don't ask me why it's there I have no idea.

 **Oooh right, never felt so wrong**

 **I know we've both walked paths**

 **On which we don't belong**

 **And now I have no doubt**

 **If I cast you out**

 **I'll be left with half myself**

I then began to hammer away at the bit of metal with my inhuman strength and felt the sweat on my brow drop onto the hot metal sizzle, carefully picked up the part and dunked it so it would cool instantly. I pulled it out and I was satisfied with nearly completing this project.

 **I got a darkness inside**

 **And it's walking with me**

 **I'm buckled up for the ride**

 **With a hunger to feed**

 **I don't want you to hide**

 **If you long to be free**

 **We're no hero tonight**

 **We're the monster you need**

I then tested the weapon on some Cybertronian scrap metal we had gotten over the several skirmishes and other missions out in the field, and the weapon had passed with flying colours. I may be a hero and an Autobot…but I'm no hero not this time.

 **Swallowed consumed**

 **Venom running through me**

 **I won't be, nor will you**

 **Only we**

 **Now I look at the face in the mirror and see**

 **Just how fearsome we are**

 **But you're far from a hero to me**

 **[End Track]**

You better watch out Hardshell, I'm comin' for you. And I won't show any mercy…that's a promise.

* * *

After several hours I had come out of my room with my project being put in there for the time being. Ratchet sighed and turned to all of us.

"Ironhide is stable for the moment. I had to induce stasis". He stated as we all heard the sound of an engine coming our way and saw Wheeljack had arrived. He didn't even stop as he transformed and landed on his feet stopping all momentum he had getting here.

"What's the damage Doc?" Wheeljack asked and I noticed Ratchet didn't even care if he called him Doc at the moment since Ironhide is in the condition he is.

"Ironhide suffered massive trauma to his central neural circuit, and some damage to his chassis as well". Ratchet answered.

"I've seen you work, you're a maestro". Wheeljack compliment hope that Ratchet can do something, anything really to fix Ironhide and get him back on his feet.

"The ToxEn exposure cause system-wide shut down on a submicronic level. I can't even begin to operate until he gains some strength". Ratchet stated as there was nothing he could do at the current moment. Wheeljack accepted it and turned to Dad.

"You gonna tell me who did this to him?" He asked with his expression still stoic.

"At the moment, I believe it would be best to focus our attention on Ironhide's recovery, rather than revenge". Dad responded in the neutral voice he had and I was familiar with, even with his old friend's life on the lien he still manages to keep his cool at times like these that would effect a normal bot or person.

"You do that". Wheeljack growled as he transformed and drove out of the base. And I walked out of the room without anyone knowing.

* * *

"Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know". Ratchet warned Optimus, knowing how Wheeljack is firsthand.

"And I'm not sure we could stop him even if we wanted to". Optimus answered and saw where his son would've been but was nowhere to be seen. And knowing his son firsthand will do the same thing Wheeljack intends to do, and even though Connor is his son he's not sure if he Elita or Arcee could stop him either. He knew Connor puts his human morals first before anything else from what Ironhide told him and won't try to understand, but can see what Connor means and knows that he can take care of himself but he always worries like any normal father would.

'I feel that Connor and Wheeljack aren't the only ones who would seek revenge against the one responsible for Ironhide's condition'. He thought to himself. Knowing the behaviour of Wheeljack his son…and Chromia.

* * *

I checked the time near on the alarm clock on my nightstand and saw it was 8:29. Perfect, I got out of bed already dressed and grabbed my new weapon from under my bed and it magnetised to my back and walked out of the door and quietly closing it. I then looked down the halls and saw that it was dark, but with my enhanced senses I could see in the dark without trouble. I made my way towards the main HUB of the base and typed on one of the human computers and saw the coordinates I need to get to. I locked the coordinates in and was ready to activate the bridge.

"Connor, what are you doing out of bed?" I turned around and saw Chromia up and about just as I was as the headlights on her chest from her vehicle mode lit up my vicinity.

"I could ask you the same thing Mia". I retorted turning to her. "Besides I know why you're still up, you want a shot against Hardshell don't ya?" I said stating the purpose and she then sighed and nodded her head.

"I do, but you are going back to bed, I need to handle this-," "And going with Wheeljack is doing this by yourself? Face it Mia, we both want the same thing, you want to get back at that Insectacon for your Sparkmate and I want revenge for my uncle. I know for a fact if Ironhide here up and about as we were he'd do the same thing for family". I stated.

"Connor your Mom will have my helm if I let you get revenge". She said to me.

"Then we'll tell her I followed you. I mean Miko has a knack for doing it you could call it a superpower. Besides when we do get found out we'll both take the blow anyway. So all in all you're not changing my mind, I may have missed my shot with Silas, but I'm not missing mine with Hardshell". I said not budging on my point. Chromia sighed and shook her head before looking at me.

"Very well. But I want you to do one thing for me". She said holding up a single digit. "If things go wrong I want you to run for home. Promise me you'll do that". "Mia-," "Promise me you'll get to safety if things get out of hand". Emphasised, I sighed and I looked at her in the optic.

"I promise". I answered making her smile a little before kissing me on the head and lending her servo to me so I could hop on her shoulder. She then activated the bridge since I already locked onto the coordinates for her and we went through to be met with Wheeljack waiting on the other side leaning against the Jackhammer, he then saw Mia and then noticed I was on her shoulder.

"There a reason for Jr to be tagging along?" He asked standing up right.

"Same as you Wheeljack, I want to destroy the bastard that almost killed my uncle". I answered. "No is changing my mind so don't bother". I stated before he simply gave me a smirk.

"You may be like your dad at times. But now? I ain't gonna judge a nephew who wants to avenge his uncle, so don't let me stop ya kid". He said as we entered the Jackhammer and sat on my aunt's lap as the ship took off from the location. "So you two gonna tell me who did this to Ironhide?" He asked us.

"An Insectacon named Hardshell, he's the strongest out of all the Insectacons and actually has half a brain, but he has an ego much like Starscream and Megatron". I answered.

"Glad to hear, I have an idea on how to draw him out". Wheeljack stated bringing up a location of a Decepticon mine.

"You know locations of the Decepticon's mines?" Mia asked him.

"You think I was sitting on my cans ever since I came to this rock?" He mused as Mia shrugged in response. "Besides the bugs are bound by a single mind drawing one of them out would be impossible. So we're gonna make some noise". Wheeljack smirked.

"That way Hardshell can't resist pleasing Megatron by trying to take us out…and they call us predictable". I smirked along with him. I then looked outside and saw that we had arrived and we then disembarked from the Jackhammer and went over to a vantage point at the mine's entrance. "If we're gonna make some noise I'll sneak in since I'm small enough and can cloak, making it impossible for the cons to see or find me". I stated as they were hesitant but nodded in agreement. I ran down towards the entrance and cloaked to conceal myself, then saw what I wanted to see, miners harvesting Energon and potential targets for me.

I then de cloaked and constructed a Nucleon Charge rifle in my right hand and took aim at one of the drones at the top floor. When the weapon was charged I fried right into the Visor dropping my target, the kill made my weapon charge faster and fired at the other drone next to the other one killing it. This sent the base on alert knowing that something is happening but not on red alert, the guards were searching for the cause of their dead companions I then cloaked and repositioned. I then used my grapple line to launch myself upward to the back of a drone's neck and slashed with my P.O.K.E Beta killing it and then repeated the process as another drone turned around and stabbed it through the visor dropping another. However I was then spotted as the last two drones aimed their guns at me but where shot by Chromia and Wheeljack.

"Well the mines clear, now what do we do?" Mia asked her fellow Wrecker.

"We give Megatron a shout". Wheeljack answered.

* * *

As we called the Nemesis on the emergency channel that the miners would use we got a response and said that we'll only talk to Megatron. We waited for him to answer but it didn't take long for him to answer the call.

" _What is it?"_

"I have to hand it to ya Megatron, the mine is good an all but your security is piss weak if I were to be brutally honest". I answered with a smirk.

" _Ah, Connor Prime, been well?"_ He sounded nice with a lace of sarcasm in his voice. _"I never knew you to be one to hold a mine all by yourself. Unless you with a certain former wrecker who enjoys explosives?"_ He asked.

"You wish you knew me well bucket head. I'm willing to go through heaven, hell and purgatory for my family. Even if it means getting vengeance. Right now we're sitting on one of the biggest mining operations you know". I stated our location but not giving it away entirely.

" _The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause, young Prime. You of all people should know that better than anyone"._

"True, true but we'll keep hitting your mines one by one until there are none left. Unless you give us something in return, we'll back off…for now". I emphasised.

" _And pray tell son of Optimus, what it is you want?"_ He asked dryly.

"First off is Hardshell there?" I asked.

" _Yes, why does he have to do with this?"_ He asked getting inpatient.

"Oh good, hey Hardshell! I'll admit you did a pretty good job of busting up my uncle Ironhide". I called over before taking a breath. "But not good enough to kill him!"

" _Not good enough to kill him?! Are you saying the weapon specialist lives!?"_ Megatron snarled at Hardshell.

" _He's bluffing!"_ Hardshell protested.

"I never bluff about my family you shit eating fuck! You're lucky he's alive otherwise I'd tear your hive apart with my bare hands myself!" I roared at him before taking a breath. "If you want to fix your mistake, Chromia will transmit the coordinates of our next target. If you have the balls you can stop the destruction of another asset. Oh I almost forgot…do you know what 10 tonnes of TNT exploding sounds like?" I asked as I gave Wheeljack a thumb up and the result was him detonating the mine in a glorious explosion that would make Ironhide smirk and laugh.

"So you have a choice Bucket head. Let us fuck up your mines one by one or send Hardshell to face the cruel reality that is karma. We'll be waiting at the next coordinates. If Hardshell doesn't show up…well say goodbye to another mine. So you have my demands chump, peace out" I smirked cutting the call. The Jackhammer then was off towards the next target on our list, however the flight was quiet and Wheeljack decided to break it.

"Sure you don't want to power down?" He asked me.

"No…the funny thing about humans and Adrenaline, its one hell of a natural drug to keep you awake". I answered. "Besides you two aren't pushing me to the side as easily as I was now on my Aunt's lap again she sat next to Wheeljack.

"If you're worried about old Ironhide, don't. Ironhide may be old but he's the most stubborn bot I know. He never lets anything keep him down for long. And Ratchet's the best Doc. The best". Wheeljack reassured. "Plus he's got a Sparkmate and a Nephew to come back to, as well as the entire family that's back at Prime's base".

"Yea, Ironhide wouldn't want to think a bunch of ToxEn and an Insectacon to be the end of him. He'd rather fight Megatron and go down swinging than after what has happened". Chromia smiled weakly holding me tightly.

"Regardless, Hardshell won't live to see tomorrow when we're done with him". I said aloud in which both of them agreed.

* * *

(Autobot outpost Omega-1, Connor's room)

Arcee was in her Holo-form and looked around room see Connor not in sight. She then saw a note and his phone next to it. The note was written in a rhyme and it was weird for her but she then turned his phone on and saw a song was ready to be played, she then hit the play button and heard the song for herself. She then reminded herself that her boyfriend usually uses music to express his feelings.

The Note read:

"Hey sweetheart, if your reading this and I'm not here I've gone out to take care of some business. I don't need to tell you what it is since you're pretty smart so I won't say. But my reason why is because I'm doing it for family. For uncle Ironhide.

I got a darkness inside

And it's talking to me

I feel it rumble and writhe

Like a hungry disease

A face so ugly I hide

But it longs to be free

Once I've brought it to light

I'll be gone underneath

"I know that revenge isn't always worth it but Hardshell needs to die after what he did, and you of all people know my heart better than anyone. I will never forgive myself if Wheeljack doesn't come home alive. After all, it was mean to be Bulkhead who was infested with ToxEn".

Swallowed consumed

I am one with the beast

You're not me, who are you?

What are we?

When I look at the face, in the mirror I see

Just a shell of myself

I can tell, you're no hero to me

"Now I never really saw myself as a hero of the Autobots or anything like that but I felt like a guy who was merely protecting his family. If in my experience in this life I am certain of…you got to do a little bit of bad to do a whole lot of good if I were to see life like I do".

Oooh right, never felt so wrong

I know we've both walked paths

On which we don't belong

And now I have no doubt

If I cast you out

I'll be left with half myself

Arcee then realised that some of the song's lyrics that's been playing are on the note he had written, but she's still trying to decipher what they mean. "The reason why I had the music and the note here is because it's giving you a better idea on where I'm going with this and what I'm feeling at the moment. Please understand, unlike the nemesis thing you have with Arachnid, this is because my human morals, and my moral compass I have ever since I was born. That's what drove me to do this for my family, you have every reason to hate me and I understand completely…I'll be home soon. Love, Connor Prime".

I got a darkness inside

And it's walking with me

I'm buckled up for the ride

With a hunger to feed

I don't want you to hide

If you long to be free

We're no hero tonight

We're the monster you need

She then was shown a scene from a small projector on the nightstand showing Cronus prime but he was different, he was in robot form but with a hooded cloak around him and his form was damaged with several scrapes on his armour and his windscreen somewhat cracked walking among several destroyed Decepticon drones. He was also holding a dead Insectacon in his left hand dragging its corpse.

Swallowed consumed

Venom running through me

I won't be, nor will you

Only we

Now I look at the face in the mirror and see

Just how fearsome we are

But you're far from a hero to me

He then tossed the corpse at Megatron's feet who merely started at the young Prime with a visible snarl on his faceplate and deployed his sword, and Cronus did the same by unsheathing his Battle Blade and wielding a gun which was a G1 Ion blaster from what she was told and got into a stance before the two charged at each other before cutting to black.

Arcee was now worried more than ever, the fact her Sparkmate is in for revenge to avenge Ironhide. However she can't be hypocritical since she has it in for Arachnid after she killed Tailgate in front of her, Connor may have traits of Optimus Prime…but he was born human first. Right now she can only hope that he'll come home safe and back to her.

"Please…be careful Connor". She prayed silently to herself before drifting off to sleep, as best she could.

* * *

(Decepticon Mine)

As the three of us had reached the mine we were outside of the entrance to where Hardshell would be…well in my case will be since foreknowledge is on our side.

"You in there Bug!?" Wheeljack yelled into the mine. However our answer was Hardshell leaping from the top of the cliff and almost smashing the three of us in one go, we then scattered to make sure we weren't in the same spot where he can deal out tons of damage. Wheeljack unsheathed his blades, Chromia held her shield and Burst rifle at the ready and I had a Path Blaster and Battle Blade ready. Planning to use his signature Wheeljack, one grenade one shot, he pulled the grenade off his side but was knocked back by Hardshell targeting him first. He then turned his attention to Chromia who fired in the Insectacon's direction, but with the sheer mass of the hulking metal monster Chromia couldn't hold her ground by blocking with her shield and was met with the same result of Wheeljack. Hardshell tried his luck with me and went for a strike but slid on the ground and kicked him in the face, but was met with me being tossed into the rocky wall.

"Thanks to your crippled friend, I am all too familiar with your Wrecker moves". Hardshell snarled as he went for Wheeljack but missed as the Autobot flipped backwards. Wheeljack then continued his assault by slashing at the Insectacon, it seemed Jackie had the upper hand.

"What's the matter Hardshell? Not used to fighting a bot who hasn't been doused with ToxEn?" Wheeljack taunted. Hardshell grabbed one of his swords and growled in anger at the Wrecker.

"Talking during battle is a sign of weakness". He said.

"Only when you're too primitive to do two things at once!" Wheeljack retorted as he backed off giving Chromia a window to strike with her shield and it connected stunning Hardshell for a second and gave me the opportunity to fire several shots into his back but he retaliated by firing a shot to my chest sending me back. Hardshell then grabbed Chromia by the arm and head butted her and tossed her into a rock, shattering it upon impact, and then changed targets to Wheeljack who punched him in the gut hard to send him back as well. Then he transformed into his Bug mode and continued his assault.

Chromia had gotten up and fired her rifle into Hardshell and ran towards him, her shots definatly got his attention and then changed targets. Hardshell then raced towards her, Chromia jumped over him and fired her rifle into his back. When the Insectacon changed forms he shot her in mid-air several times forcing her to smash into another rock as it crumbled and partially burying her.

"Wheeljack! Chromia!" I cried as the Insectacon walked towards me but not without kicking Wheeljack in the face as he did so.

"I am too familiar with the Wrecker's moves, they were too easy". Hardshell boasted. "What chance do you have?"

"A chance to tear you apart! You over grown shit-stain!" I barked back as I then scanned Hardshell's body and felt my body change and mirror that of the Insectacon before me. However I didn't have the secondary arms on my ribs, mandibles on my face and my armour was greener. "Let's see you fight something your size!" I cried with a warriors roar and Hardshell came at me with the hissing screech he had and our fists collided sending a shockwave that cracked the ground. I then followed up the a deck to the fact and then an uppercut to the chin, but Hardshell grabbed my arm and punched me in the face several times before blocking the strike and kicking him in the chest sending him a few feet back. But as he was sent back I ran up to him, He pulled out his blaster but I was quick on the draw and bit down with my teeth and ripped before spitting it out it off my mouth disarming his ranged attack. However Hardshell didn't take that too likely and grabbed my head before giving me a hard punch to the face sending me back.

Hardshell then changed to bug mode and rammed into me as I was being sent back. I then hit the ground skidding, before coming to a stop.

"I proved my worth of being the strongest of all Insectacons! You merely changing into one was nothing!" Hardshell boasted again.

'Yea not my best tactic'. I thought to myself as I then changed back to my normal bot form. I then got to my feet and fired my Path blasters into him each shot hitting their target but didn't slow him down, Hardshell then punched me in the gut again and then grabbed my head and slammed it into the rocky wall several times before lifting me up and tossing me away like trash. But Hardshell kept up his assault but changing to bug mode and stabbing his horn into my right leg making me scream in pain. Hardshell then pulled his horn out of my leg and lifted me up into the air going higher and higher before dropping me, I fell towards the earth and then crashed down into the ground creating a small crater around me.

I looked up and saw Hardshell was hovering over me, I ignored the pain in my leg and got out of the crater then leapt out of the way before his nosedive could hit me. The cloud he created prevented me from seeing, but I heard the sound of a transformation and saw Hardshell was showing signs of damage of the plates on his armour were to go by.

"I must admit, you lasted much longer than other foes I have encountered". He stated.

"Yea well, lucky me". I stated sarcastically.

"However I am owed a Spark, the spark of a Prime would do nicely for lord Megatron". He said taking a few steps forward.

'How the hell do I beat this guy?! Tag teaming in a 3 on 1 didn't work. Insectacon like strength is something he has and shooting him shrugs of any shots we put into him'. I thought to myself, but I then remembered the new weapon I made, it was able to cut through Cybertronian metal, Hardshell should be no different. 'Guess it's the only option I got right now'. I then changed form back to my human self as the light blinded Hardshell before looking at my true self.

"Ah, into your weak, pathetic human form. Are you ready to surrender?" Hardshell boasted again still feeling confident that he could beat me. I merely smirked as I then reached for the handle of my weapon. But I made sure to keep myself going with an Energon Recharger fixing myself up.

"You know Hardshell, if there's one thing I know about us humans. It's that we know how to squash a bug". I started before slowly pulling out a sword from my back. "Even a giant tin can of a bug like you!" I said as I then pulled the sword of my back in flash before twirling around before lowering it to my side. The sword's blade was red as it crackled with energy, it may be a simple sword to many with a High-tech look, but it's all bark and bite. This blade was very familiar to many for it being a known blade in the 16th century, but with HF Tech to make it more deadly. This blade was none other than…

The HF Murasama, from Metal Gear.

"Do you really think a tiny sword will do any damage to my superior armour?" Hardshell scoffed.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I smirked while pointing my blade at him.

"Your spark will be mine Prime!" He roared as he stomped over to me planning on ending this battle.

 **[Now playing-Rules of Nature-Metal Gear Rising: Revengance OST] (This one's for you Metal Gear fans!)**

I merely cackled lowly as Hardshell came closer to me, he was in for a world of hurt.

"In the words of another cyborg…" I said aloud making Hardshell stop in his tracks looking at me. "It's time, for Jack the Ripper…"

.

.

.

.

.

"TO LET A RIP!" I smirked as my eyes turned blue and then rushed towards Hardshell. Hardshell tried to punch me into the ground but I jumped onto his arm and began slashing up it as I then managed to get to his head and struck his mandible before leaping of him in a crouch and heard him scream in pain. I looked at the damage I did to his arm and saw the cuts that the blade made to his chassis, each sparking from each cut I made. I know that I can cut Hardshell up like Raiden can cut up a Metal Gear Ray. But I'm not much of a cyborg like he is and it kinda limits what I can do, meaning I can't slice up a Metal Gear like he can…but I can do it to a Cybertronian. However I didn't want to kill him, not just yet, I wanted Hardshell to suffer as much as I possibly can before I end his life for good. I the stood back up and faced the damaged Insectacon.

"Did that hurt?" I asked him rhetorically as I twirled the blade in my hand.

"Wounds like this can easily be repaired, your blade fell short of my inner circuits". Hardshell answered but I could tell he was in pain.

"I don't want to kill you…yet". I smirked at him. "I wanna make you suffer". Hardshell roared and tried again but leapt in the air trying to crush me again but with his entire body this time. I dashed and rolled out of the way and spun around quickly to run back towards him as he landed, and then sliced his hand making Energon leak out of it, I then went in for another strike and struck his foot giving me the same result. Hardshell then tried to swat me away and it worked, as I was flying through the air he transformed into bug mode again and flew with his horn coming right at me. I had to react quickly, I then used the blade to block his horn to prevent it from impaling me and then was flung upwards in the air and was going to bat me with his horn. I then spun my body right and had my blade cut through Hardshell's horn as he passed by making him screech in pain, as I was nearing the ground I landed back on my feet in a crouching position and in front of me was the Insectacon's horn drop a second later.

'Eat ya heart out Raiden'. I thought to myself with a smirk.

I then looked up to see Hardshell transform again to robot mode and snarl more viciously that before. His armour was more damaged than before and with his horn sliced off he can't use it. And he looked pissed!

"Still think you're indestructible to this 'tiny sword' I have?" I taunted.

"And as I said to your Wrecker friend, talking during battle is a sign of weakness". Hardshell stated, even though he won't admit it. He was getting weak himself, it was beginning to show.

"Yet you're talking right now". I growled pointing my Murasama at him. "Not only that, you're getting weak Insectacon, you can't hide it from me". I then began walking up to him as the sheath on my back connected to a small joint on my back moved to my left hip, and I sheath my sword but kept my hand on it. Hardshell then tried to crush me like the first attempt but I dodged to the left and then swung my blade out across his chest and cut both his legs as I dashed past them, crippling his movement. Hardshell then turned around as best he could, I then sheathed my blade again but energy started crackling from the sheath itself. He then went for a punch but I used my hover slam to give me extra air and slashed Hardshell's arm several times leaving a red streak everywhere I swung it, before the bits I cut began to come apart as it left nothing but up to his elbow remaining of his arm.

The Insectacon screeched in pain as he stood up but I wasn't done yet as I then "Charged" my blade and went for his left leg and dashed towards it and sliced it in two where his kneecap is, as Hardshell then toppled backwards screaming in more pain as I then walked up to him. The Insectacon tried to crawl away. Cute.

"I'm not done with you YET!" I barked as I then got on his chest and began slashing it several times making him scream even more. When I stopped, I looked at him in the eye. "Did you really think, I wouldn't get revenge for what you did to my uncle?" I snarled as I pointed the tip of my blade at him.

"Did you think killing me…will change anything…I did to him". Hardshell pointed out in his weakened state.

"No…" I trailed off as I sheathed my blade. Then looked at him in the one last time. "But it's a start". I finished as I then began charging my blade once more. He knew what was coming next.

"N-no!"

"This, IS FOR IRONHIDE!" I roared as I then swung my blade across his neck, then Energon started spurting out of his neck and partially cover me in blue liquid before stopping.

 **[End Track]**

I exhaled as I sheathed my Murasama and the sheath then went to my back as I jumped off the corpse that was Hardshell, and looked ran towards Wheeljack as he then began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, huh?" he then saw what was left of the Insectacon's body. "Man you really messed him up…kid". The ne looked at me covered in the Energon of Hardshell. "Whoa". He breathed wide-eyed as he looked at me looking down to the ground. We then heard more rocks being moved and saw that Chromia was getting back on her feet, she then saw me and was in complete shock before running to my side.

"Connor what happened? Are you alright!?" She panicked seeing I was covered in her species version of blood and began to carefully wipe it off my face.

"I'm ok Mia, just…exhausted". I answered as I looked up at her, and then looked at myself. "Not all of it is mine, the part on my leg is mine the rest…its Hardshell's". I clarified as she saw Wheeljack point to her right and saw the Insectacon leak Energon from his neck and was lying a pool of it as well, along with two of his limbs missing and being cut up into pieces. She was shocked at the mutilation I had done to the con but was snapped out of it as we heard the sound of a thud and looked up at the cliff above us. There was practically an Insectacon army up there. "Let's bolt for it. NOW!" I called as Mia carried me in her arms as the two of them ran towards the Jackhammer and we had managed to get inside, Wheeljack manned the controls as Mia had me in her lap as she sat in the passenger seat.

The ship took off as quickly as it could, however the Insectacons just opened fire on us as we tried to get away so any chance of out running them was out of the question and impossible at this point.

"Too many to pick off". Wheeljack observed as the ship jerked with another hit from the blaster fire.

"I have an idea, I just need one clean shot". I stated as I leapt off my Aunt's lap and climbed to the roof of the Jackhammer and opened the hatch and pulled out my BFG taking aim at the horde behind us. "HERE COMES THE BUG ZAPPER BITCHES!" I called as I pulled the trigger on the massive weapon as green energy then began to build up at the front of the gun before being launched towards the swarm hitting each individual Insectacon before exploding, taking all its targets down effortlessly. I then dropped from the roof of the ship and fell to my knees taking a breath storing the BFG in my subspace.

"Welcome to the Wreckers Connor, you did your uncle proud". Wheeljack said from the pilot seat looking over his shoulder.

"Yea…thanks mate. But I only feel a little better. Knowing that killing Hardshell was supposed to be cannon anyway, but it won't change what he did to Ironhide. I can't always be the Hero to accomplish my goals here, sometimes…being the Anti-Hero isn't so bad". I responded with a shrug in uncertainty.

"You can't control everything you set in motion Connor". Chromia pointed out as she stood up from her seat and picked me up in her servos. "If there's one thing we can all agree on. Is that Ironhide won't let the ToxEn get the best of him". She encouraged as I smiled knowing she was right. She then sat back in the passenger seat next to the other Wrecker and Wheeljack got my attention.

"Hey is there a chance you can make another one of those weapons you used for me?" He asked refereeing to the BFG.

"Not. A. Chance. I doubt even Ironhide would let you have one". I smiled as we all laughed at that, for what seemed like awhile after Ironhide's injuries.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

As the three of them walked in the main entrance of the base in the main HUB, they were greeted by Ratchet, Connor's Parents, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Flareup and Red Alert. When they saw them, they were shocked to say the least when they saw the injuries, but when they looked at the young Prime covered in Energon Elita rushed to his aid as Chromia gave her to her sister and rested in her arms.

"Are you ok?" Mum asked him.

"He's ok, more than a pro". Wheeljack boasted.

"I wasn't talking to you". Mum snapped calmly as Wheeljack backed off slightly, knowing how much of a protective mother Elita is when it comes to her son. And he was wise to not get in her way, he knew that for sure.

"How is he?" I asked aloud.

"Ironhide will survive Connor. However, he may never be fully functional again". Ratchet answered sadly.

"However there's still a chance he will be back to his old self again. Don't give up yet". Red Alert encouraged. Connor then leapt out of his Mum's arms and raced towards his uncle's weak form on the berth.

"Connor I don't think that's wise!" Ratchet protested but was stopped by Optimus.

"I'm…I'm not sure I wanna see Ironhide right now. Not like this". Wheeljack shook his head before transforming and driving out of the base's main entrance.

"I'm sorry Hide, I never should've put you in that situation. I'm so sorry". The young Prime sobbed as he dropped his head onto his uncle's hand and felt the tears fall from his eyes. He was in pain, sure, but not as much pain Ironhide was in right now. Ratchet and Red Alert's prognosis rang through his head over and over. It was true that Ironhide would survive, but the thing was Bulkhead wasn't like Ironhide in the cannon as the Autobot veteran was older than he was and his chances of being back to the way he was didn't look good.

Connor wasn't sure if he could cope with that.

* * *

 **Christ, over 8,000 words!?**

 **Have I ever done that before?**

 **Anyway I hope I did good with the Metal Gear Sword for you Metal Gear fans, be sure to let me know your thoughts on that. Anyway I also hope that I didn't go overboard with the lyrics of the Venom rap by JT Music, but when I heard the lyrics to the song I absolutely loved it! Although I haven't seen the Venom movie yet but I hopefully it won't be too long until I do see it. I mean I may not know much about Venom but it looks good to watch. However some say it the movie was meh, I want to see it for myself and I'll give my verdict when I do see it.**

 **However from this point on, the Anti-Hero in me will be more present as you saw in this chapter here. It was more or less appearing in and out of chapters, much like the Nemesis Primes chapter, but to fully see through killing Hardshell has unleashed it.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story in general in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	40. Made tougher than glass

**Hello there Mechs and Femmes! And welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now this chapter I know for certain is shorter than the rest but, it's merely to keep things going and helps to get the next chapter out. This is just breaking the limit of 2000 words. I will not write any lower than that if you guys haven't known already. The next one will be longer than this I assure you.**

 **So with that outta the way.**

 **Let's Roll out!**

* * *

 **Made tougher than glass**

5 days. 5 days and there has been very little development in Ironhide's condition, and right now its killing me! I'm currently right next to him and he's lying there on the berth, Ratchet had ended induced stasis hours ago and he's still there not moving an inch. Wheeljack hadn't come back ever since he returned with Chromia and myself after offing Hardshell, and with the stunt he pulled there was no way he could stay here and I was pretty much doing what he couldn't. Staying here with Ironhide. After what I did with Hardshell pretty much gave me a wake-up call, sure the events followed Transformers Prime but it wasn't like it was in the show and with the new members in the group they end up taking the hits rather than the original cast. Trying to keep everyone alive just made things harder and I don't know how to deal with it, I lost one family and I don't plan on losing a second.

I already have ideas to help myself get stronger, but there may be a few complication to do so and I don't plan on losing what humanity I have left and I will stand by that. I looked back from the berth my Uncle was on to see the main members of Team Prime doing their own thing, the Kids in the upper area playing Video games to occupy themselves Red Alert was keeping tabs on Ironhide's Vitals, then just see Chromia walk in and kneel next to me and rub my back soothingly.

"Connor these things take time". Red Alert said turning towards me.

"You and Ratchet took him off induced stasis hours ago and it's driving me insane that he's not up. He's one of the strongest bots I know. The fact that I thought I'd feel better knowing that ending Hardshell would make me feel better that he kicks the bucket in the cannon". I replied as I then looked at my uncle's unconscious form. "But now…I just feel utterly destroyed that he might not be what he used to be". I finished shaking my head. I then saw Arcee and Dad walk up to where I was.

"Connor, you can't predict every outcome with the foreknowledge you possess". Dad said as he knelt near me. "But you need to remember that Ironhide is stronger that you may think. If it were originally Bulkhead in your uncle's position, would he recover?" He asked catching me off guard a little. I mean we agreed that I wouldn't talk about future events like that since day 1 but…

"He recovers…lengthy but. Recovers. But this may be different Dad, what if there was a trigger or something that won't let Ironhide recover? I dunno it's just…I dunno". I answered but was still uncertain.

"Baby, he needs time to recover on his own". Arcee said but she looked away for a moment before speaking. "I remember the two of them wanted a sparkling of their own someday". She smiled lightly surprising me.

"They…wanted to have a kid? I kinda got the impression when they heard about me being the son of a Prime but, when did they say they were planning on having one?" I asked her.

"We wanted to have one by the end of the war. But with Cybertron gone and the situation we're in…it was difficult to try". Chromia stated beating her sister to the punch before looking at me. "When you said that your Optimus's adopted son we talked about it, and agreed that we'd give it another go and try and make the family a little bigger". She chuckled lightly. So the two wanted to have a child even during the war that's currently going on? I got to give em credit they're willing to take a lot of risks with what's transpiring around them, they probably would've been told otherwise but they'd just disregard it and handle it when the time came to em. Will, will I be able to do the same with Arcee and myself?

Well if I'm as stubborn as I am headstrong, maybe. But I'll be damned if Ironhide doesn't wake up.

"It'd be nice having a cousin around here. I mean I have parents, uncle and a few aunts, a brother and a girlfriend from another world and universe…what's to stop adding a cousin to the family?" I smiled at Chromia who smiled back. But then an idea hit me. "He needs something to bring him back. To show that he's still got so much here and can't give up". I stated as everyone wondered what I had in mind. "Hide did have quite the taste in earth's music, but there was one song he asked about in which caught his interest. When I showed him the music video he could definatly relate to it". I explained as I called Miko to get her guitar.

* * *

When everything was set up, Miko did some final tuning to make sure everything was good to go.

"Do you think this will work?" Bulkhead asked aloud.

"I'm up for anything. Beats doing nothing and just standing around". My brother shrugged in response.

"This song was inspired by many true stories. Mainly earth's military groups and defence forces, those who put their lives on the line for those they love. Ironhide is no different". I explained. I then took a deep breath and saw Miko was ready by giving me a thumbs up. "Here we go".

 **[Now playing-Castle of Glass-Linkin Park-Living Things]**

 **.**

 **Take me down to the river bend**

 **Take me down to the fighting end**

 **Wash the poison from off my skin**

 **Show me how to be whole again**

As Miko Played and I sang, everyone was in awe at how of the music that was coming from us and that they were hearing. I then saw that the rest of the team had come in to see us, but hey. I wasn't complaining.

 **Fly me up on a silver wing**

 **Past the black where the sirens sing**

 **Warm me up in a nova's glow**

 **And drop me down to the dream below**

The illusion then started to emerge as there were clouds above us and we were out in an open rocky area, as it then began to rain shards of glass. But knowing that this is an illusion, they weren't too worried about it.

' **Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

 **Hardly anything there for you to see**

 **For you to see**

Then a storm came out of nowhere and the shards had begun to rain harder than ever but some were beginning to surround Miko and myself as we played. As the shards hit the ground they shattered into tiny pieces, even the tiny shards began to surround us much like their bigger counterparts.

 **Bring me home in a blinding dream,**

 **Through the secrets that I have seen**

 **Wash the sorrow from off my skin**

 **And show me how to be whole again**

I then held my hand out towards the shards and they had begun piling up into a small glass ball and I threw it up in the air. It then began changing into different colours as it then began to descend into my hand before it became the size of a marble. I crushed it in my metallic hand and the dust that it was changed into then started adding colour to the shards surrounding us.

' **Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

 **Hardly anything there for you to see**

 **For you to see**

I took a few steps forward and held a shard which was going through several colours as it was in my hand. I then looked towards Ironhide before closing my eyes, the shard then began levitating from my palm and the rest of the shards surrounding us then stopped in mid-air as the storm had begun to clear revealing rays of sunshine.

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

 **Hardly anything else I need to be**

The shards of glass were then flying up into the air and ascended towards the now sunlit sky that is now shining down on us as we then played the final part of the song.

 **'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass**

 **Hardly anything there for you to see**

 **For you to see**

 **For you to see**

When the song finished, the illusion vanished and now were present with everyone inside the walls of the base.

 **[End Track]**

There was a groaning heard in the room and we all saw Ironhide sitting up looking at us, shocking everyone and including me! It actually worked! He's awake!

"Didn't think I'd kick the bucket did ya?" He groaned with a smirk.

"Ironhide!" Chromia and I called in joy as he was hugged by me and his Sparkmate.

"Easy you two. I love ya both, but my back!" He winced, but still kept that smile on his faceplate.

"Well lay down then rusty". I joked as everyone chuckled in response and Ironhide did so and laid down.

"It is great to have you back old friend". Dad smiled as Mum nodded in response as everyone agreed in their own way, knowing that our best weapons specialist and my uncle is now conscious and back with us.

"Glad to be back Optimus". He smiled before looking towards Ratchet and Red Alert. "What's the damage guys?" He asked seriously.

"You were out for a few days Ironhide. The Damage was severe". Ratchet Sighed. "The Exposure to the ToxEn, and the shot you took from both Blitzwing and Hardshell, caused massive trauma to your central neural conduit and a system-wide shut down at a submicronic level. I had to delay the operation you had to undergo until you regained some strength back. Honestly I wasn't sure you were going to survive. While the series of operations were successful albeit some minor complications, there is the chance that you may never be able to return to full function". The CMO explained.

"What? C'mon Ratchet, I've taken worse. I'm not lettin' some ToxEn keep me down. Just gotta get some feeling back into my joints and I'll be back on the field in no time". Ironhide stated as he sounded more determined to get back into the fight with the rest of us. And in all honesty, we never expected anything less for this old bot to quit just because of some toxic Energon.

"Keep in mind Ironhide, that even if you suffer from a disability as a result of your injuries, you will always have a home here". Dad reassured his old friend.

"Thanks Optimus, but you ain't keeping me away from the fight that easily". The Autobot Veteran stated which put a smile on Dad's face.

"Most of all, we're all glad you're ok Sweet spark". Chromia stated as she kissed hide on the lips.

"Thanks Mia, but I might be contagious". Ironhide smiled giving off a little warning.

"Worth it". She smiled and was embraced by Ironhide who did the same with me.

"Just don't scare us to death ok Ironhide, you had us going". I said to him, with worry in my voice. But Ironhide lifted me up as he did his best to sit up.

"You and Mia are the reason I had to come back. All of you were the reason, so you ain't getting rid of this old bot so easily". Ironhide smiled.

"AHA! He admits he's old! I heard it all of you are witnesses!" I cried out as Ironhide shook his head in amusement as he rubbed the top of my head ruffling my hair with his finger as everyone laughed at my antics. In all honesty, moments like this always assure me that everything will be back to normal in due time.

Well, I mean…normal as us Autobots call normal anyway. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the universe.

* * *

 **There we go all done! Now Next chapter will be none other that Smokescreen coming to earth! However, things will be different in the chapter as well giving the Autobots getting an advantage as well. Now the chapter after that one will be a filler or two, taking time away from the battlefield. Since Out of the past isn't needed and Cliffjumper is alive and well there's no real point in putting it in.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave your thoughts on the story as a whole int he review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So, until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	41. Extra help

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and Welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now here we are! Smokescreen's first appearance in the story! This chapter was hard since I wanted to get this character right since it wasn't easy...I'm not talking about Smokescreen, but someone else. Now after this chapter will be a filler or two to show what happens off the battlefield for a little and adding in a little arc of my own.**

 **So with that outta the way.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Extra help**

Now that Ironhide has woken up he's been busting his chassis to get back in the field, however he didn't approve of Mia, Wheeljack and myself hunting down Hardshell for getting back at what the Insectacon had done but I don't regret what I did and I stand by it. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it while I'm still breathing. Right now the kids were sweeping the net on conspiracy websites for alien activity and really does get annoying since I'm both human and Cybertronian and all.

Me? Well I was merely cleaning my Murasama since, if I were being completely honest gotten quite accustomed to it. Well Metal Gear Rising Revengance was a good game but the last boss can fuck right off. The amount of times I had to try and beat it was at the point I was swearing my head off. I'm not kidding when I say that. But I do have to admit Raiden and Sam do have some pretty amazing swords in their arsenal. I've even made Raiden's sword that I also put in the same sheath as the Murasama, just in case I can use it I have a backup blade on hand as well.

"Hey Connor!" I heard Jack calling my name as I put Murasama in the sheath and walk over to the kids. "Check this out, we were surfing the net and found this". He said as the image came up with a Cybertronian escape pod marked under mystery meteor. But there were two of them instead of one.

"There's two of them?" I said aloud. "Raf get that on the main screen". I said to the young boy as he just did that as everyone gathered around the terminal.

"Is it Autobot or Decepticon hon?" Arcee asked me.

"Due to my presence here, I'm uncertain. However we need to be ready for anything that may be inside those pods". I stated.

"Due to the rest of our numbers being scattered around the globe searching for Energon we'll need to suffice". Dad stated. It was true, the rest of the team save for the main cast of Team prime besides Mum, Ironhide and Cliffjumper were searching for Energon since we need every last drop of it and we don't have a whole fucking starship filled with it.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap and we're down a bot". Arcee stated. "Think we should call Wheeljack?"

"After that revenge stunt he pulled with Chromia and Connor, Wheeljack can stay rogue!" Ratchet stated voicing his opinion.

"Did the same rouge give you time to hack into Laserbeak?" I voiced my opinion towards the CMO. "Besides people who tend to screw with me ended up either in critical condition or dead. Hardshell needed to die anyway. Just be mindful of that Ratchet". I crossed my arms and he didn't even want to respond to that knowing I was right.

"Autobots may be in distress, Ratchet bring your medical kit". Dad instructed.

"Already I'm ready when you guys are". I said as my blade's sheath magnetised to my back then I leapt to the lower area of the base.

* * *

Knowing that Smokescreen has arrived on earth will give us the extra hand in terms of fighting the cons but the other pod has gotten me nervous. Who has come with Smokescreen to earth, and are they an Autobot or a Decepticon? But I guess we'll find out. The area almost reminded me of the time I first met Arachnid in person.

"Slow and steady now". I stated to everyone as I changed to bot mode with my guns out. As we approached the pod, which had Energon leaking from it and it looked like it was blown out from the inside. I walked up to it and wiped off the dirt and saw it was Decepticon. "It's a con's pod. But there may be a little bit of hope". I stated the last part to myself. But then I remembered something of this scene. "Guns out people, we got company coming!" I called as I activated my weapons again as we were then barraged with blaster fire from both Insectacons and Vehicons coming our way. "Cover, now!" I called as we all bolted to get behind something as we returned fire.

"All those cons came out of that one pod!?" Arce asked in disbelief.

"No it ain't a clown car I can tell ya that much!" I called generating a shield and popping another Vehicon in the head. Arce got behind em and fired her blasters downing another Vehicon.

"Do you know who was in pod, and where they are?" Arcee asked from behind me.

"They should be here any moment now". I called back. And I estimate they'd be here in 5…4…3…2…1. We then saw extra blaster fire coming from behind us and I turned to see none other than the Autobot Elite Guard rookie himself, Smokescreen. He was dashing past Cliffjumper and Bulkhead while firing his blaster. "He's on our side guys!" I called.

"Down in front!" Smokescreen called. When the rookie entered the fray I saw one of his shots hit the leaking Energon and it had caught a light, knowing what's gonna happen I called out.

"It's gonna blow! PULL BACK NOW!" I ordered as everyone headed my warning as we ran away from the pod and took cover as the pod detonated but we were safe from the exploding Energon. The cons? Eh, not so much as they were caught in the explosion and were left nothing but blue burning scrap metal. Smokescreen then stood tall as he cheered.

"WHOO! OUTSTANDING! TOO HOT FOR YA CONS!?" The rookie called out to the dead Decepticons in front of us. He then faced the entire group. "Torching that Energon leak. Pretty good plan right?" He asked.

"Except that wasn't your plan". Arcee stated. "That was a random shot that almost burnt us to a crisp".

"It worked out didn't it?" Smokescreen shrugged.

"Thank you fellow Autobot". Dad spoke up getting a shocked reaction from Smokescreen. "Your valour is to be commended".

"I…don't believe it!" He gasped

"Oh boy". I smiled shaking my head.

"You're Optimus Prime!" He said aloud before looking towards the rest of the Autobots. "He's Optimus Prime!"

"Dude, we know. But that's not all of it". Cliffjumper smiled crossing his arms. "Big green and silver here is his and Elita-1's son". He said jerking a thumb in my direction as he then looked at Mum, then me.

"I don't remember him having a son but hey I'm not complaining. Must be great being his creation huh?" Smokescreen said to me in which I nodded in agreement.

"What's your name soldier?" Dad asked.

"Smokescreen sir!" The rookie saluted to my parents and me.

"Well, welcome to earth mate. We could use the extra hands here". I stated as I stood beside my father.

"It's an honour to be here". He replied as he and Dad shook hands. "Especially with you!"

"Tell us Smokescreen, do you know where the other pod was that came here with you?" I asked as he looked at me.

"It's nearby, however I had to bail before I could get the chance to get to it when the Cons showed up". He explained. "However with the extra help, I think we can get there no problem". He stated in which I then looked at Dad. And he nodded.

"Ok then lead the way Smokescreen". I said as he nodded and followed the young Elite Guard. As we did we then saw the Pod had also been busted up from the inside, however…this looked like sheer brute force rather than whatever method Smokescreen used to get out of his. We all searched the area as to where the pod's occupant may be. I then stepped in something and saw it was a footprint, and it was bigger than my entire foot.

"Guys! Over here!" I called to the others as they saw the Footprint and were shocked to see something bigger than my foot, it's even bigger than Dad's or Bulkhead's. "Whoever busted out of the pod must've been really big". I stated.

"Got an idea on who?" Cliffjumper asked in which I shook my head.

"No, but it narrow's down to a few who it would be though". I answered. I then saw where the foot prints lead to and we headed deeper into the forest continuing to see where the footprints lead us and they then faded as there looked like a fight had broken out if the dead Vehicons were anything to go by. We then looked around to see several drones had their heads caved in, had their bodies ripped in half by brute force and even having being off-lined by bladed weapons. Then I saw the scorch marks on their armour, too much for a blaster to do this much damage and not precise enough. But my thoughts were cut as we heard several jet engines being heard, but to my surprise they weren't drones.

"Leapers? I thought they were back on Cybertron?" I asked aloud as I prepped my battle blades and got into a stance.

"Megatron must have several of them garrisoned on his warship". Dad theorised as he and the rest of the bots got ready for anything.

There were a total of 5 of them, my may have the numbers but I feel that we may be out matched in armour. These guys are only weak to their back and are too heavily armoured at the front. As we got ourselves ready we felt the ground move repeatedly and once it was close we then saw a huge metal beast burst out of the tree line, stabbed on one of the Leapers with the tail before breathing fire on it and tossing it away. It then began to attack the Leapers by either biting them in half, or just breathing flames onto them destroying them. There's only one bot I know who has the raw power to do that!

It was Grimlock!

His Dinosaur mode was a combination of the Fall of Cybertron Videogame and Age of Extinction, the skeletal parts of the Tyrannosaurus were visible as well as the colour and the bulky sections on his armour were there as well. The giant metal T-Rex looked in our direction and snarled in warning.

"Yea, I now know who it is". I said lowly for the rest of the group to hear me. Grimlock then roared into the air before changing to robot form and standing up. He was fucking HUGE! He's bigger than Dad and myself! Speaking of which, Dad then walked forward towards the hulking Dinobot as the behemoth of an Autobot looked down. From what I remember about Grimlock, he's often a danger to anyone around him when he's pissed off. That and he tends to conflict with any Optimus in most continuities besides a select few, so the way I see it this can go either way.

"It's good to see you again Grimlock". Dad said as he held his hand out. And to my surprise Grimlock shook it.

"You. Too Optimus". The Dinobot replied in the voice that sounded like his FOC one, but didn't seem to mind Dad's presence. Maybe there's something I'm missing? "You've gotten help". He stated gesturing to all of us as Dad nodded.

"There are more currently around the world as we speak searching for Energon. With you and Smokescreen now with us, our numbers may be small but we are strong united". Dad stated.

"Just show me where the fight is. Nothing will be left when I'm done with em". Grimlock replied still showing his hardened and brutish attitude I know from the FOC videogame.

"If I may ask, what's become of your team Grimlock?" Dad asked but I saw the Dinobot rub his head in thought.

"Separated…can't…remember…after that". The Giant replied struggling with his answer quite a bit.

"Hmmm, looks like parts of his memory may be damaged, I'll know for sure when I give him a full examination. I also noticed the struggle in his transformation, possibly his T-Cog is out of place". Ratchet theorised. Grimlock then looked at me and took a few steps forward and I had to look up at the towering giant. I mean it's FUCKING GRIMLOCK! This guy can practically rip me in two with his BARE HANDS!

"You. Look like Optimus. But are, not him". He said inspecting me.

"Well, truth be told I'm his and Elita's son. However I can give a full explanation back at base, it's pretty complicated when you think about it". I stated to him with my best calm expression as I could. To my relief he merely nodded in understanding before taking a few steps back, I was mentally shitting myself for a moment there.

"Hey Smokescreen I never knew you were part of the Elite Guard". Cliff pointed out getting our attention.

"Yea. Though it wasn't much more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony!" The rookie replied.

"There was a war going on". My girlfriend stated dryly.

"Hey! All I wanted was to be a soldier. To serve the Autobot cause. But I got security detail at Iacon". Smokescreen grumbled.

"The Hall of Records?" Bulkhead said in surprise.

"Of all places". Ratchet muttered before looking at Dad. "Optimus do you not find this highly suspicious?"

"Smokescreen what was your assignment in the hall?" Dad asked.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during what happened to be the final few days of the war". He answered.

"You served under the master archivist?" Dad said in amazement.

"I wasn't thrilled at first. Watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking con tailpipe". Smokescreen grumbled but Dad gave him 'the look' which meant he wasn't up for bullshit in my words. "Sorry but the big A turned out to be a good teacher and a true friend. I mean he was the one to petition to make you a Prime". Everyone seemed suspicious of Smokescreen, hell even Grimlock was, luckily for the Elite Guard member I stepped in.

"Don't worry guys, he's clean". I stated before getting all their attention. "Trust me, these guys ain't no Make-shift". I said as they then took my word for it as Dad called Raf for a bridge back to base. When we were then in the confines of the base Miko had raced to the railing upon seeing Smokescreen and Grimlock ad then began questioning the two of them.

"We haven't had anyone new since Elita's team got here. What's your story you two? Where'd ya come from? How'd ya get here? How many blaster each of you are packing?" She questioned as both the Elite Guard rookie and the Dinobot looked at each other confused, but Smokescreen broke the silence.

"So these are the life forms we're supposed to protect?" He asked before turning my parents and myself. "Are they always like this?"

"No, that's just Miko for ya". I answered before looking at Bulkhead's charge. "To answer your questions Miko, Smoke's an Elite Autobot Guard, Grimlock's leader of a strike team, the pods were a clear giveaway and Smokescreens packing two blaster and Grimlock has a Sword and shield". I answered for her.

After Smokescreen had explained his story, which was the same as his but the only key difference was that he had found Grimlock on board the same prison ship and the two had managed to get into the escape pods, entering stasis before crashing to earth. With Grimlock here has given us a huge advantage in raw power and the fact that we have a Dinobot. Only problem was the obvious being his alternate mode. We'll get to that.

"Smokescreen do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" Dad inquired worriedly.

"I wish I did, but that was the last I ever saw of him". Smokescreen answered. "So that's my life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself-," "Talk like that gets people killed mate". I interrupted him as he looked at me. "Right true. But with Optimus Prime and with his son I knew I was destined for great things!" Did you not hear what I just told you? "I mean, how hard could it be to end this war?" Bad choice of words Smokescreen, as there was a sound coming from the hallway as we all turned to see Ironhide being supported by Chromia.

"Take a good look kid. This is how hard". Ironhide growled as he shook his head at the new bot's attitude.

"Smokescreen, I suggest you and Grimlock take the time to get acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start". Dad suggested.

"Sure thing! C'mon I'll show ya around". Miko said happily as Bulkhead followed her.

"Ok I gotta ask, how did things go with you and Grimlock back on Cybertron?" I asked Dad getting his attention. "I mean the guy is the embodiment of a literal walking tank and can pretty much destroy a hive of Insectacons by himself in the Fall of Cybertron Videogame. Not only that but he tends to butt heads with the Optimus Prime of certain universes".

"Grimlock's natural ferocity and strength are often seen as a danger to both the Decepticons and Autobots. However the care for his team has proven he is willing to anything for them during the war". Dad answered but kept going. "Grimlock often questioned my command more than once. However with reason and explanation, he somewhat reluctantly agreed. However he is more attuned on the battlefield where he feels is where he belongs most of the time, but in Cybertron's final days contact was lost with Grimlock and his team until now".

"Ok but we still have one issue that is being Grimlock's alternate mode. I mean it's a giant metal T-Rex! A creature that went extinct over 65 million years ago. If people see that they'll know something's up and our cover will be blown". I stated.

"We will have Grimlock deployed away from the local human inhabitants". Dad answered.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that Grimlock can transform into a Dinosaur?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well he ain't called a Dinobot for nothing". I shrugged with my answer.

"Hey everyone check this out!" Raf called out to us as from the computers.

"Don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting!" Ratchet scoffed as the picture came up on the main terminal revealing a rare substance, Red Energon "Oh my".

"Red Energon". Dad stated.

"Here on earth?!" Ratchet Gasped.

"What's Red Energon?" Raf asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of Energon. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyper speed". Ratchet clarified.

"We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones to discover its location". Dad exclaimed.

"Now we're talking". Smokescreen said as he Grimlock, Miko and Bulkhead had come back from the tour. "Let's scramble some Con's circuits!"

"Not so fast mate. First off there's three things you need to know. 1: You don't have enough combat experience to go out into the field yet. 2: You'll need an earth based Vehicle mode to disguise yourself, we're robots in disguise after all, and hopefully you would know what low profile means. And 3: Dad's word is law around here if ya haven't noticed, so there's no point in protesting". I stated with each finger.

"If you're talking wheels, then bring em on!" Smokescreen cried happily.

* * *

As the Kids had taken Smokescreen to get him a vehicle mode and Grimlock being checked out by Ratchet for his Memories and fixing his T-Cog. Mum, Dad, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and I went to secure the red Energon at the docks with the coordinates give from Fowler. We then eventually found the Energon but it was still in the shipping container being held up by a crane.

"Fowler could've had a crane operator lower the thing?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"The Humans must've been prepping to transfer the meteor to a cargo ship when they received the evacuation order". Dad reasoned.

"Run along home Autobots!"

We all turned to see none other than Starscream holding the Apex Armour in his hands. "That Energon has my name written all over it!" He smirked.

"Really? It actually has the name dipshit on it? Who would've thought?" I smirked as Bulk, Cliff, Bee and Arcee snickered at my comment. Pretty sure I heard Mum as well. However that only pissed him off more as he then activated the Apex armour and he easily towered over us. It was kind of a mockery when we couldn't get it back in the Arctic.

"And I'm willing to fight for it". Starscream stated.

"Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet Bridge it back to base!" Dad ordered as it was just him, Mum and I left to face Starscream. "Cronus, go we'll handle this. Make sure the Red Energon is secure". He said to em and he didn't even need to tell me through the bond to know what he was getting at. I merely nodded in response and race towards the others. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were on ground level ready just in case Starscream ever came over here while my Girlfriend and Brother were climbing the crane to get to the shipping container. I then used my Jetpack to rip open the container door and see the Red Energon inside.

"Cronus you won't be able lift it on your own". Arcee stated as she and Bumblebee got to the top of the container.

"I know, but I'm getting us some insurance". I stated as I then changed my hand into something that will have us gain a victory regardless of this mission's outcome. I then turned to see Starscream walking up to us meaning Mum and Dad couldn't've held him off for long. "Bulkhead, Cliffjumper do anything to low him down I need more time!" I called to the bots below us as they nodded and proceeded to slow down the flightless seeker.

"Connor what are you doing?" Arcee called to me.

"Almost. Got, it". I muttered to myself as I had gotten what I needed and stored it in my subspace. I then turned around but Starscream grab my leg and toss me into some shipping containers. "Augh that's gonna leave a mark". I muttered as I stood up. Starscream was climbed up the crane and managed to take a chunk of Red Energon. I pulled out my path blasters and fired into his back getting his attention. He ran towards me hoping to finish me off, I then dashed towards Starscream, he tried to swat me away but slid at him as I changed back to my human self. As I got in front of him I then leapt up at the faceplate of the Apex Armour and kicked it, the force was enough to send Starscream stumble back a few paces. I took advantage of this and got behind him then kicked the back of the armours leg and the Armoured Seeker feel flat on his ass. I jumped on top of Starscream to try and get the armour off him somehow, but he grabbed me in his hand and stood up.

"Did you really think that your tiny human form will stop me?" He smirked.

"Funny. Hardshell said something similar to a sword I got. And he ended up being butchered with his throat slit". I growled, I then felt Starscream apply pressure to my body. I began fighting back as I managed to use my strength to open his hand a bit for some breathing room, but not enough for me to escape it.

"HEY!"

We all looked to see a ground bridge appear with Smokescreen driving out of it in his new vehicle form supporting racing decals on it.

"If you wanna live, drop the human!" Smokescreen stated.

"Does one thing go through one ear and out the other end of your head Smokescreen!? Not that I'm not happy to see ya but…" I called to him shocking him that I was in my true form.

"Cronus?"

"I can explain later! But a little help here?" I called as I still struggled in the seekers grip.

"Oh look! The Autobots have a new recruit". Starscream smirked. "One more step, and I crush the son of Optimus Prime into paste". Did he really think it was a bargaining chip?

"Smokescreen stand down! You are not match for Starscream's Apex Armour!" Dad called as he called from the top of the crane helping up Arcee.

"Also one thing screamer". I said as he looked at me. "I ain't no bargaining chip!" I snarled as I then activated my Acolyte pods and fired several rockets into his face making him release his hold. "Smokescreen now!" I called to the rookie as he then ran toward Starscream with the Phase shifter, literally kicking him out of the armour.

"A Phase shifter!?" Starscream said in shock.

"Now that was a plan!" Smokescreen smirked triumphantly as the Armour fell backward.

"You're not the only one sporting a wrist-mounted device!" Starscream snarled. Oh no. HE aimed his arm towards the rest of the Autobots and fired.

"Guys get outta there!" I called to them as they all jumped off the crane as the missile blew the Red Energon sky high. Smokescreen and I were shocked as there was nothing left but a huge fireball that was the Red Energon. However Dad and Mum had climbed out of the wreckage with the rest of the Autobots making me sigh in relief, I ran towards them and saw that everyone was ok. I changed to bot mode and hugged my parents who hugged back in relief.

"Well if there's one thing that came out of this, the Apex Armour". Cliffjumper stated but I smirked as I got their attention.

"Make that two things". I stated as I pulled out a good chunk of Red Energon from my subspace, being enough for me to hold it with two hands, it may not be much but it's better than nothing.

"How did-," Remember that insurance I was talking about? Well, this is it". I smiled as I gave the Energon to Dad.

"You did well Connor, however this may only have enough for one person or two people to use. But getting some Red Energon as well as the Apex armour is a commendable accomplishment". Dad praised. Well we may have lost the red Energon and Starscream got away, but we got the Apex armour and a reasonable chunk from said Energon, so all in all it may be a blessing in disguise I guess. But we'll be sure to put the Energon to good use.

I know I got a few ideas.

* * *

Once we had returned to base I explained to both Smokescreen and Grimlock about my past, who I really am, and my power. They were just borderline confused at first and never believed me. But Dad and Mum vouched for me and they took theirs and my word for it. Ratchet was ecstatic that we managed to bring back some Red Energon for him and the Apex armour, however we told him it was merely a fraction of it and not the full package.

Now…

"I told you I just needed to borrow it for a while!" Smokescreen cried as he then turned to Dad and noticed his confusion. "Doc here thought I was tryin' to steal one of your relics".

"And to be honest if he didn't show up, we probably wouldn't have gotten the Apex armour like he did in the cannon. So in a way, Smokescreen has already proved himself. However you have to listen to superiors at all times, I'm only saying this because we agreed to let get off scot free this one time". I stated and warning him.

"Connor is correct, standard procedure must be observed by each member of this Team". Dad said before turning his attention towards Smokescreen. "However, I also believe we must commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado".

"There's no living with him now". Arcee sighed.

"It won't be so bad love. Besides got foreknowledge on me". I stated as I knelt next to her and pulled her close.

"True, I'll give you that". She admitted. "But I'm still wary of you! Regardless". I merely just rolled my optics in amusement.

"This may not be the proper Elite Guard ceremony. But I'm sure we'll make do. Congratulations Smokescreen. From this day forward, you are officially a member of Team Prime". Dad stated with a smile as I could tell that the Rookie was honoured to be a part of the team. With two more members to add to our ranks, the Decepticons will have a hard time kicking us of earth. Because the War will soon take a turn that will decide the victor, let's hope we're all ready for when the time comes. We will beat the Decepticons and end the war.

I will make sure of it.

* * *

 **That's right everybody! The one, the only, Grimlock!**

 **I never forgot putting this hulking Dinobot in the story, I just needed a little bit of time to get him in. Writing Grimlock was hard for me since he often butts heads with Optimus in multiple continuities and making him a mix of his Fall of Cybertron self while putting in a little bit of G1 in you squint. But there is something I want to ask you all and I really, really need you guys to be 100% honest with me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who wants to see a Grimlock fight Predaking? C'mon be honest ;)**

 **Now next few chapter will be fillers to show time off the battlefield, and adding an Arc of my own. Not sure when I'll be able to get them up becuase this chapter was harder than I thought it was and it took it out of me. So I'm going to rest my brain and all that stuff until I can get it workin' again.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story so far in the review section. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	42. I'm not dreaming am I?

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and Welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now Writer's block has kicked me in the nuts for all this time but I think I'm getting back on track with this story. Now I won't waste any more time so by all means enjoy!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **I'm not dreaming am I?**

Sometimes you forget to seem how time passes by, I mean one day I was living my normal life, next I'm thrown into the Transformers franchise with me being the son of Optimus Prime himself, Arcee is my girlfriend and I'm basically a warrior of Primus himself. Like my life would get any crazier.

I walked into the main area of the base and something has brought the attention of both my Mum, Dad, Jetfire and Ratchet. Both leaders of the Autobot faction and also both Scientists of the team.

"If this has gotten the attention of both you and Jetfire Ratchet it must mean something's off". I said making myself known. "What's going on?" Asking the million dollar question of the day.

"We've have picked up an abnormal signal with familiar coding similar to the Iacon signals we all intercepted". Jetfire explained which made me look in the medical area where Ironhide was getting himself back on his feet with the help of Chromia before I looked back at the main terminal. Jetfire was right, it did seem similar to the Iacon relic signals we got but if it were the Decepticons they wouldn't be so sloppy in making a signal like this. Something's up, but I don't remember there being another signal other than the Star Sabre and we haven't come across it yet.

"If this signal is indeed another Iacon relic, we cannot let the Decepticons retrieve it". Dad stated.

"Dad this is something off cannon, meaning I don't know what we're gonna find. Let me check it out so that the rest of the team doesn't get caught in the danger". I stated.

"I'm coming with hon". Came the voice of Arcee walking up behind me as I looked down to her since my form was taller and just a little bit shorter than Dad.

"Very well Cronus, you and Arcee will investigate the signal and determine the origin. Be vigilant, if we were able to pick up the signal the Decepticons may be close behind". He explained to us and we nodded in confirmation. "Ratchet, Activate the Bridge". He ordered and the Green vortex came to life as Arcee and I dashed through it and were met with a canyon.

"Alright let's find this relic". I said to my Spark mate as we changed form and drove towards the signal. However as we drove things have gotten…strange, with Arcee and me. She's been quieter and looks like she's uncomfortable for some reason, well since we're alone together I could probably ask her. "Arcee, is something wrong?"

"W-why would anything be wrong?" She asked a little too quickly.

"Love, I can feel it through the bond. I noticed this for w the past few days, you know I worry". I said truthfully as we rounded a turn in the canyon. "Please Arcee, tell me what's wrong". I asked with worry in my voice. She sighed as she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this away any longer.

"Connor, I overheard the conversation you had with Elita and-," I slammed on my brakes and my tires made a screeching sound before making me stop and Arcee stopped in front of me and we both transformed.

"You eavesdropped on me and Mum?" I asked with an optic ridge raised.

"It was unintentional! I heard the part with you and me having a child and I-I don't know what, I-I mean I never meant to-," I stopped her stuttering by kneeling down and pulling her in for a hug and she returned it and released her.

"I guess we both had this conversation coming for some time huh?" I asked her and she merely nodded making her faceplate go blue in embarrassment. "Look". I sighed a she looked into my brown optics. "We can talk about this when we get back, but right now we need to remain focused on the mission, we can sort this out when we get home. Promise". I stated to her as she exhaled and nodded in agreement, I then kissed her on the lips before leaning my forehead against hers. "I love you".

"I love you too". She smiled with me as we heard the tracker from my subspace beeping. I pulled it out and gestured her to follow me. As we followed the signal it lead us to a small cave which didn't run very deep, I was able to see the rays of light from the entrance. I looked at the tracker showed that we were close.

"I don't see anything. Where is it?" Arcee asked looking around. I then turned to face her and looked under her foot.

"You're standing on it". I answered as she took a step back and we saw the container, much like the ones we were looking for in the relic races. However it seems to have a small breach in it, that's not good. I opened up the container and saw the contents inside, it kinda looked like a black box you'd find in airliner but this was copper in colour and had handles on the side of it. "The heck is this?" I asked aloud with an optic ridge raised. "It doesn't look like anything I've seen".

"Maybe Ratchet can get a better idea on what it is". Arcee stated as I stood up but suddenly the relic started reacting as it transformed so to speak, the wiring sound was low but got louder and louder as it made me drop the relic to hold my ears but that was all I heard when the last thing I saw was white.

* * *

When I regained consciousness I was greeted by my vision being a black blur and my ears were ringing, but voices were starting to be clearer and my vision was coming back to me. I was greeted by June shining a torch in my eyes.

"June, please get that out of my face please". I asked as everyone sighed in relief. "Where's Arcee?" I asked sitting up straight on the couch, when I looked at them they struggled for an answer. "Don't everybody answer at once". I said rhetorically as I stood up and saw someone on a medical bed. I looked around to see my parents along with the core of Team Prime as well as Smokescreen and Jetfire. I guess everyone else is on scouting missions.

"Connor". Jack said getting my attention. "That's Arcee". He said pointing towards the girl on the medical bed making my eyes widen. I then walked over to get a better look. Arcee looked nothing liked her Holo-form, her skin was tanned and her hair was a little bit longer with it mainly being blue and only had pink accents on the fringe she had. Some would say it was dyed but in all honesty it looked very natural to see someone with blue and pink hair.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming, because I think I am". I asked aloud as Miko pinched me on the arm and it showed I wasn't dreaming. "Ok, not dreaming". I exhaled still looking at Arcee's sleeping form, and she was about to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw they were a turquoise blue in colour. "Hey love, how are ya feeling?" I asked her.

"Like someone whacked me in the head with an Energon Hammer". She answered holding her head. She then felt her hair and started pulling on it only to hurt her. I stopped her and she seemed confused. "Did you grow Connor?" She asked.

"Uh, no. You shrunk babe". I smiled lightly causing her to look at herself.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" She shouted visibly startling everyone but Dad.

"Well that's what I want to know, after I picked up the relic it just…I dunno went haywire for some reason. Wait, let me check something". I said holding the conversation. As I leapt of the railing and felt myself change back to my bot mode and felt for any abnormalities. "Well, everything feels like it's where it should be". I said trailing off as I checked my processor and saw that everything was still there such as my weapons and internal gadgets. I then looked around and was relieved that all my Alt modes were still there, my truck form, Liger and my SR-71 which I still haven't had a chance to use yet. "Well, looks like everything is still fine for me". I stated as I changed back to my true self and was back next to Arcee. "But why did it just affect Arcee and not me?" I asked in confusion.

"I think I can answer that". Jetfire stated as the attention was drawn to him. "Connor have you heard the term reformatting?" He asked me.

"Well, yea but know very little about it and the definition of the word. What are you getting at Jetfire?" I answered.

"I have taken a good look at the relic and it appears to be a Reformatting module. A very old Reformatting module by the looks of it. It's able to change one's inner workings instantly, such as weapons armour and circuitry. This one is different, it's able to copy one Cybertronian's information and have it transferred to another. Meaning it required two people to use effectively". The Aerial Bot Scientist explained before continuing. "The old Reformatting module was also able to transfer metal and circuitry to organic matter and vice versa. However the scientists behind this must've altered any newer versions they might create. Meaning this is the very first and last of its kind to be stored in the Iacon vaults and land here".

"Ok but how does that explain how Arcee was changed to human? I mean I was in bot mode at the time the relic scanned us". I stated.

"I will scan for any anything abnormal as June will see anything that isn't supposed to be within Arcee's new body. As well as yours Connor, we can't be too careful". Ratchet said as Arcee was in some clothes courtesy of June which were a simple Shirt and trousers to cover herself up. We stood still as Ratchet scanned both our bodies before typing in a few commands on the medical console in the Med-bay, what Ratchet saw shocked him to the core. "By the Allspark!" He gasped.

"What? What is it?!" I asked. In response he displayed the screen showing an internal view of both mine and Arcee's bodies.

"The scan I took showed up with differences and similarities at the same time". The CMO stated showing my body. "This is Connor's body filled with both human blood and Energon, as well as the techno-organic organs and skeletal structure". He then showed Arcee's body. "This is Arcee's new body. And as you can see-," "They're identical". I finished as he nodded in confirmation. "However there are key differences in both, Connor's body is more organic in the genetic makeup. Arcee however is more synthetic that Connor's, the difference is that both have a 60/40 split". He explained.

"So Connor's body is more organic and Arcee's is more synthetic, each with a 20% difference?" Smokescreen asked in which the answer was yes.

"That's good and all but is there any way to change Arcee back?" I asked Jetfire who seemed unsure.

"I'll need to see where the damage is with the module and see what makes it tick but, I can give a definitive answer to that Question Connor". He replied before I looked at Arcee.

"Being Techno-organic isn't all that bad. Few new things to learn on the human side of things but never the less it's not all bad". I stated to her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Connor you've been human all your life whereas I'm only 40% human, it's not going to be easy". She said being unsure herself. She does have a point, I've been human since the day I was born but Arcee was changed due to a Cybertronian relic and this is all new to her learning a life like this.

"You don't need to worry Arcee". June stated speaking up. "I can help you teach everything you need to know about the human body".

"She's right. Who's a better person to learn about the human body from a Nurse?" I said to Arcee as she seemed to be contempt with the idea.

"We'll take Arcee back home with us and sort everything out. I mean she's technically been with us for a long time and has been my Guardian since we met". Jack added his two cents.

"I'm ok with it, it'll be nice to be inside the house for a change anyway than just being in the garage". My Sparkmate said in agreement as she followed Jack and June to the Car. However I wanted to state something.

"Oh and Jack!" I called to him as he turned his attention to me while the girls got in the car. "No funny business mate". I warned pointing at him making him hold his hand up in surrender knowing how protective I am of Arcee and he knew he isn't that dumb to do anything like that. Jack then got in the car and they all drove off out of the base's main entrance. "It's gonna be weird not having her here". I sighed.

"You'll live sweet spark. Besides a girl need some time away from the boyfriend". Mum stated.

"I'll take your word for it". I said to her.

We all then decided to call it a day as I then went back to my room. I glanced over at my HF Blades in the sheath that laid on my desk, I picked them up and put the sheath against the desk and then went back to my current blueprint which was the Armour Breaker from Metal Gear Rising Revengance. I mean I already have two HF Blades, having a third one just in case wasn't a bad idea. However I then remembered the Red Energon was collected and then looked back at my blades before an idea sparked in my mind. Red Energon has the ability of Hyper speed, but if I could use it in a manner that would benefit me in a more offensive way rather than what it was used for in the show it would not only make me faster, but deadlier too. We already have the Red Energon being processed now which is still taking a while.

Another idea came to mind but I knew I'd need Ratchet's help with it as well, no way can I do it on my own.

With all these weapons I'm building got me thinking. I stood up and walked out of my room and walked through the halls of the base and saw the door I was looking for and it read Armoury. It's not the Armoury the bots use but a human sized door that was inaccessible and was locked off from the rest of us.

All but me though.

I constructed P.O.K.E Beta on my arm and sliced the lock off with precision and opened the door greeting me with a dark room. However my enhanced vision was no problem for me as I saw a power box and walked over to it, opened it up and flicked the switch turning on all the lights in the room revealing several crates which haven't been touched in a while I opened one of them up and saw the contents which surprised me.

M16 Assault Rifles.

"The hell? Did the people just leave all these weapons in here for no reason? I mean it was during the cold war but why leave all these rifles in the crates untouched?" I asked myself. I then went over to another crate and opened it revealing P90 Sub-machineguns, I opened more of the crates and found ammunition to the weapons I found and more guns that have been sitting here the whole time right under our noses. Such as 4 Barrett M82 Sniper Rifles, 10 M203 underslung grenade launcher to go with the M16's, 2 M60 Machine guns with several Belts and magazines, 4 Desert Eagles, 10 M1911's and 2 RPG-7's. An entire arsenal right here and we didn't even know about it!

All the while I was smirking at the mother lode of weapons and ammo in here. I picked up an M16 and got a feel for it and saw the ammo was in the crate below the weapons but I had to load each individual round in the magazines by hand but that won't be an issue. I just have to make sure that Miko doesn't touch any of them, knowing her she'll try it. I put the gun back with the others and closed up all the crates for now, leaving the armoury and closing the door as I turned the lights off. I then went back to my room and continued to finish my Armour breaker blueprint.

With the abundance of weapons I discovered I could use them to improve my arsenal without needing to build any more weapons. Better I use them against MECH than anything because they'll be piss weak against the Decepticons, besides they won't get the chance to make any of the technology I create and it's safer. As I finished the blueprint I put it away where I will be able to find it and make the weapon later on, now I'm going to see Ratchet about the idea I have in mind.

Hmmm…I wonder what else I could make from Metal Gear?

* * *

 **There we go all done!**

 **Now as you may or may not have noticed I've really gotten into the Metal Gear Franchise. However I never got the privilege of playing all of them at the time and nor do I now with all the problems going on. Although I have watched videos on Youtube that make the games into movies, seriously give those guys a bloody medal! They go on for several hours with Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots being 7 hours long. 7 Hours! Again this is coming from the guy who's only played Metal Gear Rising Revengance out of the entire series. Also playing the game and watching it are completely different things.**

 **Anyway there's also something I've been wanting to ask. Would you guys like a Metal Gear/Star Wars Crossover? Let me know because I feel like that I've learned the Metal Gear Solid series to know what's going on. However I have yet to play MGS 5 since I actually have that game. I mean there are no or very little stories with those two franchises, I've checked.**

 **Also just out of sheer curiosity, which is YOUR favourite Metal Gear? Mine is Metal Gear Rex.**

 **I'm rambling again, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story so far, a bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	43. Adjusting to the new you

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I bet you're wondering where the bloody hell I've been. Well I've been Playing a lot of Metal Gear Rising Revengance and Warframe. The reason is that I've been getting inspiration from Metal Gear for the Metal Gear Rising Revengance/Star Wars The Clone wars crossover that's stuck in my head. And as for Warframe...well the Fortuna Update has been released recently so, you could put two and two together for that one.**

 **Now This chapter was a little hard for me to get done but it's here never the less.**

 **I won't take up your time and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll see ya down below!**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **Adjusting to the new you**

After Arcee had been changed into a techno-organic such as myself she hasn't been at the base in a few days which made me worry. However a call from Jack let me know that they have everything under control and there was a reason to all this, what it was he didn't tell me. Anyway I was explaining my idea to Ratchet and Red Alert since he was present at the time I may as well let him in on it, their response…

"Connor I respect your decision to a degree but the amount of risks that are involved with this are numerous. Add the fact you want it to be Red Energon? Your body could possibly burn out due to the speed your moving".

"I get what you're saying Ratchet but the point is the idea isn't for everyday use on the battlefield. Only as a last resort, all I'm saying is can it be done?" I stated as they both nodded in confirmation as they had time to get to know my anatomy quite well. "Look, for what I have planned will not only make me faster, but more deadly. I'm doing this so that I can protect those I love and care about, besides this idea is restricting me to my normal self and can't be carried into bot mode anyway. Besides I won't rush you into making it just make sure it's safe to be used". I explained. The two of them looked at each other and were unsure of what to do, although when I had explained it to my parents they were hesitant but once I told them what I had in mind for it they agreed but the condition was that if it goes too far and is too destructive it should not be used again.

"Give us time to think about it. We need to process everything that you've given us. We'll let you know when we've reached a decision". Red alert stated and I nodded in response and left them to figure out the reformatting module. I then heard the sound of a car's engine and saw it was June's. I leapt off the railing and onto the ground floor.

"So how's she adjusting to being somewhat human?" I asked the nurse.

"She's gotten a good grasp of how her new body works, some more than others but will be able to live as if she were born human to begin with. In other words she's fine Connor". June answered in which I sighed in relief as Jack then got out of the car getting my attention.

"Funny how she says that. Arcee's more than fine actually". He said as Arcee then stepped out of the car and I reacted the first time I saw her Holo-form. She wore a blue jacket with black sleeves and black jeans along with blue and black sneakers, even as a techno-organic she still manages to look good.

"Babe, like I said before. Eyes up here". She smiled as it made me snap out of my daze and chuckled with embarrassment, but she shook her head in amusement and pulled me in for a kiss. Which she was really enjoying too, must be the new senses of the human body. But she pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face. "I guess being like this isn't all too bad".

"Told ya so". I smiled back.

"Get a room". We all looked up to see Miko fake to throw up.

"You'll understand when you're older Miko". I smirked but she just waved me off. "So, want to try and see what that new tricks you can do with the new you?" I asked my girlfriend as she smiled and nodded as I walked down the hallway with her in tow leading her to SAFE where we can test things out without casualties. "Alright the trick is when it comes to using weapons like I do you just need to think it and it will construct itself. Try making your blasters appear on your arms". I instructed as she nodded in response and gave it a go, I saw the Energon course through her arms and a second later her weapons appeared, she then gave a few test fires on a few makeshift targets and they were blaster apart. She then tried her wrist blades and saw that they were there as well before retracting them. "Looks like everything is in working order by the looks of it". I smiled with my hands on my hips.

"Yep. Good to know that I'm still armed with weapons that I'm familiar with". She stated with a smile. "However compared to you I feel pretty limited with my options but I guess I can work with quality over quantity".

"Well we're just scratching the surface of what you can do. Plus you're more synthetic than I am and I'm the other way around. So there are differences in our anatomy even if we're similar". I replied as I got into a fighting stance. "Now let's see if you still got it". I smirked as she did the same with a similar expression.

Arcee threw a punch in my direction but I blocked it following up with a kick to the side which did get her but she countered it and threw me a few feet away. I managed to recover and did several jabs and crosses in which she dodged with effort. She then jumped and kicked me in the head causing me to go in a daze but I shook it off just in time to block her foot from connecting again. I threw a punch but she swept my leg and made me fall on my back…with her straddling me.

"Did you get faster? Or was that just me?" I asked, but she merely smirked as she leant in closer to my face.

"I may have, helps to give me an advantage". She answered with a suggestive tone in her voice as we were mere inches away from each other. Suddenly I then flipped us around where I was now on top holding her arms down on the ground straddling her.

"Advantage lost hon". I smirked back as we just chuckled making me kiss her on the spot. And she wasn't complaining one bit about it.

* * *

After the rundown of the Techno-organic part of Arcee's new body, I explained to her what I told Ratchet and she seemed uncertain herself due the requirements needed to pull this off for the new ability I could obtain. However I told her it's all up in the air at the moment and will need to wait for both Medic's decision before anything can be done, if at all.

As the days went by Arcee had gotten accustomed to her new body as she hung out with me and the kids, and quite frankly she was enjoying it and being able to go into areas where she couldn't get into before gives her a sense of satisfaction that she doesn't need to try and squeeze into them, which would be difficult for any Transformer. Speaking of which, Arcee had followed me into the Armory where I found the old stored away weapons and was surprised as I was when she saw the amount of firepower one person can have with all these firearms. I was going to reveal the contents to Dad and Mum but I decided it wasn't as important at the moment since the Bots can't use em and I always make sure I lock the room when I'm done with it so Miko doesn't get any ideas. Arcee was considering on training with these weapons since she's small enough to use them like I can, however until I find the right time to tell Dad, they'll be kept in here for the time being.

Right now I was walking to the main Hub of the base and saw we had gotten a message from Agent Fowler.

" _Prime, I got some bad news. Earlier today we got a report from the vault that kept the knockoffs of you and your son"._ He stated getting our attention.

"What has become of the copies Agent Fowler?" Dad asked.

" _Right now? Gone"._ WHAT?! _"Here's the Image that was taken"._ The screen then showed something that shocked us all, and seemed impossible to even be true.

Nemesis Prime was still alive.

"Nemesis?! I thought he was just a giant puppet. Without a control console it's just a husk". I stated.

" _That's the thing Connor the cams show that Nemesis Prime was up and at em. Your copy was nowhere to be found, we searched the entire vault and fund nothing other than small traces of Energon on the floor"._ Fowler stated. _"I'd suggest that you and your team keep your guard up Prime. Nemesis may come up out of nowhere out in the field"._

"Thank you for the Warning Agent Fowler, we will keep an eye on Nemesis's actions when we can, Prime out". Dad responded as the feed was cut.

"Great, looks like Nemesis and Cameron aren't as dead as they seem. I mean I stabbed him in the chest and blew his brains out. How is he not dead?!" I cried in frustration.

"Knowing the fact there's two of you to look out for, is never good news". Jack stated. "I mean MECH Know where I live what if something happens like when they kidnapped my Mom?"

"We'll have you guys under constant care if that's the case. I don't wanna take any chances with this one, we don't want another Crisscross happening". I answered.

"Connor is right. Keeping you three under our protection is a must and we'll need to be on guard for both Cameron and Nemesis Prime. However with Arcee's condition, I will have Flareup watch over you and your mother Jack until we can restore Arcee to her former self". Dad explained and which Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Looks like it wasn't the last we've seen of those two, I get the feeling we'll be seeing them a lot more in due time, and whenever they are around MECH is usually close by". I thought aloud.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

On the road, a truck with faded a faded red and blue paint job which resembled Optimus Prime drove through the night until coming up upon an old deserted warehouse which was one of MECH's old hideouts. The Truck drove inside and then stopped before transforming into robot mode. The chassis showed signs of damage from the fight with the Autobot leader from before, it then looked around to see various consoles which did indeed belong to MECH with the level of technology they boasted.

" **This will do".** "Nemesis" Said to itself with a mix of both Optimus Prime's voice and another. It then knelt down and the chest opened revealing a damaged, scarred but very much alive Cameron who had modified the interior of Nemesis Prime to be used as a Pilotable MECH suit. He then jumped from the Prime look alike and then activated the consoles with their screens and equipment lighting up the dark room.

" **With MECH no longer tying me down, I can be free and do what I desire".** Cameron said as he then began typing on the console retrieving past data that was supposedly deleted by MECH, but not for him. **"Mankind has used me like a tool, a weapon, a mad dog to unleash on their enemies and problems when they want to. With no leash, this dog will soon bite back at the hands that fed it".** He grinned as he then saw the blueprints for both Project Chimera and him. **"Humanity will pay for their actions, Cybertronians will ultimately get in the way no doubt. But they are welcome to try".**

" **Connor Prime…you will be the first to feel the chaos that will come".** Cameron smirked with his plan formulating in his for revenge.

* * *

(Elsewhere...)

Connor was right, MECH wasn't too far behind with the recent developments. Hearing that both Project Chimera and Cameron had both been reactivated and are now out there somewhere, they can now pick up where they left off as soon as they find them. However the copy of Optimus Prime was supposed to be controlled remotely, Cameron must've found a way to reactivate it and use it to escape. With all of the data regarding the two of them, they have made significant progress with making their own robots both Transforming and non-Transforming. Now they just needed to test how well they work, and they have the perfect solution.

On one of the computer screens were pictures of the Autobot's human allies Miko, Raf and Jack. However when they searched for Connor's background, they found nothing but forged documents made by the government. It was as if he didn't exists.

"Sir, we are nearly ready to proceed with the plan". One of the MECH agents stated.

"Good. However I want to make sure that the targets are unharmed. We can't have leverage if they are altered in any way".

"Yes sir". He says as he then walks away leaving the lone figure in charge.

"Soon, soon I'll unlock the rest of your secrets. I merely scratched the surface the first time, and when I find out what really makes you tick, nothing will stand in the way of MECH 2.0". The figure smirked as his face came into the light and revealed to be none other…

Than Silas.

* * *

 **Yep that's right! Cameron has taken Control of Nemesis Prime and has escaped the vault, and Silas has gotten his second Wind!**

 **Now as for Arcee being Human much like myself, I kinda got the inspiration form the story "Only Human" By Star Sabre21 which is a good read and worth checking out.**

 **On a side note, the Metal Gear and Star Wars Crossover is one plot bunny I that has been bugging me for a while now and I hope I can please both Metal Gear and Star Wars fans out there with the story I'm putting together. There will be more information when the story's first chapter is available and what I plan to do with it.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section. A bit of feedback can goa long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	44. First date

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and welcome back to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher!**

 **I'm happy to announce that the Upload Schedule is back up and running and is on my profile to see what stories I'll be updating next. Remember I upload once a week on Fridays, Weekends and Mondays. Now I've already gotten a head start on the other stories but the chapters still need to be complete but be sure to check my profile for the upload Schedule after each cycle to see what I'm uploading next.**

 **Now there's not really much to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **First date**

I had awoken up in my room and looked down to see Arcee all snuggled up next to me and using me as a pillow which just made me smile. I tried to get out of her grip but she just held me tighter. Clearly she doesn't wanna get up.

"Arcee, c'mon love time to get up". I gently shook her making her stir.

"Give me 10 minutes". She murmured making me shake my head in amusement, she's really gotten grasp of being somewhat human the way she is now in a short amount of time.

"C'mon babe, as much as I want to do the same you can sleep through the day". I said as she groaned and reluctantly got out of bed and walking towards the shower, but she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking you out". I smiled making her chuckle a little.

"When did you become a smooth operator?" She asked as she pulled out some clothes to change into.

"Being brutally honest, human or Transformer you always look stunning". I answered as I got out of bed and stretched a bit. "Plus I can't help of you have the body of a goddess like Solus Prime and Aphrodite put together". I then walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Look I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date, just you and me". I asked her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I was thinking going out for dinner tonight". I answered.

"Do you have enough to pay for all that?" she asked with a raised brow as she turned the shower on.

"Yea I got a good amount of cash from when I just arrived in this universe, I'll be able to pay for everything don't worry". I assured as I walked out of the unsweet and over to my desk and pulled out some parts that I kept there and began to work on them while Arcee was in the shower, I can't help but smile at how human she's become in the short time she changed into one. However I wonder what other traits that she had also been given from the Reformatting module, if she were to somehow be able to change back into a Cybertronian and human on the fly that would be amazing. However that might be wishful thinking on my part, I mean I don't know how these relics work when undamaged and I'm no scientist like Jetfire or Ratchet.

When the parts were assembled I put them away so I can put them all together later I then went to make the reservations for tonight.

* * *

After sorting everything out this morning I explained to my parents that Arcee and I will be going out together tonight to let them know in advance. However Mum being the mother she is teased me about it but didn't really phase me as much as it used to since I'm pretty sure that she and Dad did the same thing on Cybertron before they were Optimus Prime and Elita-1, back when they were Aerial and Orion Pax. You can be stoic all you want Dad but when Mum is with you she breaks down all those walls instantly without trouble.

Anyway I was currently with the kids in the human area of the base and saw that they were surfing the net making sure that no photos of the bots were leaked online.

"Oh Connor come over here". I heard Jack call as I looked at the screen to see what he and Raf were showing me.

"Looks like you got your first picture of your V-mode online here". He smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"What can I say? The camera loves me". I shrug smugly. "But in all seriousness, I'm surprised they managed to get the cab of my truck mode in the picture". I stated holding my chin.

"Don't think about it too much kiddo". I then turned to see the Ironhide come into the room walk into the room funny due to him still recovering from the ToxEn during the artefact race we had several weeks ago. "People would try to do anything like that just to get their 10 minutes of fame, but they can't get it if they don't have proof now don't they?" He smiled.

"Already ahead of you Ironhide, I'll make sure that you're photo doesn't get leaked Connor". Raf said as he typed away.

"Thanks Raf". I smiled as I ruffled his hair a little before walking off to see Miko Playing video games to pass the time while Arcee, Flareup and Bulkhead watched and saw that Miko was playing Dark Souls 1. Oh man funny story about this, Miko said that this game didn't look as hard and though it would be easy. So I made a bet with her that if she can beat the game then I'll give her 100 bucks up front but if she can't she'll give me the 100. Right now she was at the part with the Gapping Dragon boss fight and she was struggling.

"Having trouble Miko?" I smiled but she didn't look back and I saw her get knocked back losing two third of her health.

"Miko hit the tail, hit the tail!" Arcee stated as Miko's character drank a flask to get her health back up.

"I'm trying!" She replied with clear frustration in her voice, she seemed to be getting close to finishing the fight but she got greedy as the dragon charged at her and killed her instantly. Miko didn't say a word and merely put the controller down and walked towards the elevator going to the roof. I was just laughing on the couch at this.

"Raging so hard that you walk out silently to scream your head off to the gods". I cackled. "I feel your pain Miko, I really, really do". I smiled while shaking my head.

"Have you even tried doing this Connor?" My demolitionist aunt asked me.

"Yea I managed to beat it within 3 tries, how Miko is struggling with this boss fight I'll never know. I haven't even finished the game since I was at the point I didn't want to torture myself. Plus this isn't the hardest boss fight". I answered.

"Well what is?" Bulkhead asked me with an optic ridge raised.

"There is one boss fight that pits you with two bosses at the same time, kill one of them and the other is pretty much supercharged. Those bosses can fuck right off!" I stated. "The thing is my brother back home beat the game twice and he's a Dark Souls veteran, he could do this with crappy armour and weapons". They looked at me like I was joking. "True story". I merely said as the elevator doors opened to reveal Miko who walked back over to pick up the controller and try again. All the while I was merely smiling.

"Having uh, having a little trouble there". I asked her as I'm really making her eat her own words. I was merely given the bird in response.

* * *

So it was getting late, Arcee and I were heading to a restaurant and were meant to be there by 7:30 and I had just finished getting myself dressed into a black tux with a green tie to match and made sure I wore a glove that covered my left hand and wore a watch that had the same tech of the Holo-forms that the bots use to cover up the metal parts on my chin and the sides of my head making seem as if it weren't even skinned. People will freak out about that if it was shown so best to keep it on the DL. However since the two of us were out there and Arcee was still human, I kept my weapons on standby so that we won't be defenceless while we're out there.

I then heard the unsweet door open up and Arcee walked out and she was extremely stunning, her dress was sapphire blue, her hair was done for our outing and she never fails to make me breathless.

"Love, you look amazing". I smiled as she smiled back then walked up to kiss me on the lips for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"You're quite charming and handsome yourself babe". She smiled, I then held her hand as she and I walked out of my room and walked to the main hub and saw Cliff leaning against the wall waiting for us.

"You two ready?" He asked us as I gave my Guardian a thumbs up, he then transformed and opened the doors. We sat in the back letting Cliffjumper drive with his Holo-form active so no one would think that a Dodge Challenger could drive itself. Cliff then drove out of the main entrance of the base and towards Jasper.

"Nervous you two?" Cliffjumper asked us.

"Well, her not so sure but me? A little, I mean I haven't really been on a date in my life". I replied.

"Well it's not like you're going in blind bud, besides you and Cee have known each other for a long time now. You'll find a way to pass the time over dinner". The horned Autobot stated and nodded my head in agreement. I then felt something on my shoulder and looked to see Arcee resting her head there making me smile as I wrapped an arm around her.

As we made it to the restaurant we exited Cliff's Vehicle mode and told him we'll be waiting here and he'll be watching over the building just in case, can't be too careful. We entered the building and we had been lead to our table and sat down. We did make some small talk here all the while being sure to not let anything Transformer related slip. We then got onto a topic that made me wonder.

"Did they have establishments like this back home for you?" I asked her.

"Well, not the food like here that's completely different back where I'm from there's not much variety like this place has. However the way things are now, I'm actually getting used to it and starting to like it". She replied. "I guess I was taking it for granted at first but when June showed me everything it just goes to show how things are from the other side of the spectrum huh?" She smiled.

"I guess my Dad is rubbing off on the both of us huh?" I chuckled as we both laughed at how true it was and the waiter came to our table and laid out food in front of us, Arcee chose to have a chicken fillet whereas I had Steak and salad.

"You do have a lot of steak don't you?" She said as she bit into her food.

"I gotta keep getting the protein in me, besides I feel like a king chowing down on steak sue me". I smiled making her roll her eyes in amusement, now she has had a large variety of foods since Arcee became human, but she was really enjoying the food we're having here. I then looked to my right and saw someone singing on a karaoke machine which I failed to see when we walked in. Arcee then noticed as she then got my attention.

"You should go up and sing you're pretty good at it". She said to me.

"Well yea but in front of family and in front of people here are two different things". I replied "Actually why don't you do it with me? I mean you must've picked up my vocal chords as well if you get my meaning". I stated as I finished my food and setting the utensils down on the plate and she did the same.

"Only if you're willing to do it". She said as I nodded my head. We walked up to the machine and picked up a mic each and all the attention was drawn to us as I then picked a song for us to do. However I found one that I didn't think was on here and Arcee pressed it without a second thought.

 **[Now Playing-Instruments of Cyanide-DAGames-Bendy and the Ink Machine]**

 **.**

 **Arcee: Trapped within the silence inside, Watching as the days go by outside**

 **All this replacing, discarding my face in this hollow tune**

 **The fall of the idol will tear us limb from limb**

 **To where wondering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin**

 **This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us**

 **To ready the day we march with dread beneath the sway**

Just hearing Arcee's voice sing like that just made it somewhat enchanting as she sang the lyrics word for word, making me lucky to have her in my life.

 **Connor: Dark nights are upon us, Black magic slays on the chorus**

 **For the choir's in tune with an angel, Foresight of the broken chain us**

 **May her demeanour divide us within sorrow and blindness**

 **We'll follow where the path of freedom can rejoin us now**

As I was singing I wanted to keep up with Arcee's performance as I walked among the seated guests and faced her as I placed my hand on my chest as I sang the last verse. All the while making sure that I didn't do any illusions so I didn't cause a panic.

 **We bow before a fake, for goodness sake**

 **Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away?**

 **This decay, has derailed, now she walks**

 **Leaving trails of the damned**

 **.**

 **Arcee & Connor: Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence**

 **I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell**

 **Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools**

 **So I create this instrument of cyanide!**

As we sang together we practically mirrored our gestures and actions as we walked towards each other in the middle of an open area in the restaurant.

 **Connor: Dark nights have devoured us!**

 **I walk this river of conscience for a time where we come to escape here**

 **This lends has an open vengeance I've laid in here for the longest time**

 **The deadliest choir chimes for my awakening reckoning will see it's the light tonight**

 **We bow before a fake, for goodness sake**

 **Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away?**

 **This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned.**

When I was singing my next verse I cupped Arcee's cheek and we both smiled at each other and just living in this moment together as we got ready to sing the next piece.

 **Arcee & Connor: Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence**

 **I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell**

 **Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools**

 **So I create this instrument of cyanide!**

Arcee then stepped away from me and pointed at me while singing the verse as I sang the backup vocals as I pointed back at her mirroring her actions again.

 **Arcee: It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem**

 **(Connor: Empower, desire to reignite the flames)**

 **For there's one more thing have of mine, the core to my strings**

 **(Empower, desire to reignite the flames)**

 **So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to hell, listen to me!**

 **(Empower, desire to reignite the flames)**

 **Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine!**

 **(I've laid in here for the longest time)**

I then made my voice deeper for this line so that it sounded monstrous as it was intend to be.

 **Connor: And when the ashes spread apart. It is then, I'll take out his heart.**

She and I then stood next to each other and interlocked our hands together as was held them in the air all the while singing the final part of the song.

 **Arcee & Connor: Fall into the hands of sorrow Drawn by the darkest bay Walk into the pit of silence**

 **I am the one calling your name I in the name of violence Sentence you down to hell**

 **Live or you will die, Just for the sake, fetch me the tools**

 **So I create this instrument of cyanide!**

 **.**

 **Arcee: It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem**

 **(Connor: Dark nights are upon us. Black magic slays on the chorus)**

 **Drag you back down to hell, listen to me!**

 **(I've laid in here for the longest time)**

 **Your friend is now mine, all mine!**

 **Connor: Dark nights are upon us!**

Once we finished the song everyone cheered and gave us a round of applause, we then bowed in thank you before going back to our seats with a satisfied feeling deep down. The waiter came to us with the bill and I paid for our meal before we left the restaurant, we then saw Cliffjumper and crossed the road. We then hopped inside the back seat and made our way back to the base. The trip was silent due to us being so tired but we did make some small talk on the return trip, when we arrived back home we weren't expecting the kids to still be here so it wasn't a surprise as we made our way back to my room.

"So, did you have a good time?" I asked her and the response was she gave me a long passionate kiss as I returned it while holding her in my arms. We then broke the kiss I looked into her eyes and we both smiled. "I'll take that as a yes".

"It's not over yet". She smirked which made me confused but she pushed me onto the bed and undid her dress before laying on top of me and taking my shirt off. "Show me how much you love me Connor". Arcee smiled lovingly as I pulled her close and locked lips with mine, and what happened next…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heh, well… let's just say it's a night I'll never forget for the rest of my life for as long as I live.

* * *

 **There ya have it, Arcee and I have gotten a lot closer as of tonight, now I want to make clear that Lemons aren't really my thing. Nothing against them or anything I just don't really do them unlike my buddy George Edwards or Bladewolf101. Now I'd like to point out that I went to see the Bumblebee movie and I have one thing to say.**

 **THAT IS HOW YOU DO A TRANSFORMERS MOVIE!**

 **I do hope that they make a Optimus Prime solo movie with all the rumours going around but we'll just have to wait and see. And in all honesty watching the Bumblebee movie has given me inspiration to get back to this story believe it or not. But anyway i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts in the review section. A bit of feedback goes a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	45. One Man Apocalypse Part 1

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher!**

 **Now I know I'm cutting it close with the uploads and I'm aware of that, so I have no excuse for it. But I'll make sure that my next upload will be ahead of time!**

 **Now This will seem rushed but I had to press for time and I couldn't really figure out how to add what I want in the chapter without going too late into the night, I have the house to look after. But I swear next time will have more in it I promise.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

 **One man apocalypse Part 1**

Morning had come and I had opened my eyes to see Arcee cuddled up next to me and remembered what happened last night, which made me smile and kiss her forehead. How did I get so lucky to have a girl like her? Well I'm not one to question it because she's the best thing to ever happen to me. I managed to get out of her grasp and put some clothes on to cover myself up, I walked over to my desk and pulled out the parts I had from last time and began putting them together one by one. I then had completed the final product…

Well. Mostly.

This certain weapon needed something that I couldn't fully complete without a particular key piece. Then a thought came to me, meaning I can probably make this weapon after all. I then got myself dressed in some casual clothing, I then saw the covers moving and Arcee was awake. She looked at me with a smile in which I returned.

"Good morning". She greeted tiredly.

"Morning love". I said back as I walked over and kissed her on the lips. "You know how much I love you now after last night?" I smiled as she nodded moving a bit of hair out of her face.

"Last night was amazing hon. but don't think it will be a one off thing". She winked as she then moved to the other side of the bed naked from last night as she went into the unsweet all the while intentionally giving me a good look at her rear bumper. Wink-wink nudge-nudge ;)

'She's a keeper'. I smiled as I shook my head. "Listen Cee I'm going somewhere familiar to check something, I'll be back soon!" I called to her as she was in the shower.

"Ok then! Stay safe!" She called back as I replied saying 'yes' as I made my way out of my room and towards the main hub of the base where Ratchet, Red Alert, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and my Parents were also present. Mum noticed me here and she walked over to me and pecked me on the head before speaking.

"So~ how was your date?" She smiled with an optic ridge raised as this also got Dad's, Bee's and Cliff's attention.

"Let's just say it's one I'm never gonna forget for the rest of my life". I smiled as the rest of the Family smiled seeing as my date with Arcee was great. "All I can say is she's a keeper for sure".

"I'm glad your date with Arcee was a pleasant one Connor. Your mother, Cliffjumper, your brother and myself will be scouting for Energon for today to cover the other Autobot's shift". Dad stated as to what they'll be doing for the day, meaning some of the other Autobots are coming back to the base.

"Sure thing Dad, I'll be on my best behaviour…mostly". I said with my arms crossed and with a smile on my face. Dad merely smile and shook his head at my antics since he's pretty much used to em ever since he became my father. He and his group drove through the ground bridge with the vortex closing behind them. I walked over to Ratchet as I needed to ask him something. "Ratchet do you still have the coordinates for the location I was held by MECH?" I asked me which made him stop what he was doing and face me.

"W-why would you go back there of all places?" He asked in bewilderment.

"There's something I need to check, and that is the best place for me to do it. Besides I don't plan on getting jumped by MECH again like last time, besides it was before I became a Prime". I said as Ratchet was hesitant but he locked in the coordinates and activated the ground bridge.

"20 minutes and I'm bridging you back here". He stated firmly, clearly not wanting me to be there any longer than I have to.

"Give me 15". I replied simply as I jumped from the railing and changed to bot mode and drove through the green portal ending up where I was rescued by my guardian and girlfriend a while back. Getting a good look at my surroundings it was similar but not the same as the area Bulkhead and I rescued Breakdown. "Now…where is it?" I said to myself as I drive through the abandoned settlements and found the entrance to the base but I then noticed a downed helicopter with an odd looking cannon on it and knew I'd had to come for that on the way out. I then drove through, as I got deeper into the base I transformed and walked through the tunnels and came upon the destroyed tanks I had obliterated long ago. I changed back to my true form and walked past the destroyed armoured vehicles and looked at the bodies I was responsible for.

" _But attacking my family…YOU JUST CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE!"_

That memory will never go away and I'm not proud of what I did to em, but fuck did they have it coming for doing what they did to me. And to my family. I walked among the bodies and inspected their weapons and chucked the ones that were damaged or wouldn't function away. I then inspected one and scanned its internal parts and saw it was undamaged. However I saw a small flashing light above the trigger and knew what it was. I then crushed it under my shoe.

"Nice try assholes, but you ain't getting me a second time". I muttered as I slung the rifle on my back, before taking one last look at the operating table I was on. Seeing the blood and Energon stained on it and all dried up…seemed just yesterday I was here being skinned to death and bleeding at Silas's mercy.

"But not anymore". I muttered to myself as I began walking out of the facility leaving this place of memories…memories I wish I can forget and move on from them. But I knew it won't happen knowing my luck with MECH…

"Were it so easy".

* * *

When I had returned to the base I begun de constructing the MECH rifle and my mind began to wonder how this weapon could do so much damage to the bots whereas normal conventional weapons struggle to do so. As I began to get into the nitty gritty parts I noticed that this thing doesn't seem to have any firing mechanism I'm familiar with. Come to think of it this thing seemed to fire projectiles and didn't seem to have any clear way of ejecting the shells from the ammunition. Then it hit me as I found a certain component which confirmed my theory.

"Magnetic rails. MECH uses railgun technology in their rifles". I said to myself before thinking of the giant cannon, a similar one that could've done a lot of damage to Breakdown, Bulkhead or myself on that day. A weapon like that would be too small for a bot to use, but me? Heh, using it as a form of heavy weapon would be more devastating in my hands that MECHs would benefit my arsenal. I then got a call through my comlink making me stop what I was doing.

"Go for Connor". I said casually as I began constructing my new weapon.

" _Do you always answer like that or am I the special occasion?"_ I heard my girlfriend ask on the other end.

"Nah just you babe". I chuckled as I could tell she was rolling her eyes at my remark. "So where are you at? I couldn't see ya on my way to the room".

"The kids and I are out, they're showing me the sights since I wasn't human at the time and I gotta say it's amazing what being human is like". She answered. "I'll be home soon, when it gets late we can-what was Jack? You're sure? Ok, babe we may have a problem it looks like we're being followed and-,""Arcee? Arcee!?" "Let go-ARGH-," "ARCEE!"

No, she's in trouble why did they think it was a good idea to outside even if Arcee is Techno-Organic. "I gotta warn the others". With that I ran outside my room and into the main hub where everyone has come back from Patrol. "Guys, something has happened to Arcee and the kids!" I said getting their attention.

"Connor what has happened?" Dad asked.

"I dunno exactly but it was through the comlink and-," As soon as I said that my coms went off and I answered it immediately. "Arcee?"

"Hello Connor". That voice…

"Silas? How the fuck aren't you grinded into paste!? What have you done with the Kids and Arcee?"

"Rest assured we mean no harm to your friends-," "Save the bullshit Silas what do you want? It's me isn't it?" I interrupted.

"Well if we're going straight to the point then yes. We need you, to complete our work. You come to us and we'll let them go". Silas replied. "We will meet you outside of Jasper, we'll be waiting". The connection was cut. If that bastard did anything to the kids or my Sparkmate…he'll regret it.

"Silas has Arcee and the kids, it's me they want". I said to everyone. "Better not keep em waiting". I said as I went back to my room and looked at my rifle and began to finish it. I'm not taking any chances on this one, I then put the necessary components together and then had finished my gun. I loaded it up and put it on my back along with my HF Blades as I stepped outside of my room and went to the storage area with all the stored guns inside. I grabbed a P90, 2 M1911's and a Barrette M82 and began storing the ammo in my subspace and then walked out of the room which got everyone's attention.

"Connor wat are you doing?" Mum asked me.

"I'm going to get Arcee and the kids back". I said as I was about to leave but Dad stopped me.

"Connor, I cannot allow you to be put in harm's way, and risk getting captured again".

"Dad that was then, this is now. I don't plan on being a lab rat for the second time. This time, I'm putting Silas six feet under…permanently". I stated. "And before you ask Dad, I'm doing this as a human being…not an Autobot. And I'm going to show him why I'm the last person in existence to you'd want to piss off". I said as I made my way to the main entrance of the base but was stopped by my father.

"Connor, answer me this". He said as I looked over my shoulder. "Can you really go through with taking someone's life? Or the life of others?"

"You all are in a war, I'm sure you've taken many lives back on Cybertron but let me remind you of one thing". I sad as I turned to everyone. "This is between me and Silas. So don't think you can stop me…I'm sorry. But it ain't happening this time". I stated as I changed to Bot mode and drove out of the base. I understand what Dad is saying but this is one job that requires Human intervention…not Autobot. When I'm done with Silas, I'll make sure he doesn't harm anyone ever again, human or Cybertronian.

'I swear Silas, if you've harmed the kids or Arcee. I'll make sure you suffer so bad even Lucifer will be horrified of my actions'. I thought to myself. 'Just hang on everyone…I'm on my way. And I'll make sure to bring you all home safe and sound'. As I drove down the street I was given co-ordinates for the meet up and followed them leading me off-road and near a mountain that was away from the main road. I then saw several MECH cars come into view as the agents then aimed their weapons at me.

"Get out of the truck. Now". One of them called as I activated my Holo-form and stepped out.

"Talk". I demanded.

"You aren't in the position to make demands kid. Put your hands where we can seem em". I complied as they fired a Taser shot at me. Or tried to since it went through my Holo-form confusing the agents present.

"Wrong move asshole". I seethed as my fake disappeared and then began to transform into robot mode causing them to fire at me but it did jack shit. I then fired my Path Blaster near the agents and the cars causing a cluster-fuck, I smacked the agents around either hurting or killing them. I'm at the point where I don't care anymore for these guys. I changed back to my normal self and lifted one of them off the ground. "Where is Silas?" I growled.

"Tracker. In. Car". He said in a weak voice as I looked at where he was pointing. I then tossed him aside into a rock and searched the car and found the tracker leading me to their base.

"I've got you now you son of a bitch". I muttered to myself as I then changed to bot mode and then drove off towards the coordinates.

You're mine Silas.

* * *

 **There we have it! Now the idea of Mech using Railguns was an idea from Vednicor's story The Human Element which is an awesome read and I do recommend it. But it kinda makes sense since I don't see bullets come out of the rifles MECH use. Now the weapon that was made will make its appearance next chapter when I storm the base. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know your thoughts on the story as a whole, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	46. One Man Apocalypse Part 2

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes and welcome back to Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher!**

 **Now just to be clear that after this chapter Next rotation will be another chapter. Its a new method of updating I'm trying out so I'll be able to get more chapters out on certain stories, and I think I might use this method to update. Now I know some people have been waiting for this fight between me and Silas so I hope I won't disappoint with this chapter.**

 **So with that out of the way.**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **One man apocalypse Part 2**

It has been several hours of driving and I was close to the coordinates, which had lead me away from Jasper and through the woods similar to where Bumblebee and I had gotten his T-COG back but this was different. The facility was much bigger and several guards were stationed outside, I then transformed and changed back to my normal form and took my Barret M82 form my subspace and cocked it before aiming down the scope. Good thing I have the high ground. The crosshair was on one of the MECH operatives before pulling the trigger, alerting the rest of the base. I then picked off several more Silas's men, the clip ran dry as I then swapped it out for a fresh one and pulled bolt back cocking it again and dropping more of the MECH agents as more rushed out of the base entrance.

They then noticed my location as they fired their weapons at me causing me to move with my sniper in my hands.

'Well they had to use their brains sooner or later'. I thought to myself as I then aimed down the sights of my sniper rifle and began to pick of several more of the agents present, after another minute of shooting they were all dead. I checked my sniper ammo revealing to only have one Clip left in reserve as the other was fully loaded into the weapon itself. I then swapped weapons to the P90 Submachine gun and slid down the hill and ran inside the base not encountering a single guard yet. 'Must've gotten rid of the most of them in this sector outside'. I thought to myself as I then came to a hanger with several Helicopters and Cars.

This must be the Motor-pool.

My thoughts were cut short as several more MECH agents had come out of cover and fired in my direction as I dashed towards a car to hide behind. I then stood up and fired my P90 at one of the agents that held a rocket launcher, putting a bullet in his skull and fired my gun at the others that dared stand in my way. I Pulled out my shield on my left hand and reloaded my SMG before running towards the enemy while firing my P90 making MECH drop like flies.

I then raced towards another door which lead me towards a courtyard where several more MECH guards were waiting for me, I kept running towards them and tossed an EMP grenade which disabled their equipment and their weapons for a short time giving me a window to freely open fire on them as they couldn't fire back at me. As they all dropped I reloaded my weapon and heard a door open to my left and saw two MECH agents in what looked like Juggernaut armour from Modern Warfare 2 with LMGs firing in my direction causing me to drop to cover. My P90 wouldn't cut it so I switched back to my Barret and fired several rounds into one of them making it stagger and fall to its knees before firing at the leg crippling long enough for me to deal with the other one. I rolled out of cover and stowed my sniper and dashed at the other Juggernaut and tacked it to the ground before prying its hands away from the LMG it held and fired into the helmet killing it, I then aimed the LMG at the other one as it had just got back onto its feet I then finished it off with the Machine gun in my hands as it had been weakened by my sniper from earlier.

I tossed the LMG away as I had then walked through the door the Juggernauts came out of and grasped my SMG again ready for anything that may appear.

* * *

'I must be getting close now, the amount of agents I took down was pretty much equivalent of a Black Ops unit. I mean seriously Juggernaut armour? They know I'm a fucking Cyborg of sorts with alien tech and I don't think the get the memo'. I thought to myself as I then rounded a corner seeing a blast door on the other end. I walked over to the console next to the door placed my hand on it, after a few seconds it opened and then walked through with my Sub-Machinegun raised. The room was dark and barely lit but there was lots of room meaning that Silas had a surprise up his sleeve.

" _ **I'm Impressed Connor".**_ Speak of the devil. _**"With as much as determination in finding your friends, you came here all by yourself. It has been some time since we last met…now show me how much you have improved".**_ As soon as he said that the lights came one and the floor opened up to reveal what looked like an actual mech suit but it looked familiar, very familiar…wait a second. Is that…

Khamsin's Mech suit!?

It was practically a carbon copy from the one from METAL GEAR: Rising, however this supported a grey digital camo instead of the Desperado paint job. I saw the Pilot and saw that this one was seated instead of the lower body being actually fused into the machine. It then reached behind its back and grabbed the same Chainsaw and revved it.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating you to a pulp kid!" He said aloud.

"Come at me motherfucker!" I called back as I took aim at the pilot and fired my P90 at him but he raised his arm to protect himself. 'Yea that ain't gonna work'. I thought to myself as he then dashed in my direction and swung the massive chainsaw, however I was quicker and ducked under it as I stowed my SMG away and jumped at him. However he caught me in his hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted as he threw me into the wall making a good crack in it then fell to the ground taking a knee.

 **[Now Playing-Hot Wind Blowing-METAL GEAR RISING REVENGANCE Soundtrack]**

"Heh, no. Not even close!" I barked at him as my battle mask covered my face and dashed towards him and cloaking at the same time, I then leapt on top of the Mech and generated Scrapper arms much Like Rumble's in FOC. He tried to shake me off but I managed to hold on tight.

 _The hot wind blowing, Jagged lines across the sand_

 _The crumbling buildings, In our minds are all that stand_

"First we crack the shell! THEN WE CRACK THE NUTS INSIDE!" I smirked as I then began bashing the Mech as it frantically tried to get me off it, I then jumped down and threw a punch to its back causing it to fly forward a few feet as it tried to get up. This gave me a window as I swapped the Scrapper arms for a Thermo Rocket Cannon and fired at it.

 _The crumbling buildings, In our minds are all that stand_

 _Just like the buffalo, Blindly following the herd_

 _We try to justify, All the things that have occurred_

"That had to hurt!" I smirked as the Mech had gotten back up and then leapt into the air, but I then pulled out P.O.K.E Beta and the Chainsaw slammed down on my blade creating a dust cloud and made some of the concrete below us stick up as I managed to hide behind one of them.

 _I don't know what I've been told, But the wishes of the people can't be controlled!_

 _I don't know what I've been told, But the wishes of the people can't be controlled!_

"Come out, come out wherever you are". He taunted as he then destroyed a piece of concrete thinking I was behind it. "Come out you little shit!" he called out as I then jumped on his back again and changed my blade to a Chainsaw and began cutting through the canopy, when I had finished cutting I ripped the front of it off and was about to go for the driver.

 _Heat of the desert, Dust settles on my face_

 _Without a compass, The soldier knows no disgrace_

 _Out of the ashes, The eagle rises still, Freedom is calling_

 _To all men who bend their will!_

But he beat me to the punch and threw me across the room. He dashed at me and leapt in the air but I stopped him by blocking him with my Chainsaw resulting the same outcome as last time, this time I changed my Chainsaw for a new one as I then jumped on the back of the mech again and threw my arm out as the saw was attached to a line as it then impaled itself in the operators chest spewing blood everywhere as I then jumped off and gave the operator a solid kick sending the mech back. When I landed on the ground the line the Chainsaw was attached to reel back in and was back to my arm.

 _Here I am, Dirty and faceless, Waiting to heed your instruction_

 _On my own, Invisible warrior, I am a wind of destruction_

 _All men who bend their will!_

"I'd be dumb not to make a HF Chainsaw". I said to myself as I glanced at my blade. I then looked at the mech as it was back on its feet. I saw the operator then shrug off the fatal blow I did to him.

 _We fight for justice, In a forgotten place_

 _Fulfil our duty, Then vanish without a trace_

Something tells me he isn't human anymore, no one could survive a chainsaw to the chest! He then dashed away from be before rocketing in my direction as it swung it's saw at me but I stooped it dead in its tracks as I blocked it again as both blades revved creating sparks all over the place. I then managed to knock the mechs weapon up and slice its weapon in half.

 _Don't need a medal, For all the men we kill_

 _Freedom is calling, To all men who bend their will!_

"Hold still you little fuck!" The operator said as he tried to grab me but I delivered a kick to the mechs hand sending it back, I then tossed an EMP Grenade at the operator as the mech then fell lifeless to the ground. I then jumped up and landed on the mech and plunged my HF Chainsaw into his chest and threw him across the room with the blade still impaled into his chest as the line gave it some freedom before yanking it back causing blood to gush from the operator's chest and fall to the ground, dead.

 _WIND OF DESTRUCTION!_

 **[End Track]**

As I jumped from the Mech to catch my breath I heard Silas making a slow clap over the intercom system which just annoyed me more than anything.

" _ **Bravo, Connor. Bravo indeed, I'm impressed of your skills and they have vastly improved the last time we met".**_ "Why don't you come out here and get a closer look for yourself. I'll show ya personally". I stated as I walked over towards the now dead MECH agent. _**"In due time".**_ I looked at the agent and noticed something off about him. I turned him over and saw that his blood wasn't as red as it was before, what I saw made me sick to my stomach.

It was Energon.

I then scanned the body and noticed his body was completely corrupted by Cybertronian implantation. The difference between this guy and me is that my body naturally adapted to it whereas this guy had to be operated on and have the Cybertronian tech put into him.

"What did you do to this guy Silas? His body has Cybertronian tech implanted in him". I called out.

" _ **We were able to adapt the very same symbiosis that Cameron had into our troops. Making them stronger and more difficult to kill…even for you".**_ "Yea well a Chainsaw to the chest still put's em down just as fast with a 50. Cal to the head. But I'm going to make sure you die slowly". I stated as I checked my P90 and noticed I only had 2 Mags in reserve. I then changed weapons to my M1911's and then proceeded to move on to the next area.

* * *

Room after room, door after door and hallway after hallway Silas just kept throwing more of his abominations my way, the more he sent the more ammo I expelled into putting them down. I the made it to the next door and found myself in another Hanger like area and figured Silas had another surprise for me, I walked in and the lights turned on and then I saw Silas walked out from the other side of the room.

"So…small world". I said sarcastically. "Now, where are they?" I threatened as I aimed my pistols at him, he then snapped his fingers and then his men lead the kids and Arcee behind him.

"When I found out Arcee was this young woman here. I was quite shocked she shared a similar anatomy like yours, how did you make it possible?" He asked.

"That's for me to know. And you to NEVER find out". I stated. "Now are you going to stand there and gloat? Or are you going to try and finish me like a man? Because you seem to be a failure at do that, and that's what MECH is and will always be…a failure" I smirked which made him growl and then walked up and run at me. I then fired my guns at him but they didn't even slow him down or stagger him. "What the-?" was all I got out as he slammed into me and tossed me across the room.

"I don't remember him being that strong". I groaned while getting up as I reloaded my guns and realised that they won't work so I went the traditional way. I constructed an X18 Scrap Maker and unloaded into him which did something but as I kept shooting into him he slowly walked his way up towards me as he shielded his face from my shots. "This is Bullshit!" I said as I then built a Thermo rocket cannon on my other arm and fired 3 rockets into him engulfing the area in fireball. As the smoke cleared he was mostly unharmed shocking me, Arcee and the kids as a whole.

"Is that all?" He asked smirking.

"No way. Not even close!" I snarled as my mask formed on my face and changed my weapons to a Corrosive slime cannon. I fired and then he started to scream in pain as the acid burned his skin giving me an opportunity, I ran towards him and then pulled out another weapon from by back. Make it two as I held a Lead Wall shotgun and a RONIN Titan Broadsword, I fired all of the Lead walls ammo into him making him stagger. _**"SWORD CORE!"**_ I called as the blade was then electrified and begun swinging at him and he felt each blow, I then dashed around him so he wouldn't get a hit on me and then used the Arc wave to add more damage to him as he then had a spasm due to the electricity. As the core was about to run out I then delivered a solid punch to his face knocking him down on his back, leaving him unresponsive.

I then looked at the other MECH agents with a death stare as they then backed off as I walked up to them while holstering my RONIN weapons and pointing my pistols at them giving the message saying 'Stay and die. Or run, your choice'. They chose the latter as they bolted off. I then raced towards the Kids and Arcee as they ran towards me and embraced me in a group hug.

"I'm so glad you four are alright". I smiled as I broke the hug. "But we're not out of this yet". As soon as I said that the base then began to rumble as alarms were blaring throughout the facility. "Alright we need to leave, now!" I cried as I lead the escape with the others behind me through the route I came through.

"Connor we might not make it at this rate!" Arcee called as I then stopped to think about how we can get out of here. I then looked around and saw the same Mech suit that I had fought and then an idea came to me.

"Guys!" I called to them. "Why don't we ride outta here in style?" I smirked jumping on the Mech and they caught on as to what I had in mind. I then got behind the controls and found out that it had taken damage but it was still useable. I then heard the mech power up and I had gotten it to work as I walked over to my friends. "Get on, it's gonna be bumpy". I said as the four of them clambered on and held tight so they wouldn't fall off. "Hang on!" I called as I rocketed the mech towards the hanger doors and down the large corridor. Several MECH vehicles tried to drive out but I merely just rammed into them as if they weren't there to begin with. "Coming through!" I smirked as the base then began to explode, though luck was on our side as I saw the exit and poured all remaining power that the Mech had as we rocketed out of the entrance as the base exploded behind us.

With all that said and done the Mech suit then fell limp as I took my hands of the controls. We climbed off the mech and then breathed a sigh of relief as we looked at what was left of the base. I then pulled my Sparkmate into my arms as she hugged me back.

"It's over". I said in relief. We then heard something coming from the wreckage which got our attention, it burst out of the debris and then leapt out revealing itself. It was another Mech suit that looked like the GAN-3AM Triseed VS from Lost Planet 2! Sheesh how many Mechs are they planning on making!?

" _ **You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?!"**_ Augh god what's it gonna take to kill this guy!?

"Figured it was too easy. Arcee get the kids outta here, now!" I told her.

"Connor you can't fight him alone!" She argued.

"It's me he wants Arcee! I gotta finish this now. Just go!" I stated firmly as she grabbed the kids and ran into the woods. I then turned around and faced Silas. "It ends here…" I said as I pulled my new rifle off my back and cocked it. That rifle being none other than the AR- 548 Scimitar from Section 8.

 **[Now Playing-Armageddon-Blue Stahli-The Devil]**

"And now!" I then took aim and fired my rifle into the cockpit as I ran around it looking for a weak spot I can exploit, as the Triseed was armed with a Mini-gun on its right shoulder and a missile launcher on its right as the machine gun fired in my direction as I raced for cover as the Mech's Vulcan began tearing apart my cover while I was reloading. When I got the clip in the weapon I raced out of cover and fired into the cockpit again making the mech shield itself from my rounds, funny how a railgun/assault rifle can do by itself to armoured targets.

" _ **Sacrifice demand your corpse!"**_ Silas called as the blades on his left arm made a saw and dashed in my direction but I was able to move away just in time as I turned to see a small glowing spot on its back. 'Classic weaknesses strike again'. I smirked mentally as I aimed my Scimitar at the spot and fired several rounds into it as it began to spark and explode making the mech stagger and kneel to the ground. However it wasn't enough as it stood up and faced me. Then it did what I didn't think would be possible in this universe or for MECH was it changed form!

" _ **Lucky Shot!"**_

'Great now it's in Warbird form! This is gonna be a pain to even land a single hit!' I mentally seethed. The Warbird form is more agile than its Bipedal one so I was not in for a good time. Silas then rocketed in my direction and began firing both the Mini-gun and rocket launcher as it came my way as I was unfortunate enough to get hit by both the Triseed as well as the bullets and rockets. I struggled to get up on my feet as the Triseed then circled me like a vulture as it then fired its Mini-Gun at me but the sudden action caused me to get my ass moving. As it came around for another attack run I bolted towards it as it raced at me, I then jumped up and landed on its back and began firing my rifle into it damaging the armour, I then fired at the Missile Launcher's compartment as it then began sparking queuing me to jump off. As I landed in a crouch and faced Silas as he then took aim again but when he tried firing his launcher, the said weapon exploded making the Triseed fall to the ground as it struggled to get back up.

" _ **I will not tolerate this any longer!"**_

The Triseed then changed form to the Slider form as it then fired torpedoes at me, seeing as Silas wanted to try and take me out from a range. There was one thing about the Triseed in the Slider form as it was limited due to it locking up its limbs and weapons but getting close enough was a little bit tough. Silas is keeping his distance so I then needed to wait for the torpedoes to appear then that'll give me a clear shot to do some damage, Silas then fired the torpedoes one after another keeping me on the move which made it hard to get a shot on. I then ran in his direction to close the distance, but he fired more torpedoes in my direction but I planned it and the torpedoes exploded as I jumped at him giving me the extra boost as I just barely managed to cling onto the edge of the VS. I pulled my rifle off my back as I held the Mech with one hand and aimed with the other. However I got flung off as I then landed on the concrete on my side, I turned to see Silas aiming in my direction and looked through the scope to see the torpedoes appear and fired at them causing one to detonate the other making the Triseed fall to the ground but it managed to change back to Bipedal mode before it came in contact with the ground.

The Mech was definatly on its last legs as it was sparking nearly in every part of its body, I'll give Silas credit he made that thing to last. I then came to realisation as the Mech I used to escape was still useable. I tossed an EMP grenade at the cockpit to stun it for a for a few seconds as I ran towards the Mech and got behind the controls, the Mech then stood up and faced Silas's own Mech.

" _ **You may have taken out my ranged weapons Connor. But I don't need them to finish you off".**_ He said to me.

"Let's agree to disagree Silas!" I roared as I dashed towards him, he prepared his blades to strike me but I caught his arms and kept boosting into before letting go making the Triseed stumble back. I then grabbed a support strut which had a bit of concrete at the end from the rubble to use as a makeshift weapon, Silas rand at me prepared to strike me directly I parried it with the strut and wacked Silas directly on the cockpit and swung at the legs making it trip. However Silas got a quick strike into my left arm as it sparked being barley operational, then slashed the back of the mech damaging the core. I then brought the hammer down on Silas's left arm and completely smashed it before boosting back to get some breathing room. Silas then stood up as his left arm completely fell loose with him being as at a disadvantage being restricted to the claw blades on his right arm, I then boosted in his direction and swung the strut at his arm dislocating it leaving it loose before smashing down on the head of the cockpit causing it to stumble back and onto a pile of debris of the wreckage of the base.

 **[End Track]**

The Mech I was in just fell limp as the power it once had was now gone leaving it pretty much useless. The Triseed cockpit opened to reveal Silas himself as he stepped out of the mech and walk away from the wreck. His skin had acid burns on it but his skin was pale which something I failed to see before.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long Connor". He growled.

"Yea well I tend to do that to assholes such as yourself". I smirked as I pulled out Murasama and pointed at him. "Well it's time to end this little game. Maybe in the next life Silas". I said as I swung my blade at him but he deflected it with his bare hands which made me lose my grip on it and was sent across the area. "The hell?!" Silas then punched me in the face hard enough to knock me back into the Mech I was using. I stood back up and ran towards him and punched him in the gut and then followed up with a kick to the shin but as I went for a hook he caught it dead in its tracks. He then head-butted me making me fall back on the ground, he then stomped on my gut before kicking me into the destroyed Triseed.

"You don't get it, I'm trying to make humanity more technologically advanced than the Cybertronian visitors that have made our world their home-," "I'm going to stop you right there asshole as I've heard this crap before and right now you're just blowing the same damn whistle". I interrupted him as I struggled to get to my feet. "The fact that you're willing to sacrifice human lives for your cuase, but you'll end up making the Human race extinct!" I roared at him as I ran at him and went to go for a punch but slid and went for an uppercut to the jaw, I then threw several punches to his face. However he barely took any form of damage. He then grabbed my head with both hands and slammed his knee into my face before grabbing me by the throat.

"You'll never understand the goals I'm making". He said as he threw a punch to my gut. "To lead humanity". And another. "To a new era!" And another. "Yet you set me back EVERY FUCKING TIME!" And then threw me into the Mech I used damaging the chassis.

"But now it will end here". He said walking up to me. "With you dead at my feet".

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yea I'm a little bit evil for doing this but If I continued from this I wouldn't be able to get it on time. So be ready for the last part for this little arc I've made, but I hope I delivered for this chapter and I hope I satisfy you guys in the next one. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story as a whole in the review section, a bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	47. One Man Apocalypse Part 3

**Hey there Mechs and Femmes! and welcome back to Transformers prime: Gate Crasher!**

 **Now here's the showdown with me VS Silas! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it!**

 **Now there's an issue I need to let you guys know in advance, my laptop has been...malfunctioning I guess you can call it that and it might hinder my upload schedule so if I don't upload on schedule you'll now know why. I plan on getting it fixed as soon as I can but it might take some time.**

 **Anyway enough outta me.**

 **Let's roll out!**

* * *

 **One man apocalypse Part 3**

Arcee and the kids kept running away from the base as they then heard explosions come from where Connor had stayed behind to stop Silas. Arcee had stopped running and looked back making the kids stop for her.

"Arcee what are you doing?" her charge asked her.

"I gotta go back for Connor, you kids just keep running. Here". She said to them as she handed Jack a radio. "I swiped it from one of the MECH agents while Connor was fighting Silas. Call for Fowler or the others and get out of here, you don't stop, you don't hide you run do you understand me?" She stated frantically as the three of them nodded their heads. "Good now get going!" The kids then ran off as Arcee ran back the way she came to reach Connor and hoping she wasn't too late.

'Hold on Connor. I'm on my way'. She thought to herself.

* * *

I stood up on my two legs as best I could as I popped an Energon recharger as I felt my strength come back to me, With all the damage Silas did to me he's barely flinching. Rushed at him again and threw a punch at his chest but he didn't even flinch, I then threw a barrage of punches in the same spot with each hit getting faster and faster before throwing a strong hook. I looked up at him and saw that he's standing there like nothing ever happened, I then rinse and repeat the same attempt again but this time I threw both punches at the same time into his chest with enough force to send him skidding back a few feet which he must've felt.

"How the fuck are you still alive!?" I said as I was breathing heavily due to me throwing so many punches in a short amount of time. He merely just chuckled as he took his vest and the top of his under suit off and it made me go wide-eyed. He barely had any skin on his chest as his body was made of the same metal I had on my body, but his metal was like it was welded together.

"Your body showed much resistance to physical trauma. After my incident with Project: CHIMERA, all that research we had on you and Cameron paid off in bringing me back". He smirked as the metal on his arms grew larger, his muscles were growing and which also meant that he's gotten stronger. "You've become obsolete and outdated Connor".

"Yea? Well like I said to you and Cameron. Don't FUCK with the original!" I roared as I charged at him again with a solid punch to the face as he merely smiled and looked at me.

"Didn't you listen?" He smirked as he grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the ground. He got on top of me and started punching me rapidly before stopping. His arm then grew bigger before punching me so hard the ground created a small crater around our immediate area. "Now…time to finish what we started". He said as he walked up to me but I sat up and fire d a Gambler Round from my Path Blaster into his chest sending him skidding back to the edge of the crater I then stood up hoping that I got him, however as he walked through the smoke he was undamaged. "You never learn do you?" he said as he kept walking up to me as I continuously fired round after round into him before the magazine went dry, I then switched to my EDK Techvolt and constructed a Glass Gas Cannon on my other arm as I fired both weapons into Silas while walking up to him. When both weapons ran out of ammo I deconstructed them and got a closer look at my foe.

After all my efforts…Silas merely shrugged it off and then kicked me across the crater. He then walked over to me with the intent to finish me off, but I still had some fight left in me so I'm not going down so easily. I stood back up and used another recharger fixing myself up as best I could, but there was only so much a recharger could do to my busted up body. I brought out one of the biggest guns in my arsenal being the ION Displacer and then fired into Silas as it resorted in him covering his face for protection as he was being pushed back by each shot making me walk in his direction to pour on the damage.

'If these don't hurt him I don't know what will'. I thought as I kept firing the giant machine gun into the MECH leader I pressed forward with Silas being unable to fight back. As the Magazine ran out I quickly changed it to a Nucleon Shock cannon and fired, the first shot making him stagger back, the second breaking his guard and the rest doing the actual damage I kept going until the Energon had run out making me deconstruct it. Silas was in the wall of the crater and had pulled himself out. 'I fired everything into that fucker and he's still standing?! He not even human anymore!' I mentally screamed to myself.

Silas then picked up a piece of the ground and hurled it at me which shattered upon impact and he dashed in my direction with incredible speed and sucker punched me in the gut making me fly back a few feet and landed on my back feeling the effect of the punch. I was tired, bruised, damaged and nearly lost all the fight I had a few hours ago. If there was any silver lining in all this is that Arcee and the kids are safe from him.

"I think we're done here". Silas said with satisfied smile on his face as he walked up to where I was in the crater centre.

"Connor!"

A voice had gotten our attention and looked to see the source, being Arcee standing on the edge of the crater with Murasama in her hand.

"Arcee, get out of here! You can't beat him!" I said desperately to her as I tried to get back on my feet.

"I really have to commend you Arcee for coming back to his aid". Said to her. "However I get the feeling there's more to it". As he said that Arcee fell silent with her expression not changing. "Ah, love. Such a feeling that so easily exploited".

"Unless you want me to food you your own teeth I suggest you shut up before cut you down". Arcee seethed at him.

"That's the thing Arcee. As an Autobot you wouldn't dare to try and kill me, but Connor has no trouble doing it and he struggled to do so. What makes you think you're any different?" Silas said as he was confident that Arcee wouldn't try to kill a human like him.

"You're right about one thing. An Autobot would never kill a human..." She said as she looked away. "However I've been on both side of the spectrum human and Cybertronian. And I think the rest of the Autobots can agree with me when we're willing to make an exception for you". She said as she pointed Murasama at him. "And I actually believe Connor can still make sure you rot on this earth".

I managed to stand on my two legs holding my mid-section as her eyes glanced in my direction. Silas then growled as he leapt at her but as he did, Arcee tossed my blade towards me. When Silas saw what was happening it was already too late as I caught he blade by the handle.

"You bitch!" He said as he swung at her but she dodged the punch and shot him in the face with her blasters but it was useless as he just punched her in the gut and then in the face before kicking her to the side.

NOW YOU'VE DONE IT ASSHOLE!

"SILAS!" I roared out loud catching his attention. "Autobots are meant to protect all sentient beings from any threat that may harm them" I said as I then pulled a small injection shot that had red liquid in it from my subspace. "But now…I'm not so sure, about all sentient beings…" I then stuck the needle into the metallic part of my chest and injected the fluid into my body making my veins glow red all over my body, as the needle was all empty I tossed it away and felt my strength return to me tenfold. "And besides…I wasn't born an Autobot". I snarled as I pointed Murasama at him with the red electricity flowing back and forth from the blade.

Silas then jumped back down and had his muscles tense and expand at what seemed to be the maximum limit.

"Come on!" He taunted.

"Ok". I said. "Let's dance!" I smirked with my pupils glowing red.

 **[Now Playing-It has to be this way-METAL GEAR RISING REVENGANCE Soundtrack]**

"Ready or not Connor. Here we go!" He said as his hands began to catch fire and then smashed the ground below him creating trails of fire in my direction, but I jumped over them as I bolted towards Silas and started slashing him across the body which had little effect but I kept doing it with all the increased speed I and strength I now have.

 _Standing here, I_ _realise_

 _You are just like me, trying to make history_

I then got out of the way as he then smashed the ground again making it glow before exploding beneath our feet however I was lucky that I didn't get hit. Silas then dashed at me and punched me in the face making me lose my grip on Murasama again as I was knocked to the ground, Silas then jumped in the air and attempted to body slam me but I was quick and kicked both my feet in his ribs which sent him back a few feet to get my sword back in hand.

 _But who's to judge, the right from wrong_

 _When our guard is down, I think we'll both agree_

Silas then tried again as he got right in front of me and threw a punch in which I blocked from with my HF blade making sparks fly.

 _That violence breeds violence_

 _But in the end it has to be this way!_

"That the best you got?" He said as he managed to get the blade out of my hands a second time as he threw a cross at me but I stopped it with my arm, I then threw several powerful punches at his rib section before slipping out of his grip and hit him in the face with a back fist. We both then threw a punch at each other, as his fist came close to my face I tilted my head to the left making him miss me but I struck on target sending him back a few feet. I then raced towards Murasama and pulled it out of the ground and got ready again.

 _I've carved my own path!_

 _You followed your wrath!_

 _But maybe we're both the same!_

"That one hurt!" He laughed as he got back to his feet. Silas then got on top of the crater and picked up a huge chunk of debris and turned to me. He hurled it in my direction, but time seemed to slow down as I swung my blade cutting the debris in half only to cut another and another before Silas himself rushed at me but my blade struck his face countering whatever he could've thrown at me before he crashed into me but I used his momentum and spun around before tossing him into a wall of the crater as several bits of debris fell on top of him.

He then burst out of the rubble panting as he tried to catch his breath, I was finally doing something!

 _The world has turned!_

 _And so many have burned!_

 _But nobody is to blame!_

"This is the greatest fight of my life!" He smiled manically. 'And it will be your last'. I mentally thought to myself. His wounds began healing as I saw his back glowing green, not in this life Silas. I ran behind him and swiped downwards on the green glow as it staggered him making him breathe heavily, I then began slashing at his body making both blood and Energon leak from his wounds. If he's bleeding now it means I can kill him!

 _Yet staring across this barren wasted land_

He then punched me in the face before slamming me into the ground by the neck and holding me up in the air. I spun around his arm and kicked in in the side of the head making him dazed, giving me a chance to grab my sword. He then threw a punch which was on fire, but I merely slashed at it with my blade, he tried again but was met with the same results. He then got pissed and went to grab me but I slashed up across his body before turning my back to him and stabbing him in the gut making blood gush out from the wound, he was getting fatigued which was a great sign.

 _I feel new life will be born, beneath the blood stained sand!_

He stumbled back a few steps before throwing both arms at me but I caught them in my palms as we both struggled to overpower one another. I retaliated with a strong head-butt before pulling Murasama out of him making more blood gush out as I then held my blade in his direction.

 _Beneath the blood stained sand!_

I then focused on his chest on a specific point and begun slashing at it multiple times with extreme speed, cutting through the outer layer before stopping.

"IT'S OVER!" I roared as I punched through his chest as blood and Energon came flooding out of his wound and all over my arm.

 **[End track]**

Silas was barely alive as I literally held his life within the palm of my hands, to be specific…his beating heart. He was coughing up blood and Energon and looked at me, somewhat satisfied.

"Well, I guess you were right…originality can't be so easily copied". He said to me. "Well, guess there's nothing else left".

"I told you you'd get what's coming to you. And if you somehow manage to survive what I have next, just so we're clear…" I said before leaning into his ear. "I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth…where nothing will save you from my wrath. Nothing". I said as I ripped out his heart and saw it was a synthetic one connected by tubes and cables. I gradually squeezed it as my nails began to make the heart leak fluids from it before dropping it next to Silas. "Killing you quickly would be the easy way out…no you don't get that luxury…" I said as I could tell he was in a lot of pain. "You get to endure every fucking second of pain...just like I did". I sneered as I began to walk away.

"Wait". He said as I could hear him choking, I looked over my shoulder as he barely lifted his head up. "This may be your biggest mistake you'll ever make…"He said as he began to cough up more fluid. "You know that right?" I contemplated it as he actually had a point, but I didn't dwell on it now not here.

"We'll see". I said as I looked forward.

"You have a habit of leaving the corpses of your enemies…don't you?" He smiled sadistically making me close my eyes and exhale lightly.

"You get used to it". I replied as I walked off leaving him to suffer.

* * *

The kids were in the clear as they had called agent Fowler and had several military personnel as well as a medic to check them over, while the Autobots being Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Elita who had just recently arrived after hearing that Fowler had found the kids but Connor and Arcee were missing. They were about to start searching for them until they heard some of the bushes rustling and were about to ready their weapons just in case they were MECH, they saw two red eyes peek through the darkness which caused them to draw their guns.

"You can put the guns down guys it's us". A very familiar voice said to them which put them at ease.

However what they saw shocked them.

Connor Carrying Arcee in his arms, as the Autobot turned human suffered only a few scrapes and bruises and was currently resting in the young Primes arms. Connor however, had his right arm and half his chest covered in Energon and Blood as well as suffering several burns, slashes bullet holes and several other injuries that a normal human being wouldn't be able to endure, but yet he did.

As Connor walked up to them everyone was relieved to see the two are safe…but Connor was their concern.

"She's just resting, she and the kids could use it after what happened". He said as he gestured Jack to come over to him, he then handed Arcee to him to carry as they then saw his veins were flickering red before they stopped completely. Connor's eyes then rolled up as he then fell to his knees but was caught by his father who lifted him up in his servo and held him close. They didn't care if he went on his own to fight Silas and kill him…right now they were relieved that he was still alive and now safe.

That's all that matters now.

* * *

 **Ok just straight off the bat...I'm waiting for a certain Metal Gear Rising meme to come from one of you guys in the review section. I'm certain it'll pop up, knowing you guys. :)**

 **Now with that outta the way, I'm planning on getting the laptop fixed so like I said before if I don't make the schedule you'll know why. But I do hope you guys enjoyed the little arc I have put together and be sure to leave me your thoughts int he review section...and that certain meme of course. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
